


The way for two / Путь на двоих

by NasyWine



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Canon Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasyWine/pseuds/NasyWine
Summary: Представьте, что это «Звездные Войны: Перезагрузка. Рейло». Действие развернётся с битвы на Звезде Смерти, вот только Рей не бросит там «Бена», а предложит свою руку, чтобы уничтожить Палпатина. Императора на Экзеголе не будет (он все-таки умер в конце концов или как?), но найдется нечто другое. Кайло Рену и Рей придётся объединиться, превозмогая все свои личные неприязни и беспросветное вожделение друг к другу, чтобы справиться со всеми злодеями и, наконец, подарить Галактике должный уход.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Экзегол

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо дорогой Suolo за непередаваемо шикарный Арт! Я влюбилась, это прямо мои Кайло и Рей! https://ibb.co/wgcYgcS
> 
> Видение автора на тему окончания IX Эпизода. Пусть будет Эпизод IX с ниточкой. Макси в пяти объемных частях. Не судите строго, это для тех, кого бомбит также, как и меня. Автор не ходит легкими путями, поэтому сразу скажу, что Кайло Рен за секунду сделавшись Беном Соло, последним не сделается без сопутствующих отъезжаний на тот свет. Никаких грозных Палпатинов Вы здесь тоже не найдёте, а также Рей, которую вдруг понесло на Татуин. Правда и хардкор, читаем!

Рей, наконец, увидела себя. Взглядом, преисполненным ярости и страсти, ее Темная версия смотрела прямиком в душу последнего джедая. Рей дергано сморгнула, но видение не исчезло. Девушка, что, по ее мнению, была куда красивей настоящей Рей, смотрела и грозилась напасть. Бледна и красива. Изящна в своей мрачной грациозности. Ее скулы были столь остры, что Рей невольно позавидовала. Сама она не могла гордиться такими.

— Никогда не бойся своей природы, — по-матерински проговорила ей Императрица, прежде чем скрестить свой двойной ситсхий меч с сайбером Рей.

Желтые, полные праведной злобы, глаза из кошмаров, мгновенно отрезвили разум девушки. Брызги красно-голубых искр осветили руины Звезды Смерти, но Рей не отступала. В ее глазах зиждились уверенность и вера в свое дело. Это не она, это извращение Темной стороны, всего лишь мрачный призрак, созданный сбить джедая с пути. Это не Рей, она никогда бы не стала столь безликой. Глаза Императрицы не выражали абсолютно ничего. Пустышка. Морок, созданный для помутнения чистой души. На короткий миг видение Темной Стороны почувствовало уверенность в глазах юной Рей и то, сколько света било из нутра противницы. Проигрывать не входило в планы сущности. Императрица оскалилась, показав острые, опасные зубы и Силой вытолкнула Рей из того, что раньше было каютой.

Девушка больно приземлилась на спину, ориентир вылетел из ее рук и откатился в сторону. Императрица исчезла. Не успела Рей опомниться и перевести дух, как заветный предмет, что должен был привести ее на Экзегол, оказался в руках… Немыслимо… Как он оказался здесь? Она даже не почувствовала. Узы молчали. Или это Рей их не слушала? Взглянув на него со всем раздражением, на которое была способна, Рей подскочила, словно ошпаренная. Крифф, этот больной ублюдок что, до самой смерти будет таскаться за ней по всей Галактике? Это начинало ей надоедать.

Рен поднял предмет, что сам скользнул в его руку. Окинув своим обычным презрительно-безразличным взглядом ориентир, он посмотрел на Рей. Потом снова на ориентир. Кайло удивился, что их было два, но виду не подал. Он пришел сюда за девчонкой, и в этот самый миг сомнения не терзали душу молодого мужчины. Перед ней борьба всегда отступала, ведь твердости в том, что он хочет видеть эту маленькую, растрепанную мусорщицу рядом с собой, было более чем достаточно. Он привык к ней. Своим светом она манила его словно джоганский фруктовый бренди, а когда к свету еще примешалась и тьма, крепость напитка буквально кипела в венах и во всем его естестве.

Рей активировала сайбер и медленным, не сулящим ничего хорошего, шагом пошла на него. Она сейчас больше походила на Темную версию себя, нежели за пару мгновений до неожиданной встречи. Даже скулы будто стали острее, а лицо из девичьи красивого преобразилось в угрожающе прекрасное. В этот раз Кайло не смог скрыть своего удивления, и рука с желанным предметом безвольно опустилась вниз. К такой Рей он был не готов. Он хотел ее, был уверен, что хотел ее именно такой, видел рядом с собой на троне, но готов не был. Никогда Рей не была так зла, как сейчас. Она была в шаге от того, чтобы покончить с Императором, но этот криффов злодей снова одним своим присутствием путал и мутил ей разум. Рена обожгло волной смятения. Весь холод и жесткость, что он излучал, сыграли с ним плохую шутку. От неожиданности, Кайло потерял контроль, а слова, что он собирался сказать ей, застряли в горле. Укорив себя за недопустимые эмоции, мужчина собрался и вдохнул в себя немного Тьмы.

— Взгляни на себя, — уверенно начал он, — Хотела показать моей матери, что ты джедай, но доказала нечто иное.

Рей не хотела слушать его. Только не сейчас. Шум бури стучал у нее в висках, перемешиваясь с учащенным сердцебиением. Она чувствовала такую злость, какой не испытывала, ни бывая обворованной на Джакку, ни когда убегала от несостоявшихся насильников на той же захолустной планете. И даже увидев своими глазами, как пал ставший дорогим сердцу Хан от руки собственного сына, она не испытывала теперешней ненависти. Почему он вечно встает у нее на пути? Хищно приближаясь к Кайло все это время, Рей остановилась в метре от него. Магистр рыцарей Рен продолжал отвратительно плохо скрывать эмоции, хоть и очень старался.

— Ты уже к ней не вернешься, — произнося слова, которые он проговаривал сам себе десятки раз, Кайло смотрел на нее с восхищением сродни настоящему благоговению, — Я не смог, — он будто, наконец, разглядел в ней что-то родное. То самое, что терзало его много долгих лет, сейчас, казалось, должно терзать и ее. Эта была уже не желанная джаккуанская мусорщица, в поисках которой он перерыл пол Галактики, — эта Рей была создана для него. Кайло поспешил прогнать эту мысль. Недопустимо, пока она так рьяно отказывается от его руки. «Убить бы ее здесь», — пронеслось у него в голове, но эта мысль была заведомо обречена на крах. Гнев и презрение, ощущаемые им днями напролет, рядом с ней либо сворачивались словно котенок, либо разгорались с неведомой силой. Голос сам по себе становился ниже, а в интонации примешивались нотки хрипотцы. Кайло не понимал, что это такое, отчего заставлял себя ненавидеть худую девчонку. Желать, а потом ненавидеть, ненавидеть и снова желать.

— Отдай его мне, — угрожающе выплюнула Рей. Ноздри бессовестно и опасно раздувались.

Правда заключалась в том, что Кайло ошибался. Мусорщицу в тот миг не терзало ничего, кроме едкого желания поскорее разделаться с Палпатином. Стороны Силы не вели в ней борьбу, Рей не понимала, где начинается одна и кончается другая. Она сама была словно Сила, такая мощная и такая уязвимая. Времени на ситхские проповеди у Рей не было. Через узы она неосознанно передала Рену весь спектр своих эмоций, и там не было ничего, что он мог бы счесть для себя выгодным. Кайло замялся на секунду. Восхищение в его глазах сменилось более привычным раздражением. Рей его не слышала.

— Темная сторона у нас в крови. Не противься ей, — гнев начинал закипать в жилах со скоростью света.

— Отдай его, — шепотом, — Отдай его мне! — словно одержимая. Рей взглядом расчленяла Кайло на куски, ломала ему кости, сжигала останки. Только бы заполучить пресловутую вещь.

Темная сторона так и сочилась из нее. Окутывала дымкой тот свет, что теплился в сердце. Рей дышала громко и сипло, будто ей не хватало всего воздуха мира. Кайло готов был поклясться, что сейчас перед ним стояло самое могущественное существо во Вселенной, так дивно и гармонично танцевали в ней обе стороны Силы. Впервые в жизни его это не пугало. Рен не чувствовал в девчонке соперницу, он хотел ей обладать, словно вещью. От края до края чтобы была для него. Переведя завороженный взгляд с Рей на ориентир, он спустя доли секунды взглянул на ту, к которой пылал. О да, давно стоило признать, что тощая мусорщица манила искусней и слаще Темной стороны. И справедливо заметить, что чувства его были темны, словно хаос.

— Тебе не попасть на Экзегол, — жестко произнес Кайло, — Только со мной.

Ориентир треснул у Рена в руке, словно это был набуанский фарфор. Он заполучит сладкую мусорщицу, убьет Императора и посадит строптивую сучку рядом собой, чтобы править Галактикой и делать с ней все те скверные вещи, что ему снятся.

— НЕТ! — яростно крикнула Рей и кинулась на мужчину, со всей мощи рассекая сайбером воздух в миллиметрах от его головы.

Она наносила один рубящий удар за другим, движимая слепой ненавистью, пока Кайло пытался уклоняться. Он все еще надеялся, что мусорщица образумится и перестанет размахивать сайбером, будто ранкор в период гона, но нет. Она, определенно, хотела, чтобы он умер здесь и сейчас. Удачно проскользнув прямо под очередным из ее ударов, Рен активировал свой красный сайбер. Мечи привычно скрестились друг с другом, окидывая их приветственным снопом искр, словно того и ждали. Узы натянулись в предвкушении исхода, обнажив эмоции. Никому из них сейчас не нужно было лезть в голову другому, чтобы что-то узнать. Оба были открытые книги. Рен не собирался драться с ней, планы его были иными, любой из вариантов развития событий заканчивался картинкой с Рей на его руках по пути к перехватчику, насильно или добровольно, — значения не имело. Только заметив путь к отступлению, мужчина спрыгнул в нишу в полу, уводящую на нижний этаж. Кайло отбежал на расстояние, необходимое для схватки и встал в боевую позицию. Рей не заставила себя долго ждать, появившись из проема в ту же секунду.

— Рей, — Кайло поднял руки, в одной из них был активирован меч, — Мы это уже проходили. Я не паду от твоей руки, а ты от моей, — сглотнув, продолжил, — Ты видишь это также четко, как и я.

Рей сглотнула вслед за ним. Узы, действительно, давали ей понять, что мужчина не ищет ее смерти, а сама она вряд ли серьезно настроена на убийство.

— С каких это пор ты стал называть меня по имени? — Рей сделала глубокий вдох в попытке принести себе долгожданный покой и изгнать бесцеремонно поселившуюся в душе ярость, но выходило плохо. Самодовольное, высокомерное выражение лица Кайло никак не сочеталось с попытками капитуляции.

— Негоже мусорщице ложиться в постель Верховного Лидера, — язвительно пропел Рен. Больно хотелось ему задеть чувства девчонки наперекор логике, ведь он всегда брал, что хотел.

Это стало фатальной ошибкой. Там, где были зачатки покоя, поселилась страсть, и та теперь не утихнет, пока сайбер Рей не войдет в сердце Кайло по самую рукоять. Обезумев, она осыпала Рена ударами, пока тот был вынужден пятиться назад. Перепрыгнув водяную пропасть, они оказались на конструкции Звезды Смерти, что со всех сторон окружала океанская пучина. Волны хлестали, разбивались об нее, мучили несколько десятков лет этой пыткой в напоминании о старой войне. Возможно, это был мост, а может стена или коридор. Ни один из них не знал, но здесь они бились, Рей и Кайло, два самых смертоносных человека в Галактике, бились не на жизнь, а насмерть. В воздухе пахло гарью, соленые брызги, попадавшие на их танцующие сайберы, испарялись и сгорали в огне с отвратительным запахом. Этот танец был, как будто отрепетирован. Рей точно знала, куда ударит Кайло, а последний отражал каждый ее удар. Узы. Это было похоже на близость, странную и понятную им одним. Вокруг врагов, которые таковыми не являлись, вдруг возникло непомерное единение. Отражаясь в глазах друг друга, они не могли остановиться. Вскоре Рей позабыла о Палпатине, а Кайло о Темной стороне, — так сильно они увлеклись своей связью.

— Рей! — раздался внезапно голос бывшего штурмовика где-то позади, — РЕЙ! — испуганный крик. Он не мог оставить девушку одну на этой страшной древней херовине. Заметив Кайло, Финн опешил. Видеть Рей рядом с пытающимся убить ее монстром для него было невыносимо.

«О Крифф, Финн!», — пронеслось в голове девушки, прежде чем она отвлеклась от схватки. Слишком опасно находиться здесь, рядом с ними.

— НЕТ! — крикнула другу, обернувшись, Рей и мощно, но мягко, оттолкнула его Силой прямо к ногам Джанны.

Справа на них заходила большая волна. На самом деле она была так огромна, что смела бы их вместе с Кайло в два счета прямо в беснующуюся пучину. Рей, соображая с молниеносной скоростью, разбежалась и совершила гигантский прыжок, подвластный только существу, владеющему Силой. Кайло ринулся за ней. Финн подскочил на ноги и с болью смотрел на их удаляющиеся фигуры с сайберами в руках. Он ничего не мог, он был бесполезен, не в состоянии защитить девушку, что была для него если не всем, то многим.

— Финн, — произнесла Джанна тихо и с пониманием, — Похоже на то, что у нее все под контролем.

— Рядом с ним кнопка включения контроля у нее всегда заедает, — раздосадовано выплюнул Финн, безрезультатно пытаясь всмотреться в воду и ветер, что заволокли собой все вокруг. Он не мог ринуться за ней, как Кайло Рен, и это печалило его больше, чем должно было.

Кайло и Рей снова сцепились, как два голодных акк-пса, вот только удары Рена превратились из танцующих в жесткие. Он перестал щадить Рей, вкладывал всю Силу в движения рук, в том числе и физическую. Шел на нее, давил весом. Он был сильнее. Рей знала это, но проигрывать не собиралась. Трудно сказать, что так повлияло на Кайло в этот самый миг. Быть может, гнев и беспорядочные удары мусорщицы ему наскучили, а может вся причина в том предателе-штурмовике. Посмотрите только, какая забота! О нем бы она вряд ли стала так переживать. Он еще помнил, как предложил ей руку на разрушителе, протянул ее во второй раз, а она кинулась в объятия FN—2187 прямо через открытый космос. Неудачник постоянно ошивался рядом с самого Старкиллера. «Может у них?..» — уколола его собственная мысль, и Кайло сжал зубы. Нет, он бы это почувствовал. Злость, тем не менее, все равно разгоралась в нем, неподконтрольная. Хотелось подчинить мусорщицу, сделать своей, молить об объятиях и отнюдь не из страсти. Она — его трофей, главный и горько-сладкий.

Поняв, что уступает Кайло, Рей снова перекинула свое тело через очередную пропасть, совершив двойное сальто назад. Ничего красивее Рен никогда не видел, разве когда она же подрезала ему «крылья» на Пасаане. Заметив перемену в Рене, девушка по-настоящему испугалась. Он будто уже не хотел склонять ее на свою сторону, будто хотел убить. Воспользовавшись мгновением отдыха, она глубоко вздохнула и выпустила из легких столь долгожданную, но тяжелую порцию воздуха. Соль и вода были повсюду, она не могла даже полностью раскрыть глаза. Вода, казалось, была везде: в носу, в глазах, в ушах, во рту. Одежда вымокла и неприятно липла к телу. Ветер колол ее нежную кожу, пытаясь избавить обладательницу от трех растрепавшихся пучков.

Когда Кайло показался на фоне шторма, Рей дышала мерно, но порывисто. Ярость еще не угасла в ней. Она не держала сайбер на изготовке, но Рен сходу рассек воздух прямо над ее головой. Рей чуть было не упала от столь точечного и мощного удара, но устояла. Она даже смогла отвести его клинок Силой, чтобы сделать пару шагов назад. Увеличив до неприличия сокращенное им расстояние, Рей замахнулась легким движением сайбера, но Рен, скопировав мусорщицу, захватил волю ее светового меча Силой.

— Нет, — ужаснулась Рей и, вложив всю Силу, что смогла нащупать в себе в это мгновение, поборола захват.

На секунду повисла гробовая тишина, и даже волны, казалось, перестали измываться над все еще внушающим ужас железом. Их разделяла пара метров, но они стояли неподвижно и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Этим двум форсъюзерам совсем не нужно было драться, но так уж повелось, что по-иному общение у них не складывалось. Рей не выдержала первая. Сделав выпад вперед, предприняла попытку наступления, но Кайло так шарахнул сайбером по ее, что Рей оказалась перед ним на коленях. Смотря на него снизу вверх, Рей продолжала взмахивать мечом и отчаянно сопротивляться, так и не встав на ноги. Рен не дал ей и шанса. Он был сильнее. Они оба знали это. Ярость, бушующая в них, накалилась до пределела, притаившиеся Узы вспыхнули огнем. Кайло почувствовал всю ненависть и боль, теплящиеся в душе мусорщицы, а Рей то, как его собственная душа трещала по швам. Она вдруг отчетливо увидела себя в его мыслях, желаниях, невольно пуская его при этом в собственные. «Как грязно», — подумала Рей, «Как наивно», — вернул ей мысль Кайло. Оба страстно желали взять ладонь другого в свою, но им не было это позволено. Ладонь Рена была в перчатке, а ладонь Рей больно обжигала светом. Не выдержав всего спектра вариативности и яркости собственных же фантазий, они одновременно сморгнули. Кайло выдохнул с хрипом и занес над Рей сайбер в безумном порыве устранить то последнее, что мучило его с самого первого взгляда. Только сейчас Кайло Рен понял, не бывать его Рей на Темной Стороне. Она могла играть с ней, даже принимать ее, но выбрать бы не выбрала. И его бы не выбрала. Досада расколола сердце Кайло, а точнее то, что от него осталось. Ему ее не заполучить, и виноват в этом никто не был. Сноук был прав, когда говорил, что девчонка бесполезна.

Кайло бы сам не ответил на вопрос, смог бы он убить ее тогда или нет. Потому что прямо позади черноволосого, несуразного мужчины послышалось тихое, но четкое «Бен». Такое теплое и такое больное. Он обернулся на голос женщины, с головы которой так и не смог снять и волоска. Его имя в ее устах никогда не было таким… любимым? По крайней мере, он ничего подобного не слышал. Кайло от неожиданности, а может даже и радости, выронил сайбер из руки, которой мгновение назад собирался покончить с мусорщицей. Рей, в крови которой все еще пылал адреналин, не растерялась, и, подхватив падающий клинок, вонзила его прямо Кайло в легкое.

Мужчина словно кукла упал на колени, а Рей, дезактивировав сайбер, в то же время вскочила. Почувствовав в Силе присутствие генерала, она озадаченно уставилась на Кайло. Он расфокусированно смотрел перед собой и медленно умирал. В его голове не пронеслось ни одной мысли с того самого момента, как грудь разорвала острая боль.

— Лея, — прошептала Рей.

Страх прожег ее до дрожи. Слезы сами собой брызнули из глаз, когда Рей осознала, что она только что убила его. Она бросилась к Рену, как дурная. «Нет, нет, нет!», — молила она, «О, Сила, нет! Я не хотела!». Узы жгли изнутри, словно раскаленный метал. Они еще не оборвались, но горели на оба конца. Девушке казалось, что она умирает вместе с Кайло, ее легкое вдруг перестало вдыхать воздух. «Это же сын Леи и Хана», — подумала Рей, — «Они верили в него, а я…», — мысль оборвалась. Ярость и ненависть в ней исчезли, Тьму заглушил поток Света, источником бьющий из самого сердца. Нет, не бывать Кайло Рену мертвым, не от ее руки. Рей сосредоточилась, призвала всю Силу, до какой смогла дотянуться, и уверенно приложила руку к груди мужчины. Хоть и делала она это всего единожды и то на неразумной векзиз-змее, Рей знала, что у нее получится. Она представила Бена, то, как он дышит, как улыбается ей. Она делилась с ним Силой, была готова отдать весь свой Свет, лишь бы он и в жизни задышал. Узы вдруг приятно защекотали лицо, а под своей рукой Рей почувствовала крепкую мужскую грудь, вздымающуюся неровными рывками. Раскрыв мокрые от слез глаза, Рей увидела перед собой недоуменно смотрящего мужчину. Мужчину, что дышал новым, только что выращенным легким. Рей теперь тоже смогла дышать.

Она выглядела такой испуганной и жалкой, его мусорщица, что Кайло забыл о том, что мгновение назад чуть не умер. Все лицо мокрое, в слезах. Это она по нему что ли ревет? В Кайло вдруг ворвалась такая радость, ее радость, что он практически улыбнулся, но ни один мускул на лице мужчины так и не дрогнул. Рен смотрел на нее долго, пытаясь понять, почему она так счастлива, зачем спасла? Он сам видел в ее голове бесконечные фантазии, в которых она заносила над ним меч, но он так и оставался в нерешительности занесенным. Убить смогла, а вот сил отпустить не хватило.

— Я хотела дать тебе руку, — разорвала неловко повисшую тишину Рей, голос ее был пристыженным, но уверенным, — Бену Соло.

На этих словах мусорщица вскочила на ноги и вихрем унеслась прочь, оставляя Кайло тысячи мыслей и невысказанных слов. Куда она собралась? Ориентир уничтожен, а о втором она не знала. «Будто буря, бушующая вокруг», — пронеслось в голове, прежде чем Рен улыбнулся. Она хотела дать ему руку. Мусорщица хотела. Это все было слишком для Кайло. Только поняв, что Лея пожертвовала собой, в попытке вдохнуть в него свой Свет, он тут же встретился со счастливо-заплаканной, оживившей его мусорщицей. Рен поднялся на ноги, всматриваясь вдаль. Дышалось легко. Он мог многое, но вот вдыхать жизнь не умел. Мир вокруг стремительно менялся. «Идем домой, Бен», — слова сами собой возникшие в голове голосом Хана, скрутили Кайло нутро. Как сложно. Два человека, что должны быть ему самыми родными, отдали жизни за спасение его души, и Рей… Свет кружил вокруг него и, как оказалось, никогда никуда не девался. Мать, Рей, Бен Соло. Что бы он ни творил, какие дикие поступки не совершал, он был любим и желаем — все это время. Рен искал спасение в прибое, быть может он поможет ему понять. Буря рокотала, но молчала, навевая мотив джаккуанской девчонки. Мысли бомбардировали Кайло, словно выстрелы бластера. Его душа рвалась на части как никогда раньше. Мужчина спал и проснулся. Он больше не мог бороться со Светом, который душил его, выворачивал наизнанку, больше не видел в этом смысла. «Она хотела дать мне руку». Руины Звезды Смерти трещали под ногами Рена, словно выли вместе с ним. Кайло опустил глаза, выдохнул, еще раз, и пустил криффов Свет внутрь, и тот смешался с взращиваемой годами Тьмой. Хватило одной фразы, и все барьеры, трепетно и надежно выстраиваемые Кайло за время у Сноука, рухнули.

Ее не стало. Рен шмыгнул, прогоняя наворачивающиеся слезы. Вот только без этого бы. Верховный Лидер Первого Порядка вглядывается в бескрайний океан на жалкой луне Эндора Кеф’Бир и смахивает слезы. Это было смешно, но Кайло не засмеялся, даже не улыбнулся. Боги, он остался совсем один. И этот Свет, разливающийся внутри, словно смертельная зараза. Продолжая всматриваться в шторм, Кайло чувствовал предательство. Он знал, почувствовал в Силе смердящую нотку измены. Генерал Прайд предал его, сговорившись со своим старинным хозяином — Императором. Ему было все равно: мамы не стало, а Рей бросила его с кровоточащим, разрывающимся сердцем. Сердцем, только что впустившим в себя Свет.

— Идем со мной.

Кайло испуганно-резко развернулся. Девчонка стояла сзади, над ней вздымался океан. Мокрая и растрепанная Рей держала в руке близнец ориентира, что находился все это время на TIE-перехватчике Рена, и нерешительно изучала черты его лица. Она собиралась угнать корабль и, взойдя на борт, сразу почувствовала предмет. Рей инстинктивно нажала на нужные кнопки включения, сдвинула все рычаги, заблокировав двери, была готова ко взлету, но… В последний момент почувствовала сдвинувшийся в Силе баланс. «Бен», — Рей улыбнулась своей мысли и, выпрыгнув из перехватчика, помчалась за ним. Она не могла его бросить. Нет, он без сомнения здесь бы не сгинул, но бросить она его все равно не могла.

— Пожалуйста, Бен, — добавила она тише и протянула ему руку.

Кайло смотрел на нее, словно на сумасшедшую. Вернулась. Звезда продолжала ржаво скрежетать. Он дважды протягивал ей свою руку, а сейчас Рей сама тянулась к нему.

— Все кончено, — жестко произнес он, — Ее не стало, — чуть тише, голос дрогнул еле заметно, — Сопротивлению конец.

Рей не опускала руку и молчала. Кайло жадно изучал ее глазами, но свои держал за спиной. Соль и вода обжигали искусанные губы.

— Хотя Первому Порядку, видимо, тоже, — ехидно улыбнулся, — И его не стало, — ни единой ноты сожаления в голосе Рена Рей не услышала, — Что, мусорщица, счастлива?

— Я больше не мусорщица, — вскинув подбородок, гордо произнесла Рей.

— А я больше не Бен.

Рука Рей опустилась сама по себе. Она-то решила, что он избрал, наконец, верный пусть. Кайло Рен умер, а Бен Соло жив. Крифф, она же почувствовала это в Силе! «Идиотка», — единственная мысль, что по кругу носилась в голове. Нужно было бы разрубить Кайло сайбером, или же просто молча уйти, но Рей застыла, как влитая. Рен смотрел на эти ее прилипшие к потно-мокрому лицу волосы и не мог понять одного. Что она в нем нашла? Стоит перед ним, смотрит своими уверенными большими глазищами — на него, сломленного, одинокого и никчемного. «Она хотела дать мне руку». Рей сморгнула одинокую слезу, что предательски выскочила из правого глаза, опустила растерянный взгляд на свои сапоги, даже не шелохнувшись. Конструкция под ними как будто все больше уходила под воду. Кайло скользнул по худому телу глазами. По Узам разливалось спокойствие, ведь они были рядом и не пытались друг друга убить. Океан внезапно затих, а волны отступили, перестав точить Звезду Смерти пучиной. Местное солнце одарило планету ласковыми лучами, не забыв отбросить на воду две тени, — маленькую и большую.

— Во мне много осталось от Соло, — задумчиво продолжил Кайло, — Теперь я это ясно вижу. Как бы ни старался обманывать себя, — мужчина посмотрел на встрепенувшуюся Рей, — он — это я.

Девчонка взволнованно хлопала ресницами. Изнутри ее сводило непонятной природы судорогой и томительным ожиданием. Солнце озаряло ее прекрасное лицо.

— Но Кайло Рен — тоже я, — мужчина закончил мысль, Рей мучительно выдохнула. Она чувствовала и Тьму и Свет, что лились из него. Сейчас этого ей было достаточно, чтобы внутри все приятно сжималось.

— Займешься выдумыванием третьего имени, — отбросив несвоевременные эмоции, Рей прошлась глазами по линии его подбородка, — или перестанешь выпендриваться и поможешь мне спасти Галактику от Палпатина?

— А я сюда зачем, по-твоему, прилетел? — спросил Рен и сразу же сам и ответил, — Объединить силы.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, — процедила Рей, пытаясь быть твердой, итак слишком раскрыв свои карты, — Ты хочешь склонить меня на свою сторону, за этим и прилетел.

— Хотел, — поправил ее Кайло, — Я... — он постарался вложить всю свою боль в эту фразу, но закончить не смог. Рей поняла.

Его душу больше ничего не терзало. Там, где были швы, созданные бесконечными мучительными терзаниями, поселилась глубокая и едкая боль. Все то, что было для него несущественным, недопустимым, — ничем больше не сдерживалось, возведенные стены рухнули, и пресловутая боль заполонила его от конца и до края. Кайло сам был словно кусок боли: отец, мать, Вейдер, Галактика, и даже она, эта Рей. Была так близко, и так далеко.

— Я знаю, — прошептала девчонка, и было в этом шепоте нечто интимное, — Я тоже совсем одна, — слова прозвучали грустно, но Рен скрестил руки на груди и недоверчиво вскинул на нее глаза.

— А как же воры, убийцы и предатели? — насмешка в голосе Кайло уверила Рей в правильности избранного пути.

— Они… Очень дороги мне, и я знаю, что это взаимно, — Рей проигнорировала колкость, хоть та ей не понравилась, и посмотрела в ту сторону, куда отбросила Финна, — Но они не знают меня по-настоящему, твердят что правильно, а что нет, — Рей вперилась в воду, к которой до сих пор была неравнодушна, — Иногда мне кажется, что понимаешь меня один только ты.

Слова давались тяжело им обоим. Махать сайберами, определенно, виделось легким путем. Кайло молчал. Открыть душу себе было сложнее уничтожения звездной системы, не то что девчонке, тем более этой.

— Тебе не обязательно быть одному, — прогнав весь свой стыд за недавнее откровение, Рей снова протянула ему руку, — Я не жду от тебя возвращения к Свету, ты его уже в себя впустил. Просто помоги.

— А после? — Рен подошел к ней на пару шагов.

— Будь что будет, — уверенно сказала Рей, махнув себе головой в утверждении, — Но никакого трона и прочей ситхской чепухи!

Кайло несколько секунд медлил, глядя на потрескавшуюся кожу ее рук и растрепавшуюся прическу. «Красивая», — подумал он, небрежно снял перчатку и резко, с силой, сжал ее ладонь в своей. Узы легко завибрировали, электрический разряд пробежал от Рей к Кайло и обратно. Они встрепенулись, но обволакивающая их Сила, разлилась в телах обоих долгожданным потоком. Усталость начала отступать, а разум очистился.

— Мой перехватчик снабжен гипердвигателем, — начал было Рен, не отпустив руки девушки, — но капсула рассчитана на одного человека.

— Я помещусь, — уверила его Рей, произвольно дернувшись, как бы намекая на свои невеликие габариты, — Ты больше, поэтому поведешь корабль. Возьми, — вложила ориентир в ладонь Кайло, разорвав тем самым рукопожатие.

«Интересно, он собирался увозить «темную» меня у себя на коленях?» — Рей неуместно улыбнулась мысли.

— Я об этом не думал, — просто ответил ей Кайло, воспользовавшись секундной уязвимостью девчонки, — И он мне не нужен. Я был на Экзеголе, — ориентир он, тем не менее, оставил у себя. Мало ли что она выкинет.

— Правило номер один, Рен, — угрожающе зашипела Рей, когда они уже начали движение к перехватчику, — Мы больше не лезем друг другу в голову, — он шел широким шагом на своих «жирафовых» ногах, а Рей за ним семенила. Она не удивилась, что лететь на Экзегол для Рена не в новинку. Он же поклонялся всему ситхскому.

Из-за того что они оба были мокрые, на ветру становилось холодно. Губы Рей посинели.

— Скукота смертная, — ответил Кайло, — Еще правила?

Рей задумалась. Они подошли к кораблю Рена, и, окинув взглядом машину, тот недовольно цокнул языком. Сенсорная панель блокировки была бессовестно выломана Силой. Дверь все еще оставалась герметично закрытой, но с точки зрения безопасности перехватчик стал бесполезен.

— Будешь каждый мой шаттл ломать? — Кайло вскинул бровь и, откинув небольшую дверцу, сел в кресло пилота.

Рей все ждала, когда он ей припомнит выходку на Пасаане, но отвечать на вопрос не стала. Она скользнула за ним внутрь. Ей пришлось заползать полусогнувшись, ведь места катастрофически не хватало. Встав на четвереньки, у Рей получилось захлопнуть дверцу шаттла и загерметизировать капсулу.

— Ради подобного вида стоило дать тебе руку, — ухмыльнулся Кайло и автоматизированными движениями начал запускать двигатели перехватчика, подключив ориентир к навигационной системе для верности.

Рей недовольно насупилась, но призвала покой в сердце. Она села прямо на пол капсулы, одну ногу прижав к своей мокрой груди, а вторую вытянула в сторону. Такое положение она нашла максимально комфортных при имеющихся параметрах. Все лучше, чем стоять перед Кайло на четвереньках или, того хуже, сидеть у него на коленях. Невольно картинки, считанные из его головы в решающий момент битвы, снова предстали перед глазами девушки. Он рвал на ней грязно-белое джедайское тряпье, обнажая маленькие, торчащие к верху, груди. «Неверно», — подумала про себя Рей, — «У меня там родинок больше, а соски другого оттенка». С формой груди Рен почти угадал, фантазировал со свойственной ему скрупулезностью. «Хочет меня», — Рей на секунду прикрыла глаза, ее ресницы чуть задрожали, — «Он хочет меня». Она знала, что такое физическое вожделение, на Джакку она слишком рано научилась обращаться с боевым посохом именно по этой причине, но здесь было нечто иное. Мужчин почему-то возбуждала ее мальчишеская щуплая фигура и ямочки на щеках, но Кайло хотел не только ее тело, а всю целиком. Грубо и властно, так как умел. Рей зашлась румянцем всего на мгновение, прежде чем вновь взять эмоции и мысли под контроль. На всякий случай она взметнула взгляд на Кайло, пытаясь распознать, не углядел ли он ее стыд, но нет. Лицо Рена было безмятежно-отстраненным. Снова закрылся. И, похоже, попыток проникнуть в ее сознание больше не предпринимал.

— Есть еще одно, — мерно произнесла Рей, ей хотелось внести ясность, — правило.

Кайло плавно придавал двигателям тяги, и, сдвинувшийся с места перехватчик, вскоре осторожно взлетел. Океанический спутник Эндора, несмотря на утихающий шторм, оставался весьма недружелюбным. Внизу, на зеленой равнине, Рей заметила людей на серебряных орбаках, что смотрели воздушному судну вслед, и Сокол, которого не было на месте приземления.

— Удиви меня, — все, что ответил ей Рен, разгоняя корабль. Звезда Смерти удалялась от них стремительно, ровно, как и бескрайний океан. Рей сосредоточилась и постаралась сделать голос максимально твердым.

— Я здесь главная, — с расстановкой произнесла она. Кайло на доли секунды потерял самообладание, невольно выдав отразившуюся на лице боль, прежде чем смысл слов мусорщицы дошел до него. В других условиях Рен бы расхохотался, но с его губ сорвалась лишь ухмылка.

— Продырявивший меня сайбер не делает тебя главной, Рей, — томно протянул Кайло, — Или у моих ног не ты сидишь?

Рей не ожидала другого ответа.

— Я все еще тебе не доверяю, — без особой охоты призналась она, — Мне нужно знать, что ты не выкинешь глупость.

Кайло усмехнулся. Заслужить доверие девчонки было непросто, но он, честно говоря, даже не собирался начинать.

— Никогда за всю свою жизнь я не был никем больше, чем сейчас, — произнес Рен, выводя перехватчик на орбиту Эндора, — Меня предали собственные генералы, Первого Порядка больше нет, он теперь под началом Императора, — и здесь, как бы силен я ни был, — мужчина положил большую ладонь на рычаг гиперпривода, — я бессилен.

Рен сдвинул рычаг, и звездная материя, окружавшая двух молодых людей, поплыла светло-голубым с тянущимися за ней яркими белыми точками. В груди у Рей защекотало. Она всегда так реагировала на вход в гиперпространство. Кайло тем временем продолжал:

— Не Верховный Лидер, не ситх и не джедай, — в голосе Рена звучала тоска, — Убил отца, мать из-за меня погибла, — холодный, словно лед, голос еле дрогнул, — Крифф, как все было бы просто, если б я умер. Может, возможность, и представится, — ухмыльнулся он, — Так что никаких глупостей, мусорщица. Служить Палпатину я хочу еще меньше, чем сдохнуть.

Рей взметнула на Кайло застывший взгляд, неизвестно почему, но ей стало спокойней. Она чувствовала, что Рен не врет, хотя в мысли его проникать не хотела.

— Ты не умрешь, — поставила его Рей перед фактом, — Это, действительно, слишком просто.

— Учти, выключить и доставить себя твоим друзьям из Сопротивления, я не позволю.

Они обменялись жесткими взглядами. Шаттл продолжало нести по гиперпространству со скоростью света. Рен то и дело косил глаза на девчонку рядом со своими ногами. Подумать только, пару часов назад Кайло собирался склонить мусорщицу на Темную сторону, привезти на «Добивающий» и править всей Галактикой, после чего чуть не умер в бою. В итоге он сам черт знает на какой стороне, а Рей сидит рядом с ним, раздвинув ноги. Говоря о последних, именно они заставляли Рена то и дело поглядывать на девушку.

— Бен… — Кайло вдруг вздрогнул и оттого перебил ее.

— Определись уже с именем, а то у меня раздвоение личности начнется, — он попытался выдавить из себя смешок, но получилось неважно.

— Не хочу огорчать, но оно прогрессирует в тебе лет, эдак, пятнадцать, — сострила девчонка, но продолжила мысль, — Ладно, сегодняшний ты больше похож на Кайло, чем на Бена, — сказала она себе, прежде чем продолжить, но Рен снова ее перебил.

— Говоришь так, будто знала Бена Соло, — с горечью усмехнулся Рен, и легким движением вывел перехватчик из гиперпространства, — Почти на месте, — сказал он и удостоил мусорщицу глубоким взглядом.

— Я видела его в твоем воспоминании, — Рей была непоколебимо упертой.

— Всего лишь призрак, — протянул Кайло, не отводя задумчивого взгляда, — Так что ты хотела мне сказать?

Рей, наконец, увидела на горизонте медленно приближающуюся звездную систему, пугающую, наводящую ужас и одинокую. Путь к планете преграждала красная туманность.

— Я хотела сказать, — момент, что навел на ее сердце сожаление и жалость к мужчине, был бессовестно упущен, но сказать это она считала своим безоговорочным долгом, — Хотела сказать, что если ты хочешь поговорить о Лее, — Рен моментально пригвоздил девчонку взглядом к полу, но она, сглотнув, продолжила, — или об отце, — не смотрела на него, иначе оборвалась бы на полуслове, — то знай, что я готова помочь. Если в силах.

Рей ожидала вспышку гнева, истерики, новую колкость, но Рен ее удивил. Он улыбнулся, глядя на открытый космос и стремительно приближающуюся планету. Гнев, безусловно, всколыхнулся в нем при имени матери, но этот бездонный альтруистический взгляд пряно-карих глаз, побудил вспомнить нечто давно им забытое.

— Не сейчас, Рей, — просто ответил он, — Для схватки с Императором нужны ясный ум и холодное сердце.

Девчонка кивнула. Не то чтобы ее не постигло разочарование, ведь от Кайло веяло Тьмой, но он хотя бы больше от нее не закрывался. Перед взором Рей показались более видимые очертания странной природы скопления. Раньше подобного она не встречала, да и в Неизведанные Регионы ее заносило нечасто. Вокруг все горело красным огнем.

— По-ситхски, — заметила она.

Так оно и было. Запутаться в этих таинственных каменистых лазейках было на раз-два, хоть ориентир и вел их наезженной тропкой.

— Магнитные бури, радиация, — под нос пробубнил Кайло, — да, воистину, зад Галактики должен выглядеть именно так.

Рей вдруг осенило. Если Палпатин призвал весь флот Первого Порядка, им с Реном не скрыться, даже если они победят. А если он предаст ее… Нет, об этом девушка думать не хотела. В любом случае, Силовая Диада недоситха и пока не джедая вряд ли способна побороть залпы сотен разрушителей.

— Рен, — осторожно начала она, когда его рука потянулась к гиперприводу, дабы обойти опасное скопление на пути к Экзеголу, — Нужно передать координаты и маршрут Сопротивлению.

— С ума сошла? — фыркнул он, — Так и не терпится увидеть меня закованным в наручники?

Рей коснулась его руки. Это выглядело достаточно трогательным, учитывая ее положение у Кайло в ногах.

— Они — это единственное, что может защитить нас от Первого Порядка, — громко сказала девчонка, — По крайней мере, меня.

Рен проследил ее мысль, и горько усмехнулся. Как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, мусорщица могла оказаться права. Никто из них не знал, что им готовит эта враждебная планета. Он не искал доверия Рей, но недоверие его все же задело.

— Вводи координаты базы, — сделав голос недовольным, буркнул он и положил руку на рычаг, — Ну же, я жду.

Рей слегка замешкалась, но снова неудобно встав на четвереньки, смогла дотянуться до приборной панели. Она ввела координаты нового прибежища Сопротивления, и Кайло, не раздумывая нажал на кнопку подачи сигнала.

— Теперь они видят нас, а точнее, перехватчик Первого Порядка, — сказанное его улыбнуло, — Готова?

Рей зачем-то вцепилась ногтями в его лодыжку и неуверенно кивнула. Кайло медленно нажал на рычаг, и гиперпространство снова заволокло все собой. Ненадолго. Рен тут же заученным движением выскочил из него, и планета предстала перед ними во всей ее красе. Холодный камень. Вот какая она, эта Экзегол. А Магистр Скайуокер называл Джакку «ничем». Могло показаться, что на этой планете кроме камня нет ничего, даже жизни. Если бы не огромный флот, стоявший у них на пути. Несколько сотен разрушителей вместе со всеми полагающимися ионными пушками и турболазерами стояли между перехватчиком Кайло Рена и Экзеголом. У Рей перехватило дух, и даже Кайло пропустил пару вдохов. В прошлый раз подобной картины он не наблюдал.

— Плохая была идея с Сопротивлением, — испуганно пробормотала Рей, на что Рен накрыл ладонь мусорщицы, что отчаянно сжимала его ногу, своей.

— Возможно, они не прилетят, — просто сказал он.

Решив взять ситуацию под контроль, Кайло придал такую тягу двигателем, на какую был способен его перехватчик. На большой скорости, может, им и удастся проскочить. Рей застыла и забыла о том, как неприятно затекли все конечности. Она посмотрела на Кайло, от него исходили уверенность и Сила. Она поняла, что боль он засунул так далеко, как только мог, и почему-то ей стало страшно чуть меньше. Корабль завибрировал от быстрого сближения с нестабильной атмосферой планеты, Рей зажмурилась в ожидании крайне жесткой посадки. Их беспрепятственно пропустили сквозь кольцо разрушителей, будто ждали в гости.

— Наверное, думает, что я захватил тебя в плен, — рассудил Кайло, постепенно сбавляя скорость. Не хватало только разбиться на этом криффовом куске дерьма, именуемом планетой.

Ориентир привел их прямо к вратам Цитадели Ситхов. Приземлившись, Кайло вырубил двигатели и разблокировал дверь капсулы. В кабину ворвался запах сырого затхлого камня. Рей, сгруппировавшись, выпрыгнула из кабины, но прогадав со способностью ватных ног к опорно-двигательным функциям, больно села на пятую точку. Даже о Силе не подумала. Кайло с невиданной его росту грациозностью выскочил за ней следом.

— Неплохое начало для убийцы Императора, — едко заметил он, но протянул ей руку. Рей окинула мужчину убийственным взглядом и, проигнорировав сомнительный жест доброй воли, встала сама.

Цитадель была огромной, но простой, вполне в стиле ситхов. Огромная грязно-серая стена, будто не имевшая конца и начала, расстилалась перед ними. Она как будто парила над поверхностью планеты, несмотря на свою массивность; она же и служила вратами. Внизу виднелся проем в высоту человеческого роста. Из бездны разило гнилью и сыростью.

— У нас есть план? — своевременно спросил Кайло девушку, приближаясь к вратам Цитадели, на что та зыркнула на него исподлобья, — Разве не ты у нас главная?

Рей остановилась. Крифф! Она напряжена, как никогда до этого, где-то посреди этих останков колыбели ситхской цивилизации ее ждет Палпатин, по совместительству приходящийся дедом, а этот горгодона кусок целенаправленно ее выводит.

— План следующий, — зашипела на него Рей, — Кайло Рен вместе с Беном Соло играют в игру, кто кого перемолчит, — улыбка на лице Кайло расползалась от уха до уха. Узы приятно кольнули обоих, — Ты здесь был, вот и веди, — смилостивилась она.

Мгновение спустя форсъюзерам стало не до смеха. Прямо напротив них под вратами в Цитадель зарокотали молнии. «Палпатин», — пронеслось в унисон у обоих в голове.

— Дай мне руку, — без тона насмешки произнес Кайло, но Рей окинула его подозрительным взглядом, — Я не на свидание во Тьме тебя зову, — раздражился мужчина, — Дай руку, мы так сильнее.

Рей подумала немного, но руку в его теплую ладонь, помедлив, вложила.

— С чего ты это взял? — Рей поймала себя на странном ощущении, держа за руку Магистра Рыцарей Рен.

— Чувствую, — коротко ответил он.

Они уходили вглубь древней крепости, держась за руки и озираясь по сторонам. Узы довольно их грели. Рей чувствовала прилив сил, а Кайло долгожданное умиротворение. Спустившись вниз на каменной платформе, движимой самой Силой, они вышли к темному коридору, вдоль которого стояли огромные статуи в капюшонах. Зрелище было достаточно мрачным. Рей не привыкла к такой кромешной Тьме, поэтому все время щурилась, а Кайло, наоборот, был как дома. Череда молний снова озарила собой угрюмую колоннаду, Рей испуганно дернулась. Она тут же укорила себя за несдержанность. Ведет себя рядом с ним, как девчонка. Она же джедай! Джедаи не вскакивают от каждого шороха! Рен только сжал ее ладонь сильнее.

Пройдя пугающие статуи, походившие на Императора, они снова оказались перед массивной стеной. В ее центре виднелся такой узкий проход, что Кайло с его широкими плечами поместился бы в нем разве что боком. Мужчина, не разорвав ладоней, пошел туда первым, мягко потянув за собой Рей. Ей тоже пришлось идти боком. Наблюдая за черной макушкой Рена и опустив взгляд на их переплетенные руки, девушка поймала себя на мысли, что происходящее настолько правильно, насколько это было возможно. «Это же Кайло», — одернула она себя.

Миновав искусственно созданное ущелье, они оказались в тронном зале, уж больно напоминающим огромную пещеру неведомого монстра. Молнии здесь били, как и везде на Экзеголе, но казались Рей в большей степени наводящими ужас. Проходя мимо конструкций, напоминающих огромные, залипшие грязью, склизкие аквариумы, Рей тревожно озиралась по сторонам, вокруг было много всякого хлама. Кайло шел уверенно и властно. Он активировал сайбер, и Рей, не задумываясь, повторила движение. Мрак был повсюду. Тьма обволакивала и будто проникала в самое сердце. Их шаг замедлялся по мере приближения к огромному ситхскому трону, выдолбленному из камня. Он был пуст.

— Мы должны были здесь править? — пытаясь разрядить напряжение, спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил ей Кайло и осветил сайбером острые зазубрины трона.

Он, воистину, был гигантским. Ступени, ведшие к подножию, много долгих лет не видели человеческих следов. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Рей заметила, что в конце зала, по кругу, располагался внушительный амфитеатр.

— И где же зрители? — произнесла девушка, вглядываясь в кромешную тьму, но по тронному залу раздалось одно лишь ее эхо.

Кайло держался рядом с ней, не отпуская руки, и Рей чувствовала Силу, что циркулировала между ними. Свет и Тьма накатывали друг на друга спазмами, но боли в них не было, только Сила.

Зал был абсолютно пуст, лишь молнии время от времени били в пол рядом с ними.

— Не понимаю, — шепот Кайло, — Он был здесь, прикованный к системе жизнеобеспечения, — мужчина сделал пару шагов влево, — Прямо тут. Уродливый и в капюшоне.

Никого рядом с ними не было. Только кромешная тьма и раскаты грома. Вспомнив о сотнях разрушителей, что находились над ними, Рей пронзил приступ тошноты.

— Кайло, мне это не нравится, — ее голос был сдавленным.

— Боюсь, что вынужден согласиться, мусорщица.

Рен дезактивировал сайбер и закрыл глаза. Мужчина коснулся Силы в попытке почувствовать мощные скопления, пытаясь нащупать в ней Императора. Но чувствовал он только Рей, которая была словно прожектор посреди холодного и мрачного зала. От планеты веяло Тьмой, разумеется, но она была равномерной, — ничего похожего на сконцентрированные участки, тем более ничего похожего на Палпатина.

— Его здесь нет, — заключил Кайло, ладонь в руке Рей отчего-то вспотела.

— Я тоже не чувствую, — призналась девчонка в тот момент, когда ее плечо невесомо коснулось руки Рена.

Мужчина резко отпустил ладонь Рей и пошел по направлению к трибунам. Рей смотрела ему вслед. Кайло не любил находиться в тупике еще больше, чем проигрывать, а сейчас он чувствовал себя увязшим в чьей-то игре. Что-то было не так. Концы не сходились. Палпатин велел доставить ему девчонку, Рен ее, в конце концов, привел. Он мог ожидать всякое, но не полное ничего. Кайло сел на мраморный пол в позу медитации, Рей наворачивала нетерпеливые круги.

— Ты мне мешаешь, — спустя двадцать минут полной тишины и мелькающего пучка Света фыркнул на нее Рен, — Сядь. Давай попробуем вместе.

Рей скривила губы, но послушно села рядом с Кайло, спина к спине. Через пару мгновений они одновременно поднялись в воздух над полом, пыль окружала их подобно сфере. Оба вдруг почувствовали свою связь. Будто физически. Они никогда ранее не погружались в Силу вместе, а сейчас она словно связывала их жилы узлом. Кайло и Рей были единым живым организмом. Рей чувствовала, как быстро стучит сердце Кайло, видела мысли мужчины, она словно была внутри него. Рен чувствовал все то же самое, но помимо прочего то, как грубая мокрая одежда натирала затвердевшие девичьи соски. Ей было холодно. Кайло сосредоточился и попробовал согреть Рей Силой, изнутри. Раньше он не пробовал подобного, а сейчас визуализировал, как обнимает ее, заворачивает в свой тяжелый плащ. Спустя минуту губы Рей из синих стали бледно-розовыми.

Справа раздался тихий скрежет. Кайло и Рей резко опустились на пол и обернулись на звук, держа сайберы наизготовку. Шум повторился спустя мгновение. Инстинктивно переглянувшись, они вскочили и двинулись на него. Это был звук, напоминающий помехи. Старый, заплесневевший голопроектор, находящийся среди груды прочего металлолома начал оживать. Пучок голубоватого света, исходивший от него, возникал и исчезал с шипящим звуком. Рен нетерпеливо склонился над устройством, прежде чем из его недр все-таки вырвалась голограмма. По тронному залу ситхов раздался жуткий приступ смеха.

— Так…так…так... — отозвалось трехмерное изображение голограммы, — Ну вы меня и повеселили, диада!

Рей и Кайло безмолвно коротко переглянулись, — у них это уже начало входить в привычку. Такого поворота никто из них не ожидал. Из голопроектора вещало изображение Сноука.

— Это запись, — процедил Кайло сквозь зубы, тронный зал обдало новой порцией зловещего хохота.

— О, мой лучший бывший ученик, — Сноук растягивал слова своим обезображенным ртом, — юная Рей сегодня прекрасней, чем когда мы виделись в последний раз, — взгляд ситха прошелся по ее телу, — Сколько Тьмы в глазах, — голос источал практически восторг.

Рей смотрела на голограмму с брезгливостью и непониманием. Это не могло быть ничем, кроме записи, они убили его на «Господстве». Сноука и его чертовых преторианцев. Ей снова стало холодно. Кайло молчал, его грудь неровно вздымалась. Рей чувствовала его злость.

— Ты был так глуп и самонадеян, Соло, что не оборвал ментальную связь между Учителем и Учеником после моей смерти, — продолжила мерзко сипеть голограмма, — И я видел каждый твой шаг, Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен, — на последних словах Сноук залился смехом.

Желваки заиграли на лице Кайло. Он еще не до конца верил в реальность происходящего, но нутром чуял всю серьезность.

— Нужно признаться, — смех Сноука, наконец, прекратился, — ничего другого я и не ждал. Предательство у тебя в крови, Соло. Вместе с генами Вейдера тебе передалась его слабость.

— Я пронзил тебя сайбером насквозь, — выплюнул Кайло в ответ, — разрубил на две части, — Рей стояла позади него, кулак мужчины грозно сжимался.

— Разрубил, — согласился с ним Сноук, — но только меня ли?

Лицо Кайло сменило несколько разных эмоций, в то время как Сноук снова сокрушил тронный зал приступом едкого хохота. Рей подошла ближе и положила руку Кайло на спину, тот вздрогнул и дернулся.

— О, бывший ученик, я вижу весь спектр эмоций, которые ты испытываешь к этой девчонке, ммм, — Сноук начал смаковать слова, — желание обладать, желание защитить, желание брать от заката до заката, — самодовольный взгляд прожег Кайло, словно выстрел бластера, — Я сам научил ставить тебя эти щиты в голове. Неужели ты думал, что сможешь от меня ими закрыться? — очередной хохоток, — Я вижу, Соло, — протянул его имя особенно мерзко, — Я всегда тебя видел.

— Что тебе нужно? — процедила молчавшая до этого Рей, — Зачем привел на Экзегол?

Голограмма перевела хищный взгляд с Кайло на нее.

— Юная Рей, не перестаю тобой восхищаться, — интонация Сноука была, как у любящего отца, — В то время как мой бывший ученик жует губы, ты мыслишь в нужном русле, — на обезображенном лице заиграла ухмылка, — Но ничего, Соло, я не в обиде. Прекрасно понимаю, почему она завладела тобой прямо с пыточного кресла.

Рен взмахнул сайбером в попытке разрубить голограмму. «Ненормальный», — пронеслось бы в голове у Рей, если бы она была напряжена чуть меньше.

— Что-то я с вами задержался, — сам себе пропел Сноук, — Потерял Первый Порядок, — обратился он уже к Рену, — напускал в себя Света, — Сноук безмолвно покачал головой, — Бездарность.

— ЗАЧЕМ МЫ ЗДЕСЬ? — оглушительно крикнула Рей. Собственная ярость смешалась в ней вместе со злобой Кайло.

— О, дорогая Рей, — Сноук прищурился, — Именно за этим.

Кайло грубо взял ее под локоть и прижал к себе так близко, как это было возможно. Рей недоуменно переводила взгляд с него на Сноука, но Рен, казалось, все понял. Тьма окружила его вместе с Рей, словно кокон.

— Когда прекрасная Рей одарила тебя этим шрамом, — ситх протянул руку туда, где у Кайло находилась голова. Сомнения в том, что Сноук реален, развеялись, — Я сразу понял, что Сила подарила равного тебе джедая. Погрузившись в свои исследования, я днями и ночами следил за мыслями в твоей голове. Она поработила тебя, — Сноук перевел взгляд на Рей, — И я создал вашу связь, — усмехнулся, — Когда я просил тебя привезти ее ко мне, — Кайло был холоден и мрачен, — Уже тогда знал, что предашь.

— Ложь, — прохрипел Рен, — я не знал, как поступить до последнего момента.

Сноук откинулся назад на невидимом кресле.

— Соло, — начал он, — себя ты обманывал всегда виртуозно, но меня обмануть тебе не по зубам, — Сноук явно наслаждался разговором, — Так на чем мы остановились? А, вот оно, — очередная ухмылка, — Я знал, что ученик предаст меня, юная Рей. Как не предать ради Галактики и такой Императрицы?

— Это был клон? — взъярилась Рей, — Мы убили криффов клон?

Кайло уставился в стену, будто боялся или отказывался думать о том, что она произнесла.

— Ну конечно, дорогая, — Сноук показал отвратительные заплесневелые зубы, — Вообрази, я не хочу умирать! — веселился здесь только он, — Ты была бесполезна тогда. Свет, да и только. Хотя нет, погоди, я, кажется, вру, — ситх склонил голову, — Свет и безмерная тяга к моему ученику.

Рей неосознанно смутилась. О ней говорили в третьем лице, о ее чувствах говорили в третьем лице, пусть даже это был Сноук. Девушка вжалась плечом Рену в грудь. Тот взглянул на ее макушку. Сейчас они находили утешение только друг в друге.

— Ваша связь настолько окрепла, что породила Силовую Диаду, явление столь древнее, как рождение Вселенной, — Сноук всматривался в невидимую даль, — К этому, я признаюсь, не был готов, но так стало даже интересней. Я знал, что никакие пытки не толкнут прекрасную Рей на Темную Сторону. Смотрел на нее глазами Соло, пока не понял, что возможность есть.

— ГДЕ ТЫ? — заорал Кайло, — Где ты прячешься, трус? — Рей сжала его плечо, почувствовав через Силу, что тот на грани того, чтобы все здесь не разнести к чертям.

— Где-то в далекой—далекой Галактике, — ответил ему Сноук, усмехнувшись.

— Почему столько чести для мусорщицы, едва открывшей в себе Силу? — задала давно мучающий вопрос Рей.

Кайло совсем вжал ее худенькое тельце в себя. На этот вопрос ответ ему пришел почти сразу.

— Мне было видение, — коротко произнес Сноук, — его же я и транслировал ученику, изменив одну небольшую, но очень важную деталь.

Рей пропустила вдох. Теперь и она, кажется, поняла.

— На троне я сидела с тобой, а не с Кайло, — без эмоций произнесла она, — Вот зачем я была тебе нужна.

— О нет, юная Рей, не только за этим, — Сноук смутился, если бы мог, — Дело в том, что в тебе теплится такая Сила, какой не было ни в одном ситхе, ни в одном джедае. Я видел, — Сноук, словно зачарованный, смотрел на нее, — как ты взглядом сокрушаешь планеты.

Рей не верила своим ушам. В сказанное поверить было сложнее, чем в Сноука.

— Все ложь, — процедила она, — Я никогда бы…

Девушка оборвалась, вспомнив себя на Кеф’Бире. Сам океан бушевал вместе с ней.

— Я знал, что обратить на Темную Сторону тебя смогут только чувства к моему ученику, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Сноук, — Поэтому позволил убить собственный клон. Чтобы ты увидела его предательство, чтобы надеялась на его возвращение к Свету. И старина Люк мне тут только помог.

Рей опустила взгляд в пол. Молнии вокруг скрежетали. Смотреть на Сноука было невыносимее пытки. Они с Кайло с самого начала были куклами в его руках, все, что было между ними, лишь чужая манипуляция. Как они могли позволить себе так обмануться? Рей прожгли стыд и досада, Кайло испытывал один только гнев.

— Но-но, моя милая, — снова заговорил Сноук, — самобичевание — не спутник Темной стороны, а вот страсть, — он перевел взгляд на Рена, — Две вещи пошли не по плану: первую я уже называл — ваша Диада. Второй я был удивлен еще больше. Всегда знал, что Соло ситхом не станет, — Сноук засмеялся, — Эти терзания., — его передернуло, — Но он был полезен и силен.

Не нужно было быть рядом, чтобы увидеть эмоции Кайло, хоть с ним и происходило нечто совершенно безумное. Его толкало с Темной Стороны.

— Никогда не подумал бы, что Магистр Рыцарей Рен способен пустить в себя Света больше, чем было в нем изначально, — продолжал тем временем Сноук, — И тем более не должен был быть способен на любовь.

Сноук скривился на последнем слове, а Рей зажглась словно фитиль. Она посмотрела на Кайло, тот продолжая угрюмо смотреть на голограмму, ничего не стал говорить. Осознание на него обрушилось в тот же миг, что и на девчонку. А как по—другому это назвать?

— Ох, — урод в голограмме посмотрел куда-то влево, — Целая вечность прошла за беседой. Пора бы уже и заканчивать! Еще остались вопросы? — и сам же ответил, — Наверное, всех интересует, где Палпатин?

Рей и Кайло напряглись, хоть это было уже невозможно. Молния, шарахнувшая в сантиметрах от них, будто напомнила о том, зачем они сюда пришли. Тронный зал по-прежнему был пуст, не считая надоевшей всем голограммы.

— Палпати-и-ин? — пропел жутким голосом Сноук, — Не отзывается, — разочарованно фыркнул он, — Тяжело говорить с того света, если ты не джедай.

— Я ВИДЕЛ ЕГО! — проревел Кайло, но правда обрушилась на него раньше, чем была произнесена.

— Лишь то, что я показал тебе, — довольно прогремел Сноук, — Самонадеянность тебя погубит, ученик, и связи, которые ты не в силах порвать.

— Так значит я не Палпатин? — обескуражено и как-то радостно проговорила Рей.

— Еще какая Палпатин. О твоих родителях я знаю больше, чем кто-либо из ныне живущих, — кивнул ей Сноук, — Иначе, откуда в тебе такая мощь?

Не успели Рен и Рей переварить последнюю фразу, как оба почувствовали наползающую со всех сторон Тьму. Их медленно, но верно окружали. Будто выплыв из стен, к ним медленно подступали Рыцари Ордена Рен.

— Кажется, настало время прощаться, — выдал резко Сноук и обратился к Рыцарям, — Обоих доставить живыми. И чтобы волос не упал с головы прекрасной Рей, — любовно пропел он, — С Кайло Реном как получится, только без смерти. Не уверен в том, как это скажется на девчонке.

Голограмма в одну секунду потухла. Зал вокруг пронзила тугая, мрачная тишина. Рыцари были все ближе. Они не спешили, загоняя Рена и Рей, словно дичь. Молнии продолжали бить вокруг одержимо и часто.

— Ты берешь троих справа, а я троих слева, — четким шепотом процедил Кайло Рей, — Вы все здесь умрете! — крикнул он им, — Подумайте, на чьей вы стороне!

Рыцари продолжали наступление. Рей громко дышала и озиралась на страшные маски, они с Кайло встали спиной к спине.

— Мы всегда знали, на чьей стороне, — выплюнул один из них, самый несдержанный, Ушар, — В отличие от тебя, предатель.

Рена подкосило на одно мгновение, и если бы не мусорщица, чью спину он ощущал на своей, то непременно сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость. Все обманывали его: Рыцари, Сноук, — провели, как дитя! И каким же Тьма сделала его слабым, что он и половины предательств не заметил? Боги, Кайло Рен был непростительно слеп в сжигающей его ненависти к родителям, девчонке с Джакку и самой мысли о Свете.

— Рен, — прошептала Рей, — Всех знаешь в лицо? — мужчина протянул тихое «да», — Возьми меня за руку и представь их без шлемов, дай каждому имена.

Кайло хотел было сказать, что на это нет времени, но Рей была тверда, словно окружавший их камень. Что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что ей можно доверять.

Мужчина взял ладонь Рей в свою и закрыл глаза, представляя своих былых соратников, какими он видел их в тренировочном зале. Викрул, наводящий ужас, Кардо, Ушар, Трудген, этого Рен не любил больше остальных, Курук и Ап’лек. Все по очереди предстали перед его глазами, а наяву можно было услышать их дыхание, так близко подошли. Рей вторглась в сознание Кайло, он привычно закрылся, но почувствовав ногти девушки, все же впустил. Она материализовала в голове Узы и перетянула их на себя вместе с Силой, исходящей от Рена. Тот чувствовал, как Рей берет его Силу, но сопротивляться не пытался. Девушка, просканировав мысли Кайло, сама представила каждого из Рыцарей Рен в своей голове, вообразив их без сознания лежащими на полу. Они упали в ту же секунду. Кайло, наблюдавший за этим, тут же развернул за плечи Рей к себе и, взяв ее лицо в ладони, вперился взглядом.

— Как.? — только и смог он произнести.

— Я не знаю, — прошептала она, — мне страшно, Бен…

Он обнял Рей. Прижал ее к себе за талию так крепко, как мог, вдыхая запах волос. Рей пахла солью Кеф’Бира и цветами. Мусорщица всегда пахла цветами. Он бы поцеловал ее в это самое мгновение, как и представлял себе сотню раз, если бы не купол тронного зала, что начал рушиться над их головами.

— Нужно уходить, Рей, — быстро произнес он, — Здесь все сейчас завалит.

Они побежали к выходу, но заметив то, что происходило в небе, Рей замерла, словно обездвиженная Силой. Рухнувший купол открыл им участок звездного неба, раскрашенный залпами пушек разрушителей и кораблей Сопротивления. Это была не битва, а бойня. Звездные истребители падали и взрывались один за другим. Все небо заволокло разноцветными вспышками и гарью.

— Нет, — ее язык замер вместе с ней, и слова вырывались нечленораздельно, — Я же сама их сюда привела., — глаза Рей округлились, а рот то и дело открывался в немом крике, — Это ловушка, я сама их сюда…

Слезы брызнули из глаз девушки, ярость прожгла тело до нутра. Рей упала на колени, не в силах больше стоять. Она увидела Сокол, и то, как беспощадно его бомбили. Огненные вспышки отражались у нее в глазах. Сопротивление горело.

— Рей, здесь опасно, — все, что смог выдавить из себя Кайло. Ее боль отражалась в нем зеркально.

— Да, Кайло, да, — она встрепенулась и неуклюже подскочила, — Нужно идти. Мы можем помочь, — кивнула сама себе, интонация была как у одержимой, — Кайло, мы должны им помо…

Рен подхватил падающую Рей и взял девушку на руки, как в их первую встречу. Он обещал себе больше этого не делать, но сейчас по-иному не смог. Лицо Рей было безмятежно и по-девичьи прекрасно. Кайло залюбовался бы им, но планета была настроена похоронить их в руинах. Рен быстрым шагом побрел по мрачным коридорам, покидая погибающих под завалами Рыцарей Рен и этот жуткий ситхский трон. Рей была словно перышко, легкая и такая же нежная. Она не простит ему это. Ни за что на свете больше не простит. «Я хотела дать тебе руку», — билось у него в голове, пока он пробирался мимо статуй, походивших на Императора. Если у Кайло Рена и был один единственный шанс, то он только что его потерял.

Движения мужчины были четкими и автоматизированными. Аккуратно погрузив Рей на пол своего перехватчика, он медленно, но верно взлетел. Держась по другую сторону от разгоревшейся битвы, он ввел координаты спонтанно пришедшей на ум планеты, и его корабль исчез в гиперпространстве. Откинувшись в кресле, Рен повернул голову к мусорщице, распластавшейся на полу. «Тощая, как доска», — насильно проговорил он себе, но поверить не поверил. Вглядываясь в красивые черты лица, Кайло сейчас жалел лишь об одном. Он так и не поцеловал ее. Тьма, окружавшая его последние годы, медленно таяла в сердце, а жалел он лишь об этом. Рей не простит его. Кайло бы себя не простил.

***

Зной душил Рей, обжигал нежную кожу. Солнце было в самом разгаре на захолустной Денногре, планете, что находилась во Внешнем Кольце. Одежда высохла, было невыносимо жарко. Кайло, будучи Беном, любил рассказы отца о его приключениях с Чуи, когда они бывали здесь на сделках, поэтому возможно и выбрал именно ее. А еще, потому что планета не была связана с Рей, походив при этом на джаккуанский близнец, но без мусора. Бескрайние песчаные дюны и жесткий сухой ветер. Все, как она любила.

Рей раскрыла глаза, и ее сразу же ослепило. Вокруг был один лишь песок и голубое расстилающееся небо. Девушка села. На горизонте маячило что-то походившее на город, но здесь она была совершенно одна. Рен… «Где Кайло?» — пронеслось в ее голове, прежде чем она вспомнила. Огни, залпы и паленое железо. Слезы небольшими дорожками потекли из ее глаз. Рей, словно ужаленная, вскочила на ноги и испуганно-разъяренно заозиралась по сторонам. Позади был песок, слева и справа — тоже песок, впереди — незнакомый город. Где же она? Похоже на Джакку, но это другое.

Осознание пришло быстро и пронзило ее грудь выстрелом бластера. Кайло бросил ее, оставил здесь, а сам улетел. Рей снова опустилась на песок и завыла навзрыд. Финн, По, Роуз, Джанна… Они, наверное, все там погибли, и виной всему была она одна. Рей не верила, не верила, что Бен мог так с ней поступить. «Это Кайло Рен, а не Бен, чего ты ждала», — проревел ее внутренний голос и рыдания вырвались из груди с новой силой. Рей бы наплакала здесь океан размером с пустыню, если бы не постепенно душащая ее ярость. Тьма овладевала девушкой ежесекундно, глаза наливались концентрированным гневом. Она убьет, убьет их всех, — Сноука, Рена, — каждого, кто встанет у нее на пути. Разъярившись, Рей начала пинать песок, пока взгляд девушки вдруг не упал на черный комок, лежавший все это время рядом. Это был плащ Кайло, скрученный в узел. Рей пнула и его. Грубая ткань подлетела, а из ее глубин вывалилось с десяток пайков и горстка кредитов. Рей вылупила глаза и стиснула зубы.

— Каков джентльмен, — ехидно проговорила она, в следующий миг разразившись небывалым криком, — ИСТЕРИЧКА СИТХСКАЯ! Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ! — Рей слышал один лишь песок, — СЛЫШИШЬ? — осела на одно колено, — Слышишь? — тише, начав всхлипывать снова, — Найду тебя и убью…

Рей свернулась в позе эмбриона на песке. Она была такой сильной и такой несчастной в эту секунду. Больнее всего столкнуться с горечью разочарования, пустив в сердце греющий луч надежды. Она думала о друзьях, о Кайло, о Сноуке, пока палящее солнце сушило текущие слезы. Спустя десяток минут, девушка резко поднялась, скрестив ноги, и попыталась нащупать Кайло через Узы. Получилось у нее это сразу, без единой заминки. Она чувствовала его уверенность, решимость и жажду убить Сноука, а еще были мысли, много мыслей. О ней, о матери, об отце. На этом моменте Рей отключилась. Жалость к врагу она испытывать больше не будет. Подобрав вещи, любезно оставленные ей Кайло, Рей откусила безвкусный паек, и мерно пошла по направлению к городу. Ей нужно было найти корабль. Ненависть к Кайло Рей решила оставить до очередного форсбонда.

Рен тем временем направлялся к одинокой холодной планете. У него была зацепка — воспоминание из прошлого, он был уверен, что может найти здесь Сноука или его следы. Топливо было на исходе, но на той же планете он пополнит запасы. Кайло метнул взгляд туда, где на полу лежал одинокий кожаный браслет, снятый им с ее предплечья. Рен улыбнулся. Да, Рей будет его ненавидеть, зато проснется в безопасности. Там Сноук не станет ее искать. Мужчина зашел на орбиту планеты и тяжело выдохнул. Он все сделал правильно, главное, что девчонке ничего не грозит.

Вот уж, Сила! Кайло Рен, видимо, взял в привычку недооценивать мусорщицу.


	2. Где ты или приключения галактических масштабов

Nirvana — Where Did You Sleep Last Night  
Michael Jackson — Earth Song  
Coldplay — Daddy  
Daughter — Flaws

Рей шла по обжигающему песку, ее обувь совершенно не подходила для прогулок на засушливой планете. Ноги то и дело проваливались и обжигались, но девушку ничего не смущало. Здесь, на жаркой Денногре, Рей была как дома. Она даже успела соскучиться по плотному, горячему воздуху и всем оттенкам песчаного. Что-то, видом походящее на местную столицу, было в часе неспешной ходьбы от того места, где ее высадил Кайло. Не близко и не далеко. Подумав о мужчине, Рей вспомнила, с каким резким звуком и запахом, ее сайбер пронзил его плоть. Вспоминая о поражении на Кеф’Бире, на душе девчонки полегчало. Один раз смогла его проткнуть, сможет и второй. Неторопливый шаг и песок, который жег ей ноги, немного остудили гнев Рей. На смену эмоциям постепенно приходили понимание и принятие. Кайло дал ей руку, согласился помочь, она даже чувствовала себя рядом с ним, как за стеной из дюрастали. А потом подвел ее. Впрочем, как это бывало всегда. О Сопротивлении девчонка думать не могла, это было слишком больно, ведь надежды, что друзья остались живы, в ней не таилось. Она видела все своими глазами и в охотку погибла бы вместе с ними, но Кайло решил по-своему, а разрешения у нее не спросил. Как это в его духе.

Баланс души Рей стремился, наконец, к покою, она чувствовала непомерную усталость — душевную, прежде всего. Но для нее сейчас не время. Рей обязательно отдохнет позже, на Ак-То, коротая одинокие дни в медитации, но в эту самую минуту нужно быть собранной. Сноук жаждет ее. Рей знала, что Кайло полетел на поиски чудовища, чувствовала решимость и злость мужчины, когда подглядывала за ним через Узы. Но Рен слишком самонадеян, а Рей совершенно не хотела полагаться на других, тем более на Кайло. Девчонка словила себя на мысли, что хочет снова за ним подсмотреть, но одернула себя. Не хотела, чтобы Рен видел, что она думает о нем, больше чем было положено, боялась быть пойманной с поличным. В очередной раз перед глазами Рей предстали грязные картинки, что она видела в его голове, а потом слово, сказанное Сноуком. «К криффу Кайло и то, что Сноук счел за любовь. Этот ублюдок любит разве что собственное эго», — подумала Рей и окинула взглядом представшую пред ней картину. Вокруг царили зной и спокойствие. То, что ей сейчас было нужно больше всего.

Подойдя к городу, который размерами и постройками походил на небольшое поселение, Рей заозиралась по сторонам. Жителей на улицах не было. Вообще никого. Проходя по узким улочкам между зданиями, неаккуратно сооруженными из песчаника, девушка пыталась найти что-то вроде местной кантины. Там можно было услышать новости, разузнать про корабль и пропустить немного выпивки. Не то чтобы Рей употребляла, но сейчас эта идея виделась ей неплохой. Петляя по безлюдным улицам, девушка набрела, наконец, на небольшую площадь. В центре стояло куполообразное здание, на его пороге виднелся человеческий силуэт. Все вокруг было песчаного цвета. Зной опалял и сушил Рей лицо. Найденное здание было больше остальных и непременно могло оказаться кантиной, так что девушка решила проверить догадку.

Рей неспешно подошла к двери, человек у порога был в мандалорских доспехах. «Отлично», — подумала она, — «Значит, говорит на общегале». Мандалорец, к слову, не удостоил Рей даже взглядом, смотрел вдаль и думал о своем.

— Привет! — сказала она, — Не подскажешь, что это за планета? Мой корабль потерпел крушение и., — начала было она, но потом плюнула на вранье и просто положила руку на сайбер, что висел на бедре.

Мандалорец, изначально не собиравшийся тратить на девчонку и слова, проследил движение ее руки и вскинул заинтересованный взгляд. Это было ясно даже сквозь шлем на его голове.

— Не те нынче джедаи, — просипел он, но продолжил, — Это захолустье зовется Денногрой, — тон был отстраненным, — Внешнее Кольцо, царство хаттов, контрабанда, оборот спайса и работорговля, — мандалорец усмехнулся, — Говорит о чем-нибудь?

— Более чем, — ответила Рей, попомнив Кайло Рена худым словом, — У тебя должен быть корабль, у меня есть кредиты. Подвезешь?

Рей была настроена решительно, мандалорец отвернулся от нее.

— А еще у тебя есть опасное оружие и симпатичные глазки, — засмеялся он, а Рей вспыхнула, практически активировав меч, прежде чем мужчина продолжил, — Мой корабль подбили, и это правда, в отличие от твоего псевдо крушения. На починку уйдут недели, — мандалорец вновь на нее посмотрел, — Если ты в силах помочь, так и быть подброшу.

Рей задумалась на мгновение, досада ударила ее словно хлыст.

— У меня нет и пары суток, — все, что она выдавила из себя, — Это кантина?

Мандалорец кивнул. Рей собралась было пройти внутрь, но остановилась, коснувшись двери.

— А ты ничего не знаешь о битве на Экзеголе? — девушка сама не знала, зачем спросила об этом мужчину в доспехах, просто почувствовала, что должна.

— А как же, — ответил он, — ленивый разве что не знает. Даже в этой дыре твердят с самого ранья.

— Что говорят? — Рей замерла, но сердце отчаянно стучало.

Мандалорец, заметив волнение девушки, усмехнулся. Он-то думал, что джедаи знают все.

— Ты говорила, у тебя есть кредиты.

Рей пригвоздила мандалорца взглядом к стене, но порывшись в плаще Кайло, достала два и протянула ему.

— Пол Галактики объединилось против восставшего из мертвых Императора и Первого Порядка, который успел стать Последним, — тихо протянул мужчина, — Их флот был разбит. Сопротивление празднует победу, — мандалорец улыбнулся, но понятно это было только по интонации, — Даже в этом подобии кантины бесплатно наливают с утра.

На Рей словно налетела песчаная буря, так сильно ее подкосило. Они могут быть живы — Финн, По и остальные. Рей прикрыла глаза и обнажила в улыбке свои идеальные зубы, но вовремя опомнилась. Нет никакого Императора. Уж кто, как не она, это знает. Очередная ловушка, что могла обернуться против всех. Теперь Рей точно должна была скорее найти корабль, чтобы вернуться к Сопротивлению и предупредить их. Мандалорец изучающее смотрел на нее сквозь маску.

— Спасибо тебе, — произнесла она, — Эта информация стоила кредитов.

Рей толкнула дверь кантины.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — добавила она и вошла внутрь. Мандалорец лишь покачал на это головой, но помедлив пару секунд, зашел в кантину следом.

Девушке казалось, что место должно быть запустелым, как и все в этом городе, но оно таким не было. Кантина не была забита посетителями до отвала, но их было прилично. Два тви’лека сидели за барной стойкой, их обслуживал дроид-официант, за деревянным столиком у самого входа на Рей скосились три выпивающих зелтронки. Не обошлось и без людей. Оценив обстановку, девушка села за барную стойку рядом с разглядывающими ее тви’леками. Мандалорец сел рядом.

— Ты из Сопротивления? — спросил он ее.

Рей безмолвно кивнула. Она знала, что мандалорцы не выбирают сторон — работают сугубо за оплату, поэтому ответила честно. Голова в шлеме мерно качнулась.

— Я думала, что все дорогие мне люди погибли, — тихо сказала Рей, — А твои слова дали надежду, — она улыбнулась, мандалорец ждал продолжения, — И еще я думала, что приручила монстра, но он бросил меня здесь одну.

Девушка в грязно-белом потупила взгляд.

— Эй, дроид, — громко произнес мужчина, — Налей-ка нам выпить, — шлем развернулся к Рей, — Что нынче предпочитают джедаи?

Рей обеспокоенно заозиралась по сторонам. Вряд ли шпионы Сноука могли появиться на такой планете, как Денногра, но предосторожность имела место быть. Мандалорец почему-то не вызывал в ней беспокойства.

— Стопку джогганского виски, — Рей этот напиток никогда не пила, но слышала, что Дэмерон отзывался о нем с непередаваемым восторгом. Мужчина в шлеме заказал то же самое.

— За мир в Галактике, — произнес дроид и поставил перед ними стопки.

Она коротко кивнула и, подглядев, как это делают зелтронки, осушила виски залпом. Рей сморщилась и скривилась в ту же секунду, но то, как обожгло желудок, ей понравилось. Мандалорец усмехнулся сквозь маску. Когда Рей обернулась к нему, он уже разделался со своей стопкой.

— Как ты делаешь это через шлем? — спросила она, продолжая слегка морщиться.

— Годы тренировок, — засмеялся он и обратился к официанту, — Можно повторить? — дроид модели WA-7 налил им еще, — Не знаешь случаем, где здесь можно раздобыть корабль или запчасти?

Дроид уставился на мужчину в шлеме и странную девушку, пока они осушали вторую порцию стопок. Он ничего не знал про корабли и запчасти, но без вопроса налил им еще, поставив рядом миску с лепешками.

— Сегодня все за счет заведения, — объяснил он механическим голосом, — Ты худая, как протокольный дроид, — обратился к Рей, — Тебе нужно не только пить, но и есть.

— Удачно меня занесло на вашу планету, — улыбнулась Рей, с аппетитом откусывая свежую наивкуснейшую лепешку. Это был не паек, а настоящая вкуснятина! Проглотив кусок теста, девушка довольно зажмурила глаза. Внутри все предательски теплело.

— Я по счастливой случайности услышал, что вам нужен корабль, — Рей резко обернулась на соседний стул с другой от мандалорца стороны. На нем уместился светловолосый мужчина приятно-нахальной наружности, — И я знаю, где его можно достать, — он терпко улыбнулся, — Какое грозное оружие для дамы!

Непрошеный сосед скосился на бедро Рей, на котором висел прикрепленный сайбер. Мужчина решил было в приступе любопытства коснуться рукояти ладонью, но девушка тут же вскинула руку и применила к нему силовое удушье. Она не опьянела с двух стопок, но кровь в Рей заиграла новыми красками. «Вот бы Кайло оказался рядом», — подумала она, — «Я бы придушила его вместо этого смазливого паренька». Блондин тем временем начал окончательно задыхаться, привлекая к себе взгляды посетителей кантины.

— Даме не нужно грозное оружие, чтобы убить, — Рей сощурила глаза и опрокинула третью порцию виски, предварительно разжав хватку Силы. Сделала она это с таким изяществом, будто репетировала с бутылкой годами. Тьма в девушке довольно заурчала, и Рей словила себя на мысли, что становится все больше и больше похожей на Кайло. Никто в кантине на нее теперь не косился, наоборот, боялись лишний раз посмотреть. Рей довольно улыбнулась мандалорцу, страх быть обнаруженной притупился под действием алкоголя.

— Обо-ж-жаю опа-а-асных жен-нщин, — еле выдавил из себя парень, потирая горло, — Меня зов-вут Томас Хейн, и я лучший в Галактике контрабандист.

Томас протянул руку, но Рей пожимать ее не стала. Она знала, кто был лучшим контрабандистом Галактики, пусть его уже с ней нет. Мандалорец был иного мнения и с охотой сделал это за девчонку.

— Если ты знаешь, где достать корабль, то мы в деле, — ответил он за себя и за Рей, — Что требуется? — девушка в немом жесте вскинула брови, пропустив момент рождения этого мандалорского «мы».

— Всего лишь помочь с доставкой груза.

— Грузчики, — Рей опустила подбородок вниз, — Или воры?

Нахальный Томми, как его прозвала про себя Рей, растянул губы в хитрой ухмылке и обласкал ее глазами. Рей готова была поклясться, что мужчина как две капли воды походил на молодого Хана Соло. Светлые волосы, пухлые губы, скрывающие идеальную улыбку, вздернутый загорелый нос и хитринка во взгляде болотно-зеленых глаз. Вспомнив, что у Кайло глаза карего цвета, Рей вцепилась ногтями в столешницу.

— Это планета хаттов, — начал он, — здесь есть множество преступных синдикатов, но мне интересен лишь один, — дроид поставил перед контрабандистом рюмку, Рей он предусмотрительно больше не наливал, — Рджагга-хатт и его ящики с оружием. Он поставлял его Первому Порядку контрабандой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы помогли тебе украсть оружие у местного хатта, — заключила Рей.

— Если то, что я слышал о джедаях — правда, то ты пришлась бы очень кстати, — контрабандист улыбнулся, — И Ман тоже, — перевел взгляд на мужчину в шлеме, — Можно называть тебя Ман?

Мандалорец утвердительно кивнул, ему вообще было плевать, как его называли. Рей задумалась. Она не горела желанием ввязываться в воровскую авантюру, но корабль был ей нужен как воздух. И все из-за этого неуравновешенного ситха. Рей снова прожгло волной досады и чего-то неопределенно странного. Похоже на обиду, но это было иное, — то, что кололо ей точно в сердце.

— Хорошо, — безэмоционально согласилась она.

— Я и не надеялся на такую удачу! — воскликнул Томас, — Зашел пропустить стакан в Зио Саффкине, а тут… Подумать только, контрабандист, мандалорец и джедай, — мужчины засмеялись и выпили еще, а Рей решила больше не экспериментировать. Алкоголь выбивал почву у нее из-под ног, и Тьма проникала в те кусочки души, где места ей не было.

— Похоже на начало забавной истории, — смилостивилась девушка, продолжая грызть очередную лепешку. Ела Рей всегда как не в себя.

— О, мои ужасные манеры! — испуганно произнес контрабандист, — Я даже не узнал твоего имени, прекрасно-опасная незнакомка, — Томми нахально смотрел на Рей поверх своего стакана.

— И не узнаешь, — просто ответила она, — К счастью или к сожалению, уж сам решай.

Рей и хотела бы назваться, но осторожность вернулась назад. Спиртное выветривалось из нее пропорционально поглощаемым лепешкам. Сказать ложное имя Рей не решилась, незачем впускать в себя Тьму без причины. Контрабандист хмыкнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что джедай на планете, подобной этой, без корабля, оказался неспроста. Красивая незнакомка явно была в опасности. Не то чтобы Томас огорчился, ведь красивые незнакомки в опасности — это его профиль, но тут было другое. Этой красавицы боялся он сам.

— Будем звать тебя Улыбкой, — мужчина мило обнажил зубы, — Как обладательницу самой красивой из всех, что я видел.

Рей подавилась куском хлеба и закашлялась. С какого момента каждый из окружавших ее мужчин бессовестно начинал с ней флиртовать? Может это Тьма была всему причиной? Рей даже не зарделась в этот раз, просто насупила брови. Комплименты принимать она совершенно не умела и не понимала, зачем вообще их говорят. «Хотя от Кайло я ничего подобного не слышала» — подумала девчонка, после чего нахмурилась еще больше. Конечно, в своих мыслях он сразу переходил к срыванию туники и такому, в чем Рей была абсолютным профаном. Девушка впервые задумалась о том, со скольких женщин Кайло Рену доводилось снимать одежду, прежде чем ее мысли перебил мужской смех. Мандалорец и контрабандист оставили попытки поднять хмурой спутнице настроение и принялись глушить виски нескончаемыми стопками за забавными космическими историями. Рей их энтузиазм разделить не смогла и ворчливо выдала:

— Если хотим провернуть дело, алкоголь помощником не станет, — девушка отгребла от них рукой стопки, заботливо выстроенные дроидом в ряд.

— Хорошо, что я мандалорец, а не джедай, — раздраженно буркнул мужчина, голос его был захмелевшим, — А то бы умер со скуки.

— Это прозвучало, как тост, — протянул Нахальный Томми и ловким движением выудил из хватки Рей две стопки.

Мужчины, гоготнув, решили чокнуться, но стекло треснуло и взорвалось в их руках. Темная жидкость оросила шлем мандалорца и кожаную куртку контрабандиста. Рей скучающе смотрела на спутников.

— Признаюсь, — произнес Томас, глядя на стеклянное дно в своей руке, — я практически влюблен, — Рей раздраженно скосилась на него, — Но Улыбка права, нужно обсудить план.

Дальнейшие сорок минут были потрачены компанией на предстоящую ночную вылазку. Говорил преимущественно контрабандист, рассказывая о дворце Рджагга-хатта, об охране и том месте, где, по его данным, должно было находиться искомое оружие. На словах все было достаточно просто: они встречаются в полночь у кантины и направляются к пресловутому хатту в гости. Там они силами джедая и мандалорца обходят стражу, берут ящики с оружием и доставляют все на корабль контрабандиста, после чего последний отвозит их в ангар, где хатт хранит конфискованные корабли. Все было логично и последовательно, так что вопросов у Рей не возникло. Осталось только решить, где девушка могла бы скоротать время до полуночи.

— Мой корабль хоть и сломан, — сипло произнес мандалорец, — Но там есть рефрешер.

Это было незатейливое приглашение. Рей добро улыбнулась, но на корабль мандалорца идти не решилась. У нее сложилось хорошее мнение о мужчинах, исходя из имеющихся условий, но доверять им настолько сильно она все равно не могла. Спросив у WA-7, есть ли в этой кантине комната на несколько часов, Рей получила положительный ответ. Отдав дроиду три кредита и мысленно поблагодарив Кайло Рена за щедрость (теперь у нее осталось всего лишь два), девушка попрощалась с новоприобретенными знакомыми и поспешила за официантом в свои апартаменты.

— Здесь скромно, — сообщил ей WA-7, распахивая деревянные пошарканные двери, — но мы принесем воду для умывания и ужин.

Рей поблагодарила дроида, бросила свой самодельный рюкзак, приходившийся ранее Кайло Рену плащом, и с размаху плюхнулась на небольшую жесткую кровать, когда тот удалился. Она довольно зажмурила глаза, усталость прошедших дней давала о себе знать. Мышцы ныли, кожа в открытых местах сгорела и чесалась, девушку клонило в сон. Рей встрепенулась, резко поднявшись на локтях, когда дверь распахнулась вновь. В комнату вошли тви’лечка и вернувшийся WA-7. Они безмолвно поставили перед ней два таза с водой, полотенце и также безмолвно удалились.

Девушка снова откинулась назад, подложив руку под голову. Комната была похожа на тюремную камеру. Четыре стены из песчаника и одинокая кровать, застеленная грубым и сомнительно чистым покрывалом. Свет бил в одинокое окно. Рей улыбнулась, ведь она, наконец, может остаться наедине со своими мыслями и немного отдохнуть — у нее было около пяти часов до ночной вылазки. Идея потянуть за Узы пришла молниеносно, и как только зародилась у Рей в голове, подначивала, словно птица, бьющая клювом в висок. «Интересно, где он», — пронеслось у девушки в мыслях, прежде чем Рей решилась сесть в позу для медитации и попробовать почувствовать Кайло. Мысленно материализовав Узы, она взяла их с одного конца и потянула на себя. Рей выдохнула и почувствовала кожу Рена вместо своей. Она не видела его, как это бывало при форсбондах, но чувствовала воздух, которым тот дышит, его мысли бежали в ее голове. Кайло было холодно, ведь он отдал ей свой плащ, а место, где Рен находился, было крайне суровым. Мужчина вообще отдал Рей все, что нашел на перехватчике — пайки, кредиты, но она об этом не задумывалась раньше, не задумалась и сейчас. Рей чувствовала все, что чувствовал Кайло, но видеть его глазами не могла. Планета, на которой он находился, была, скорее всего, одним сплошным ледником, судя по ощущаемому ей холоду. В мышцах Рена Рей чувствовала усталость больше своей, в груди все еще разливались боль и злоба. Он жаждал убить Сноука, искал его. Она чувствовала, как в его мыслях бегут обрывки фраз: «Пусто… пусто… нужно проверить здесь…». Было нечто еще в сердце Кайло, нечто такое, подо что Рей слов подобрать не смогла. «То ли беспокойство из-за Сноука, то ли тоска по утраченному», — подумала девушка, но на деле это была беспокойная тоска по мусорщице.

— Почему ты не взял меня с собой? — спросила Рей саму себя, когда на Узы упало тяжелое давление. Ощущение Уз у девушки было легким, они были словно две шелковых порхающих нити, Кайло же представлял себе Узы тяжелыми цепями.

Рей распахнула глаза и потеряла себя в этой комнате. Кайло оказался в ней точно так же, как и она была в нем секундой раньше. Только если ее касание было еле заметным, благоухающим цветами ветерком, то мужчина упал в нее, словно молот. Рей усиленно заморгала и в полу крике отрыла рот, пытаясь выгнать непрошеного гостя. Через минуту попыток у нее все же получилось. Когда Рей поняла, что Кайло ушел, она вскочила с кровати, пот струился по тяжело вздымающейся груди, пропитывая одежду.

«Крифф!» — носилось по кругу в голове Рей, — «Попалась». Девушка с досады начала срывать с себя одежду. «Как можно было быть такой глупой?!» Избавившись от ремней с прикрепленным к ним сайбером, туники и бридж, Рей остервенело распустила волосы. «Теперь он будет думать, что я слежу за ним». Коричневые локоны упали на плечи девушки, превращая ее из девушки-джедая в красавицу. Рей начала разматывать бинты на руках и только сейчас обнаружила пропажу. Кожаный браслет на предплечье — его не было. Рей мучительно пропустила воздух сквозь зубы. Как же это в духе Кайло Рена — брать вещи без спроса. «Криффов фетишист».

Обнажившись, девушка попыталась успокоиться и не думать о нем. Рей потрогала воду: один таз был наполнен холодной водой, другой теплой. Рей знала, как на планетах, подобных Денногре, получают теплую воду, — ее греют в солнечных лучах. Раздражение немного отступило от мыслей, что она будет купаться в самом солнце, и девушка ополоснула лицо холодной водой. Пить ее было противопоказано, но помыться было можно. Начиная ополаскивать волосы, Рей снова почувствовала резкое вторжение в себя. В этот раз оно было точечным, мощным, — Рен будто хотел подчинить тело мусорщицы своему сознанию. Рей искренне пыталась выгнать мужчину вновь, из ее уст даже вырвался гортанный крик от усилий. Поняв, что избавиться от Кайло теперь не так просто, девушка не нашла ничего умнее, чем вылить на себя таз ледяной воды. Ему итак было холодно, пусть почувствует и лед Рей. Это сработало. Почувствовав замешательство мужчины, Рей ментально выскользнула из его рук. Касаемо реальности, голая и мокрая Рей опустилась прямо на пол, ее зубы стучали друг о друга, несмотря на зной вокруг. Что же происходит с ними? Девушка не понимала. Капли воды падали с волос, губы мерно подрагивали. Глаза Рей вновь увлажнились, но плакать она себе запретила. Не сейчас и не из-за него. «Я открылась тебе, дав руку, а ты бросил меня», — мысль червяком точила Рей сердце, одинокая слеза все же выкатилась из уголка раскосого глаза.

Усилием воли девушка поднялась на ноги и дергано вытерла глаза. Ни одной слезы на ситха она тратить больше не хотела. Зачерпнув в ладони оставшейся теплой воды, Рей продолжила смывать с сильного упругого тела соль Кеф’Бира и пот Денногры. Она омывала тонкие, но сильные руки, поджарые ягодицы, худые и мускулистые бедра, плоский живот, не узнавая себя. То ли она никогда так не разглядывала свое тело, то ли оно невероятно изменилось за последние пару дней. По правде говоря, фигура осталась прежней, изменился лишь взгляд Рей. Никогда не считав себя красивой, не допуская даже мысли о физической красоте, девушка теперь по-иному смотрела на собственную грудь. Она ощупала длинные ресницы, прошлась кончиком среднего пальца по аккуратному носу, скользнула языком по линии ровных белоснежных зубов. «Улыбка», — пронеслось в голове, а слова мужчины подтвердили две зажегшихся на лице ямочки.

Осознание собственной привлекательности подарило Рей новое оружие. Девушка содрогнулась от мысли, что подарок этот был от Темной стороны. Красота рождает соблазн, соблазн же верный пес страсти. Она пленила внешним очарованием как минимум своих новых друзей и догадывалась, что пленила Финна, еще тогда на Джакку. Да что уж говорить, она пленила Кайло Рена. «Он хотел меня, потому что я красивая, или виной всему Сила и Узы?», — подумала Рей, заворачиваясь в мягкое полотенце. «Если он фантазировал о моей груди в своих руках и тому, как резким движением раздвигает мне ноги, наверное, все дело в первом», — девушка опустилась на подобие кровати, мокрые волосы разметались по покрывалу. Она не думала о Рене в таком ключе, как он о ней. К чему скрывать, Рей вообще подобным образом ни об одном мужчине не думала. Она была бойцом всю свою жизнь: выживала, будучи мусорщицей, пыталась выжить, будучи Рей. Женщиной она себе быть не позволяла, да и не доводилось. Признаться, девушка, действительно, чувствовала невиданную ранее тягу к Бену Соло, но он был фантазией наивной девчонки. Эта фантазия разбилась вдребезги о водную пучину Кеф’Бира. Пропала ли тяга вместе с ней? Рей с досады села, упершись локтями в колени, понимая, что думает о мужчине больше, чем должна. Ей нравился Кайло, впустивший в сердце толику Света, ей было приятно вжиматься в сильную грудь на Экзеголе. И то, что он думал о ней, хотел ее, Рей было тоже приятно. Мурашки пробежали по стройным ногам, завершив свой путь у линии затвердевших сосков. Рей совершенно не умела контролировать свое новообретенное тело, понимая лишь, что реакция на Рена у него была непредсказуемо-странная. Мужчина овладевал ей, не касаясь. Овладевал, находясь за тысячи парсеков.

Тьма липко заволокла глаза девчонки, приятно затуманив рассудок. Вот он Кайло, перед ее глазами. Рей достает сайбер и пронзает его тело насквозь за всю ту боль, что ей причинил. Лицо Рена сморщилось и смертельно застыло. Не почувствовав удовлетворения, девушка отмотала картинки назад, и вот, черные кудри приятно щекочут ей живот. Мужчина нежно посасывает сладкую кожу на боку, больно сминая пальцами ягодицы.

— Черт, черт, черт, — Рей стянула корни волос.

Бесповоротно и определенно точно осознав, что мысли о голом Рене, вместо смущения и отвращения вызывают непонятной природы томление внизу живота, Рей ударила кулаками по кровати. Только решив, что у нее появилось новое оружие против Кайло — его же желание, это достоинство было отнято. Криффов ситх, вечно путал ей карты, извращал то чистое, что дала ей Сила. Сноук сказал правду, говоря о том, что на путь Темной стороны Рей могли сподвигнуть только чувства к Рену. Так оно и вышло. Вот она Тьма, отметила юное тело джедая невиданной красотой и вожделением. Порочные мысли навсегда червивыми ходами прогрызли взращенный Светом покой. От этого Рей уже не отмоется. Ярость она могла побороть силой воли и упорными медитациями, но это… Кайло Рен подводил ее так много и часто, бросил на пустынной планете, а девушка думала о пухлых губах на собственной коже. Об этих ситхских губах.

Рей больше не могла называть себя джедаем, джедай не знает слово «страсть», а девушка, казалось, ей открылась. Да и еще и воспылала к адепту Темной стороны. Рей совсем понурила голову, плотно сжимая зубы. Когда монстр отпечатался в ее сердце? Сказав, что для него она не ничто? Или когда выжидающе смотрел из-под маски, в то время как прикованная Рей лежала в отключке? А может она придумала тягу к Бену Соло, потому что отказывалась верить в тягу к Кайло Рену? Мрачные мысли и расплывающуюся в девушке Тьму резко перекрыл полыхнувший луч Света, продолжающийся теплиться в сердце. Пусть на нем и появились темные крапинки, но светить он продолжал также ярко. Свет отрезвил мысли Рей, зашедшие в тупик.

— Я дважды выбрала Свет, а не Кайло. Свет же сподвигнул просить его о помощи, — заворожено пробормотала себе под нос Рей и тут же криво улыбнулась, — Главное, что выбрать. Я Свет всегда выбирала.

Умиротворение отразилось на лице девушки-джедая. Все было не хорошо, но сносно. Она не растеряла Свет в своем сердце, а значит, у нее было за что бороться. Рей должна быть сильной, чтобы вернуться к друзьям, и она должна быть самой Силой, чтобы противостоять Сноуку. Глаза девчонки мерно закрывались под аккомпанемент марша собственной храбрости, и ее сморил тяжелый сон. Можно подумать, что ей непременно должен был присниться Кайло Рен, но сновидения Рей были пустынны.

***

Девушка внезапно распахнула глаза, когда на улице уже стемнело. Она не знала, сколько проспала, и который сейчас был час, поэтому живо подскочила и принялась натягивать на себя вещи. Она не попала ногой в штанину, когда заметила, стоящую на полу чашку с похлебкой. С отвратительного вида похлебкой из непонятно чьего мяса прямо рядом со своей ногой. Рей поморщилась, она не была привередливой в еде по весьма явным причинам, но это есть она не стала. Надо же, зато девчонка теперь точно была уверена, что в этой кантине нет шпионов Сноука, ведь с ней голой и мерно посапывающей абсолютно ничего не случилось.

Рей оделась и перекусила пайком. Решив надеть на себя плащ Кайло, она ощутила горько-пряный запах мужчины. Ночи на Денногре были холодные, несмотря на полуденный зной, и девушка впервые задумалась, что плащ и содержимое были оставлены ей не в насмешку. Завернувшись в темную одежду, Рей менее всего походила на джедая, а что более важно — на саму себя. Именно к такому эффекту она и стремилась. Решив не собирать волосы в три знакомые доброй половине Галактики пучка, Рей стянула на макушке передние пряди и отправилась навстречу ворам и пустыне; сайбер мерно покачивался вдоль ее бедра.  
Когда Рей очутилась снаружи кантины, сухой и холодный ветер полоснул ее прямо в лицо. Она натянула капюшон Кайло чуть ли не на нос. Мужчины уже были на месте и, видимо, какое-то время ждали девчонку.

— Пока ты прихорашивалась, — Нахальный Томми показал рукой на что-то позади, — я достал нам спидеры, — в его тоне сквозили тень упрека и намек на комплимент. Она все-таки опоздала.

— Их всего два, — возразила Рей, заглянув мужчине за плечо.

— Настало время выбирать между нами, Улыбка.

Томас вздернул одну бровь и предложил ей локоть, облаченный в коричневую кожу. Рей лучезарно улыбнулась красивому мужчине, подумав о том, что вкус у нее, видимо, хуже некуда. Призвав один из спидеров, она взобралась на него и неторопливо сдвинулась с места, оставляя спутников позади. Сила сама вела ее вдоль пустынных барханов, Рей не нужны были проводники. Как же она скучала по колючему ночному песку, что вместе с воздухом проходит сквозь волосы и одежду. Капюшон слетел с ее головы, волосы парили, окружая овал лица, и не было в ту минуту создания прекрасней во всей Вселенной. Нагнав ее, мужчины, вынужденные комично делить один спидер на двоих, поравнялись с девушкой. Оба выглядели недовольными, даже маска мандалорца выглядела разочарованно. Путь предстоял достаточно долгий. Резиденции хаттов, как правило, располагались вдали от городов.

Ехали они час или два, Рей казалось, что целую вечность. Окруженный горами песка, дворец Рджагга-хатта расположился в низине, окруженный высоким забором. Вокруг дворца был выстроен целый город серых построек и бункеров, город больше местной столицы — Зао Саффкина.

— Пробираемся слева к забору, там есть подземный туннель, — прошептал Томми, бросив свой спидер.

Мужчины обернулись на молчащую Рей. Та стояла, прикрыв глаза, и проникала в струящуюся вокруг Силу. Секундное замешательство, и девушка двинулась в противоположную сторону.

— Куда ты пошла? — шепот-крик контрабандиста обжег ее ухо, они с Маном нервно последовали за Рей.

— Нужно идти через главные ворота, — ответила Рей и, учуяв сомнение, повисшее в воздухе, добавила, — Доверьтесь мне.

Выбора мужчинам она не оставила, те были вынуждены покорно спускаться по песку следом. Подойдя вплотную к воротам, Рей громко пнула их ногой. Контрабандист ухватился руками за голову, ведь казалось, его надежда на удачный исход сейчас сама же все и испортит. Ворота приоткрылись, из них показалась одинокая и уродливая голова херглика.

— Чего надо? — гаркнул он, на что Рей мудро и глубоко посмотрела в маленькие маслянистые глаза.

— Ты пропустишь нас, запрешь ворота и пойдешь спать, — голос девушки был нежен, но силен, — Ты очень устал, мой друг, тебе нужен сон.

— Я пропущу вас, запру ворота и пойду спать, — заворожено повторил за Рей херглик, — Я очень устал, мне нужен сон.

Врата в резиденцию хатта отворились, Рей поспешила зайти внутрь. Контрабандист и мандалорец переглянулись, но засеменили за девчонкой. Херглик, зевая, заковылял в свою конуру, компания же двинулась внутрь города-дома. Рей удивленно оглядывалась на растущие вокруг деревья и думала, сколько же кредитов стоило содержать их в пустыне. Все вокруг походило на оазис. Настолько зелено было здесь даже в ночном свете луны. Дворец Рджагги был прекрасен, такой роскоши Рей видеть раньше не приходилось: каменные завитушки, повсюду цветы, золотистый цвет металлических узоров, тонкое стекло. Но им нужно было другое место. Рей обошла усадьбу с левой стороны и двинулась к уходящему под землю сооружению. Оружие хранилось в бункере, так говорил Нахальный Томми, а Рей чувствовала внизу бурлящую жизнь. Дверь, ведущая в катакомбы оружейной, оказалась не заперта.

— Неосмотрительно, — пробубнил Ман, проходя первым внутрь.

— Или не нужно, — поджала губы Рей.

Они осторожно двинулись по коридору вперед, за тонкими стенами, вдоль которых люди шли, раздавались голоса и смех. Бункер был набит головорезами и наемниками.

— Ты говорил, стражи будет немного, — прошипела девушка контрабандисту.

— Джедаи и контрабандисты, видимо, по-разному смотрят на суть погрешности. Сейчас направо, — Рей сверлила спину Хейна глазами, но покорно шла за ним.

Компания повернула в более узкий проход — вокруг было темно и сыро, но Рей не решалась зажигать меч, хоть и держала ладонь на рукояти. Ступни людей безмолвно касались каменистой поверхности пола, воздух еле слышно вырывался из легких.

— Стойте, — прошептала девушка, вслушиваясь в эхо раздающихся вокруг голосов. Из них выделились два, будто приближаясь. Безмолвно переглянувшись, компания обнажила оружие. Бластеры мужчин были нацелены на угол очередного поворота катакомб, сайбер Рей озарил их спины синим. Ее спутники, впервые в жизни увидев световой меч, несколько растерялись, поэтому вскрик на непонятном всем языке и выстрелы застали мужчин врасплох. Но ней Рей. Она остановила лучи, выпущенные двумя хергликами из бластеров, и направила их обратно в хозяев. Один головорез сразу же свалился замертво, второму заряд попал в кисть. Мандалорец кинулся вперед и свернул шею упавшему на колени стражнику.  
Рей подобрала бластер и кобуру у поверженного херглика, повесив ту на бедро. Компания двинулась дальше. Спустя несколько десятков минут добрых петляний по мрачным коридорам бункера, контрабандист сообщил, что они уже близко.

— Не думал, что это окажется так просто, — хохотнул Томас, заходя на последний поворот, но путь ему преградила массивная дверь с сенсорной системой безопасности, а также три наемника в масках. Мандалорец не успел поднять бластер, как Рей вырубила их, шарахнув о стены. Но еще раньше один из наемников успел нажать кнопку тревоги на стене, а второй выстрелить. Мужчины боязливо скосились на Рей. Сирена вмиг пронзила слух стрелой, в то время как со скулы девушки скатились капли крови. Выстрел прошел по касательной и распорол ей щеку.

— Нельзя было просто пожелать спокойной ночи? — зашипел Нахальный Томми.

— Не уверена, что справилась бы одновременно с тремя, — пожала плечами Рей, вытирая кровь, и вырвала Силой сенсорную панель, — Нужно все сделать быстро, пока сюда не примчался целый отряд. «С кем поведешься», — пронеслось у нее в голове, прежде чем девушка вошла за отъезжающую в сторону створку.

Склад с оружием хатта, о котором грезил Томас Хейн, был воистину огромен. Ящики стояли друг на друге десятками пыльных рядов. Одни были закрыты, из иных торчали бластеры, бластерные и ракетные винтовки, огнеметы и даже арбалеты. Рей всегда испытывала необъяснимый трепет к оружию и громко выдохнула. Если бы не визжащая сирена, она бы осмотрела здесь каждый уголок. Мужчины бежали вперед, пытаясь уцепиться взглядом за то, что можно было успеть взять с собой. Замявшаяся Рей тоже перешла на бег, когда почувствовала тяжелый взгляд на собственном затылке. Она замерла, испуганно сжала бластер и резко развернулась назад, нацелившись на преследующую ее тень. Бархатистый низкий голос и горько-пряный запах стоявшего в паре сантиметров от нее мужчины заставили ее по инерции дернуться назад.

— Прежде чем выстрелишь, — усмехнулся Кайло, глядя на оружие в руке мусорщицы, — хотел сказать, что черный тебе к лицу.

Рей сморгнула, мужчина никуда не делся. Стоял вплотную к ней, пытаясь всмотреться в лицо, но обоих скрывал царивший мрак подземелья. Криффов форсбонд! Как не вовремя! Сирена продолжала звенеть в ее ушах, контрабандист и мандалорец, заметив пропажу девушки, остановились, крича ей. Рей посмотрела в глубину склада, где уже были мужчины и начинал брезжить хоть какой-то свет, после чего скосилась на Рена, ощутив горячее дыхание на раненой щеке. Не сказав ему ни слова, девчонка побежала за спутниками вглубь помещения. Она чувствовала в Силе опасность, за ними уже шли.

— Я оставил корабль в низине с той стороны, — контрабандист указал на подсвечивающуюся дверь, что Рей завидела издалека, — здесь есть выход. Он должен быть короче, чем тот, по которому мы пришли. Берем, что сможем унести, и валим!

— Должен быть короче? — не выдержала нагнавшая их Рей, — Издеваешься? За нами отряд не меньше пятидесяти головорезов!

Кайло, размеренно и хищно шедший все это время за Рей, обеспокоенно ускорился. Он видел только удаляющуюся спину девушки в своем же плаще и ничего больше. Сейчас же Рен понял, что мусорщица была не одна. И лицо у нее, помимо всего прочего, оказалось перемазанным в крови. Ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Девчонка умела удивлять.

— Рей, — начал было он, но девушка старательно не замечала Кайло, — Ну-ка, остановилась! — заорал Рен, и та не могла не повернуться на властный голос, — В какое дерьмо ты снова залезла?

— Момент вообще неподходящий, — девушка скривилась и зашептала, но друзья все равно видели, как джедай что-то втолковывает в воздух.

— Улыбка, совсем уже? — крик мандалорца в попытке заглушить сирену, — Мы сейчас все здесь погибнем!

Рей зло посмотрела на мужчин, которые бежали впереди, хватая из ящиков оружие, что хорошо лежало. Как же они все ей надоели. Оружие вываливалось из рук контрабандиста от быстрого бега. Картина показалась бы комичной, если бы не звук тревоги и запах смерти, витавший в воздухе. Идиотский был план.

— Сколько ящиков вместит твой корабль, Том? — жестко спросила девушка контрабандиста. Голоса и топот сапог раздавались совсем близко от них.

— Том? — Кайло, вставший рядом с остановившейся Рей, пораженно рыкнул, — С кем ты спуталась, мусорщица?

— С одним неуравновешенным ситхом, — зло выплюнула она в никуда.

Мандалорец вновь открыл, было, рот, чувствуя, как пол под ногами начинает еле заметно подрагивать, но Рей обездвижила его Силой.

— Заткнись, Ман, — она повернулась к растерявшемуся и, казалось, уже готовящемуся принять свою участь контрабандисту. Было похоже на то, что тот успел похоронить выдуманный план и в отличие от мандалорца не имел ничего против разговоров Рей с самой собой, — Повторяю, сколько ящиков вместит твой корабль?

— Двое, — в колючий голос Рена вмешались толики яда. Крифф, он оставил девчонку в пустыне, а она и там умудрилась найти себе прихлебателей.

Вторжение в голову Рей было точечным. Кайло, не раздумывая не секунды, просканировал ее память за последние сутки, наткнувшись на один единственный барьер. Рей знала, что сопротивляться бесполезно, да и времени на это не было, так что впустила его с легкостью. Знала же, что возьмет свое. Она поставила щит лишь на собственные чувства, ведь туда мужчине вход был заказан.

— Не больше пятнадцати ящиков, — Том еле шевелил языком, но фраза прозвучала четко. Голоса наемников раздавались уже буквально за стеной.

— Улыбка, значит, — голос Кайло похолодел, — С которым собралась сбегать? С тем, кто спит с женщинами, не снимая маски или с тем, что не может удержать штаны? — Рей закатила глаза и нахмурила от напряжения лоб, когда Рен снова толкнулся к ней в голову, пытаясь прорвать поставленный барьер. Из носа девушки потекла кровь, но Кайло было плевать. Он никогда не врал ей, говорил открыто, ничего не тая. А вот мусорщица от него что-то скрыла, что-то крохотное, но очень важное. Он это чувствовал, прилагал всю Силу, чтобы прорваться, но Рей была тверда, как скала.

Упорство и крепость девчонки дали свои плоды. Лучше вообще ничего не показывать, чем затаить частичку от «всего». Теперь Кайло Рен, умевший мыслить логически, впервые в жизни испытал чувство, схожее с ревностью. Рей не соглашалась быть его, да и он ее об этом не спрашивал, ведь сам не знал, чего именно хотел… Сноук обронил слово «любовь», но, увы, Кайло Рен не знал, что это такое. Можно было бы подумать о нем в любовном контексте со стороны, но Кайло слишком рано научился давать всему точные определения, упрощая и структурируя собственную жизнь. Да, Рей манила его, была терпка, как вино, а если задуматься… У мусорщицы и впрямь была самая красивая улыбка в Галактике, а Кайло повидал немало женщин и рабынь, завоевывая планету за планетой. Ее улыбку хотелось присвоить себе, впрочем, как и все остальное. Что потом с этим делать? Вариант с «править долго и счастливо» канул прямиком в Черную Дыру. Иных вариантов Кайло Рен пока не видел, но почему-то этих двух недоносков ему хотелось взорвать вместе с криффовой планетой.

— По-моему, спустить штаны жаждешь ты один, и у тебя с этим явные проблемы, — прошептала Рей Кайло, не сводя глаз с его злеющего лица, — Идем, — сказала она контрабандисту, — веди на корабль.

Томас застыл и забыл выдохнуть, когда ровно пятнадцать ящиков оружия взмыли в воздух прямо за спиной Рей. Взмыли как перья. Ящики материализовались и в пространстве Кайло. Коротко посмотрев на них, Рен поджал губы и перевел не сулящий ничего хорошего взгляд на Рей. Он был холоден как лед. Мусорщица явно не собиралась занимать себя скукой в его отсутствие, Кайло бы даже употребил фразу «развлекалась, как могла». А теперь еще и унизила его же слабостью.

— Признаюсь, — отмер, наконец, контрабандист, смотря на взлетевшее оружие, — Я определенно точно влюблен.

Рен не слышал этих слов, но смотрел на девчонку мрачно, спокойно и безотрывно, словно змея перед броском. Рей ежилась под его взглядом, но Кайло сказать было нечего. Она выиграла, всегда выигрывала, теперь он мог только жалить. Наемники всевозможных рас ворвались на склад в ту же секунду и начали обстрел. Бросившись в разные стороны, мужчины и Рей укрылись за контейнерами из дюрастали. Рен остался на месте. Девчонка не потеряла концентрацию, ящики продолжили парить над головами, но с десяток головорезов с ружьями наперевес уже короткими перебежками приближались к ним. Остальные наемники были на подходе.

— Куда полетишь? — из голоса Кайло исчезли игривость, сарказм, обеспокоенность и любой намек на эмоцию. Плотно сжатые губы и прищуренные глаза выдавали в нем боль и усталость. Не минуты покоя с того самого момента, как он повстречался с этой чертовой мусорщицей. «Убить бы ее», — привычная мысль, так же привычно обреченная на крах, все же пронеслась в голове.

Рей отстреливалась вместе со спутниками, попадая точно в головы противникам. Они падали, но вваливались другие, и не было вооруженному сопротивлению конца. Растерявшийся контрабандист вновь обрел былую отвагу, они с Маном не промахивались.

— Ты об этом узнаешь в последнюю очередь, — коротко ответила Рену между выстрелами, — И, кстати, коль все равно торчишь здесь, не стой без дела и помоги!

Кайло оскалился, подошел к ней, грубо взяв за предплечье, и вытянул из укрытия. Напущенный мгновением назад покой был изгнан из сердца. Вот же строптивая девчонка, улыбается, но только не ему. Рену она только и делает, что показывает зубы. Выстрелы бластерных винтовок отскакивали от невидимой спины, которой Рен закрыл мусорщицу.

— Впусти меня, — Кайло склонился к ее уху, шепча, — Тогда так и быть, помогу.

— Что за джедайская хрень? — крикнул на нее мандалорец, видя, как выстрелы не долетают до девушки, — Все это, конечно, впечатляет, но может ты перестанешь просто стоять и будешь работать оружием?

Рей не обратила ни капли внимания на возмущающегося Мана, чувствуя невесомые прикосновения горячего воздуха к мочке своего уха. Никому и никогда так не удавалось сбивать ее с толку, по взмокшей от пота спине прокатилась дрожь. Кайло Рен ничего не скрывал, и тем более ничего не стыдился. Он попросту не знал, что такое стыд. Сама захотела играть с ним, когда первая упомянула о том, что сквозило в воздухе, но не произносилось, значит, будет играть по его правилам.

— Каждая следующая минута раздумий может лишить тебя одного из восхищающихся тобой недоумков, — яд полоснул горячим Рей скулу, — Или сразу обоих, — Рен хохотнул, смачно укусив девушку за шею.

Рей хотела оттолкнуть его в этот момент больше всего на свете, но как это сделать не знала. Кто дал ему право так ее касаться? В подтверждение слов Рена на склад ворвалась очередная порция наемников, держащих на спинах носилки.

— Вот и Рджагга-хатт собственной персоной, — тревожно скривился контрабандист, — Теперь нам точно хана.

Кайло, увидев, что Рей обеспокоенно на что-то косится, провел большим пальцем по рубцующемуся шраму у нее на щеке и плавно скользнул девчонке в голову, пока та была беззащитна. Увидев ее глазами мерзкого, склизкого и жирного хатта с лягушачьей огромной головой, он отмел эту информацию, как ненужную, и сразу же направился в то укромное место, где ранее прочная стена превратилась в колыхающуюся занавеску. Кайло рывком сорвал ее и окунулся в ту Рей, что лила на себя воду и изучала собственное тело. Темная сторона, Светлая сторона, Рен, посасывающий ей кожу, больно сжимающий ягодицы и мурашки, что пробежали до сосков. У Кайло перехватило дух и приятно свело ниже пояса. Такого расклада он совсем не ожидал, но все-таки одна вещь ему не понравилась.

— Не думал, что тебе по душе девичьи штучки, — сказал он ей, — Хотя, что мусорщицам вообще может быть по душе? — Рен сыто улыбнулся.

Хатт бормотал что-то на своем языке и не сводил маслянистый, похотливый взгляд с Рей. Решившие обогатиться за его счет мандалорец и контрабандист, хатта будто совершенно не волновали. Рей испуганно обнажила световой меч, не обращая внимания на очередную колкость Кайло.

— Мать соблазнила одного такого в свое время, — произнес тот, поглядывая за спину, — Сила против него не поможет, у хаттов к ней что-то вроде иммунитета, но остальных раскидать можно. Обними меня, как на той картинке с Беном.

Рей встрепенулась и вспомнила, что находится с Кайло Реном в непозволительной близости. Заглянув мужчине в глаза, поняла, что он прочел ее, как книгу. Губы девушки притворно-брезгливо скривились, когда она обвела руки вокруг ненавистной шеи. Рен не сводил глаз с красивого лица, оскверненного злобой, и уместил большие ладони у девчонки на пояснице. Рывком прижал ее к себе, вдыхая запах распущенных волос. Узы сладко замурчали, усталость отпустила обоих, а по телу мужчины прошла волна возбуждения.

— Всегда пахнешь цветами, — скупо прошептал он в коричневые локоны, закрывая глаза и концентрируя Силу в маленькой точке.

Рей, почувствовав, что Сила вокруг нее сжимается, становится густой и плотной, поспешила помочь мужчине с этим. Она не знала, что он задумал, но начала перекачивать в Кайло всю Силу, до которой дотягивалась. Здесь, на Денногре, это было сложнее, чем на Экзеголе, пустыня — не святилище ситхов, но Рей старалась изо всех сил. Сейчас девчонка ему доверяла, он мог предать ее, разочаровать, но убить — никогда бы не убил. Ящики с оружием все же с грохотом рухнули на пол. Непонятно что именно было этому виной, излишняя сосредоточенность или грубая ткань черной туники, в которую Рей вжималась губами.

— Какого криффа… — практически одновременно выдали Томас Хейн и Ман, увидев, что их спутница сначала обвила руками воздух, а после вообще случилось нечто ужасающее и необыкновенное. В пространстве материализовался полупрозрачный Кайло Рен собственной персоной, тот самый Кайло Рен, что слыл палачом Галактики, Верховным Лидером и убийцей.

— Это и есть твой монстр? — все, что смог выдать из себя мандалорец, глядя как Улыбка вжимается в грудь смертоносного мужчины. Наемники тоже перестали стрелять, так как видели все то же, что и спутники Рей. Даже хатт перестал думать о каджидике и том, как девчонка будет этой ночью его ублажать, испуганно смотря на Рена. Его всегда здесь боялись, как и везде во Внешнем Кольце.

— Я слышал, он сдох, — начал было контрабандист, но начал задыхаться в следующую же секунду.

Кайло Рен теперь тоже всех видел. Узы тянули его к Рей, а Рей к нему сквозь пространство и время. Задушить контрабандиста он мечтал с первой секунды «знакомства», во-первых, потому что тот посмел осчастливить мусорщицу, а во-вторых, потому что Рей сочла его похожим на Хана Соло. Этот вообще мог бы составить Рену конкуренцию получше того недоштурмовика. «Мог бы», — подумал Кайло, чувствуя щеку девчонки на своей груди, — «Но не составит».

— Убьем всех или просто покалечим? — шепнул ей Кайло. Ситуация странным образом заводила его.

— Отпусти Нахального Томми, — Рей пришлось задрать голову, чтобы видеть лицо Рена, — Живо, я сказала! — Кайло повиновался, а контрабандист закашлялся, — Мы можем обойтись и без убийств.

— Не заставляй меня скучать.

Мужчина закрыл глаза, напряг каждый мускул в своем теле так, что Рей почувствовала эту твердость своим собственным, и выпустил всю сконцентрированную в себе Силу на волю. Та взрывным кольцом прошлась от них с Рей по помещению, сметая всех наемников на своем пути. Их расшвыряло о стены, как листья о камни при урагане. Кто-то упал замертво, кто-то переломанный лежал в луже крови. Сила не затронула только спутников Рей и хатта, который свалился с носилок, словно огромный жирный слизняк. Тот моментально пополз к противоположному выходу, осознав свою беспомощность без сопровождения.

— Он может вернуться с подкреплением, — произнесла Рей завороженным мужчинам, отстранившись от груди Кайло, — Нам нужно уходить.

— Да, Улыбка, права, — сказал Ман, выбираясь из укрытия.

Контрабандист замялся, глядя на исчезающего для всех, кроме Рей, Кайло Рена, и потер горло. Как мужчина, он понял, чем заслужил такую немилость. И препираться с ситхом совершенно не хотел.

— Сказала бы сразу, что занята, — прошипел он, ибо голос его стал способен только на это, — Бабы меня в могилу сведут. «Нахальный», надо же… Я вообще-то джентльмен.

— Я — не вещь, — выплюнула Рей больше Кайло, чем контрабандисту, и снова силой мысли взметнув оружие в воздух, пошла первой к необходимому всем выходу. Рен улыбнулся, пусть мусорщица и показывает когти, но так называемый Нахальный Томми к ней больше не сунется.

— Не лети к Сопротивлению, — проговорил Рен удаляющейся с двумя мужчинами Рей, — Сноук знает координаты. Я видел карты на Ксилле. Тебя там найдут.

— Видел координаты? Сопротивления? — Рей остановилась и обернулась к тени мужчины.

— Объясню при следующей встрече, — Рен чувствовал, что форсбонд вскоре окончится, — Обещай, что не полетишь туда, — Рей недоуменно смотрела на него, — Пожалуйста, — добавил тихо, но требовательно.

Рей в последний раз взглянула на Кайло и коротко кивнула. Перейдя на бег, компания бросилась навстречу кораблю контрабандиста, а Рен растаял в воздухе. Проход, действительно, оказался короче. Уже спустя несколько поворотов Рей и спутники оказались на песчаной поверхности Денногры. Завидев корабль, спрятанный в низине дюны, они сразу же рванули к нему.

***

Компания летела в полном молчании. Никто не хотел ни с кем говорить, ведь впечатлений на сегодняшний день было достаточно. Справедливо заметить, что ни Ман, ни Рей не получили по собственному кораблю, как это было обещано контрабандистом. Пролетая над ангарами хатта, Рей и спутники завидели полчища наемников, будто те их и ждали. Форсбонд унес Кайло одному криффу известно куда, а у Рей не осталось ни сил, ни желания на безрассудную попытку угона. Тем более Нахальный Томми добродушно предложил их подбросить, счастливо озирая конфискованное оружие, — теперь он, можно сказать, был богат.

На «Взрыве» Хейна было просторно, но грязно. Том не любил корабль так, как Рей любила «Сокол», для контрабандиста он был лишь средством передвижения. Это сразу бросалось в глаза.

— Джедаи и ситхи вроде как враги, — прервал тишину мандолорец, — Я слыхал об этом еще ребенком.

Рей грустно улыбнулась, растянувшись на кресле второго пилота. Плащ Кайло она сбросила с плеч, будто тот, сохранял в себе щекотку и тепло объятий.

— Исторически, — нехотя ответила она, — Сложно это… — Рей уставилась на пролетающие мимо звезды.

Молчание снова повисло на корабле, и его можно было назвать неловким. Томас Хейн, целиком и полностью потерявший интерес к юной Улыбке, деловито входил в гиперпространство. Мгновенный переход от назойливости к безразличию стали странными для Рей, толком не понимавшей сути гендерных взаимоотношений. Для нее не существовало разной степени понятия «нравиться», мол, нравиться чуть-чуть или нравиться, несколько больше, чем обычно. Для мусорщицы все всегда было просто — да или нет. Не то чтобы отсутствие интереса к ней у контрабандиста сильно заботило девушку, в конце концов, Кайло Рен напугает кого угодно, но понять ей все же хотелось. Правда, не настолько, чтобы об этом спросить.

— Введи координаты Сёгуна, — попросил Хейна Ман, — Сектор Квенс, Внешнее Кольцо.

— Там твоя родина? — встрепенулась Рей, слишком ушедшая в собственные мысли.

— Если у меня был бы дом, — уклончиво ответил тот, — то непременно там.

Хейн заученным движением набрал на приборной панели несколько цифр, и уже через пару минут «Взрыв» выпрыгнул на орбите планеты, что светилась, словно звезда. Рей припала лбом к самому стеклу, не веря в представшую пред ней красоту, когда корабль пошел на снижение. Вокруг все сверкало и переливалось, ведь Сёгун была одним большим кристаллом. Войдя в атмосферу планеты, Рей чувствовала себя словно в чудесном дворце из сокровенной детской мечты. Сила здесь была иной, томной и терпкой. Рей буквально видела, как та струилась в воздухе, а кончики пальцев закололо от приятного напряжения.

— Ненавижу прощаться, — сентиментально произнес мандалорец, — Так что крифф с вами.

Хейн осторожно посадил взрыв на хрустальную поверхность планеты, вокруг не было ни души, лишь пара ветхих строений на горизонте. Рей смотрела на подходящего к опускающемуся трапу Мана и контрабандиста, что сухо пожал тому руку. Искренне улыбнувшись, она порывисто подскочила и обняла мужчин сзади. Они, все они, могли бы стать друзьями. Спутники захохотали, поспешив выпутаться из объятий девушки.

— Я не забуду тебя, Улыбка, — протянул мандалорец, спускаясь по трапу и исчезая в ярких бликах переливающейся планеты.

Рей почувствовала комок, что подкатил к самому горлу. Надо подумать, прошли всего сутки, а она успела полюбить этих болванов. Как же мало хорошего происходило с ней за последнее время, что эти приключения стали подарком судьбы.

— Можно связаться кое с кем отсюда? — спросила Рей Нахального Томии, прогоняя непрошенные эмоции.

— Если гарантируешь сохранность моей глотки, — Хейн настороженно посмотрел на девушку, та кивнула, — Комлинк там.

Рей подошла к приборной панели и уверенно надела наушники, поднося микрофон к губам. Контрабандист нетерпеливо сверлил ее взглядом. Девушка набрала координаты, нервно постукивая по панели в ожидании связи. Ничего, одни помехи на фоне. Предприняв повторную попытку, Рей молча ждала.

— YS-2000, как слышно, — ее глаза счастливо округлились, когда среди шумов раздался женский голос диспетчера, — Как слышно… прием… YS-2000, вас нет в базах…

— Это Рей! — выкрикнула девушка, плюнув на собственно-выдуманную шифровку, — Это Рей, слы…

— РЕЙ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ! — голос Финна оглушил девушку на мгновение, но улыбка не сошла с ее лица, — Рей, где ты.? Я думал… мы думали…

«Жив», — единственная мысль, возникшая у нее в голове, вознесла девчонку к самым звездам.

— Как вы? — превозмогая нахлынувшую радость, произнесла Рей, — Я слышала о победе на Экзеголе и знаю о… Лее, — Рей перевела дыхание, — В остальном большие потери?

— Роуз, — раздался хриплый голос По в комлинке, — Роуз погибла. И с ней еще с двадцать храбрецов.

Рей тяжело выдохнула и зажмурила глаза. Она не особо хорошо была с ней знакома, но считала ту славной. И знала, что они были близки с Финном.

— Мне так жаль, — голос девушки дрогнул, — Я должна была быть с вами… Должна…

— Роуз… Эй, — Финн явно не хотел поднимать сокровенную тему, — Ты же убила Императора! Вся Галактика на ушах! Ты исчезла, и мы думали, что ты погибла в руинах Цитадели…

Часто заморгав, Рей опустилась на кресло пилота. Император… Сноук распустил слухи, что она убила его?

— Финн, По, — начала была Рей, скосившись на контрабандиста, последний старательно делал вид, что не подслушивает, — У меня сейчас нет времени все подробно объяснять, так что постарайтесь запомнить мои слова с первого раза.

Рей коротко и сухо поведала о событиях последних суток, пока на другом конце связи стояла гробовая тишина.

— Я не могу прилететь, — девушка откинула голову на спинку, — У Сноука есть наши координаты, уж не знаю откуда.

— Подождите! То есть, мы не победили что ли? — раздосадовано и растеряно подытожил Дэмерон, Рей вообразила этот его нахально-взъерошенный вид, — Вот дерьмо же! Криффово дерьмо! — девушка слышала, как ругательства становились все тише по мере удаления мужчины от комлинка.

— Да уж, а у нас тут праздник в самом разгаре, — все, что смог выдавить из себя Финн, — Куда полетишь теперь? И где этот истеричный ублюдок?

Хейн красноречиво посмотрел на Рей, заметив, что кораблем начинали интересоваться. Там, где раньше не виднелось ни души, появились люди с оружием.

— В безопасное место, — соврала Рей, — Нужно отключаться… — освободила кресло Томми и продолжила, пока тот поднимал трап, готовясь ко взлету, — До встречи, Финн.

Рей резко сбросила с себя наушники и упала в кресло второго пилота. Несмотря на сеанс связи с друзьями, у нее на душе было гадко. Хейн уверенно оторвался от поверхности планеты, изредка поглядывая на хмурую Улыбку.

— Значит, у меня на борту груз ценнее, чем все оружие, что было у того хатта, — медленно произнес он, выводя корабль на орбиту.

Рей взметнула на него злой, но настороженный взгляд.

— Не бойся, Улыбка, то есть Рей… Я не предам тебя, — Томми улыбнулся, — Ты славная, да и не хватало, чтобы бы Кайло Рен пас меня по всей Галактике.

— Ну, теперь я спокойна! — съязвила девчонка, — И между ним и мной нет…

Хейн перебил Рей, которой зачем-то вдруг потребовалось оправдаться.

— Не начинай даже, — он жестом показал, что не собирается слушать поток бессвязных предложений, — Если по моей вине, ты окажешься в плену или где похуже, — Том облизнул губы, — этот псих будет искать, пока не найдет. Я наслышан, — девушка отвернулась, — и глаза у меня есть.

Рей хотела возразить контрабандисту, но так ничего и не произнесла. Хейн был прав. Она не совсем понимала Кайло, но чувствовала, что так оно бы и случилось. «Желание обладать, желание защитить, желание брать от заката до заката», — всплыли в голове Рей слова Сноука.

— Координаты, — поторопил ее Нахальный Томми, — У меня дел целый вагон, красавица.

— Этот вагон дел тебе я подогнала, так что имей уважение, — наклонившись, Рей поспешно ввела координаты планеты и откинулась обратно.

— Это где? — Том вжал плечи, взглянув на введенные девушкой цифры, — Неизведанные регионы?

Рей довольно улыбнулась, но отвечать не стала. Путь предстоял не близкий, как минимум час в гиперпространстве.

***

— Работы на неделю, — сама себе ворчливо сказала девушка, ковыряясь в только что поднятом из океана T-65 «X-wing» Люка Скайуокера, — Проводка прогнила, — выдернув пару кабелей, она швырнула их обратно в воду, — и эта штука тоже, — Рей раздосадовано взглянула на репульсор, и тот также отправился в последний полет. Система наведения и захвата цели тоже были сломаны, но Рей достаточно было хотя бы вернуть кораблю способность летать.

— Провода и двигатель, всего-то, — наконец, заключила она, встав на ноги и потирая руки, — Может, они здесь на деревьях растут?

С десяток поргов, слетевшихся к ней и внимательно наблюдавших за возней Рей последние полчаса, вылупили глаза больше обычного и будто утвердительно замахали маленькими пушистыми головками. Не имея представления о том, где на полуобитаемой Ак-То искать запчасти и есть ли вообще в этом смысл, Рей пошла в выделенную ей Люком хижину. Корабль должен как следует просохнуть, прежде чем стоило начинать его ремонт. «Как будто у меня есть чем его ремонтировать», — подумала девчонка, уваливаясь на соломенную койку. Здесь было мрачно и пыльно, ни один ланэйец не удосужился прибрать жилье за время ее отсутствия. Ничего удивительного, ведь вечно крушащая все Рей им определенно не нравилась.

Рей так сильно устала, что на грязь вокруг ей было плевать. Обследовать остров ей не хотелось, есть тоже. Лежала, апатично смотря в глиняный потолок, и думала, что же крифф его делать. Долгожданное умиротворение отказало ей в своем присутствии. Сон не шел, мысли в голове роились совместно с ловко пробравшимися в хижину поргами. Уже успели свить гнезда в изголовье койки.

Остановившись на Ак-То, Рей преследовала несколько целей. Ей пришлось соврать друзьям, что она летит в безопасное место, ведь планета для нее таковой больше не была. Сноук знал про Ак-То, вытащив координаты Скайуокера у Рей из головы. Потом они с Кайло убили его, но, как оказалось, не особо надолго. Пока Рен в своей обычной манере рыл носом Галактику, Рей решила пойти иным путем. Прятаться по второсортным планетам, вроде Денногры, как это планировал мужчина, она не собиралась. Если у нее, в отличие от Кайло, не было ни единой зацепки на тему, где Сноук может находиться, девушка решила оказаться там, где ситх может самостоятельно ее найти. Должен был найти. Здесь не было Сопротивления, вообще не было ни души, что могла бы погибнуть из-за нее. Она не полетела на Эджан-Клосс именно по этой причине, а не потому что Кайло Рен так наказал. Теперь это не война между Сопротивлением и Первым Порядком, это война Рей, и никто больше за нее не погибнет. Честно говоря, она надеялась, что ее уже здесь будут ждать, но нет, планета оказалась девственно чистой и спокойной, не смотря на собирающийся шторм. Даже Тьма ее привычно не зазывала, Сила текла ровно сквозь пространство.

У этого плана были и другие преимущества. Во-первых, Рей помнила про корабль Люка, и первым делом бросилась к тому месту, где она видела его в последний раз. Ожидания уступили реальности, ведь корабль прогнил за время долгого пребывания в воде больше, чем она рассчитывала. «Ничего», — оптимистично подумала Рей, — «Что-нибудь придумаю». Во-вторых, и, пожалуй, в самых главных, Кайло Рен абсолютно и бесповоротно не знал, где ее искать. Подумав об этом, Рей довольно растянулась в улыбке, и это была первая улыбка, которую она за сегодня подарила Ак-То. Мужчина поступил крайне хитро, оставив девчонку там, где в любой момент смог бы найти. Но не тут-то было, мусорщица всегда умела рьяно от него убегать.

Начав думать о мужчине, Рей резко перевернулась на бок. Нет, хватит мыслей об этом истерике. Пытал, обнадежил, помог, разочаровал, снова разочаровал и еще раз, чтобы потом вновь помочь, бросить, разочаровать, в итоге снова помогая. Забавно, что тяга между ними на протяжении всей этой нагроможденной глаголами мысли была постоянной и только крепла со временем. «Это ненормально», — подумала Рей, — «Я прошла путь от мусорщицы к падавану, от Рей без фамилии до внучки Палпатина, от ничтожества к Силе, но связь и чувства к Кайло Рену — самое ненормальное из всего, что со мной произошло». Она вспомнила, как было противно прижиматься к груди мужчины, такой жесткой и сильной, что аж щеки бросило в жар. Казавшийся мерзким ситх, мерзким ей совершенно не казался. Когда Рей плелась по жаркой пустыне Денногры, она поклялась себе его убить, но желание видеть мужчину мертвым покинуло ее так же быстро, как и пришло. Упрекнув себя за то, что может быть несерьезной, Рей решила больше не идти на поводу у Темной Стороны и опрометчивых решений не принимать. Девушка снова оказалась на спине, лениво стягивая с себя одежду, ту нужно было обязательно выстирать и найти здесь другую. Оголившись, Рей натянула пыльное и жесткое покрывало до самого носа, будто пытаясь за ним спрятаться от мыслей. Хоть она и была в начале принятия своих чувств к Рену, но рядом с собой его не видела. Вообще никого не видела, но Кайло Рена почему-то в большей степени, чем прочих. «Отношения с женщиной», — как-то философствовал подвыпивший По, — «Это не только тебе секс и «люблю» — это, крифф его, полная задница». Финн тогда скосился на Рей, а та почему-то подумала о Бене Соло. «Точно полная задница», — пронеслось в голове, прежде чем усталость выключила ее по команде, словно дроида.

Когда Рей проснулась, была уже глубокая ночь. Услышав завывания ветра и плеск волн о скалы острова, Рей сразило приятной дрожью, как это частенько бывало с ней при виде стихии. Шторм разыгрался. Подумав о том, что нужно бы пойти накрыть корабль на случай ливня, девушка почувствовала, как щеку пронзило острой болью. Ощупав шрам, Рей поняла, что тот воспалился.

Девушка поднялась, оделась и пошла в хижину Люка, решив, что у того должны быть лечебные травы для мази. Аккуратно войдя в его хижину, девушка испытала трепет утраты, когда взгляд упал на пустую чистую постель и небольшой шкаф, заставленный книгами и всякими баночками. Священное место важного человека и уют, которого не стало. Да, Рей ланэйцы точно не любили. Она быстро нашла нужные травы, но изучив содержимое полок получше, девчонка наткнулась на остатки самой мази. Рей опустила глаза в пол, когда поняла, что Люк делал это для ее тренировок. Было больно.

Девушка взяла склянку, травы, захватила небольшой аккуратный нож, а также пару светлых плотных рубах, и пошла к источнику пресной воды, что был спрятан среди скал острова. И что ей здесь делать? Сходить с ума в одиночестве, пока Сноук не явится? И как там Кайло? За тяжелыми мыслями, походившими больше на вопросы, Рей оказалась у тонкого текущего по камням ручейка. От него веяло Светом. «Может это источник Светлой стороны?» — подумала она, — «Здесь же есть та пещера, значит и противоположность быть должна». Рей опустилась на колени и ополоснула лицо. Ничего, обычная родниковая вода. Сполоснув нож, она выдохнула и провела лезвием по воспаленному шраму. В темноте раздался болезненный стон, а из глаз девушки потекли слезы, смешавшись с кровью, что прочертила дорожку по щеке. Рей снова умылась дрожащими руками и заложила шрам мазью.

Она почувствовала, как боль и жар спадают, когда торопливо шла к кораблю. Удостоверившись, что тот практически высох, Рей прикрыла его плащом Кайло, что валялся рядом, и вернулась в хижину, скинув свою грязную одежду и облачившись в одну из рубах Люка. Она доходила той до колен, делая худое тельце еще более худым. Рей подумала, что, наверное, выглядит нелепо, но на деле ее скорее можно было назвать сексуальной. Песчаный цвет шел пустыннице, загорелые, сильные ноги красиво выделялись на фоне свободного одеяния, а распущенные волосы обрамляли милое лицо.

Проглотив последний паек и с полчаса походив по хижине взад-вперед, слушая ветер, в голове Рей проскочила безумная идея. С момента ее прибытия на остров, источник Тьмы ни разу не позвал ее. Она всегда раньше слышала это мерзкое шипение, когда жила с Люком на Ак-То, а сейчас — ничего. Конечно, у Рей сложилась догадка, что Темная сторона в какой-то степени все же совратила ее, но не настолько, чтобы совсем не воздействовать на девчонку.

То ли из искреннего интереса, то ли от скуки Рей пошла к пещере, в которую в прошлый раз нырнула с головой. Сейчас делать ей этого не хотелось, просто почувствовать ее и понять. А может, и найти ответы.

Источник Тьмы оставался таким же колючим и страшным, как и тысячелетия назад. Кромешная дыра зияла в почве, контрастируя даже с мраком ночи. Рей опустилась на колени, заглянув внутрь, но Тьма молчала. Ни единого шепотка в голове. Девушка осмелела, и легла на живот прямо на краю обрыва, припав виском к самому краю. Уловив звук, похожий на сердцебиение, Рей закрыла глаза. Тьма испуганно и осторожно всколыхнулась, касаясь кожи девушки и скользнула по венам в сердце. В эту секунду Рей почувствовала себя самой одинокой и несчастной девчонкой во Вселенной. Хотелось крепких объятий, уверенности в завтрашнем дне, ощутить горячие губы на собственных, чтобы узнать, каково это. Рей откатилась на спину, звезды глядели на нее с небес. Несмотря на шторм, небо было ясным.

— Где-то там Кайло, — сказала она им, — Где-то там Сноук.

При упоминании последнего имени, Рей почувствовала гнев и нарастающую ярость. Когда он явится за ней, она будет готова. Нападет и убьет слизняка. Ощутив, как губы искажает злая ухмылка, не ее, но чья-то другая, Рей резко села, поджав под себя голые ноги.

— Ну уж нет, — сказала она никому иному, как самой Тьме, — По таким правилам я играть с тобой не буду. Я приняла тебя, но контролировать и завладевать собой не дам.

Сев в позу медитации и напевая себе под нос Кодекс Джедаев, Рей вернула сердцу баланс. Без горячих губ она вполне может пожить и еще, а Вселенной хватает несправедливости и без горестей мусорщицы. Тьма, изначально отшатнувшись от девушки, словно ошпаренная, и уступая первенство Свету, мгновением после вернулась назад. Объятий Рей вновь захотелось, но не так, чтобы их отсутствие приносило мучения. Тьма в Рей заняла свое место подле Света, оттеняя баланс чернотой, довольно свернулась и завладела эмоциями на фоне покоя. Ее не гнали, ей незачем было биться с девчонкой, терзать, но и большего бы пока не позволили. Сердце Рей было нестабильно, свой истинный баланс она еще не обрела, и Силе об этом было известно куда больше, чем мусорщице.

Девушка испуганно вскочила на ноги, когда почувствовала, а она готова была поклясться, чем угодно, что почувствовала, как Свет и Тьма в ней только что как будто… договорились? Именно в такой последовательности, сначала Свет, а за ним Тьма.

— Тебе не нужно первенство? — заворожено спросила Рей, глядя в самое дно ямы, — Тебе нужен баланс…

Ветер растрепал Рей волосы, превратив их в сосульки, пока та не могла отвести глаз от источника. Ей казалось, что только что ей явилась суть бытия, казавшаяся такой элементарной, но от этого максимально сложной. Рей упала на колени, схватившись за корни, что уходили вглубь пещеры.

— Помоги мне! — крикнула она вглубь, — Помоги мне одолеть Сноука, и я обещаю, я клянусь, что посвящу себя и всю свою Силу балансу!

Тьма молчала, эхом отзываясь в сердце Рей. Баланс в ней сдвинулся на пару миллиметров, в то время как страсть завладевала девчонкой.

— Сноук хочет господства, пользуется твоими дарами, — Рей закашлялась от крика, ведь ветер драл ей глотку, — Но тебе оно не нужно! Скажи, где он! Во мне больше Света, чем Тьмы, а в Кайло — Тьмы, чем Света. Вместе мы вернем баланс, я обещаю, но Сноук… — Рей сжала ногтями корни, — Сноук не позволит его восстановить!

Вокруг было слышно только завывание шторма. Рей опустила голову, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Ты просишь Тьму о помощи? — раздался мягкий и тихий голос за спиной девушки, — Темная сторона не знает, что это такое, она тебе не поможет.

Рей в отчаянии обернулась на знакомый и даже родной голос. За ее плечом статно стояла и тепло улыбалась Лея Органа, обрамленная голубоватым свечением. Девушка была рада видеть ее до дрожи в сердце.

— Я не знаю, у кого еще ее просить, — призналась она, глядя в игривые девичьи глаза, ведь Лея явилась ей молодой и красивой, — Я подумала, что здесь должен быть и источник Света, но он ускользает от меня каждый раз, как я пытаюсь его почувствовать.

Лея добродушно улыбнулась и опустила призрачную, тонкую руку Рей на плечо.

— Разве Свету нужно самовыражение? — спросила она ее, как наставник, — Тебя учили тому, что Свет должен выставлять себя напоказ?

— Нет, — Рей почувствовала себя нерадивой ученицей, — Это все характерно для Тьмы.

— Свет льется повсюду, поэтому он, как ты выразилась, «ускользает». Закрой глаза, чувствуешь? В километре отсюда только что вылупился порг, рождение его окутано Светом; одинокий ланэйец стирает брошенную тобой одежду, хоть и не особо этому рад, но долг оберегать планету заставляет его заботиться и о тебе, — это тоже явление Светлой стороны. Воздух, приятно щекочущий обоняние, умиротворение звезд, живительная сила покоя — все Свет. Ему не нужны источники, он итак окутывает Галактику паутиной.

Рей понурила голову. Она вдруг все поняла, при этом окончательно умудрившись запутаться.

— Ты близка к истине, Рей, — сказала ей Лея, — Но путь твой еще долог. Как и моему сыну предстоит многое постичь.

— Вы приходили к Бену? — слова сами слетели с ее губ, — Вы нужны ему, Принцесса. Его терзания ушли, но теперь… — Рей перевела дыхание, — его сжирает беспросветная боль.

Призрак Силы грустно улыбнулся.

— Мой сын допустил много непростительных вещей, — сказала она Рей, что внимала каждому слову, — И только в его силах с этим смириться и идти дальше. Он не готов ко встрече со мной, — Рей хотела возразить, но Лея вскинула ладонь, — Пока не готов. Моего Бена больше нет, дитя, но сердце его отогревается с каждой минутой. Согревать лед всегда больно.

— Силе нужен баланс, — произнесла Рей тоном, будто говорила нечто сокровенное, — Силе нужна я, как нужен и Кайло.

Лея покачала головой.

— Если бы я была чуть смелее, — бывший генерал потупила взгляд, — Если бы я поняла… Знаешь, дорогая, я никогда не кичилась Силой. Знала, что та во мне текла, но как Люк храмы не строила и миссий на себя не возлагала. Я выбрала стезю политика, — то, что умела, хотя мои убеждения о Силе были чем-то схожи с твоими.

— В том, что она едина? — нетерпеливо перебила Рей.

— Одно не существует без другого, — Лея подтвердила ее слова, — Джедаи, ситхи столетиями терзали Бедную. Я поняла это примерно в твоем возрасте, но мысли оставила при себе, никому об этом не говорила, — Призрак Силы был способен выразить скорбь, — Бена я упустила, не Люк. Он стал жертвой болезненного перетягивания Силы сторонами.

— Если визуализировать ее в человека, — прошептала удивленно Рей, не веря собственным словам, — Наверное, Кайло Рен — это и есть теперешняя Сила, рвущаяся на части и кровоточащая по швам.

Лея матерински взглянула на девушку.

— Вся мудрость джедаев отзывается в тебе, — сказала она и внезапно исчезла.

Рей не готова была прощаться, но Сила решила по-своему. Итог был один, девушка по-прежнему не знала, что ей делать, но Кайло Рен раздражал ее теперь несколько меньше.

***

Следующим утром Рей, насытившись пойманной спетанской рыбой, приготовленной ей на костре, сразу направилась к кораблю и провозилась с ним до самого вечера. Ланэйец, действительно, выстирал ей всю одежду, но надевать ту Рей не спешила. Ей понравились рубахи Люка, в них было просторно, и еще появилось странное ощущение. Рей чувствовала себя в этом свободнее, не физически, но эмоционально. Хоть у девушки и не было крайне важных запчастей, например, репульсорного двигателя, работы хватало. Первым делом, Рей счистила весь налет и ил с металла, обработала и просушила все исправные детали. Крылья в некоторых местах были погнуты, и Рей пришлось их выправлять, иногда даже прибегая к Силе. Сосредоточившись на починке истребителя, девушка не думала ни о чем более глобальном. Ей нужно было это отвлечение, ведь мысли в последнее время не давали ей дышать.

День стоял жаркий, знойный, от шторма не осталось и следа. Океан поражал безмятежностью, духота заполонила воздух. Порги сновали туда-сюда, увлеченно наблюдая за девушкой и курлыкая о своем. Вокруг царило спокойствие. Силы Рей кончились к тому моменту, как местное солнце зашло, за все это время она успела вспотеть и высохнуть по очереди раз двенадцать. Девушка отложила самодельные инструменты и поспешила в душевую кабину. Рефрешером в руинах деревни джедаев и не пахло, но незамысловатая помывочная тут была. Проходя мимо нее, девушка вдруг вспомнила, что, будучи ученицей Люка, наткнулась в одной из хижин на ванную комнату. Там была большая деревянная ванная, что стояла в центре, окруженная большим количеством полок со свечами и пыльными склянками. Много долгих лет это корыто не видало воды, да и в былые времена им редко пользовались. Повернув в другую сторону от душевой, и пройдя по выложенной камнем тропинке несколько десятков метров, девушка оказалась возле искомой двери. Хижина была чуть меньше прочих и более ветхой. Неподалеку сновала ланэйка в смешном одеянии и Рей, замявшись немного, обратилась к ней:

— Здесь можно помыться? — та удостоила Рей злобным взглядом хозяйки планеты, — Но не знаю, где взять столько пресной воды и… — Рей попыталась выглядеть учтивой, — Честно говоря, не представляю, как это все работает.

Ланэйка защебетала на странном языке, тон был явно ворчливым, развернулась и ушла прочь. Рей с минуту глядела ей в след и уже, было, разочарованно поплелась в душевую, как увидела возвращающееся создание. Она была не одна, вместе с ней пять ланэйцев тащили на своих маленьких спинках ведра с водой. Вылив те в емкость, они засеменили обратно. Рей прошла внутрь хижины, вдыхая запах пара и дерева. Выплеснутая вода была горячей. Не успела девушка подумать о том, откуда они ее так быстро взяли, как процессия забавных, но щепетильных существ вернулась с новой порцией ведер. После их опорожнения, ванна была заполнена до краев. Одна ланэйка повесила на бортик свежее полотенце, в том время как другие принялись зажигать свечи.

— Это не обязательно! — воскликнула удивленная Рей, на что те одарили девушку такими взглядами, будто она только что съела ребенка, — Спасибо!

Вскоре ланэйки оставили ученицу Люка Скайуокера в полном одиночестве, обсуждая на своем языке то, какая пришелица доходяга и что нужно будет заняться ее питанием. Последняя, к слову, смущенно скинула пропотевшую рубаху и аккуратно перекинула одну ногу через бортик. Рей растянулась в улыбке, почувствовав обжигающую жидкость, и аккуратно полностью легла в ванную. Пар клубился в небольшой хижине, свечи приятно пахли горелым, вмешивая в густой воздух толики дыма. Свет в комнате интимно мерцал во мраке, ведь окон здесь не было, а дверь Рей заперла. Девчонка, почувствовав себя в это мгновение самой счастливой, довольно зажмурила глаза, запрокинула голову и расслабилась. Мышцы ныли после тяжелой работы, усталость клонила ее в сон. После ночной прогулки к источнику Темной стороны, у Рей так и не вышло сомкнуть глаз. Мысли о Силе, Сноуке и Кайло терзали ее до первых солнечных лучей и теперь, девушка не заметила, как задремала.

— Где ты? — раздался хриплый голос откуда-то сверху, и Рей, резко проснувшись и неловко забарахтавшись в ванной от неожиданности, увидела источник слов.

— Ты… — выпалила она, оглядывая внезапно возникшего рядом Кайло, — Давно здесь? И что это с тобой?

Рен держал зубы стиснутыми и смотрел на обнаженное тело девчонки с нескрываемым вожделением в глазах. Она была еще красивей, чем в его же фантазиях. Узы подловили момент. Оба были не готовы к форсбонду, поэтому Кайло вовремя не взял эмоции под контроль, а девушка даже не подумала, что надо бы прикрыться. Рей имела в виду, конечно, не то, как Рен на нее смотрел, а то, во что мужчина превратился с последней встречи. Вся одежда Кайло была одной сплошной рваниной, а на местах порезов и дыр была видна запекшаяся кровь.

— Пару минут, — сипло произнес он, когда язык обрел способность шевелиться, — Пытался разорвать связь со Сноуком, и вот, как видишь, удалось. Выпущенная Сила отрикошетила, надеюсь, и в него тоже.

Кайло произвольно подошел ближе. Ему открылась небольшая, скрытая под водой девичья грудь. Та даже не думала прикрыться, то ли от испуга, то ли от того, что Рен не сводил с нее глаз. Проследив его завороженный, преисполненный похоти взгляд, Рей выдохнула, положив руки на бортики ванны. Звук всплеснувшейся воды пронзил повисшую тишину. При вздохе маленькие вздернутые соски показались из-под воды.

— Обработай раны, — неуверенно произнесла она и продолжила, испытывая гремучую смесь удовлетворения и смущения от реакции мужчины, — Как думаешь, эти форсбонды случайны или у Силы странное чувство юмора?

— Не знаю, — жестко ответил Рен, — Мне не смешно.

Их взгляды невольно пересеклись, Кайло хищно подошел чуть ближе. Считывая во взгляде Рей плохо скрываемое любопытство, Рен немного осмелел. Небрежно снял перчатку с руки, и, не отводя взгляд с лица Рей, медленно опустил большую ладонь на обнаженную грудь. Девчонка вздрогнула, перевела заинтересованный взгляд с томного лица Кайло на руку, сжимающую упругую припухлость, и испытала странный трепет. Никто ее так никогда не касался. Рей прошибла сладостная дрожь, выражать которую ей совершенно не хотелось. Рен сжал полушарие чуть сильнее и провел большим шершавым пальцем по горошине соска, сделав кругообразное движение. Созерцание груди мусорщицы завладело его разумом и глазами. Сейчас, когда мужчина перешел от мыслей и слов к действию, по его лицу сложно было считать эмоцию. Оно было недвижимо, ведь, казалось, что вся Вселенная сосредоточилась в его руке.

— Тебя не учили спрашивать разрешения? — наигранно прошипела Рей, но Кайло вряд ли ее слышал, — Держи. Руки. При себе, — с расстановкой выплюнула она и скинула большую ладонь в воду. При этом ей пришлось приподняться и сесть. Рен с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на лице мусорщицы и зло ей улыбнулся. Прекрасно понимал, что та играет. Маленькие, усеянные мокрыми каплями, груди показались наружу. Полумрак делал черты лица Рей острее, а изгибы более плавными, — частично намокшие пряди волос налипли на лицо и плечи. Она была красивей, чем когда-либо до этого.

— Где ты? — в голосе сквозили холод и яд, но глаза выдавали терпкое, наболевшее возбуждение. Кайло одернул руку, неуклюже свесив ее вдоль туловища, будто та была не на месте.

Рей еле заметно усмехнулась и откинулась на спинку ванной.

— Ты обещал рассказать мне о Ксилле, координатах и Сноуке, — произнесла она, скрещивая ноги в районе бедер. Изначально нахлынувшее от внезапности и остроты момента бесстыдство сменилось зародышами смущения. Кайло проследил этот жест, трактовав его по-своему. Ладони мужчины, одна из которых была в перчатке, а другая — нет, сжались в кулаки.

— Прекрати играть со мной, — процедил он.

— Ты сам с собой играешь, Рен, — девушка придвинулась к левому бортику, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза, — Это ты придумал правила, а то, что я не хочу им следовать, — сделала паузу, — тебе не подвластно.

— Где ты? — тон Кайло становился с каждым повторением все более металлическим. Мужчина осторожно опустился перед Рей на колени, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и это действо походило больше не на преклонение, а на нападение.

— Что ты нашел на Ксилле?

Кайло Рен тяжело выдохнул, стукнувшись лбом о бортик ванной. В упертости эти двое могли бы посоревноваться. Рей видела каждый треснувший капилляр и каждую борозду шрама на лице мужчины, когда тот посмотрел на нее исподлобья.

— Я видел там несколько десятков строящихся разрушителей нового поколения, — сдался, наконец, Рен, лицо девушки находилось прямиком напротив лица мужчины, так что губы Рей обжигало дыханием Кайло, — Чиссы, они служат Сноуку. По всей видимости, он хочет возродить Империю. Но это скорее догадка, чем факт — его самого там не было.

— Почему Ксилла — этот мерзкий ледник? — спросила озадаченная Рей, она слушала внимательно, впитывая каждое слово мужчины.

— Слышала о генерале Трауне? — Рей отрицательно покачала головой, — Надо же, в программу образования мусорщиц не включен этот исторический эпизод?

Рей сжала губы, тем самым вызвав смешок Кайло, обдавший ее горячим воздухом.

— Тебя стало легко вывести из себя, — заметил мужчина, — Потеряла покой, мисс Палпатин? — снова горячий смех и мелькнувшие белым зубы, — Ладно, не злись, я удивлен, но блики Тьмы тебе к лицу. Генерал Траун был из чиссов с Ксиллы и слыл преданным псом Императора. Даже после его смерти и падения Империи остался верен. Сноук ставил генерала в пример гения тактики и стратега, правда, чаще Хаксу, чем мне, но я замечал этот трепет. Когда стало ясно про клоны Сноука, я вспомнил эту историю и то, как Сноук им восхищался.

Девушка с плеском перевернулась в воде набок и вжалась телом в борт, чтобы не думать о собственной наготе и внимать каждому слову мужчины.

— Дело в том, что Траун умер, а после воскрес через десять лет в теле собственного клона. Я решил, — Кайло облизнул губы, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Рей в испарине и с прилипшими волосками, — что они со Сноуком могли быть знакомы, хоть тот об этом никогда и не говорил. Поэтому полетел именно туда и нашел возрожденную базу Империи, Первого Ордена или чего-нибудь новенького.

— Сейчас генерал мертв? — нетерпеливо спросила Кайло Рей.

— Мертв, — утвердительно произнес Рен, — В отличие от Сноука. Я пробрался и исследовал каждый из строящихся разрушителей лично и Силой, но нашел только карту с отмеченными координатами. Там были отмечены Эджан-Клосс и Экзегол.

— Откуда ты знаешь про Эджан-Клосс?

— Запомнил координаты, которые ты ввела на моем перехватчике. И лучше бы ты переживала о том, кто из твоих дружков-прихлебателей — предатель.

Рей шумно выдохнула через нос и уже сама ошпарила дыханием Кайло.

— Сноук перенял технологию с клонами у этого генерала, построив на его родной планете базу возведения разрушителей и подчинив население, — подытожила Рей, на что Рен раздраженно кивнул. Бесполезность фразы скрашивала лишь возможность бессовестно наблюдать за шевелящимся ртом девушки.

— Эта планета одна из, — Кайло скользнул взглядом по нижней губе Рей, — Подобных должно быть немало. Те системы, что были во власти Первого Порядка, также не стоит отметать.

Рей безмолвно кивнула. Кайло продолжал гипнотизировать губы мусорщицы, ведь начавшийся так ярко форсбонд грозился закончиться скукой.

— Ты пробовал найти Сноука через вашу связь? — спросила спустя мгновение Рей, — До того, как у тебя получилось… — Рей не закончила предложение, окинув взглядом разодранное плечо мужчины. Того будто разъяренный вуки оттаскал.

— Можешь держать меня за одержимого психа, но за идиота не смей, — пробурчал Рен, — Я чувствовал его, но очень слабо, размыто. Как будто он где-то на задворках Галактики, в Неизведанных Регионах. Ничего конкретного, может, это невероятно крепкие щиты. Тебя я чувствую сильнее, хоть ты и далеко.

Рей задумалась. Она сама сейчас находится на Ак-То, в Неизведанных Регионах, на каких же окраинах тогда был Сноук, раз Кайло его практически не чувствовал? Мужчина тем временем продолжал всматриваться в одну и ту же пухлую, слегка розоватую точку на ее лице.

— Рей, где ты? — голос его стал уставшим, но требовательным. Вопрос Рена так и оставался без ответа.

Уголок губ девушки пополз вверх, а сама она попыталась отстраниться от крайне близко расположенного лица Кайло, но тот успел схватить ее за челюсть. Вот она красивая пташка, попалась хищнику в клетку. Рука в перчатке грубо сжала щеки и подборок Рей, складывая сладкие губы в трубочку. Девушка встрепенулась, одной рукой пытаясь разжать хватку Рена, а другой уперлась тому в грудь. Кайло довольно и сыто улыбнулся, притягивая голову Рей помимо ее воли ближе к себе. Опалил дыханием этот желанный им рот и в малообъяснимом порыве практически коснулся губ мусорщицы своими, когда та невнятно, но гневно произнесла:

— Не сме этго деат!

В ее глазах было столько злости и отвращения, что Рен, удостоив Рей ядовитым и полным минутной ненависти взглядом, опустил руку с челюсти и сжал тонкую девичью шею.

— Где ты?

Рей успела поставить ментальный щит в то мгновение, когда Кайло вторгся ей в голову. Мужчина сжал ее шею сильнее и надавил на сознание Силой. Рей сильно зажмурила глаза и до крови впилась зубами в свои же губы, скрывая картинки с координатами Ак-То в голове. Нет, ничего она ему не покажет, пусть пытает ее, сколько хочет. Монстр так и остался монстром, чуда не случилось. Рен, поняв, что Силой ничего от мусорщицы сейчас не добьется, разжал руку на ее шее, но только та распахнула глаза, немного расслабившись, больно вцепился Рей в волосы.

— Ты настолько глупая, мусорщица, что не понимаешь, когда тебя пытаются защитить, а когда убить? ГДЕ ТЫ? — прокричал он, вдруг почувствовав, что осязание начало уходить, а почва проваливаться из-под ног. Форсбонд, похоже, подходил к концу.

— Не нужно было бросать меня, — с ненавистью выплюнула она Кайло в лицо и гортанно закричала, когда тот дернул ее за волосы.

Слезы послевкусия встречи, что вряд ли можно было бы назвать приятной, брызнули из глаз Рей, когда мужчина окончательно исчез. Погрузив голову под воду и сжимая ладонями лицо, Рей пыталась унять жар и дрожь собственного тела, в то время как Кайло на своем перехватчике, стрелой пронзающем космическую материю, с изумлением и, о крифф, восторгом смотрел на прядь коричневых волос в руке. Привычно доверившись очередной из безумных идей, за последнее время пришедших ему в голову, Рен поднес волосы мусорщицы к носу и глубоко вдохнул пустынный и цветочный аромат.

Сконцентрировавшись на ощущениях, Кайло поднес руку к сенсорной панели, не открывая глаз, и ввел пришедшие на ум цифры. Мгновение спустя, TIE-перехватчик нес мужчину на ставшую пресловутой планету, в то время как Рей торопливо и с толикой ярости выбиралась из ванны. Даже мыться не стала, настолько ей стало противно здесь находиться.

***

Девушка с мокрыми волосами торопливо бежала в свою хижину, босыми ногами еле успевая касаться каменистой земли. Дышала она порывисто и сбито, сапоги болтались в руках. Времени оставалось катастрофически мало. Оказавшись в своем временном доме, Рей резво натянула чистую белую тунику, бриджи, ловко впрыгнула в обувь и закрепила сайбер на бедре. Делать что-либо с волосами смысла не было, они все равно бы не успели высохнуть, поэтому Рей, причесав мокрые локоны пальцами, оставила их как есть.

Выскочив на улицу, девчонка устремила взор к горизонту. Начинало смеркаться, солнце скрылось за бескрайним океаном часом назад. Он был близко. Рей чувствовала, как натянувшиеся Узы начали пружинить, будто раньше были натянуты до предела, а теперь их постепенно отпускали. Рей знала, что Кайло летел на Ак-То, что мужчина нашел способ, как бы девчонка ни сопротивлялась. Чувствовала в Силе. Рен приближался к ней с каждой минутой. «Будет искать, пока не найдет», — вспомнила Рей слова Нахального Томми, но улыбаться ей не хотелось. Возможно, сейчас кто-то кого-то убьет — она не знала наверняка, настолько их отношения были непредсказуемы.

Рей взобралась на скалистый откос, возносящийся клювом над океаном, и, положив возле ног сайбер, приняла позу для медитации. Кайло был зол, не нужно тянуть за Узы, чтобы знать это. Когда же она от него отделается? Куда бы Рей ни подалась, Рен все время следовал за ней, находил ее, словно ищейка. И это не говоря о ненормальном желании взять под контроль ее жизнь. Хоть объятия мужчины на Экзеголе и Денногре казались Рей приятными, после крайней встречи она уже не хотела их таковыми считать. Помешанный. Готов причинять боль, лишь бы получить свое. Что сталось со Светом, впущенным им в собственную душу, он испарился, развеялся? Это имела в виду Лея, говоря о том, что Кайло не готов? Тревожащие Рей вопросы отвлекали ее от медитации, но та взяла навеянные Тьмой эмоции под контроль.

Спустя пару десятков минут вымученного слияния с Силой между облаков на горизонте появилась стремительно приближающаяся черная точка. Рей на секунду открыла глаза, чтобы убедиться в предчувствии. Да, она не ошиблась, перехватчик Рена был все ближе и больше, начиная сбрасывать скорость. Мгновением спустя черный вихрь пролетел сверху мимо Рей, взметнув пыль и мелкие камни, и скрылся позади деревни джедаев, уходя на круговой заход. Выскочившие из домов ланэйцы, смотрели очередному пришельцу вслед. «Сейчас меня вознесут в ряды богинь», — подумала Рей, прежде чем снова увидела в небе корабль Рена, который плавно снижался в поисках места для удачной посадки среди скал острова.

Рей съежилась от холодного дуновения ветерка в еще влажных волосах, когда перехватчик Кайло сел. Девушка сидела к нему спиной, скрестив ноги. Мужчина в подранной, залитой кровью одежде выскочил из корабля стремительно и грузно, широким шагом направившись прямиком к объекту своей бесконтрольной злости. Девчонка боролась с желанием обернуться и взглянуть на него.

— Не могу перестать удивляться тому, — раздался за спиной ледовитый мужской голос, — что никак не оценю твою беспросветную глупость, о прекрасная Рей! — передразнил Сноука Кайло, остановившись позади растрепанной мусорщицы.

Грудь мужчины тяжело вздымалась, а дышал он ртом. Гнев кипел в нем на максимальной температуре. Рей бормотала про себя мантру о покое, вдыхая плотный и душный воздух. Кайло ей хотелось разрубить напополам.

— Почему бы не подождать меня на Денногре? — вопил Рен ей в затылок, разрушая обретенное девушкой спокойствие, — Ну нет! Лучше спутаться с убийцами и полететь на первую планету в списке Сноука! Ты бы еще до Джакку додумалась, строптивая девчонка!

Кайло откровенно на нее орал. Рей вскочила на ноги, мгновенно активировав сайбер, и уставилась на багрового цвета лицо. Этот ураган бушующих эмоций она сдерживать больше была не в силах. Тьма выстлала красным девушке душу и глаза, на что мужчина предусмотрительно зажег собственный нестабильный меч.

— Я ждала родителей в пустыне, сколько себя помню, — устало и гневно проговорила Рей, — Извини, что не захотела ждать еще и тебя! И знаешь, — добавила она, — я ничуть об этом не жалею.

Кайло шумно выдохнул, поджимая губы. Упрямая мусорщица раздражала его.

— Мы улетаем, — безотказный жесткий тон Кайло окончательно вывел Рей из себя.

— Что? — пораженно воскликнула она, — Пошел ты, Кайло Рен! — девушка двинулась на него с сайбером в руке, вынуждая Рена пятиться назад, — Никуда я с тобой не полечу, криффа кусок! — тот закатил глаза, ловко увернувшись от первого рубящего удара. Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством девушки, грубо схватил за локоть и с усилием потащил ее к перехватчику. Рей, само собой, сопротивлялась, правда, сайбер был зажат в той руке, за которую ее грубо дергал на себя Кайло. Все ее силовые выпады мужчина парировал в зародыше, в этом он был ее искусней.

— И куда, Сноука искать? — сбившееся дыхание выворачивающейся девушки делало речь нечленораздельной, — Появились новые зацепки? — в голосе звучал сарказм, в то время как Рен продолжал мерно и упрямо тащить ее за собой, — Да он же сам сюда прилетит!

Кайло резко остановился, дернув Рей на себя. Та налетела носом на жесткую грудь, яростно сразу отпрянув.

— И это ты собиралась делать? — удивился он, — Сидеть и ждать его здесь, как мясо на убой?

— Конечно, лучше носиться за его призраком по Галактике! — выплюнула Рей, после чего добавила чуть тише, — Без дела не сижу.

Рен раздраженно-наигранно заозирался по сторонам, отметив развалюху Скайуокера, и одарил Рей красноречивым взглядом.

— Я о Силе.

Мужчина заглянул девушке в раскосые глаза.

— О, это я заметил, — ухмыльнулся он, намекая на Тьму, что видел у Рей в голове, — Тут ты превзошла себя, кланяюсь!

— Как и ты на Экзеголе, — парировала Рей, на что Кайло не нашелся с быстрым ответом.

Свет жалил Рена все это время сильно и стремительно. Да, стороны его больше не терзали, но препираться друг с другом продолжили. Кайло слишком быстро и мощно начал чувствовать стыд, боль утраты, неведомые раньше эмоции к Рей, Свет, буквально, заполонил все внутри и разрывал мужчину. Въевшаяся в кровь Тьма в его случае сопротивлялась. Если в Рей она заползала хитро, осторожно извиваясь черными змеями, то Свет сшибал Рена с ног раз за разом, больно прикладывая при этом затылком. Кайло, в отличие от девчонки, не чувствовал баланс, Силу в нем штормило и кидало от одного берега к другому. При этом Рей все только усугубляла собственными непокорностью и дюросталевым упрямством. Она будто специально нарывалась и провоцировала бурю в Кайло, после чего получала свою порцию боли и Тьмы от мужчины. Брезгливо и с отвращением смотрела на него, в упор не видя как следом на того обрушивался еще и Свет, вколачивая ноги в землю.

— Рен, мы не знаем, где он, — продолжила Рей.

— Но он предполагает, где можем быть мы, — закончил мысль Кайло, — а здесь его нет.

Рей дезактивировала сайбер, ведь настрой на подраться был испорчен. Кайло тоже обдало волной покоя.

— Я чувствую себя будто в какой-то игре, — Рей стояла рядом, отвернувшись от мужчины, — Будто не было всего этого, — девчонка показала абстрактное «это» в воздухе, всплеснув руками, — Будто как была джаккуанской мусорщицей и ей же осталась.

— Несмотря на джедайские замашки, ты мусорщица, Рей, — Кайло ухмыльнулся, выключив нестабильный клинок, — Мне претит сама мысль о нахождении на этой планете. Пахнет Скайуокером.

— Бессмысленно убегать, — уперлась девчонка.

— Ты бы сейчас не извергала слова изо рта, если бы у меня было малейшее соображение для побега.

Рен досадливо улыбнулся и посмотрел под ноги, словно не тридцатилетний мужчина, а настоящий юнец. О да, отмотать время назад и вспомнить, как он ее пытался придушить часом ранее. Истеричный провинившийся монстр признался, что не знает, что делать. Рей умилилась бы, если бы он так ее не раздражал.

— Я чувствую, что должна быть здесь. Я впитываю Силу, — Рей моргнула, шмыгнув, — Обе стороны, и… — запнулась, — кажется, они меня не терзают.

Рей взметнула ожидающий взгляд на Кайло. Тот на нее не смотрел. Его Свет и Тьма швыряли как космолет в поясе астероидов, а мусорщице подчинились. Он, конечно, улавливал это изменение через форсбонды, но не думал, что за время его отсутствия Рей укротила обе стороны. Это было немыслимо, невозможно. Как можно сочетать в себе их?

— Не представляю о чем ты, но это неприятно, — честно признался Рен, понимая, что снова стоит позади.

— Нам обоим нужно обрести баланс, — уверенно сказала ему Рей, сделав короткий шаг назад от мужчины, — Это не просто планета, Кайло. Тьма и Свет живут здесь подле друг друга.

— Место Силы, — Рен заозирался по сторонам, — Понятно, почему меня так штормит.

— Это из-за ран, — Рей подошла ближе, пропустив колкость, — Сегодня ты никуда не полетишь, надо обработать порезы, — девушка показала рукой в сторону душевой, — Помыться можно там.

Кайло позабавил этот приказной тон, но, правда, ненадолго. Рей, собравшись уходить, вдруг резко передумала. Развернулась, заглянув мужчине прямо в глаза, и пару секунд решалась на что-то.

— Я планировала тебя убить, — небрежно кинула она, — И после того, что случилось на форсбонде, можешь считать, что легко отделался, — Кайло задумчиво смотрел на Рей, но та стерла все мысли с его лица, залепив хлесткую пощечину, — Это за то, что бросил.

Рей все же ушла. Кайло замер и стоял как вкопанный несколько минут, глядя на удаляющийся силуэт в белом. Какова чертовка! Щека горела, шрамы ныли и явно начинали воспаляться, где-то в Галактике ждал Сноук, а разодранный Кайло Рен стоял посреди деревни джедаев и как нашкодивший мальчишка улыбался.

***

Трясущимися руками Рей развела костер посреди собственной хижины, трясущими же руками принялась чистить рыбу. Мысли были спутаны и сбиты. Криффов Кайло Рен был на ее планете, мылся в ее душевой, дышал ее воздухом. Кто бы подумал, ведь она собиралась обрабатывать ему шрамы, собиралась готовить еду при условии, что самой кусок в горло не лез. Рен будет теперь здесь вместе с ней, надолго или нет, — неизвестно, но это как будто пока не волновало ее. Столько раз у нее была возможность остаться с ним, но Рей сбегала, а теперь уж не сбежишь. Технически, конечно, можно было бы, но вот толку ни грамма. Найдет ее, как луч света в темной комнате. Уже нашел, всего лишь схватив за волосы. Рей бросила одну почищенную рыбу в миску и, собираясь приняться за другую, уронила ту на пол. Рассеянность наложила на девушку след, и действия, совершающиеся автоматически, давали сбои в самых элементарных моментах.

— Чтоб тебя, истерик ситхский, — пробурчала она, поднимая рыбу и начиная скрести по ней ножом.

Ладонь горела под пощечиной, что Рей оставила ему. «Даже не сказал ничего, просто стоял и смотрел», — подумала девчонка, тогда чувствуя спиной этот едкий взгляд. Еще одна рыба отправилась в миску, после чего Рей безэмоционально стала расправляться с очередной. Она сидела, скрестив ноги, прямо на полу перед костром. Волосы спадали на нос, не давая огню играть с ее лицом, губы были упрямо поджаты, а взгляд выражал абсолютное ничего. Только руки тряслись, выдавая весь жар, происходящий на задворках души девушки. Сама, практически уговаривая Кайло остаться на Ак-То часом ранее, сейчас она не то, что испытывала страх, приходила в сущий ужас! Крифф, она же собралась его кормить! Рей вспомнила, как иногда ей приходилось готовить на Эджан-Клоссе, и как Финн и По плевались от ее стряпни. Рей сыто улыбнулась от мысли, что сморщенное лицо Кайло Рена скрасит ей вечер.

Спустя несколько минут, насаженная на собранные девушкой палки, рыба уже пеклась на костре, а Рей принялась толочь травы. Мази, что она нашла у Скайуокера, на Кайло бы не хватило. Он весь был исполосован царапинами и порезами. Их со Сноуком связь, опутывающая его душу и тело, будто материализовалась в лазерные нити, и выжгла Рена изнутри. Теперь к значительному количеству шрамов на его теле прибавилось еще неопределенное множество. Закончив с этим, Рей вспомнила, что совсем позабыла о костре и кинулась спасать еду. Рыба немного обуглилась, но в целом должна была оставаться съедобной.

— Я не голоден, — раздался голос мужчины сзади, ему пришлось склониться, чтобы войти в столь невысокий проход.

Огонь неспешно потрескивал, а от нежной рыбьей плоти исходил горячий пар. Рей, вертевшая все это время криффовы палки, не поворачивая к мужчине головы, жадно откусила от одной рыбы. Есть она совершенно не хотела, но дать Кайло понять, что готовила для него, себе не позволила бы.

— Я принес пластыри, — угрюмо буркнул мужчина, сев напротив Рей и смотря на пол перед собой. Рен все не мог понять, нравится ему то, что происходит, или все же нет. С одной стороны, мусорщица с набитым ртом, а с другой, неизвестность в виде обезображенного лица Сноука.

Рей медленно и нехотя жевала, удостоив, наконец, Кайло взглядом. Он был в одних лишь порванных штанах, все остальное оставалось обнаженным. Рей чуть не подавилась костью, когда оценила количество предстоящей работы и еще кое-что. Мокрые растрепанные черные волосы мужчины, капли с которых падали на плечи и струились по сильной, вздымающейся груди. Воспаленные покрасневшие шрамы, из которых уже не струилась кровь, располосовали грудь и спину Рена, опускаясь за кромку пояса. На ногах порезы тоже были, но их скрывали черные порванные штанины. Рей отложила в сторону недоеденное, небрежно вытирая руки о бриджи, и привстала, потянувшись за изготовленной мазью.

— Этим? — Кайло смерил ее взглядом, полным отвращения, — Только попробуй натереть меня этой доисторической дрянью, у меня есть средства лучше, — процедил он, указывая на бакта-пластыри.

— Эти мази исцеляли древних джедаев, — безоговорочно утвердила Рей, — Никакие пластыри не сравнятся.

Она зачерпнула пальцем склизкое вещество и, несмотря на то, что Кайло отшатнулся, провела им прямо по груди мужчины. Тот вздрогнул от тупой боли, пробежавшей по коже, но вида не подал. Держался, словно скала: Тьма всегда осыпала Кайло дарами, когда тот питал болью Тьму. За одним касанием наступило другое, и Рен постепенно привык к холодным пальцам, нежно скользящим по груди. Рей, поначалу, осторожно дотрагиваясь до мужчины, с каждым шрамом становилась уверенней. Кайло чувствовал, как боль под кожей моментально угасает после невесомых прикосновений мусорщицы. После тщательного смазывания той или иной царапины, Рей заботливо залепляла их бакта-пластырями. Когда она перешла на поджарый пресс и вспыхнула от странной мысли, Рен сыто запрокинул голову и зажмурил в удовольствии глаза.

— Можно наслаждаться и не так открыто, — пробормотала Рей, водя всей ладонью по животу мужчины. Обрабатывать каждую царапину слишком долго, а она и так была предельно напряжена.

Пресс под ее рукой напрягся, когда та скользнула рядом с кромкой штанов. Кайло издал какой-то странный полу-выдох, с любопытством уставившись на нее. Шрамы уходили от низа живота до самых лодыжек, и мужчине было интересно, как с этим справится Рей. Ему было интересно, как с этим справится он сам. Рей все водила пальцами по животу, натирая одно и то же место и тщательно обдумывая дальнейший план. Что, крифф его, делать? И он еще так на нее смотрит этим своим выжидающим глубоким взглядом, привычно сверху вниз. Напряжение повисло между ними и ощутимо было почти на физическом уровне. Рей будто чувствовала его запах, его давление на свою грудную клетку. Кайло, испытывая приятную смесь трепетного удовольствия и неудовлетворенного наболевшего возбуждения, просто застыл. Оба молчали, так как отравляющих сознание мыслей было слишком много, но выразить их не представлялось возможным. Это было за гранью понятного, за гранью реальности.

— Повернись другой стороной, — голос на первом слоге хрипнул, пропадая, и Рей пришлось повторять сначала.

Рен скривился, выражая крайнее недовольство, и развернулся к девушке спиной, будто та его заставляла. Порезов там было еще больше, чем на груди и животе.

— Почему Темная Сторона так легко подчинилась тебе? — решил перевести мысли Кайло, ведь прикосновения девчонки, все же сказывались у него между ног. Член не отвердел, но оживился точно. Он хотел Рей, это известно, но вот так, по-настоящему, от реальных касаний реальной девчонки было впервые. Двойственность Силы Рей Рена, действительно, интересовала — хороший повод отвлечься, ведь женщины у него не было целую вечность. С битвы на Крейте прошло, конечно, чуть меньше, чем вечность, но Кайло Рен все равно к таким перерывам не привык.

— Это не было легко, — выждав паузу, проговорила Рей, — Там, на Кеф’Бире, она чуть не убила меня, — пальцы легко, но сильно скользили по грубой и массивной спине, — Когда ты оставил меня в пустыне, — голос Рей стал запыхавшимся от нескончаемого трения, — Я больше не могла с ней бороться, я так устала… Она въелась в меня, а я будто не хотела ей сопротивляться. Не стало ни Люка, ни Леи, ни одного человека, кто мог бы меня осудить. И я думала, что все любимые люди погибли. Кайло, это сложно понять… В какой-то момент Темная Сторона стала частью меня, хитро и незаметно. Я испугалась, когда поняла, но место Тьме показать все же сумела.

— Как? — внимая девушке, произнес Кайло. Упоминание имя Леи еканьем отдалось в его груди.

— Я знаю, что делать и что выбирать, — ответила Рей, накладывая на порез очередной пластырь, — Знала, — осторожно добавила следом.

Кайло кивнул ей затылком безмолвно. Он понимал, о чем говорила мусорщица, Бен Соло проходил через это. Тьма поразила его точно так же, незаметно оскверняя душу, неотделимо извращая внутренний Свет. Но Бен не знал, что правильно, а что нет, вместо этого он попал в ловушку Сноука и позволил Тьме организовать зловещий бал в собственном сердце.

— С ногами разберешься сам, — Рей потерла руки друг о друга, но они так и остались жирными.

Кайло разочарованно повернулся к Рей, мысленно надеясь на иной исход. Это, конечно, было маловероятно, но в их хлестких взаимоотношениях могло случиться все, что угодно. Девушка вела себя, как заправский дроид-доктор, не обращая на него и толики внимания, механически делая необходимую работу, и Кайло это, мало сказать, не удовлетворяло. Рей практически поднялась с пола, когда Рен схватил ее за локоть и грубо дернул на себя. Девчонка упала на обнаженную, липкую от мази грудь и удивленно охнула. Несмотря на безобразные шрамы, тело мужчины оставалось привлекательным, Рей не могла этого отрицать, хоть и видела его без одежды второй раз в жизни. Кайло обвил ее рукой в районе поясницы и притянул к себе, так что Рей пришлось раздвинуть ноги, пропуская его тело между ними, иначе она расплылась бы как бесхребетная медуза. Оказавшись на Рене, будто верхом на сильном жеребце, Рей растерялась на секунду от знакомого тепла и твердости его тела, но, опомнившись, уперлась руками в рельефную грудь.

— Серьезно? — тихо спросил у нее Кайло, глядя из-под длинных смоляных ресниц, — Делаешь вид, будто ничего не происходит? Ты же все знаешь, — он нежно провел рукой по заживающей ссадине у нее на лице, второй с силой держа девчонку за талию, — и знаешь, что знаю я.

Рей недовольно насупилась. Этих разговоров ей хотелось еще меньше, чем прикосновений мужчины, хоть в последнем она себе слишком очевидно врала.

— Пусти, — глаза были спрятаны от взора Рена, на лицо Рей в беспорядке упали пышные волосы.

— Сама тянула ко мне руку в хижине, похожей на эту, а теперь даешь ход назад?

— Кайло, — Рей убрала руки от его груди, переставая упираться, и опустила их тому на мускулистые бедра. Рен, оценив сие действо, мгновенно сжал ее худые ляжки в ответ, — Тянула руку я Бену, и это была выдумка одинокой мусорщицы, — она невесомо провела ногтями по разорванной ткани штанов, — Ты знаешь.

— Не ври, — ухмыльнувшись, выдохнул ей Кайло в лицо, — Бен Соло тебя бы не завел, мне можешь поверить, — в подтверждении он грубо сжал Рей ягодицы и сладостно улыбнулся. Рей вздрогнула от накативших волной мурашек, но воспользовавшись тем, что мужчина самонадеянно расслабился, выскользнула из его мертвецких тисков.

— Если хочешь находиться со мной на одной планете, — выплюнула вставшая над ним тучей Рей, — Придется научиться держать руки при себе.

Кайло, не отводя с ее сосредоточенного лица взгляда, вжал щеку зубами и положил локоть на согнутое колено. Рей снова начала выводить его из себя. Гнездо с поргами в изголовье постели девушки заинтересованно зашевелилось. Оттуда показалось несколько пар заинтересованных округлых глаз, наблюдая за грозившей начаться перебранкой.

— Я не мог взять тебя с собой на Ксиллу, не будь такой глупой. Сноук смог бы найти тебя через связь, будь ты со мной.

Рей вытирала руки о тряпку и молчала. Эта, казавшаяся элементарной мысль, к девушке в голову почему-то не пришла. Тьма и обида настолько заволокли ей сердце, что столь простые вещи остались незамеченными, но показывать правду Кайло было совершенно не обязательно. Рей села напротив и устало пододвинула миску с едой.

— Ты знаешь, что с этим делать? — холодно спросила она его, вцепляясь зубами в остывшую рыбу.

— Делать с чем?

— Вот с этим, — Рей провела тушкой от него к себе, — Знаешь, что потом с этим делать? Разделаемся со Сноуком, а дальше?

Рен упрямо заглянул ей в глаза. Серьезный разговор, начатый им, грозился стать еще более серьезным. К подобному мужчина был не готов и даже в своей манере, эгоистично растерялся.

— Пожалуй, я тоже поем, — Рен схватил покрывшуюся темной корочкой рыбу и откусил, — Сносно, но дерешься ты лучше.

Хижину пронзила звонкая тишина. Рей умудрилась вывести мужчину из себя, оставив при этом молчаливым. Крайне необычное состояние для Рена — молча пилить глазами стену и остервенело жевать пресное, невкусное мясо. Ответа на вопрос девчонки он не знал.

— Раньше все было так просто, — начала Рей, — Просто было ненавидеть монстра в тебе, — она выплюнула кость, — К Бену Соло тоже было просто проникнуться, ведь ему нужна была помощь — моя помощь, — Рей сделала акцент на этом моменте, — А сейчас, когда все не в мечтах, а на деле, я понимаю, что не знаю тебя.

Кайло презрительно ухмыльнулся. Тьма ореолом окружила мужчину.

— Сила — это все, что у меня осталось, иное в прошлом, — произнес он, — твою щеку надо залепить.

Рен отложил блюдо в сторону и, не спрашивая разрешения, быстрым движением налепил пластырь ей на лицо. Рей одернулась, проявление заботы она не оценила.

— Мне никогда не было одновременно так легко и сложно, — Кайло хозяйским движением увалился на постель девчонки, — Я вроде тот же, но кто-то другой. Свет, Тьма, Сноук… У меня был Первый Порядок несколько дней назад, а я все это променял на тебя. На глупую упрямую мусорщицу, что сидит, о Боги, наконец-то, рядом.

Рей оскорбилась собственным принижением, но чувствовала, что это была исповедь и не перебивала. Рен держал глаза закрытыми, сложив руки на исполосованной груди.

— И чего ты еще ждешь от меня, Рей? Тебе этого мало? — Кайло обернулся на нее, та обхватила руками колени, — Всего лишь дважды хотел бросить Галактику к твоим ногам, и на третий все-таки бросил. Не комплименты от твоего дружка, конечно, но что-то.

В его голосе сквозил яд, несмотря на признания, что можно было счесть за сердечные. Рей зарделась и уткнулась лбом в колени.

— Я не знаю, что делать — ни с тобой, ни со Сноуком, ни со всей этой Силой. Я не знаю даже то, кто я теперь, — полуголый Кайло нервно хлопнул в ладоши, — Ничтожество и слабак, вот, чего ты добилась, мусорщица с Джакку.

— Не смей переваливать на меня свои злобу и выбор! — Рей подскочила на ноги, — Свет не делает тебя слабаком, Кайло Рен, пойми ты это уже и приведи то, что осталось от сердца, к балансу!

Мужчина громко расхохотался.

— Я не верю в сказки о балансе, — успокоившись, сказал он ей, — Есть победитель и есть проигравший, иное — для слабаков.

Рей безмолвно опустилась на постель рядом с мужчиной и впервые за последнее время взглянула на него разочарованно. Ей, казалось, что Рен должен был понять ее как никто другой, но он не понимал. Пусть Свет и вмешался в его планы, но мыслить Кайло продолжал привычным адепту Темной Стороны образом. Защищал Рей, но готов был при этом выжигать миры.

— Лея предупреждала, — опустив голову, протянула Рей, — Говорила, что ты не готов, а я не поверила.

Кайло перевернулся на бок, изумленно глядя на мусорщицу. Ему послышалось? Мать предупреждала?

— Она, — начал было Рен, — являлась тебе? — голос был хищно отстраненным, холодность оскверняла любопытство и какое-то вновь рожденное «еще».

Рей посмотрела на переменившегося мужчину и прикусила нижнюю губу. Кажется, она сболтнула лишнего, но отступать было некуда.

— Лея приходила ко мне, когда я просила помощи у Темной стороны, — сухо выдала девчонка, Кайло слушал, не моргая, — Я спросила про тебя.

Рен усмехнулся, откинувшись обратно на спину, и было в этом нечто еле заметное, но явно истеричное. Рей замерла, глядя на лицо Кайло, выражение с которого ей всегда было трудно считать.

— И после смерти не изменилась, — низко произнес он, — Ее никогда нет, когда нужна больше всего, — Рен грустно усмехнулся пришедшей в голову мысли, — Стоите друг друга.

— Хочешь поговорить о ней? — Кайло молчал, — Или о Хане? — ответом на ее вопрос стал грузный выдох и отсутствие слов.

— Как озлобленное дитя, — шикнула Рей, поднимаясь с койки, с которой Кайло не спешил уходить, удобно устроившись, — Эй, вообще-то это моя постель!

Рен, не открывая глаз, перевернулся на бок, спиной к девчонке, промямлив, что ее постель ему по нраву. Рей с минуту смотрела на широкую спину в старых и новых порезах, а также на разметавшиеся волосы цвета вороньего крыла. Злоба закипала в ней с завидной скоростью, но девушка ее гасила. Не хочет уходить, уйдет она.

Рей тихо подобрала сайбер и вышла, отдавая мысли на растерзание ночи и звездам. Шла быстро и уверенно, пока ланэйки смотрели ей вслед, шепча что-то на своем языке. Ее волосы парили на ветру. Рей дергано обернулась на чудных созданий, но пошла дальше, так и не поняв, что те обсуждали. Ланэйки удалялись от нее, дискутируя на тему, как скоро девчонка понесет и сколько нужно повалить деревьев, чтобы выстроить колыбельку отвратительному ребенку доходяги от страннолицего мужчины.

Постель Скайуокера оказалась холодной, но чистой. Здесь пахло спокойствием, как нигде на Ак-То. Рей свернулась калачиком под одеялом, но ее трясло. То ли от холода, то ли от мыслей. Кайло всегда на нее так действовал, вгонял в ранее неведомые состояния, оставляя сладко-горькое послевкусие и то, что девчонка понять была не в силах.

***

Дни на Ак-То тянулись друг за другом, перекатываясь и сменяясь, — предыдущий походил на следующий. Менялась разве что погода: то было знойно, то ветрено и прохладно. Рей и Кайло практически не пересекались, иногда, разве что Рен удостаивал девушку своим визитом за ужином. Он приносил пойманную рыбу или тушу неведомого животного из леса, тогда они сухо перекидывались парой фраз, готовили, ели и расходились. Кайло освободил Рей комнату, больше не посягая на ее постель, и выбрал себе одну из одиноких холодных хижин. Неделя тянулась долго, но проходила стремительно. Рей знала, что Рен пропадает не просто так, он либо тренировался с мечом, либо медитировал. Девушка часто ощущала его в Силе, когда тот проводил время у пещеры или даже нырял туда, пытаясь постичь что-то у себя внутри. Рей не мешала и не задавала лишних вопросов, занимаясь практически тем же самым. Только в ее «обязанности» входила еще и починка истребителя. Кайло дал ей запасной репульсор со своего перехватчика, когда та за ужином его об этом спросила. На перехватчике Рена, похоже, было запасное все. Как минимум одежда, ведь на следующий же день Рей увидела его, облаченным в новые черные вещи, а в следующий — мужчина был явно поддат. День на третий девушка сменила привычные тунику и бриджи на полюбившиеся рубахи Люка. Кайло на это ничего не сказал, но за ужином вел себя странно. Про Сноука они не разговаривали, оба пытались почувствовать его в Силе, но все было безрезультатно. Ланэйцы тоже, казалось, привыкли к новым поселенцам, не выказывая свое недовольство. Рей однажды застала двух из них за созданием какого-то деревянного ящика, походившего больше на маленький гробик, но те, завидев взгляд девушки, поспешили спрятать его за своими щуплыми спинками.

Кайло погрузился в исследование планеты, поэтому разговоров об отлете больше не заводил. Сила влекла его, как манила и Рей в первое прибытие, так что тот посвящал себя всецело ей. Пот струился с него с утра и до вечера, исчезая лишь перед сном в душевой, Кайло не нравилось, что тренировки мусорщицы не были столь жестоки, но подойти и предложить помощь не мог. Между ними возникла стена, рушить которую нужно было бы чем-то вроде очередного скандала, чего не хотели ни тот, ни другой. Время тянулось мерно, уравновешенно, но напряжение сквозняком висело всегда где-то поблизости.

Один из таких дней был окрашен наикрасивейшим, чудным рассветом. Красные краски заволокли собой небо и сами скалы Ак-То. Ветра не было, ни дуновения не чувствовалось, словно в загробном царстве. Красочно и безжизненно повела себя планета в этот день, — ни жарко, ни холодно, — по-мертвому идеально. Роса капала с тянущейся к небу травы, порги обеспокоенно летали над скалистым берегом, волны еле слышно точили камень. Утро было идеальным для медитации, и Рей, почувствовав это в Силе, распахнула сонные глаза. Накинув на себя свободную и грубую рубаху, она протерла кулаками глаза и вышла навстречу рассвету. Кайло стоял и всматривался в океанскую даль.

— Не спи… — начала было она, оборвавшись на полуслове, — Кайло, что… ЧТО ЭТО?

Мужчина обернулся к ней и поспешил навстречу. В следующее мгновение воздух пронзил одинокий девичий крик. Нет, не крик, это был полный боли вопль. Кричала не Рей, кричала двадцатилетняя девчонка, что потеряла еще одну часть собственного сердца.

Утес, упирающийся носом в самый океан, окружила тень Кайло Рена и около тридцати отрубленных голов вперемешку с красными цветами. Кровь переливалась в цветы, а цветы в кровь. Это были не просто головы, а обезглавленное Сопротивление, брошенное у ее ног. Многих она знала, некоторых нет. Одна из голов принадлежала ухмыляющемуся днем ранее контрабандисту Томасу Хейну. Оружие он сбывал Сопротивлению и за то поплатился жизнью, как и они. Все это время Рей кричала, но ни одна слеза боязливо так и не выкатилась из глаз. Кайло сжимал ее за плечи, вопил что-то, но она его не слышала. Она не поняла, как оказалась в собственной хижине, не поняла, когда и как Рен успел ее сюда оттащить. Чувствовала только грубую ткань его рубахи и объятия, крепкие, на грани удушья. Кайло качал ее, как ребенка, успокаивая проткнутую сайбером душу, слыша, как крики сменили громкие рыдания, а те — жалобные волнообразные всхлипы.

Когда Рей успокоилась и убивала взглядом точку над плечом мужчины, он все же решился заговорить.

— Там не было твоих друзей, — тихо прошептал он, не выпуская Рей из объятий. Она подняла к Кайло опухшее лицо, — Я проверил, это правда.

Рей шумно выдохнула, облегчение было на грани с отчаянием. Обняла его в ответ, уткнувшись в грудь носом.

— Он на Эджан-Клоссе, — утвердила она, — И все это время знал, что мы здесь.

Девчонка почувствовала щекой, что Рен ей кивнул. Снова тихо заплакала, почувствовав, как сильные руки сжимают ее в ответ.

— Я предупреждала их, — Рей шептала, — предупреждала…

Кайло не выпускал мусорщицу из объятий, пока не почувствовал, как боль в ее душе сменилась беспробудным гневом и нескончаемой яростью. В какой-то момент Рей перестала чувствовать все, кроме них.

— Мы убьем его, Рей, — Кайло взял ее лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть на себя, — Обещаю, — Рей пустым взглядом смотрела на него, — Ты не одна. Я с тобой.

Мужчина произнес слова, давно вертевшиеся на языке, но быть произнесенными им не позволяла ситхская гордость. Рей смотрела на Рена, не моргая. Кажется, она его, наконец, поняла. Это взгляд, полный сожаления, уверенности и злобы — вот он, ее монстр, во всей красе.

— Ты был прав, здесь оставаться небезопасно, — уверенно сказала она, — Я должна испытать корабль Скайуокера, в крайнем случае, улетим на твоем.

Кайло кивнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что ободок каре-зеленых зрачков Рей стал золотисто-желтым. Прежде чем мысль о том, что мусорщица, наверное, сейчас испытывала всю ненависть, на которую была способна, пролетела в голове Рена, случилось кое-что. Почувствовав колотившиеся дрожью ладони мусорщицы на собственных висках, Кайло был заткнут резким и мощным поцелуем. Рей по-детски вжимала свои губы в его, не понимая, что обычно делают дальше. Кайло, пропустив несколько биений выпрыгивающего из груди сердца, нежно отстранил мусорщицу, заглядывая той в испуганные глаза. Она смотрела на него с такой девичьей наивностью, что Рен невольно растянул губы в, пожалуй, самой искренней из своих улыбок. Поцеловал ее неспешно, отстранился, коснулся вновь губ еле ощутимо, еще и еще. Это длилось долго или не очень, но Рей перестала отождествлять убийство с избавлением. Узы натянулись, Сила затаилась, подглядывая за тем как, баланс слился и схлестнулся, перетекая от одного к другому, после чего возвращаясь обратно.

— Расскажи мне о Силе, — требовательно произнесла девчонка, почувствовав перелив отчетливей, чем Рен, — Расскажи все, что знаешь.

Кайло недоуменно посмотрел на Рей в своих руках, ведь она успешно владела Силой и повергала его из раза в раз.

— Джедаи, ситхи, войны, — зашептала она, — Что было до них?


	3. Что дальше?

Все, что Рей видела вокруг себя, — вихрь белесых звезд, проносящихся мимо. Взгляд ее был устремлен в никуда, мысли — рассеяны. Перехватчик Первого Порядка молнией несся впереди, ведь тот был значительно быстрее древнего корыта Скайуокера. Рей смогла поднять истребитель Люка в воздух, вызвав полу-смешок, полу-одобрение у Кайло, но он так сильно скрипел и тарахтел, что девушка не могла сосредоточиться на цели. На самом деле, это откровенное вранье, ведь у несобранности Рей причина была иная.

Прежде чем выдвинуться на Эджан-Клосс, прямиком в лапы к Сноуку, они закопали все головы сопротивленцев, преподнесенные Рей «в подарок». Это был именно «подарок» — извращенный, причиняющий одновременно и боль и облегчение презент от Верховного Лидера, или кто там он теперь. Ни Чуи, ни Финна, ни По не было среди останков ее дома, и осознание того, что это приносило ей радость, мучило и корило совесть Рей в ту же секунду. Кайло тогда безмолвно достал в одной из хижин инструменты и принялся копать. Тот звук, когда металл лопаты встречался с камнем бездетной Ак-То, Рей запомнила, слыша наяву фоном собственных мыслей. Рен отчаянно вколачивался в землю и дробил лопатой вездесущий камень, пот струился по сильной спине. Невыносимый звук. Она сперва села неподалеку и смотрела на мужчину, только что касавшегося ее губ, так нежно и по-детски. События проносились перед глазами Рей, словно звезды в гиперпространстве — со встречи Финна на Джакку и знакомства с монстром в лесах Такоданы, заканчивая этим мгновением. Оно жгло Рей губы и невесомо подталкивало вперед навстречу Кайло Рену. Она знала, что ему было плевать на Сопротивление, он делал это для нее. Мужчина не умел утешать, не мог подобрать правильных слов, поэтому молча решил сделать то, чего девчонка бы явно хотела. Рей смотрела на его потную спину со следами от ран, на играющие мышцы, в то время как жжение в губах становилось сильнее. Ее окружали трупы, красные цветы, названия которых Рей не знала, одинокие скалы и Рен. Девушка встала и осторожно подошла, касаясь горячей спины рукой. Кайло резко обернулся, недоуменно взирая на девчонку, оказавшуюся позади. Рей молчала, рука скользнула вниз по мокрой голой коже. Теперь между ними все стало окончательно сложно. Старательно возводимые обоими стены рухнули, ураган хлынул в оголенные души, но оба, по-прежнему, молча пытались отыскать невидимые ответы на непроизносимые вопросы друг друга. Рей подхватила брошенную рядом лопату и начала кроить камень вместе с Кайло. Управились они только тогда, когда солнце скрылось за начавшим бушевать океаном.

— Думаешь о чем? — раздался хриплый голос из барахлящего комлинка T-65 «X-wing».

Голосвязь между суднами была настроена в первую очередь. Кайло, конечно, был недоволен и хотел, чтобы Рей летела вместе с ним на перехватчике, но девчонка была непреклонна. На дребезжащем корабле Люка ей было проще, Рей чувствовала себя здесь в безопасности и собой.

— О всяком, — тихо ответила Рей, не желая углубляться в собственные мысли, — Странно слышать от тебя вопрос, а не ощущать, как мозг выворачивается наизнанку.

Рен на том конце усмехнулся, лезть в голову Рей ему сейчас совсем не хотелось. Можно было бы подумать, что он не собирался присовокуплять к своей боли чужую, но нет. Грозному на вид мужчине было откровенно страшно увидеть в голове девчонки то, чего там видеть не хотелось бы. Между молодыми людьми вновь воцарилось молчание. Его можно было бы спутать с умиротворением, но мысли грызли головы обоих червями.

— Вхожу в гиперпространство, — голос Рена прерывался помехами, но Рей встрепенулась от этого низкого тембра, — Следуем четко по плану. Без глупостей, мусорщица.

— Конечно, — тихо ответила Рей, и как только перехватчик Кайло скрылся из виду, ввела координаты луны, надавила на рычаг гиперпривода и исчезла за ним следом.

Друг за другом корабли выпрыгнули из гиперпространства на орбите зеленого спутника Эджары. Кайло был настроен решительно и летел к нему стрелой. Рей была несколько медленней благодаря техническим характеристикам доставшегося в наследство истребителя, а также взятой под контроль ярости. Рен подобным похвастаться не мог. Девчонка пораженно выдохнула, до последнего не веря, что судно Скайуокера переживет гиперпрыжок.

— Чувствуешь его? — ответ Рей получила не сразу.

— И да, и нет, — прошептал хрипло Кайло, пока Эджан-Клосс приближался к ним стремительно и верно, — Будто пытаюсь поймать тень за хвост.

— Может, и нет его там, — тихо и разочарованно произнесла девушка, — Может, мы не погибнем сегодня.

— Если сегодня кто-то и умрет, то это будет Сноук, — в голосе Кайло сквозила горячая решимость и жажда убийства, — После всех твоих выходок, что я стойко терпел, — Кайло ухмыльнулся, щелкая кнопками приборной панели, — одним поцелуем тебе не отделаться, мусорщица.

Рей бросило в краску, но лишь на мгновение. Она опустила глаза, улыбнувшись, и была счастлива, что Рен этого не видит. Мысли, жалящие девушку, незаметно испарились.

— Тогда окажи милость и не погибни, — засмеялась девчонка, а Кайло удивленно хмыкнул из комлинка, так как ожидал услышать в ответ упрек или раздражение.

— Сначала я тебя раздену, — томно, но четко произнес он абсолютно собственническим тоном.

Рей сглотнула, начав себя чувствовать не в своей тарелке. В играх флирта искусницей она не была. От возникшей в голове картинки Рей вновь стало жарко, но в этот раз она себя одернула. Воспоминания вчерашнего утра сменили красочные образы в голове, и сердце Рей снова превращалось в лед. Ни в коем случае нельзя было забывать про цель их миссии, нельзя было отвлекаться.

— Соберись, Рен, — произнесла девчонка, когда корабли один за другим, сделав петлю, развернулись и устремились к восточному экватору спутника.

— Я абсолютно собран, — утвердил Рен, начав сбавлять скорость по мере приближения к суше, — Убью Сноука, после чего тебя раздену. Собранно и по плану.

— Ты это только что выдумал, не было такого в плане, — сердце Рей начинало стучать при виде знакомых пейзажей, сквозь лобовое стекло уже проглядывали джунгли, — Ты заметил, что нет ни одного разрушителя? Спутник чист, по крайней мере, сверху.

— Я заметил это, как только мы вышли из гиперпространства. Это тебе стоит собраться, — Кайло покачал головой, — Корректировка плана один точка один: взять мусорщицу прямо рядом с окровавленным телом Сноука.

Ноздри Рей гневно раздулись. «Как был криффовым придурком, так им и остался», — подумала девушка, притормаживая истребитель. Они уже летели над нескончаемыми деревьями Эджан-Клосса, направляясь к базе Сопротивления. Бывшей базе, ведь можно было смело сказать, что Сопротивление окончательно повержено. Корабль Скайуокера, итак летя на немыслимом пределе, вдруг заскрежетал еще сильнее, хоть это и не представлялось возможным. В салон ворвался запах гари и белый дым от проводки.

— Вот черт, — сама себе произнесла Рей, после чего обратилась уже к Рену, — Корректировка плана один точка два: все останутся с носом, потому что мусорщицу сейчас размажет о поверхность.

Кайло схватился за комлинк, резко затормозив, и пошел на круговой разворот. То, что он увидел, его не впечатлило: посудина Скайуокера искрилась, сквозь негерметично закрытую дверь валил дым.

— Я не могу затормозить! — кричала ему Рей уже без намека на шутку, — Кажется, система торможения отказала!

Дымящийся «X-wing» пролетел мимо шаттла Кайло, устремившись к джунглям Эджарской луны. Рен молниеносно и с силой дернул рычаги набора скорости, ринувшись за Рей. Мужчина вскинул руку, призвав Силу, и взял начинавший загораться истребитель в захват, постепенно начав тянуть тот к себе. Притяжение спутника было сильнее хватки Кайло, поэтому остановить корабль Рен не мог, но замедлить его получилось.

— Возведи силовой пузырь, — крикнул девчонке Кайло, — Рей, слышишь? — он видел только то, как ее горящий истребитель, окончательно потеряв управление, вращался вокруг собственной оси и мчался навстречу земле.

— Как?! — прозвучал голос Рей из динамика, на что Рен выдохнул. Сложно поверить, но мужчина был напуган.

— Представь, — начал он взволнованно, — Сконцентрируй Силу внутри себя, а затем выпусти ее, но подконтрольно. Не отпускай совсем, задержи вокруг, будто она обволакивает тебя защитным коконом.

Рей начала тянуть к себе Силу, в то время как до столкновения оставались считанные секунды.

— Давай, Рей, — продолжал кричать в комлинке Кайло, — я торможу корабль, но ты все равно упадешь! Ты должна это сделать, я помогаю!

Рей собралась, сконцентрировавшись на голосе Кайло, и продолжила впитывать Силу. Было тяжело, так как истребитель несло к поверхности, словно вращая в центрифуге. Он сказал выпустить подконтрольно. Девушка, никогда ранее не практиковав данную технику владения Силой, представила, как отпускает ту, но держит на привязи. Излучает, но свободы не дает. Из динамика раздавались мужской рык и скрежет зубов. Кайло делал все, что мог, удерживая Рей от столкновения со спутником, и это стоило ему всех возможных сил. Нет, он не мог потерять свою мусорщицу. Только не Рей. На лбу мужчины проступила испарина, лицо сделалось багровым от силовых потуг, но корабль девчонки стремительно удалялся от него, позволяя панике и Свету прокрасться в рубцующееся сердце.

Прославленный T-65 «X-wing» Люка Скайуокера врезался в поверхность Эджан-Клосса прямо у Рена перед глазами. Черно-оранжевый взрыв расплылся пушистым облаком над переломанными деревьями, знаменуя конец именитого истребителя. Кайло сам затормозил только в считанных метрах над сушей, приземляясь вблизи крушения на поваленные Рей стволы. Остервенело распахнув дверь перехватчика, мужчина в черном выпрыгнул и ринулся к обломкам.

— РЕЙ! — кричал он, но тела девушки не было видно, вокруг только влага джунглей и стрекот невиданных птиц, — РЕЙ!

В ту же секунду огромный кусок металла был откинут в сторону Силой. Кайло кинулся к нему, разгребая более мелкие обломки. Лицо Рей было в копоти и крови, она рвано глотала воздух, но была жива. В очередной раз Кайло Рен спас жизнь своей мусорщице. Взяв девчонку за подмышки, он рывком вытянул ее из-под груды тяжелого металла. Рей все еще не понимая, что происходит, видела только перепуганное лицо мужчины. С разбитого лба девушки сбегала струйка свежей крови, нижняя губа тоже была повреждена и окровавлена.

— Двигаться можешь? — шепот Кайло все же заставил Рей начать осознавать действительность. Она разбилась, но Сила поддалась ей, и благодаря вовремя возведенному пузырю девушка осталась жива. Благодаря Кайло.

— Кажется, да, — прохрипела Рей. Слова дались ей не просто, и девушка тут же закашлялась. Кайло встал и аккуратно потянул Рей за собой, будто безвольную куклу. Она вцепилась в плечи мужчины, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Правая нога сильно болела, но сломана не была. Белая туника и бриджи обуглились и порвались на сгибах.

— Пара ушибов, жить буду, — голос начал поддаваться мусорщице, — Спасибо, — тихо добавила, глядя в глаза, которые тут же начали наливаться гневом.

— СПАСИБО? Ты сейчас чуть не погибла, Рей! — Рен зарычал ей прямо в грязно-кровавое лицо, — Отныне делаем, как я сказал, поняла меня? Вечно все делаешь по-своему, и каков результат? — Рей чувствовала, как слюна мужчины приземляется ей на ресницы, а пальцы до боли сжимают талию, — Я предлагал тебе лететь вместе, но ты выбрала Скайуокерское корыто и пару сантиметров личного пространства! Ни черта ты не главная, мусорщица! Все, что ты можешь, это угробить себя, благодаря собственным непокорности, безумию, дури и всему прочему, что считаешь отвагой!

Рей смотрела на разъяренного мужчину, брызжущего слюной, и вдавливающего ее тонкое тельце в свое, твердое и мощное. После взрыва у нее заложило уши, но крик Рена она слышала отчетливо. Почему-то гневная тирада вызвала у девушки улыбку, несмотря на остроту ситуации, боль в ноге, капающую с подбородка кровь и то, что Кайло был прав. Она не слушала его, предпочитая собственную волю, даже если та тонко граничила с неразумностью.

— Чего улыбаешься? — буркнул Рен, никак не ожидая от мусорщицы подобной реакции на приступ собственной ярости. Может, головой ударилась? Кайло осторожно тряхнул тело, расслабившееся в его руках.

— Ничего, — Рей расплылась в еще большей улыбке, обнажая ряд ровных зубов и сверкнувшие в уголках ямочки. Никто за всю недолгую двадцатилетнюю жизнь девчонки так не боялся потерять ее, как боялся Кайло Рен. Это было немыслимо, но от того не менее приятно.

Мужчина, впервые получив от Рей такой ласковый взгляд и счастливую улыбку, слегка растерялся и насупился. Он пытается донести до мусорщицы всю неразумность ее поведения, а та ведет себя абсолютно неадекватно. Точно, ударилась и помутилась рассудком. В подтверждение собственных мыслей, Кайло почувствовал, как тонкие руки отпустили плечи и обвили его шею. Он подозрительно взглянул в глаза девчонки, на что та приподнялась на руках и хрипнула, когда ей пришлось встать на носочки больной ногой. 

Ощутив вкус крови на собственных губах, Кайло охнул от неожиданности, но прижал Рей к себе более нежно, сбавив грубую хватку пальцев. Крифф, казалось, что он может обхватить ее талию одними своими ладонями и сломать единственным резким движением.

Рей вжималась в губы Кайло своими, пока мужчина крайне медленно соображал. Его появившаяся щетина была жесткой, но ей нравилась, как та карябала подбородок. Девушка отпрянула от него с вопросом в глазах, так как Кайло стоял недвижимой статуей, нежно перебирая пальцами по ее ребрам. Рен сощурил глаза, пытаясь всмотреться в истинные помыслы Рей и, пытаясь сдержать смешок, поджал нижнюю губу. Он увидел в ее взгляде недовольство и намек на претензию. Все это было в обрамлении окровавлено-черного лица, бывшего от этого не менее красивым. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Кайло, рывком прижал талию мусорщицы к своему животу левой рукой, а правую запустил в распущенные недлинно стриженые волосы. В следующее мгновение Рей томно выдохнула, потому что мужчина ворвался в ее рот, сразу же прорываясь через все преграды в виде языка и зубов. Кровь с губ Рей заполонила ротовую полость Кайло, но поцелуй от этого не стал менее горячим. На вкус она была, словно космос, манивший его с самого раннего возраста, таивший тысячи нерассказанных историй. Рен скользнул языком по ряду зубов девчонки, всосал кровь из нижней раненой губы и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на лицо мусорщицы. Удовлетворившись ее закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом, снова впился в последний, осторожно смыкая и размыкая губы на ее менее торопливых. Так мокро и непередаваемо сладко… Девушка никогда бы не подумала, что целоваться — это так завораживающе. Вселенная открылась ей, влажные звуки и вкус его слюны стали проводником сквозь неизведанные миры. Узы трепетали, Сила вокруг них пела, сгущалась, перерождалась, кипела жизнью. Рей сжала затылок Кайло, пытаясь подтянуться еще выше, повторяя его движения своими. Нижняя губа неприятно саднила, но перестать целоваться с ситхом ей от этого не хотелось. Его язык и губы были такими горячими, влажными и нежными, что сознание Рей начало медленно плавиться. «На вкус, как вино», — девчонка послала Рену мысль через пылающие Узы, на что в ответ получила: «Вселенная». Рука с поясницы девушки скользнула вверх по спине, вжимая ее крепче в сильное тело. Кайло страстно углубил поцелуй, надавливая на затылок мусорщицы. Коснулся кончиком языка ее неба, поиграл с ее осторожным язычком и сомкнул губы со смачным хлюпающим звуком. Рей опустила руки на скулы Рена, оторвавшись и начиная покрывать его рот мелкими, влажными поцелуями. Кайло улыбался сквозь них какое-то время, но потом вновь ворвался в ее рот, страстно сминая окровавленные губы своими. Рей сходила с ума. Рей сводила с ума. То, о чем она не позволяла себе думать и мечтать, происходило наяву. И пусть с ней был не Бен, но человек, отдаленно его напоминавший. Человек, к которому она прониклась с первого взгляда из-под маски, вот только спутала чувство с ненавистью. Этот человек был лучше Бена, ведь он был настоящим, родным, она его знала, казалось, лучше, чем кого-либо. Волосы Кайло щекотали Рей лицо в моменты, когда поцелуи сменялись под разными углами, невесомое напряжение вжимало мужчину и юную женщину друг в друга. Рей начала задыхаться в его руках, а Рен с каждым движением губ терял контроль над собственным телом.

— Отныне ты лишена права голоса, мусорщица, — Кайло разорвал поцелуй, рвано дыша, и вжался носом в волосы девчонки, — Нужно покончить со Сноуком, — коротко коснулся губами скулы, очевидно демонстрируя, что момент нежностей изжил себя, — Но сперва надо понять, куда нас выкинуло.

— Спасибо, что спас меня, Рен, — ответила мужчине Рей, облизывая кровавую губу и сгоняя с себя дурман поцелуя, — Но если я чего-то захочу, то спрашивать разрешения у тебя не буду. И перестань называть меня мусорщицей.

Кайло одарил девчонку раздраженным взглядом и молча направился к перехватчику. Дверь он в порыве оставил раскрытой, а приборы — не выключенными. Рей так и не получив ответа, поплелась за ним.

— Мы в пятнадцати километрах от базы, — Кайло вводил что-то на приборной панели, пока голова Рей любопытно торчала из проема, — Корабль оставим здесь, пойдем пешком, — Рен заблокировал бортовой компьютер грациозным движением руки, — Нас не должны заметить.

Девчонка смерила его сомнительным взглядом и распахнула руки, показывая всем видом, что она сама незаметность. Рен окинул взглядом соблазнительно открывшиеся участки тела девушки, пусть те и были в ссадинах. Мужчина покачал себе головой и хмыкнул.

— Раздевайся.

Напыщенность моментально слетела с мусорщицы. Что он сказал?

— Раздевайся, Рей, — повторил Кайло, улыбаясь одним уголком губ, — Тебя нужно переодеть.

— Во что? — девушка стиснула зубы и уперла руки в боки, — сделаешь мне из своего плаща платье?

Рен закатил глаза и откровенно засмеялся. Какая же она была забавная, эта прекрасная юная Рей. Мужчина развернулся и ударил по выдвижному ящику перехватчика, выуживая оттуда комбинезон летчика Первого Порядка.

— Это женское, — Кайло кинул свернутый комбинезон девчонке, она поймала его в сантиметре от собственного лица, — Здесь есть аптечка, приведи себя в порядок. Жаль, что не можешь самоизлечиться.

Мужчина подхватил еще один комбинезон черного цвета и собрался, было, покинуть шаттл, но Рей преграждала дорогу. Она стояла недвижимо и сверлила лицо в родинках глазами.

— На перехватчиках и женщины летают, это базовая модель, — начал объясняться Рен, но девчонку интересовало иное.

— Ты умеешь самоисцеляться?

Кайло, поняв, куда клонит мусорщица, поджал губы и слегка покачал головой.

— Разве я мог отказаться от шелковых рук прекрасной женщины, натирающих меня джейдайской дрянью? — Рен усмехнулся, взяв начавшую злиться Рей за талию, и затащил в салон. Сам при этом юрко выскользнул, поменявшись с ней местами. «Ненавижу», — подумала Рей, не собираясь транслировать мысль Рену, но эмоция оказалась слишком сильна.

— Какая страстная мусорщица мне досталась, — Кайло ухмылялся, размеренно удаляясь от корабля. В следующую секунду ему в спину прилетел коричневый башмак. Рен обернулся, ласково глядя на эту горячую девочку в одном ботинке и туго поджатыми губами.

— Я бы поимел тебя прямо здесь, но у нас много работы, — черные кудри склонились набок, — Поторопись.

Второй ботинок приземлился ему точно в развернувшийся затылок. Кайло швырнул оба Рей обратно Силой и скрылся за поворотом. Она еще с полминуты смотрела на то место, где только что извергал речевые потоки мужчина, стискивая зубы. Он всегда будет вызывать такую реакцию? Эти душевные качели Рей абсолютно не нравились. То она плавится в объятиях Кайло, то хочет его убить. «Я бы поимел тебя прямо здесь». Девчонка представила, как мужчина валит ее на пол перехватчика, срывая одежду, а потом они занимаются ЭТИМ. Рей густо покраснела, и это было заметно даже сквозь копоть и кровь на лице. Она знала, как и почему люди занимаются ЭТИМ, но сама мысль о том, как они с Кайло… Рей опустилась на пятую точку, стягивая разорванные и опаленные бриджи. Одежда была потеряна навсегда вместе с истребителем Скайуокера. Внизу живота Рей стало горячо, и даже воспоминания о Сопротивлении не смогли до конца унять в ней этот жар. Тьма вступила в свои права, испепеляя нутро одинокой девчонки. Интересно, если бы она занялась с Реном ЭТИМ, жжение между ног бы ушло? Вспомнив первый раз, когда она испытала подобное, Рей нахмурилась. Она уже надевала черный тонкий комбинезон, когда лицо из воспоминаний вновь показалось из-под маски. «Рисуешь картинку?», — девчонка оголила маленькие груди, беспокойно оглядываясь, будто Кайло мог подглядывать за ней, — «У меня в гостях», — Рей надела верх комбинезона, с лязганьем застегивая молнию до шеи. На удивление, в нем не было жарко: свободно и хорошо. «Увидим», — девушка тихо застонала от досады, вспоминая, как тогда в этом пыточном кресле испытала свое первое возбуждение. Он был так опасен, Кайло Рен, так силен и смотрел на нее. Смотрел не как палач, но как мужчина. Никто на Рей так не смотрел. А сейчас он здесь, совсем рядом — спасает, целует, истерит и ругает, словно ребенка. Невероятный коктейль. Девушка ополоснула испачканное лицо водой из канистры, стараясь тратить немного, хоть запасы они предусмотрительно и пополнили. Хорошо, что все поместили в перехватчик Кайло, а то Рей разнесла бы старания к чертям. Залепив рану на лбу бакта-пластырем, она спрыгнула вниз, на поваленные стволы деревьев, надевая на ходу ботинки. Рей взяла сайбер, бластер и кобуру, высматривая Рена.

Его нигде не было. Вокруг расстелились джунгли, насекомые и птицы стрекотали сквозь кроны деревьев. Было влажно и душно. «Наверное, по нужде отошел», — подумала девушка, присаживаясь на бревно. Волосы лезли в лицо при малейшем ветерке, поэтому Рей завязала их в тугой узел на макушке. Нога потихоньку переставала болеть.

Кайло появился спустя некоторое время, заставляя девчонку обомлеть. То, что это был Кайло Рен, мужчину выдавали исключительно висящий на бедре сайбер и жирафов рост. Он был одет в точно такой же черный комбинезон, как и Рей, передние пряди волос мужчина связал на макушке, а щетина придавала лицу Кайло брутальности.

— Отлично, — девушка обозначила жестом одинаковость их внешнего вида, — Мы теперь словно близнецы.

— Близнецами нас сложно назвать, — Рен передернул плечами, одежда немного жала ему в верхней части, — Зато теперь мы не похожи на себя. Всегда знал, что в черном тебе лучше.

Мужчина обошел Рей, окидывая взглядом торчащие из-под комбинезона округлости девчонки, и ловким движением руки захлопнул дверь. Панель безопасности мусорщица выдернула из перехватчика Рена еще на Кеф’Бире, поэтому угнать его при желании мог любой, малость представляющий, как пользоваться судном. Выбора не было, придется оставить его так. В конце концов, Рену до сих пор везло.

Кайло и Рей мерно двинулись в сторону джунглей, покидая корабль и зону крушения. Этот плотный воздух успел стать девчонке родным за недолгое пребывание на Эджан-Клоссе. Не настолько родным, как сухой жар песка, но вызывающим чувство, издали напоминающим трепет по дому.

— Пойдем через лес на запад, — скомандовал Рен, — По моим расчетам, должны быть на месте к полудню.

— Прекрати это, Кайло, — Рей скривилась, — Я — не штурмовик.

— Всего лишь несносная мусорщица.

Рей стукнула Кайло локтем по плечу. Этот жест был шутливо-игривым, и девушка смутилась, ощутив на себе довольный взгляд Рена. Он провоцировал ее, а та велась, как неопытная девчонка. Крифф, она же ей и была!

— Ты так и не рассказал мне о Силе, — Рей решила сменить тему, а то больно уж ей захотелось врезать Кайло, после чего вновь поцеловать.

— Какую из сказок о балансе ты хочешь услышать?

Почва хрустела у них под ногами тысячью упавших листьев и высохших веток. Они начали пробираться сквозь заросли джунглей, влажная зелень то и дело касалась их тел. Рядом идти больше не представлялось возможным, поэтому Рей оказалась позади, следуя вплотную за Реном и продираясь сквозь плотный ряд деревьев. Она недовольно уставилась ему в затылок. Кайло шел размеренным шагом, но Рей все равно приходилось торопиться из-за разницы в длине их ног.

— Я чувствую его, это не сказки, — буркнула она, замечая, что спина мужчины содрогнулась от смешка, — Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста.

— Занудлива, как истинный джедай, — Кайло оглянулся на макушку позади, — Хорошо, но ты мне после отплатишь.

— Чем это? — насторожилась Рей, так что пропустила ветку, хлестнувшую ее по ране на лбу.

— Потом, — Кайло раздвинул вставший преградой полусгнивший куст, пропуская Рей вперед.

— Неожиданно, — Рей шагнула сквозь заросли и руки Рена, — Меня пугает незнание цены.

— Ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось, — намекнул Кайло, следуя за мусорщицей. Идти сзади ему было больше по нраву. Комбинезон аппетитно облегал тощий соблазнительный зад.

Рен поджал губы, вспоминая былые времена, когда он, будучи падаваном, обучался у легенды. Кайло зазубривал эти истории, они были ему милы в те минуты, но сейчас казались фантазиями.

— Считается, что чувствительность к Силе изначально открылась у определенных рас, обитающих на планетах — местах Силы. Рептилоиды Ква с планеты Датомир одними из первых начали пользоваться гиперпространством, называя его Вратами бесконечности. Они были вроде добреньких, — Кайло усмехнулся, — и однажды в своих путешествиях наткнулись на другую расу амфибий — Раката. Конечно, они решили поделиться знаниями о Силе, Энергией Космоса. Но, как можно предположить, у этих криффовых идиотов все плохо закончилось. Всегда ненавидел рептилоидов и амфибий, бестолковые существа. Эти Раката пали на Темную Сторону, начали порабощать миры один за другим, пока Ква оторвали себя от Силы и ушли в добровольное изгнание. Раката образовали Бесконечную Империю и правили Галактикой десять тысяч лет, пока не встретили достойного соперника, родоначальников современных джедаев. И именно эта часть истории тебя интересует, так как с этого момента начинаются россказни о балансе.

— Значит, Стороны сражались и до войн между джедаями и ситхами? — Рей слушала Кайло с предельной внимательностью, зная, что мужчина не будет повторять.

— Конфликт между Орденом дже’дайи и Бесконечной Империй назвали Войнами Силы. Так что, да, победитель и проигравший были всегда.

— И кто победил в этой войне? — Рей оступилась от чрезмерной внимательности, но Кайло подхватил ее под локоть.

— Так и не терпится упасть в мои объятия, мусорщица? Подожди, всему свое время, — Рей выдернула руку из его сильной пятерни, — Война была долгой и мучительной. Ранее могущественный Тайтон, откуда был Орден, стал безжизненной, пустой планетой в результате столкновений сторон. Сложно сказать, кто здесь победил. Обеих сторон после столкновения не стало. Раката поразила смертоносная чума, лишающая Силы (вот уж, точно, сказки), они обезумели и исчезли спустя время, а Орден Дже’дайи покинул пустынный Тайтон и создал Орден Джедаев на Оссусе.

— Сила решила все за них, — сама себе сказала Рей, но Рен метнул в нее раздраженный взгляд, — Расскажи про Орден Дже’дайи. Чем они отличались от обычных джедаев?

Кайло устало вздохнул. Физическая усталость не мучила его, он уже давно заметил, что рядом с Рей не чувствует ее. Причиной были, видимо Узы, которые переливали энергию от одного другому. Девчонка напоминала ему себя самого, когда тот был падаваном Скайуокера. Кайло был таким же любознательным и въедливым до мелочей.

— Они использовали обе стороны Силы, — Рей резко остановилась как влитая, на что Кайло нетерпеливо подтолкнул ее под лопатки, — Знал, что ты придешь в восторг от этой информации, но хочу напомнить, что это всего лишь жалкие легенды.

— Не правда, — Рей пошла дальше, ее лицо покрылось влагой от стоящего здесь климата. Было крайне душно и мокро. Они вышли на одинокую поляну посреди джунглей. Здесь виднелись руины старых деревянных построек, за которыми вновь начиналась стена из деревьев.

— Тебе, по-моему, просто нужно верить в сказки, — сухо отрезал Рен, — Они, будто твой стимул к выживанию. Сначала родители, после Бен Соло, сейчас криффов баланс.

— Заткнись, — Рей все же активировала сайбер, разворачиваясь и глядя в его насмехающиеся глаза, — Ни слова больше обо мне и моей семье, Рен!

— Я не упрекаю, — Кайло опустил руку на ладонь Рей с зажатым мечом, — Констатирую факт. И если тебе станет от этого легче, то быть убийцей собственных родителей намного хуже, чем жить в мечтах.

Голубой сайбер в ту же минуту был дезактивирован. Рей потупила взгляд, не вынося неловко повисшего между ними молчания.

— Расскажи об Ордене больше, мне нужно знать, — девчонка двинулась дальше, а Кайло, помедлив пару мгновений, пошел за ней.

— Они жили на планете Тайтон и делили Силу на две части, отождествляя ее со спутниками их планеты. Ашла — Свет, Боган — Тьма. Они пользовались одновременно обеими сторонами, поддерживая внутренний баланс. Если ученик начинал склоняться к одной из сторон, его немедленно отправляли медитировать на противоположную луну.

— И после войны, они, конечно, разочаровались во Тьме, — утвердила Рей, — и стали использовать только Свет, став джедаями.

— Примерно так, да, — согласился Рен, улавливая каждую интонацию девчонки. Мужчина все же переживал, что обидел ее. Каким бы ублюдком он ни был, на Рей это не распространялось. Только на нее.

— Ситхи образовались после поглощения их расы Темными Джедаями. Это я прочла в книге у Люка, — затылок Рей выглядел задумчивым, — И все началось заново. «Столетиями терзали Бедную» — так сказала Лея.

Теперь уже Кайло Рен был застигнут врасплох и застыл.

— Ты еще и с моей матерью спеться успела, — пораженно воскликнул он, — А мне ведь лишь казалось, что ты на нее похожа. Теперь я отчетливо вижу сходство, — Рен качал головой, не веря произносимым словам, — Ненавидел мать, сколько себя помню, а выбрал женщину один в один, как она.

Внутри у Рей внезапно защемило от фразы «выбрал женщину», но со словами Кайло о сходстве она была не согласна.

— Я — не политик.

— Не о том речь, — выплюнул Кайло.

Рей остановилась, взяв его за плечо.

— Объясни, — мягко произнесла она, — Я вижу, как мысли о родителях тебя гнетут.

Рен злобно, но рассеяно поднял на нее глаза. Молчал с минуту, обдумывая, стоит ли говорить.

— Я всегда ждал ее с этих чертовых собраний, ждал, что придет и будет со мной играть, — он оборвался, поняв, что говорит как маленький ребенок и заставил себя собраться, — Я просто хотел, чтобы она была рядом. Но ее не было, — Кайло горько улыбнулся, — Как и отца, который таскался по планетам, развлекаясь с продажными девками и бандитами, что считал друзьями. Скайуокер тогда заменил мне его, но ненадолго. Слишком быстро разочаровался в моей сути. Никого не было, — Рен щелкнул зубами, — только шипение в голове. И я выбрал то, что было мне близко, и, наконец, получил долгожданное избавление, — мужчина прервался, — Пока мусорщица с Джакку не встала у меня на пути.

Девчонка ждала продолжения, но слова мужчине давались не просто. Он сознавался в этом не только Рей, но и себе самому.

— Потом все повторилось, но ждал я уже не мать. Стало еще хуже, чем было, потому что Тьма оказалась бессильной против ЕЕ криффова Света и трех пучков на голове.

Девушка сжала его плечо ногтями, не веря, что только что услышала признание. Кайло Рен признался ей в чувствах единственным возможным образом, на какой был способен.

— Я хотела дать тебе руку, — повторив слова, сказанные на Кеф’Бире, Рей нежно коснулась его щеки, — И я буду рядом, Кайло Рен, — девчонка сделала акцент на его имени, демонстрируя отказ от одной несуществующей мечты, — Но я всегда выбирала Свет, выберу и сейчас.

— Один в один, — плюнул мужчина ей в лицо, грубо подвинув Рей в сторону.

Девчонка улыбнулась, глядя на мерно удаляющуюся спину и опущенную голову. Обиделся. Рей нахмурила нос, понимая, что была слишком резка. Он абсолютно не привык открывать свои чувства, а она так холодно ответила ему.

— Кайло, — окликнула, на что мужчина удостоил ее презрительным взглядом из-за плеча, — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — Рей нагнала его, снова схватив за руку, — Я полюбила Хана Соло, как только увидела, — губы Рена начали опасно белеть и поджиматься, — Но я не виню тебя в его смерти, — девчонка взяла его руками за лицо, с силой удерживая напротив своего, — Я не виню тебя, я простила, — Кайло стеклянными глазами смотрел в увлажнившиеся глаза мусорщицы, — Я простила.

— На прочих мне плевать, — произнес он, грубо хватая девушку за шею сзади.

— Я знаю, — все, что сказала ему она, — И как бы это мерзко ни звучало, я рада, что Лея отдала свою жизнь в попытке вернуть тебя. Теперь ты здесь, со мной, и мы даже не пытаемся убить друг друга.

Кайло всматривался в глаза мусорщицы, больно сжимая той кожу шеи. Любовался Тьмой и Светом, одновременно плескавшимися в ее зрачках. Может, баланс — вовсе не сказки?

— С тобой, — все, что произнес он, прежде чем коротко коснуться губ мусорщицы, — Жаль, что не убил тебя, когда мог это сделать.

— Не мог, — ответила Рей, — Как и я не могла.

Они обменялись короткой болезненной усмешкой и пошли дальше, пробираясь через джунгли. Им предстояла битва, в которой кто-то мог не выжить, а, возможно, и оба, но это их не угнетало. Рей передвигала ноги с глупой улыбкой на лице, а Рен намеренно делал свое каменным, ведь внутри у того все горело и испепелялось. Боль, заполонившая его сердце, менялась, будто раскаленным железом прижигая раны. Она не винит его, она рада. Рей все простила.

— Какой она тебе явилась? — вопрос стал внезапным даже для Кайло.

Рей перешагнула валун, опираясь о спину мужчины. За последние сутки они стали чаще друг друга касаться. Руки сами тянулись к телу, расстояние произвольно сокращалось, одно плечо невзначай находило другое.

— Она была молода, намного меня красивей, — Рей неловко дернула уголком губ, — Она выглядела счастливой.

— Хорошо, — заключил на это Рен.

Невесомое облегчение влажным ветром дунуло ему в лицо. Рей показалось, что она уловила еле заметный выдох мужчины.

— «Нет невежества — есть знание. Нет страха — есть могущество. Я — сердце Силы. Я — путеводный огонь Света. Я — таинство Тьмы. В равновесии с хаосом и гармонией, бессмертный в Силе». Так звучал Кодекс Ордена Дже’дайи, — Рен смотрел на мусорщицу снисходительно, — Думаю, это знание тебе пригодится.

— Нам обоим, — поправила его Рей, — Нужно отпустить прошлое. Быть в равновесии с хаосом и гармонией.

Кайло усмехнулся как-то нервно. Рей вопросительно взглянула на его затылок, отводя в сторону нагретые солнцем листья.

— Если мы все же выживем и переспим, — Рен метнул игривый, но холодный взгляд на нее, — То все эти разговоры канут в черную дыру.

— Почему?

Рей затормозила мужчину движением руки, на что тот развернулся. Практически утвердительное предложение об их будущем соитии перестало вводить Рей в душевный диссонанс. Возможно, причина была в том, что Рен говорил об этом через слово.

— Потому что обратного пути уже не будет.

Мусорщица с ответом не нашлась. Кайло взглянул на нее с толикой нежности, если был на ту способен, либо ее можно было бы счесть таковой. Невесомо потянув девчонку за руку, он двинулся вперед. Рей вздрогнула, когда его рука отпустила ее ладонь, но покорно следовала за мужчиной дальше. Рен был прав, как всегда, но об этом они больше не говорили.

***

Посадочная площадка, ведшая в ангары бывшей Базы Сопротивления, кишела штурмовиками. Они, небольшими группами по десять человек, сновали от одного корабля к другому, оглядывая периметр. Их ждали, но Кайло и Рей оставались в тени. Укрывшись под крылом бомбардировщика, они сидели вплотную друг к другу. Грудь Рена касалась плеча девчонки, пока они наблюдали и выжидали момент, словно хищные ранкорны. Флот Сопротивления оценивался и разбирался на запчасти. База была мертва, как и ее обитатели. Рей все смотрела и смотрела на развернувшуюся перед ее глазами картину, и ни один волосок не шевелился у нее на голове. Напряжена и сосредоточена, ни одной клеточкой мусорщица не излучала и подобия страха. Кайло, глядя на изменившийся под влиянием времени и событий профиль Рей, приходил в восторг и умалял собственный гнев. Она сейчас больше походила на машину для убийств, чем Магистр Рыцарей Ордена Рен, которого душила одна лишь злоба к собственному учителю.

— Готова? — спросил ее Кайло, когда четверо штурмовиков, маячивших на горизонте, плюнули на пост и пошли пинать старенький истребитель.

— Я пыталась как-то его починить, — сама себе сказала Рей и обернула лицо к мужчине, — Вперед.

Кайло выскочил из укрытия первым, перебежками петляя между воздушными суднами Сопротивления. Рей выждала минуту и побежала за ним. На ее пути сразу же замаячил штурмовик, но девушка отключила его Силой. После практики этой техники на Экзеголе, ей было проще той владеть. Краем глаза, Рей заметила, что Кайло уже вступил в схватку с тремя обстреливающими его штурмовиками. Те, что были рядом подозрительно заозирались по сторонам на звуки выстрелов, и двинулись разведать обстановку. Рей, наблюдая за сим действием издалека и отмечая грациозность боя Кайло, неспешно шла к воротам ангара. Он отвлек все внимание на себя, пока девчонка медленно шагала по пятам и прикрывала его с тыла. Завидев отряд из семи штурмовиков, бегущих к Рену, Рей отбросила их Силой в стоявший рядом бомбардировщик. Она тут же припала к земле рядом с контейнером инструментов, ведь по плану должна была оставаться незамеченной до самого конца. Шум и лязг металла привлекли внимание штурмовиков, но Рей уже ползла по теплой и влажной земле, огибая корабль с другой стороны. «Все хорошо?» — раздался у нее в голове мужской хриплый голос, «Лучше некуда» — ответила она ему, — «Не пропусти случайно выстрел, Рен». Рей присела за деталями крейсера, целясь бластером в двух стоящих впереди штурмовиков. Одному она попала в бок, второму — в легкое. Подбила, но жизнь штурмовикам сохранила. Среди них могли быть такие же ребята, как Финн и Джанна, эта мысль голову Рей не покидала. «Боишься потерять монстра, мусорщица?», — новое эхо в разуме девушки заставило ее улыбнуться. Она уже была близка к мужчине и видела, как тот орудует сайбером, вступив в схватку с восьмью противниками. «Боюсь», — честно ответила она ему, вырубая локтем штурмовика, подкравшись к нему сзади.

Рей мерно подходила к Кайло, осмотрительно озираясь по сторонам. Пятеро мужчин, а может и женщин, уже были повержены Реном, но трое еще держались на ногах. Рей отвела от спины Кайло заряд бластера, пульнув его в ногу стреляющему штурмовику.

— Сдаюсь! — он упал на колени, говоря навзрыд от пульсирующей боли, — Пожалуйста!

— Где Сноук? — взревел Кайло, остальные двое также упали на землю в мольбе.

— Он здесь, — мужчина скинул с себя белый шлем, обнажая загорелое лицо и указывая рукой на ангар позади, — Там! Прошу, не убивайте, Верховный Лидер! Мы верны одному лишь Вам!

— Что-то я в этом не уверен, — голос Рена льдом полоснул слух Рей, после чего она открыла рот в немом крике. Кайло одним движением сайбера снес головы тем несчастным трем штурмовикам.

— ЗАЧЕМ? — взревела она, с силой стукнув его по спине, — ОНИ ЖЕ СДАЛИСЬ!

Противников вокруг больше не было. Возможно, они всех перебили, а может и напугали. Кайло глянул на Рей впервые за время, прошедшее с битвы на Кеф’Бире, с толикой отвращения.

— Не путай меня ни с кем, мусорщица. То, что мне не плевать на тебя, не значит, что до остальных мне есть дело, — взгляд Рей из введенного в ужас, стал вопросительным, после чего сменился на злобный, — Они — слуги Сноука, который жаждет поработить тебя. Всего лишь убитые враги!

Девушка сморгнула в попытке поймать хотя бы частичку умиротворения. Он разочаровал ее снова. Рей, скривив презрительно губы, метнула Кайло вырывающий сердце взгляд и двинулась в ангар Сопротивления мимо мужчины. Криффов ситх! И пальцем больше к ней не прикоснется!

— Решила снова меня ненавидеть?

Кайло широким шагом поспешил за Рей, которая уже была близка к воротам. Вот же дрянная девчонка! Эмоции ослепили его, так что мужчина все-таки пропустил заряд бластера, пронзившей ему плечо. Рен рыкнул и вскинул руку, собравшись придушить взявшегося из ниоткуда штурмовика, но Рей опередила его. Девчонка отбросила противника так далеко, насколько получилось и смерила Кайло суровым взглядом.

— Это тебе за дело, — произнесла она, прежде чем начала мерно удаляться к вратам ангара, из которого вылетала на Соколе десятки раз. Этот корабль Рей так и не заметила, хоть, надо признаться, и высматривала с самого начала.

Помещение, где ранее бурлила повстанческая жизнь, было пустым и холодным. Пыльно, на бетонных полах виднелась запекшаяся кровь и обломки. Сотни мониторов, следящих за своими и чужими, были выключены или разбиты. Сопротивление пало. Не осталось ни намека на деятельность Органы и других именитых генералов. Ни намека на жизнь. Рей шла быстро и стремительно, на ходу зажигая голубой сайбер. Гнев застлал ей лицо, окончательно разжегшийся в сердце под давлением Рена. Насчет невиновности убитых Кайло штурмовиков можно было бы поспорить, но девчонку это интересовало мало. Все умирали вокруг нее в последнее время, даже тот несчастный контрабандист.

— Я ПРИШЛА УБИТЬ ТЕБЯ, ЧЕРТОВА МРАЗЬ! — крикнула во все горло девчонка, оглядывая то, что осталось от базы. Эхо разлетелось по пустым стенам ангара, а Кайло, услышав яростные крики мусорщицы, поспешил к ней, придерживая рукой пылающее плечо. Его рана уже начала затягиваться, но процесс самоисцеления занимал некоторое время.

— И снова вместе, — раздалось мерзкое шипение из-за каменной колонны, — Как предсказуемо!

Сноук не заставил себя долго ждать в этот раз и шел размеренно, сложив руки в рукавах дорогого бархатного халата. Его обезображенное лицо было склонено набок.

— Что такое? — ситх перевел взгляд от одного к другому, — Милые бранятся? — ангар пронзил зловещий хохот, — Прекрасная Рей, Соло способен разве что оприходовать очередную шлюху с Добивающего. Он к ним всегда был неравнодушен. Такой прелести, как ты, он не достоин!

— Закрой рот, гниль! — Рен кинулся к Сноуку, замахиваясь активированным красным сайбером, но в ту же секунду был отброшен в бетонную стену Силой. Мужчина отключился от удара.

— Как скучно, — отечески произнес Сноук, обнажив отвратительные зубы, — Любовь осквернила душу моего ученика, что поделать, — он обернулся к Рей, — Соло слаб, моя дорогая, тебе нужна пара по силам.

— Например, ты? — выплюнула она, зажигая световой меч, — Проверим, кто из нас сильнее?

Сноук мерзостно ухмыльнулся, подойдя к девчонке ближе.

— Я не буду с тобой драться, юная Рей, — прошептал ей на ухо нежно, — Понравился мой подарок? Красавица заметила, что я сохранил жизнь ее друзьям? У милой Рей ведь такое трепетное сердечко!

— УБЕРИ ОТ НЕЕ РУКИ, ТВАРЬ! — девушка не заметила, как Кайло очнулся и бежал к ней, вскидывая левую ладонь. Он тужился, пытаясь откинуть Сноука Силой, но все было тщетно. Ситх отбивал все его попытки в зародыше, ведь он сам научил его этим приемам.

— Самонадеянный Соло, — Рей замахнулась сайбером, но Сноук, даже не глядя на девчонку, обездвижил ее, — Мне стыдно, что я взял тебя в ученики, — ситх сморщился, — Бездарность у тебя в крови.

Рей брыкалась, но это было бесполезно. Сноук поймал ее в силовую клетку, будто немощную пташку.

— Тебе ее не заполучить, — Кайло боролся, не оставляя попыток задушить учителя Силой, — Она — моя.

Сноук ослабил хватку, но вместо того, чтобы быть поверженным, вновь отбросил Кайло к стене. Ангар содрогнулся от зловещего и уродского смеха.

— Мой бывший ученик, познавший слабость, жив только благодаря Узам, что я пока не в силах разбить. Умрет он, возможно, — он выразил интонацией слово «возможно», — умрет и она. Или ты думаешь, тебя не заметили мои люди на Ксилле? Мерзкий слизняк, Кайло Рен, я сохраню тебе жизнь, и ты станешь свидетелем правления Великой Силы!

Немыслимо, но Рей смогла подавить Силовой захват Сноука. Она представила как Сила, сомкнувшаяся кольцом вокруг нее, развеивается и исчезает. Тьма, которая была применена к девчонке, безропотно той подчинилась. Поняв, что она только что применила Силу Темной стороны, Рей осмелела.

— Промедление стоило потраченного времени, — Сноук заворожено зашептал, — ты расцвела, моя дорогая.

Кайло, воспользовавшись тем, что бывший учитель отвлекся, все же сжал его горло силовым захватом. Сноук закашлялся, но ухмыльнувшись, смог разбить хватку Рена. Рей видела, чувствовала, как ситх начинает концентрировать Тьму внутри себя, превращая энергию в молнии.

— НЕТ, — крикнула Рей, зажмурившись и представляя, как энергия обеих сторон исходит от нее. Почувствовала Свет сразу, он был ей ближе, Тьма же выныривала неохотно из глубин души девушки, что хотела быть по-человечески счастливой. Рей кричала, чувствуя как поток Силы, необузданной и первозданной, вырывается из нее. «Прошу, помоги уничтожить его!», — обратилась мысленно девушка к самой Единой Силе, представляя, как от Сноука не остается ни одного крошечного атома. Кайло хотел, было, ринуться на зловещего урода, пока тот заинтересованно следил за тем, что творила Рей, но оступился на полушаге. Рей выпустила из себя поток Силы, в мгновение впечатавший тело Сноука в конструкцию недостроенного корабля. Ни один изящный щит ситха не сработал перед мощью Рей, Свет его обезоружил, Тьма же нанесла решающий удар. Рей, завидев результат собственной работы в виде кряхтящего в груде дюрастали старика, метнула искреннюю улыбку Кайло. Тот восторженно смотрел на мусорщицу.

Взгляд Рена сменился на пораженно-испуганный за сущее мгновение. Сила, все еще извергающаяся из нутра Рей неисчерпаемым, пробужденным потоком, обернулась против девчонки. Рей вскинуло к самому потолку, мотая из стороны в сторону, после чего больно припечатало о потолок и о стену. Она вскрикнула, сноп искр брызнул у нее из глаз, но это было ничем, по сравнению с происходящим внутри ураганом. Рей казалось, что Тьма и Свет в ней пришли к балансу и соглашению, но на деле вышло по-иному. Тьма ловко юркнула в душу девчонки и сделала все, чтобы там укрепиться, не провоцируя носителя, будто хитрый паразит. Но стоило ей быть выпущенной, как она тут же вцепилась в глотку Свету, старинному противнику, в борьбе за первенство. А ведь девушке казалось, что они договорились.

— РЕЙ! — безостановочно кричал Кайло, пытаясь притянуть мусорщицу к себе Силой, но та была ему неподконтрольна. Сноук тем временем успел выбраться из-под завалов, насмешливо оглядывая девчонку и мечущегося бывшего ученика.

— Глупая, — произнес он, вся наигранная влюбленность слетела с него, словно осенние листья, — Вздумала постичь обе стороны! Это невозможно! Человеческое тело не способно их вмещать!

Задрав голову, Рей кричала. Тысяча зарядов пробирали ее тело. Девушку выворачивало наизнанку, пока Кайло оставалось лишь смотреть. И причиной этой боли был даже не Сноук, а она сама. По подбородку Рей сочились слезы, перемешанные с потом, губы исказились в болезненном стоне. Ситх смеялся, глядя, как Сила, вихрем бушует в девчонке. На фоне нескончаемых физических мук, будто расщепляющих каждую клетку ее тела, Рей бросало то в гнев, то в эмоциональное блаженство. Губы сами растягивались в злостной ухмылке, сменяясь терзаниями и всхлипами, после чего все повторялось по кругу. Рей потерялась в собственно-излучаемой Силе. Она была так мала и так ничтожна по сравнению с тем, что могла через себя пропустить, что не выдерживала и сгорала под каждым новым разрядом. Молнии охватили тело Рей и испепеляли девчонку. Ни одна из сторон не хотела уступать, вызывая и разжигая нестерпимое трение, кидая Рей, словно о крутые скалы. Окруженная красивым голубым свечением, она медленно и произвольно сгорала.

Кайло переводил невидящий взгляд то на Рей, то на Сноука, который потерял к нему самый намек на интерес, не зная, что делать. Учителю была интересна только лишь девчонка, а той помочь было нельзя. Или? Рен закусил влажные от пота губы и посмотрел на пылающую в своем же собственном огне мусорщицу. Он торопливо закрыл глаза, призывая Силу. Обе стороны. Хотя со Светом он еще не «подружился», на помощь клятвенно его позвал, заклиная, что не может потерять ее. Кайло просил, и получил спасение. Он представлял Рей в балансе, всего-навсего, и вот она упала на холодный пол из бетона, правда без намека на жизнь. Мужчина не подозревал, что устаканил Силу, переливая в Рей щепотку одного и частичку другого, чтобы унять этот бушующий в ней Силовой пожар. Сейчас ему казалось, что на помощь пришел Свет, ведь обращался он к нему, а не к Тьме. Куда Кайло Рену было понять, что он совершил маленький шажок навстречу внутреннему балансу.

Рей закашлялась, но пришла в себя быстро. На долгое пробуждение времени не оставалось. Она вскочила на ноги, фокусируя плывущий взгляд.

— Любопытно, — прошипел Сноук, — Весьма любопытно.

— Где оставшиеся члены Сопротивления? — выдохнула Рей, берясь за хрипящее горло, ее будто душили изнутри.

— Под замком, — Сноук рассмеялся, — Прекрасная Рей, я не могу склонить тебя, от этого толка будет мало. Но знай, если изберешь свой путь подле меня, — Сноук округлил свои маленькие масляные глазки, — То у тебя будет все, о чем ты только мечтала! Я знаю все о твоих родителях, знаю твои потаенные грезы! Все будет, дорогая, стоит лишь сделать верный шаг!

Рей взметнула руку, призывая всю мощь Темной Стороны, которая ей была доступна. В ее бездонных глазах застыли слезы. Соблазн узнать больше о родителях был очень велик, но, казалось, она знала достаточно, избрав путь к убийству далекий от Света. Концентрируя и проецируя всю свою боль и ярость, Рей выпустила молнию в мерзкую тварь, звавшуюся Сноуком, пробивая все выстроенные им барьеры. Он пронзительно закричал, но не оставлял попыток устрашающе смеяться. Девушка вдруг почувствовала энергию мужчины, что тысячекратно преумножала ее собственную, и в следующее мгновение Сноука пронзали уже две молнии Силы. Кайло встал рядом с ней и наблюдал, как существо кипит, шипит и корчится в муках.

— Ты настоящий? — Рей спросила умирающего ситха, пока тот еще был способен на крики.

— А ты как думаешь, дорогая? — спросило ее еще более обезображенное лицо, чем было до этого. Каждый сантиметр склизкой кожи пронзили волдыри и багровые ожоги, но существо продолжало кричать и страшно смеяться.

— Он не настоящий, — выдала Рей, досадливо взглянув на Рена, — Очередной чертов клон.

— Убей меня! — продолжало грохотать месиво из обугленной кожи, мышечной ткани и костей, — Убей меня, Рей, — голос раздавался теперь не только в ангаре, но еще и у девушки в голове, — Убей его! Пади на Темную Сторону, и мы будем долго править!

Рей отшатнулась от начавшего премерзко пахнуть тела. Кайло, проследив за мусорщицей взглядом, опустил руку, позволяя тому, что осталось от клона Сноука, рухнуть на пол. Девушка посмотрела на него полными терзаний глазами, и ей было больно. Она не знала, как поступить. Убить Рей хотела, но хотела этого она или Тьма, журчащая в сердце?

— Я не знаю… Кайло… — она забормотала испуганно.

— Ш-ш, — Рен обвил голову дрожащей девчонки, заботливо чмокнув в висок, — Тебе не нужно этого делать.

Кайло подошел к испускающему последние нечленораздельные звуки существу и резким движением пронзил его голову сайбером. Их окружила мертвецкая тишина, нарушаемая потрескиваниями нестабильно меча Рена. Рей смотрела на то, что осталось от клона, не выдержала и упала на пол. Ее стошнило, хотя было нечем. Когда Рей закончила всхлипывать и кашлять, Кайло подтянул ее к себе, доставая из небольшой дорожной сумки флягу воды.

— Спасибо, — Рей трясущимися пальцами открыла крышку и сделала пару маленьких глотков.

— Что там было у нас дальше по плану? — решил, было, разрядить обстановку Кайло, но мусорщица его усилий не оценила.

Болезненно-бледное лицо было абсолютно потеряно. Сила подвела ее, а ведь она так надеялась на свое знание. Сноук оказался подделкой, а ведь она так надеялась покончить с ним сегодня. Кайло Рен во второй раз за день спас ей жизнь, отчего Рей стало в тройной степени обидно. Она чувствовала себя такой всесильной, а на деле не стоила ничего.

— Клон сказал, что Финн и По под замком, — тихо проговорила девушка, отпивая еще чуть-чуть, — Я знаю, что он имел ввиду. Пойдем.

Ее размеренные, неравномерные шаги отдавались стуком в сердце Кайло. Она шла, пошатываясь от накатившего бессилия, и Рен знал каждую грань тех чувств, что одолевали мусорщицу. Когда то, что ты считаешь верхом развития, совершенством, делающим тебя особенным и помогающим жить, оборачивается против тебя, практически убивая… Да, Кайло Рен понимал Рей, как никто бы не понял. О том, как превозносимая Сила ранила и медленно умертвляла один кусок души за другим, он мог бы рассказывать целую вечность.

***

Кайло совершенно не жаждал спасать ни воров, ни предателей, но девчонка выбора ему не дала. Они ворвались в тюремный отсек с зажженными сайберами на перевес, но помещение было пусто. Пройдя и заглянув в каждую из камер, Рей убедилась, что в них никого нет.

— Они сбежали, — утвердила она, улыбнувшись, — Надо обследовать территорию возле ангара.

— Я на это не подписывался, — буркнул Рен, но поплелся за мусорщицей следом, — Там могут быть еще штурмовики.

— Ну, убьешь их всех, делов-то, — ответила холодно девчонка, — Они же — страшные враги, жаждущие нашей смерти.

— Рей, ирония тебе не к лицу. Будешь до самой смерти припоминать мне тех троих придурков? Я только что спас тебе жизнь.

Они вышли на поверхность, жмурясь от полуденного света после контраста темниц. Штурмовики, завидев их, разбегались в разные стороны. Сражаться им было больше не за кого, а умирать ни одному не хотелось. Девчонка радостно наблюдала за горсткой спасенных и освобожденных ими жизней, пропуская все упреки Рена мимо ушей.

— Поиграем в молчанку? — не унимался тем временем мужчина. Ее холодность колола его больше праведной злобы.

— Я не злюсь на тебя, Кайло, — ровно выдохнула Рей, — Точнее злюсь меньше, чем надо бы. И раздражает в общем итоге именно это, а не ты.

— Занятно, — буркнул Рен, но усмехнулся. К мусорщице он испытывал схожие чувства.

Двое штурмовиков отделились от отряда, заинтересованно оглядывая их. Рен насторожился, а Рей предупредительно активировала сайбер. Двое в белом обмундировании неспешно приближались к странной, одинаково одетой паре. Девушка вышла вперед, боясь, что Кайло убьет и этих несчастных, но они сами уже шли к ним навстречу с бластерными винтовками наперевес.

— Сдавайтесь и останетесь живы, — кинула Рей, но штурмовики были все ближе.

Кайло поравнялся с ней, зажигая нестабильный меч. Суицидальные герои всегда выводили его из себя больше прочих.

— Не с места! — в голос девчонки примешалась угроза, — У вас есть шанс вернуться домой!

Штурмовики остановились прямо напротив, переглядываясь друг с другом, после чего один из них торопливо скинул шлем к ногам Рей. Мужчина под ним не улыбался, но бластерная винтовка была опущена вдоль бедра.

— Нет у нас больше дома, — выплюнул он, косясь на Рена, — Значит, слухи оказались подделкой. Думал, хоть что-то приятное в этой беспросветной куче дерьма.

Рей округлила глаза, совершенно им не веря.

— Финн, — прошептала еле слышно, — ФИНН, ЭТО ТЫ!

Рей бросилась на мужчину в броне штурмовика, оплетая того в прыжке, словно лиана. Финн не удержал равновесия от внезапно смещенного центра тяжести и опрокинулся на спину вместе с Рей. Кайло застыл с нечитаемым лицом. Смотреть на то, как мусорщица обнимается с предателем, оказалось малоприятным. Второй штурмовик, коим на самом деле был По Дэмерон, также сбросил шлем с головы и презрительным, полным ненависти взглядом уставился на Рена.

— Я думал, ты умер, — разочарованно и жестоко прошелестел разбитыми, иссохшими губами летчик.

— Конечно, — огрызнулся Рен, оставляя сайбер активированным, — Моя смерть тебе и в самом сладком сне не привидится.

По зло сверкнул зубами, винтовка в его руке слегка дернулась по инерции, после чего мужчина все же взял эмоции под контроль. Движение не ускользнуло от обостренного битвой сознания Кайло, и в следующий миг оружие было выбито Силой из рук Дэмерона.

— Давай вот только без этого, — Рен метнул взгляд на одиноко отброшенную бластерную винтовку, — Она не простит, если убью тебя.

— Рей, ты заду… еня… — Финн пытался выбраться из-под девчонки, но попытки были тщетны, — Я же так и не сказал тебе… — Кайло перевел взгляд с раздражающего его пилота на мусорщицу, вцепившуюся в предателя и, о крифф, начавшую всхлипывать от слез. Какая романтика! Что же он ей там не сказал, интересно? Желваки на скулах Рена вздулись сами собой. Убить бы их всех и оттащить сучку за волосы в свое ледяное царство.

Летчик тем временем резко двинулся вперед, сжимая ладони в кулаки. Он растерзал бы Кайло Рена прямо здесь, если бы только мог это сделать. За Сопротивление, за своих друзей, за Хана и Лею и даже за Рей, хоть девчонка и выводила его временами. Но тень По оставалась недвижимой, смоляные кудри вразнобой трепались от бившего сквозняком воздуха. Рен был слишком силен, а он — безоружен. Ни единого шанса на победу, По никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким слизняком. Буйный летчик всегда славился несдержанным темпераментом, но от собственного бессилия он стал безумнее, чем когда-либо. Именно это толкало его по опасной дорожке, которую Дэмерон избрал, подначивая уколами Кайло.

— Да, ты сильнее меня, Кайло Рен, — выплюнул По, подходя к Рену вплотную и заглядывая в его презрительные глаза снизу вверх, — Но я, безродный пилот, отдал бы свою жизнь за Принцессу, не раздумывая, — мужчина сплюнул, — а ты, сын, убивший собственного отца, убил и ее!

Кайло, не моргая, до белых костяшек на пальцах и посиневших ногтей, сжал рукоять сайбера. Оскалив на мгновение зубы и подавшись вперед, он с силой толкнул грудью летчика. Острие светового меча Рена уперлось в кадык Дэмерона, но тот не сводил вызывающего взгляда с лица Кайло.

— Не смей, — выплюнул Рен, — говорить о моей матери.

Рей к тому времени уже вскочила на ноги, почувствовав «запах жаренного», Финн поднимался за ней.

— Кайло, — шикнула она, — отойди от него!

Рен взметнул на мусорщицу раздраженный взгляд. Надо же, удосужилась отлипнуть от предателя и снизойти до него. Кайло зло улыбнулся ей, опуская и дезактивируя меч, после чего отошел на расстояние двух шагов от пилота.

— Довольна? — Рен смотрел в упор на растерявшуюся девчонку, — Закончила лобызаться? Теперь мы можем, — Кайло провел в воздухе рукой от Финна к По, — продолжить искать Сноука?

— Он зде… — начал было Финн, но Рей и Рен оборвали его на полуслове.

— Клон, — в унисон выдали они, не сводя прожигающего взгляда друг с друга. Рей, кажется, поняла, почему Кайло так взвинчен.

— Мы убили его, — продолжила она, начиная мерзнуть под холодным взглядом Рена, ей становилось не по себе, как будто была перед ним виновата.

— Мы? — сощурил глаза Дэмерон, — Ушам своим не верю, Рей. Ты объединилась с этим… — мужчина брезгливо сморщился, — …подонком?

— Рей, — выдохнул Финн, подойдя к девушке ближе, — Это правда? После того, что случилось на Экзеголе?

Она молча смотрела на Кайло, а тот с интересом причмокнул губами. Картина грозилась стать забавной. Ринувшись спасать друзей, она и вообразить не могла, что придется перед ними оправдываться.

— Он со мной, — голос Рей не дрогнул, а глаза не покидали лица Рена, — И Вам придется смириться с этим.

По прыснул, разразившись истерическим смехом. Финн недоуменно смотрел на тонкую фигуру Рей, одетую в ту же одежду, что и Кайло Рен. Неужели…

— Думаешь, направила его на путь истинный, — отсмеявшись, По подходил к Рей все ближе и ближе, шаг его виделся угрожающим, — Думаешь, мясник Кайло Рен влюбился в тощую девчонку и бросился ей в ноги, ища спасения души? — Рей отходила по мере приближения к ней мужчины, — Думаешь, вернула Бена Соло? — По заглядывал Рей прямо в сердце, грубо схватив за локоть, — Ты беспросветная идиотка, Рей! Надо же быть такой дурой! Он же пользуется твоей безмозглой добротой! Поджав хвост, сбежал от бывшего хозяина и пригрелся около твоего соблазнительного лона…

Дэмерон не смог договорить. Он не мог даже выдохнуть, чувствуя, как вокруг его шеи сомкнулись щупальца Силы. Мужчина хрипел, ведь Кайло душил его по-настоящему, до белых пузырей слюны, вскипавших на губах. Рей испуганно бросилась к Рену, глаза которого источали ни с чем не спутанное удовольствие.

— Не надо, — прошептала она одними губами так, чтобы слышал только он, — Пожалуйста, Кайло.

Рен разочарованно задрал голову вверх, к небу, отпуская пилота из смертельных объятий Силы. Эта чертовка так легко могла овладеть им, и Кайло не мог понять, нравилось ему это или нет. Рей, глядя, как он презрительно смотрит в сторону и, слыша, как Дэмерон захлебывается от кашля на фоне, целовала Кайло глазами. В эту минуту она знала, что По был не прав насчет него. Так безжалостно убил тех штурмовиков, но для нее сделает все, о чем она попросит, все, в чем будет нуждаться. Даже в те секунды, когда его нутро, казалось бы, сжигает темная ревность, ничего не менялось. О Боги, Сноук прав! Он вовсе не пользуется ей, он не может справиться с ее властью.

Финн все это время стоя, как окаменелый, и не веря собственным глазам, бросился на помощь другу. Дэмерон сплевывал кровь на землю, со злобой косясь на эту парочку.

— Он убил своих отца и мать, — полусвист-полухрип раздался в молчании, разрываемом одними приступами кашля мужчины, — Готов был убить каждого из нас! Мы боролись, Рей, мы сражались и умирали, а ты все это время раздвигала ноги перед убийцей! Как ты могла?

— Еще одно слово, — вышел вперед Кайло, которому явно надоело стоять в стороне и слушать, как их с Рей поливают грязью, — И она меня не остановит.

— Какого криффа, Рей? — присоединился Финн, — Я думал там, на Кеф’Бире, у тебя не было выхода, но..? Рей, я не понимаю… Вы с ним..?

— Замолчите все! — крикнула внезапно девушка, — Я не обязана отчитываться перед вами! Я нахожусь здесь благодаря Кайло Рену, вы находитесь здесь благодаря Кайло Рену! — сопротивленцы зло сверлили Рей глазами, — Делайте с этой информацией, что хотите, но это правда! — девчонка перевела дыхание от громкого тона, — Мы все делаем одно дело, Сноука нужно уничтожить!

Кайло сел на бетонный блок, решив, что убить ему все же никого не позволят. Хоть полюбуется разгоряченной мусорщицей сзади.

— Лея… — начал, было, Дэмерон, но Рей его перебила.

— Сделала свой выбор, — жестко произнесла она, оборачиваясь на заскучавшего Кайло, — И ее смерть не была напрасной.

— Это не точно, — добавил Рен, усмехнувшись. Ситуация начала его по-больному забавлять.

— Заткнись, — кинула ему Рей, на что Кайло вскинул ладони в жесте, мол, хоть на веки вечные.

— Ты не та Рей, которую я знал, — промолвил Финн, смотря по очереди на обоих, — Хорошо, что я не сказал тебе то, что собирался.

— Нет уж скажи, предатель, — Рен веселился, скрестив ноги под собой, — Мне интересно. Видеть тебя в домашнем… — Кайло махнул рукой на броню штурмовика, — Рад, что ты вернулся и обрел свое истинное предназначение, быть пушечным мясом не каждому дано!

Финн резким движением подобрал с земли бластерную винтовку, но сию же секунду оказался сбитым с ног Силой. Рей злилась на всех мужчин, окружавших ее. Боги свидетели, ей в компаньоны достаются исключительно идиоты! Как же она скучала по Чуи…

— Ты больше не одна из нас, — прогремел Дэмерон, глядя как друг корчится от боли, его здорово приложило плечом, — Больше нет.

Чувствуя боль Рей через Узы, Кайло подошел к ней вплотную сзади. По ее щеке вновь пробежала соленая дорожка, а сердце разбивалось на куски. Она же любит каждого из них, но объяснить ничего не может. Ей Богу, как глупая девчонка!

— Никого больше нет, — голос Рена был громким и четким, словно он стоял на капитанском мостике и произносил воодушевляющую речь для солдат Первого Порядка, — Ни вас, ни нас. Есть только Сноук, который хочет распространить свою власть по всей Галактике и завладеть Рей, — он сглотнул, почувствовав затылок девчонки на собственной груди. Так кичилась своими друзьями, а опору находила лишь в нем одном, — Я не позволю случиться ни первому, ни второму. И если на пути у меня встанет пара криффовых недогероев, я уничтожу их, не моргнув.

Рей чувствовала собственной макушкой, как грудь Кайло глубоко вздымалась и опадала, испуская неровное дыхание. Сердце его стучало чуть быстрее, чем обычно, ведь о затылке мусорщицы у себя на груди он думал множество раз.

— Обалдеть, — выдал По, глядя на эту «влюбленную парочку», — Удивительная ты женщина, Рей, правда! Браво! — Дэмерон похлопал в ладоши в ее сторону, явно издеваясь, — А умная какая, просто космос!

— Я тебя все-таки убью, — Рей почувствовала, как грудь мужчины отвердела, поэтому с силой вжалась в него спиной, пытаясь сдержать. Характер пилота она знала, поэтому решила промолчать в ответ.

— Ублюдок прав, — Финн сморщился, поднимаясь и прерывая очередной конфликт в зачатке. Сейчас он ясно увидел всю суть, — Мы должны объединить силы и избавиться от Сноука вместе.

— Сдурел? — Дэмерон уставился на друга красноречиво, — Объединиться с Кайло Реном? Какого, мать его, криффа, Финн? Ты посмотри, он же ее т…

— Я вижу, — бывший штурмовик оборвал По, не желая слышать слово, которое тот собрался произнести, это было больно, — Поэтому и должны.

И Финн, действительно, видел. Стоило ему быть припечатанным к земле собственной же подругой, истина открылась ему. Сейчас, глядя на отстраненный взгляд Рей, на прижатое тело девушки к, мало сказать, ненавистному человеку, Финн видел, что она сделала свой выбор, и выбор этот непоколебим. Рей сильно изменилась с момента их прощания, и это было заметно невооруженным глазом. Раньше она была лучиком света, легкой, как перышко, но сильной, словно космический бомбардировщик. За это он ее и любил. Но сейчас Рей стала холодной, взгляд озарила некая мрачность. Иными словами, глядя на Рей Финну не хотелось больше привычно шутить, она как будто сильно повзрослела за последние пару недель. Кайло Рена, насколько мог судить Финн, изменения тоже не обошли стороной. Он часто видел его раньше, будучи штурмовиком на Добивающем. Правда, в основном, ситх был в маске, но в те редкие моменты, когда Финн был свидетелем его обнаженного лица, он всегда поражался абсолютной пустоте и льду, что находил в его глазах. Его всегда это пугало, ведь это была первородная Тьма. Сейчас Финн видел в мужчине перед собой блики зажегшегося огня странной природы, будто в душе Рена ожило какое-то семя и отчаянно пытается прорости.

Это было настоящее, у обоих. Непонятно что, непонятно с каким окончанием, но абсолютно точно настоящее. Убийца и палач Галактики, Кайло Рен, стоял за спиной Рей с презрительно-непробиваемым лицом, готовый броситься в бой в каждую следующую секунду. И на Финна он смотрел с особенной ненавистью, в то время как Дэмерон удостаивался холодным, ничего не выражающим взглядом. «Ревнует ее, как мальчишка». Финн усмехнулся этой мысли, думая о том, что Рей — все же истинно кудесница, раз сотворила такое с подобием человека, коим являлся Рен.

— Какая у тебя цель? — Финн подошел ближе, заглядывая Кайло в глаза.

— Убить Сноука, — жестко ответил он, злясь, что Рей все же ловко отстранилась от него. Близкое нахождение Финна смутило девчонку.

— Это понятно, — огрызнулся бывший штурмовик, — Что будешь делать после? Создашь Новый Порядок? Будешь дальше распространять свою отраву по Галактике?

— Нет, — просто ответил ему Рен. Об этом он думал, конечно, но все мысли заканчивались потерей Рей, чего ему сейчас абсолютно не хотелось. Поэтому, Кайло решил отложить решение проблемы «на потом», тем более Рей поступала точно также.

— Да он убьет нас! — влез молчавший до этого По, — Как только потеряем бдительность, окажемся мертвы!

— Значит, не теряйте, — язвительно улыбнулся им Кайло Рен, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я не позволю этому случиться, — отошедшая в сторону Рей смотрела на то, что осталось от базы Сопротивления, — Вы — моя семья, и это неизменно.

Кайло взглянул на нее, поджав губы. Последние слова посвящались ему. «Сука какая», — подумал разочарованно Рен, — «Хотя другая меня бы не взяла».

Финн и Дэмерон переглянулись. По был против любого присутствия Кайло Рена поблизости от себя, но Финн смотрел на него убедительно. Он принял решение, что значило то, что Дэмерон оставался в меньшинстве. Рей тем временем продолжила, удовлетворяясь повисшим молчанием:

— Кто-то еще остался? — спросила она осторожно, ведь отрицательный ответ на этот вопрос Рей услышать боялась, — Чуи?

Дэмерон, скосив рот, отвернулся, а Финн еле заметно утвердительно кивнул.

— Они с Маз и Джанной улетели на Чандриллу в дипломатическую миссию несколько дней назад, — Кайло взметнул на предателя заинтересованный взгляд, — Там теперь столица Священной Республики.

— Священная Республика? — брови Кайло взметнулись вверх с поразительной быстротой, — Ничего умнее не придумали?

Финн проигнорировал сарказм.

— После того, как ты передала нам сообщение о Сноуке, мы приняли меры незамедлительно, предоставив разведданные Совету Галактики.

Кайло Рен закатил глаза. Стоило только сложить полномочия Верховного Лидера, как ситуация снова начинала походить на детский сад. Совет Галактики — это же смешно, Республика — еще смешнее! Он хоть и не хотел возвращать старое, до конца осознав, что уже не будет тем, кем был раньше, но все же был твердо уверен в том, что Галактике нужна твердая рука, никак не Совет безмозглых стариков и разукрашенных девиц.

— Что это за Совет, из кого он состоит? — спросила Рей, присаживаясь на сложенные блоки, так как узнать сегодня предстояло немало. Финн последовал за ней, а Дэмерон, кажется, послал их всех к криффу, отойдя на десяток метров вперед. Ему нужно было подумать о происходящем в одиночестве. Кайло сел рядом с Рей по другую сторону от Финна, вызвав этим у последнего вымученную улыбку. Заявляет на нее права, раз поубивать всех не может.

— Совет представителей планет, объединившихся против Палпатина. Что-то вроде Сената, но больше, я не разбираюсь в этих политических штуках. Когда мы получили сообщение от вас с Экзегола, мы разослали призыв о помощи по всей Галактике. Теперь все явившиеся туда в тот день стали единым государством, за исключением планет, верных Сноуку. Их не так много, согласно последней полученной информации.

— Плохая была идея — посылать сигнал Сопротивлению, — выдохнул Рен, он был зол. Все шло по непредсказуемому пути.

— Почему? — не поняла его Рей, — Республика — это же то, что всем нужно. Равенство, борьба с рабством и криминалом, всеобщее развитие…

— Лживое вранье кучки политических эстетов, — перебил ее Рен, — Каждый обладатель и малой доли власти хочет упиться ею сполна, уж это я знаю.

— Не суди по себе, — кинул Финн мужчине, — Я, конечно, не был там, на Чандрилле, но слухи доходят впечатляющие. Арестованы сотни преступников вашей верхушки: генералы, командующие. Десятки разрушителей конфискованы, штурмовиков с них отпускают домой.

— Но они, конечно, остаются служить новым хозяевам, — в голосе Рена читалась язва.

— Многие избирают путь служения справедливости, это достойно похвалы, — Финн нахмурился, видя, что Кайло Рен смеется. Рей тоже смотрела на него, раздражаясь.

— Достойно, — Кайло скосился на него, — Тупые штурмовики умеют только служить и умирать, в этом есть их неоспоримое достоинство.

Финн стиснул зубы, в то время как Кайло откровенно заржал. Как Рей могла быть с ним? Что нашла в этом искрометном позере?

— Кто теперь главный? — Рей оставила попытки презрительно смотреть на Рена, испытывая чувство, похожее на то, будто ее позорили перед друзьями.

— Президент Тоурегг Марш. Я его лично не видел, но наслышан, что человек он более чем подходящий.

— Марш, — выдохнул Кайло, чему-то улыбаясь, — Он же с Чандриллы, да?

— Не знаю, наверное.

Рей сидела, положив руки на колени, и внезапно сама себе улыбнулась. Она сидела между своим самым близким другом и… Кайло, определения которому подобрать не смогла. Несмотря на всю неприязнь, они сидели и почти мирно болтали. Она не могла вообразить подобного и в самом дивном, красочном сне.

— Очень богатый человек, — Кайло уставился взглядом в ботинки, — к тому же не принимающий сторон. Я знаю его. В тот день, когда мы убили Сноука, — сказал он, повернувшись к Рей и прервавшись, — Клона и преторианцев, в тот день он поручил мне убить этого Марша. Приказ я, конечно, исполнить не успел.

— Так это вы убили его тогда? — Финн недоуменно скосился на Рей, на что та густо покраснела. Этой информацией она не делилась ни с кем, — Что, у Вас уже тогда все началось?

— Все началось с первого взгляда, если это не дает тебе покоя, предатель, — ответил за нее Рен, заставив сердце девушки пропустить удар. Он так уверенно и спокойно это сказал, что краска на лице Рей зацвела новыми оттенками пурпурного.

— Не было ничего, — огрызнулась Рей, — Ничего не было ни тогда, ни до Кеф’Бира. Прекратите вести себя, как самцы, делящие самку. А иначе…

— Не скромничай, милая, — Кайло наигранно поцеловал ее в висок, не сводя глаз при этом с Финна, — Штурмовиков учат понимать.

— Милая? — Рей отшатнулась от него, — Это обиднее мусорщицы!

— Моя милая мусорщица, — промурлыкал Кайло, обнимая ее за талию и прижимая к себе.

Рей больно пихнула его в ребра острым локтем, виновато глядя на Финна. Тот был в совершенном оцепенении, в то время как Рей понимала, что Рен целенаправленно выводит его из себя. Наедине он никогда бы так себя не повел. Милая, ну надо же!

— Почему Сноук приказал тебе убить этого Тоурегга Марша? — спросила она, отсаживаясь от Кайло подальше.

— Он отказал ему в сотрудничестве, — Рен забавился тому, как Рей была недовольна от всех его действий, — Тоурегг — очень влиятельный человек даже по меркам Галактики. Богатая семья, древний род, — все, как подобает. Первому Порядку нужны были его инвестиции, ресурсы и имя, а в обмен мы готовы были предоставить покровительство, защиту и большую власть. Но он отказал нам, как отказал и Сопротивлению. Оставался в стороне. Интересно, почему именно он?

— Большая часть флота, отправившаяся вам на помощь на Экзеголе, принадлежала ему, он же вдохновил лидеров с других планет. Поэтому Марша избрали Президентом, как самого достойного кандидата. Он, насколько я знаю, хотел с тобой познакомиться, Рей.

— Со мной? — она удивленно вскинула брови. Глава Священной Республики хотел познакомиться с ней, мусорщицей?

— С последним джедаем, — ласково ответил ей друг, как будто прочел последнюю мысль.

Финн выглядел хорошо, но немного болезненно. У Рена получалось шатать нервы мужчины, а обиднее всего, что тому нечем было ответить. Правда, вскоре идея к Финну пришла. Он так и не сказал ей, а сказать нужно было многое. Финн любил ее и был определенно точно в этом уверен. Мерзкая пленка страха, смешанного с презрением, окутала его сердце, когда Рен всеми возможными способами демонстрировал, что Рей — его женщина. Финну было больно, но на взаимность Рей он никогда не надеялся. Парень всегда понимал, что девчонка с Джакку для него была слишком яркой, слишком сильной. Она была просто — слишком во всем. Ее Свет не слепил, казалось, одного Кайло Рена. Тот просто летел на него, как мотылек.

Это было не все, еще одно оставалось для Финна загадкой. Ему казалось, что он чувствителен к Силе. Это проявилось недавно, но он не понимал до конца. Списывал на интуицию, случай, но когда впервые четко услышал мысли Рей в голове, Финн все понял. Сразу хотел поделиться с ней, но подходящего момента так и не представлялось. Девушка сидела, молча думая о своем, Кайло Рен выглядел также по-злодейски задумчивым, а Финну в сознание закралась шальная мысль. Говорить с ней о Силе в присутствии Рена он не хотел по понятным причинам, но вот другое… Терять Финну было нечего, но дать Кайло Рену достойный отпор было бы сильно и истинно по-мужски.

— Любишь ее?

Вопрос Финна был обращен к Рену и был задан прямо в лоб. Поток мыслей Рей был грубо прерван, и лицо обращено в сторону Финна. Зачем он это спросил? На лице Кайло за минуту молчания сменилось несколько видов эмоций: от испуга до искреннего желания убить FN-2187 здесь и сейчас. Кайло молчал, сверля предателя расчленяющими глазами. Да кто он такой, чтобы задавать Кайлу Рену столь компрометирующие и откровенные вопросы? Вместо того чтобы испугаться, Финн усмехнулся сам себе, понимая, что попал в самую точку. Рей выглядела потерянной, а Рен — взбешенным.

— Ты ее любишь? — повторил он, не сводя глаз с ситха, губы которого начали опасно белеть и сжиматься. Рей перевела взгляд с Финна на Кайло, отмечая довольство первого, и полную потерю контроля над мимикой у второго. Кайло был не просто взбешен, его отделяла тонкая грань от принятия решения об убийстве. Рен, заставляя себя думать, все же выбрал путь мира, ведь его итак поставили в шаткое положение перед мусорщицей, и жестко ответил штурмовику.

— Кажется, я не понимаю, о чем ты. А если я чего-то не понимаю, то этого, как правило, нет, так как понимаю я многое. Всегда считал, что сказки про любовь для дураков и слабоумных девиц, и ты это только подтверждаешь, предатель.

— Ясно, — Финн коротко усмехнулся, после чего заглянул прямиком в бездонные глаза Рей. Сказать, что девушка была смущена и ошарашена, — ничего не сказать, она застыла, словно статуя из воска. — Я люблю тебя, Рей, — она громко выдохнула от этих слов, — Вот, сказал. Ты прости, пожалуйста, за то, что пришлось об этом узнать, но сказать я был должен.

Рей распахнула от неожиданности красивый рот, но лицо Финна напротив отразило толику облегчения. Поток неведомых ранее чувств нахлынул на нее ураганом, Рей и представить не могла, что может испытывать такое количество противоречивых эмоций одновременно. Здесь были и страх, и смущение, и тот самый ступор, когда друг признается в любви, во взгляде Рей промелькнули даже оттенки превосходства и наслаждения собственной значимостью. Было там нечто еще. Тот эффект, на который рассчитывал Финн, был произведен, ведь в душу девушки закралось сомнение. Нет, не то теоретическое сомнение, которое мучило Рей постоянно, — мол, и что мне с ним делать, жить долго и счастливо, что ли? Теперь дошло до дела. Не то, чтобы Рей грезила признаниями о любви, она прекрасно представляла, что собой являет Кайло Рен. Но она была все же необычной, но девушкой, и этого хватило, чтобы внутри растеклось мерзкое сомнение и намек на глубокую обиду непонятной природы.

— Финн… — голос ее был потерянным, но нежным.

— Не нужно. Я все понимаю, — он дружески хлопнул Рей по плечу, — Давайте-ка обсудим, что будем делать дальше. Пойду за По.

— Лучше бы тебе не возвращаться, — Рен выглядел крайне, крайне разозленным, — Хочу вырвать твои тупые мозги и отправить их дрейфовать в открытый космос.

Финн ничего не ответил, просто довольно улыбнулся. Получилось у него все в высшей степени гениально, да и на душе немного, но полегчало.

— Рей, — тихо произнес девушке, когда FN ушел, — надеюсь, ты не поддалась манипуляциям этого придурка.

Она обернулась на него как-то затравленно, болтая невесомо скрещенными ногами, и пусто улыбнулась.

— Не смей так говорить о дорогих мне людях.

— Рей, — Кайло схватил ее за плечо, в то время как девушка улыбнулась мысли, что эта его «мусорщица» куда-то внезапно испарилась, — Серьезно? Не дай мне усомниться в твоих интеллектуальных способностях.

Она неловко пожала плечами, но вид у нее был обычным. Будто ничего и не произошло, но пелена влюбленности при этом с глаз все же слетела. Рен хотел ей сказать что-то еще, но штурмовик и летчик уже направлялись обратно. Рей торопливо вскочила, подаваясь им навстречу. Кайло смотрел на ее щуплую фигурку сзади и не верил, что этот дебил с номерным знаком только что его грамотно обставил.

— Чуи и Маз на Соколе улетели? — Рей задала давно мучащий ее вопрос.

— Нет, — бросил По, — он здесь, надежно спрятан.

— На нем и полетим на Чандриллу, — выдал внезапно Финн так, что все уставились на него, как на полоумного.

— Он не полетит с нами! — рыкнул Дэмерон.

— Я не полечу с вами! — поддержал его Кайло.

Рей медленно повернулась к нему лицом, взгляд ее не выражал ничего хорошего.

— Что это значит?

Кайло устало выдохнул, какая же она была несносная.

— Мое имя Кайло Рен, мусорщица. Я совершил столько государственных преступлений, сколько твоему нежному сердечку не вообразить. Меня посадят на цепь, а после казнят. Хочешь оказать любезность дружкам? Я на сказку о прощении не поведусь.

— Никто не узнает, что ты с нами, — сама себе сказала Рей, уже к этому моменту научившись пропускать все колкости Рена мимо ушей, — Мы оставим пребывание Кайло на Чандрилле в секрете, понятно? — Финн утвердительно кивнул, а Дэмерон открыл рот, но Рей того сразу заткнула, — Он нужен мне. Без него Сноука не победить.

Она его окончательно заткнула, коль они все же собрались объединяться с ситхом. Аргумент был железным, поэтому Дэмерон передумал вновь называть Рей идиоткой. Она была сильнее их всех, и если говорила, что не справится одна, значит, так оно и было.

— Мы не управимся поодиночке, — обратилась она к Кайло, — Никогда не получалось. У них могут быть разведданные о его местонахождении, у нас все равно ничего нет.

Ненависть явно отражалась в самом существовании Рена сейчас. Казалось, накал влияния девчонки над ним нарастал все с большей амплитудой. Да, в этот момент Рей была права, как никогда, но лететь в это логово парламентского дерьма… Кайло бы лучше продолжил рыть носом планету за планетой, чем то, что выдумала мусорщица сейчас.

— Скажи еще, что не взойдешь на борт корабля отца, ведь это так больно и унизительно! — Рей начинала терять терпение. «Сучка», — в очередной раз за день таким образом подумал о ней Рен, — «Знает, куда давить».

— Хорошо, — тон Кайло Рена был ледяным, как всегда, — Перехватчик придется бросить здесь.

— Только не говори, что тебе жаль с ним прощаться, — сыронизировала Рей, — Ну что, друзья, рада, что мы пришли к взаимопониманию и практически не потратили кучу времени впустую! Навстречу Соколу Тысячелетия, навстречу Священной Республике! Ю-ху!

Зазывала она шутливо, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, а прежде всего, отбросить мысли о Рене, но получилось не особо удачно. День выдался тяжелым, да что там, жизнь у Рей выдалась тяжелой, если начистоту. Кайло покачал головой, подумав, что избранница у него все же дурная, но пошел вслед за людьми, идущими молча и вразнобой. Компания выдалась не радушная и не желанная. Все было странно и дико, но Кайло Рен впервые за долгое время начал чувствовать себя живым. Столько проблем накопилось: Рей, Сила, Сноук, Республика… Перехватчик ему оставлять здесь, действительно, было жаль, хоть мусорщица этого и не понимала. С таким трепетом он не относился даже к своему личному командному шаттлу. Этот базовый TIE-перехватчик успел получить свое имя за последние пару недель, и имя это было «Поверженный песками».

***

Сокол был припаркован в скрытом джунглями ангаре. Как признался Дэмерон, он давно отыскал его и решил сохранить место в секрете, на всякий случай. Он, казалось, смирился с присутствием Рена за время их неспешной ходьбы, перестал бурчать и всех ненавидеть. Рей знала, насколько летчик вспыльчив и как быстро отходил, поэтому удивлена не была. Кайло шел, от всех отстранившись, погруженный в собственные мысли. Идея лететь на Чандриллу ему абсолютно не нравилась, он чувствовал себя слабаком из-за Рей, дураком, что ведется на прихоти девчонки. Бросить он ее тоже не мог, не хотел. Тем более, когда рядом предатель. Поэтому мужчина прогонял сотни вариантов развития событий в голове, и на каждую из воображаемых проблем искал новое решение. Кайло Рен умел решать проблемы, по крайней мере, не связанные с мусорщицей.

Рей и Финн обменивались шутками и историями всю дорогу. Оба успели соскучиться друг по другу, что также не ускользнуло от внимания Рена. Между ними не образовалось неловкости после признания, ведь Финн сказал ей, что понимает. Как же стремительно менялись их жизни, ни один не успевал переварить происходящее до конца. Все лишились того, к чему привыкли и не знали, куда теперь идти. Это и объединяло странную компанию из четырех человек, ранее бывших врагами. Именно это, а не Сноук.

Посадочная рампа Сокола грузно опускалась вниз, в то время как BB-8 уже катился с нее с бинарным попискиванием прямиком в объятия Рей.

— BB-8! — взвизгнула она, падая на землю и обхватывая дроида руками, — Тебя надо смазать, скрепишь уже!

Дроид терся антенной о предплечье Рей, когда Дэмерон прошел мимо и сухо обронил:

— Предатель ты, BB-8, — дроид обернулся на мужчину и на бинарном протутукал, что он соскучился по Рей, а по нему еще не успел, — Говорю же, предатель. Давно не виделись, кулечек.

Второй дроид выглядывал из-за стенки корабля.

— Попросил бы не называть меня так, пилот Дэмерон, — жестко ответил ему D-O, — Добро пожаловать на борт Сокола Тысячелетия, друзья!

— C-3Po закачал тебе базу данных по галантности на время его отсутствия? — усмехнулся Финн, потрепав BB-8 по макушке, и последовал за По внутрь.

Кайло застыл, глядя на отцовский корабль, который совсем недавно хотел разнести на мелкие куски. Он был таким родным и таким отталкивающим одновременно, что он просто оцепенел, глядя на него. Воспоминания накатили на мужчину, и Рен нахмурился, сгоняя непрошенные картинки. Этот корабль он не любил. Не потому что тот напоминал об убитом им отце, а потому что Сокол всегда забирал его, уносил в неведомые земли на поиски приключений, в то время как маленький Бен оставался за бортом. Отец брал его с собой редко, считал, что ребенок будет мешать. А Бен Соло все смотрел ему вслед, провожая взглядом, как тот скрывается за горизонтом и улетает на очередные полгода. Однажды Сокол Тысячелетия улетел из его жизни навсегда.

— Кайло, — прервала его наваждение Рей, — Идем.

Рен неловко сморгнул и окинул мусорщицу нечитаемыми глазами. Обнимается с дроидом. Кайло прыснул в кулак, ведь Рей продолжала его не удивлять.

— Тот самый? — спросил он, приближаясь.

Рей кивнула, и неловко взобралась на трап. Мысли ее были развеяны.

— Ну, здравствуй, гаденыш, — злорадно улыбнулся ему Кайло, нехотя ступая за Рей, — Не представляешь, сколько раз я мысленно разбирал тебя на кусочки. Осуществлю это при первой же возможности.

BB-8 запрыгнул последним, вопросительно семеня за Рей и пиликая, что ее новый друг ему не нравится.

— Это взаимно, — кинул ему Рен, закрывая рампу, — Свел меня с этой джедайской пиявкой.

На Соколе Тысячелетия все до сих пор пахло Ханом Соло. Рен не мог этого не заметить. Обшивка салона оставалась такой же, как и прежде, но Рен заметил, что мусорщица подлатала корабль. «Везде отметилась» — подумал он, ступая по знакомым, навевающим мрачные мысли коридорам. Не было места во всей Галактике, где Кайло Рен хотел бы находиться меньше, чем на этом криффове куске металлолома. Сейчас же он был вынужден стоять в кабине экипажа, где давным-давно учился летать с Чуи и отцом, и заставлять себя не смотреть на пустые кресла пилотов.

— К сожалению, наш замечательный крейсер не оснащен каютами для влюбленныx...— саркастично начал По, заставляя Рена сфокусировать на нем мысли, поэтому сразу же и был им оборван.

— Вообще-то есть, — сухо ответил Кайло, — Хан Соло был падок на женщин и таскал сюда шлюх. Есть специальная каюта, она за вторым отсе…

— Это никому не интересно, — жестко отрезала Рей.

— Мне интересно! — По отодвинул девчонку в сторону, — Коль у меня нет выбора и придется терпеть на моем корабле тебя и твоего дружка, то пусть хоть окажется полезным.

Рей потеряла самообладание за доли секунды. Тьма взорвалась в ее сознании тысячью пузырьков от шампанского.

— Это мой корабль, Дэмерон!

— Черта с два, Рей! — пилот подошел, брызжа слюной на нее, — Я летал на нем чаще тебя!

Сайбер Рей зажег воздух синим, она угрожающе двинулась на безоружного По. Мужчина пятился, оглядываясь назад, пока Рей не прижала его к приборной панели.

— Хан предлагал мне работу, — шипела она, глядя на пилота, что испуганно смотрел на ее меч, — И это дает мне право считаться капитаном корабля! Мы уже это выясняли! Спроси Чуи, мы с ним отличная команда! Ты чуть не угробил Сокол каскадом гиперпрыжков!

Рен сел за столик для игры в дежарик, наблюдая за сим интересным действом. Финн пытался их разнять. Кайло, конечно же, не стал вставлять слово о своем непосредственном родстве и наследстве, ведь наблюдать, как мусорщица и сопротивленец рвут друг другу глотки, было куда любопытнее. К тому же, Кайло считал, что факт убийства отца лишал его права на какое-либо наследство. BB-8 незаметно подъехал к мужчине и верещал на бинарном, что тот должен Рей и Дэмерона сейчас же разнять.

— Нет, — кинул ему Рен, — интересно же, чем кончится.

Рей тем временем дезактивировала сайбер, так как По вынужден был дать ей безоговорочную капитуляцию и уступить корабль.

— Где изволите спать этой ночью, капитан? — издевался По, отряхивая кожаную куртку от невидимой пыли. Он завалился в кресло второго пилота и закинул ноги на бортовой компьютер, — На вашем корабле есть две свободных каюты, остальные завалены мусором и металлоломом, которые вы же сюда и натаскали. Можете выбрать любую комнату, вы же у нас капитан, — Дэмерон сделал услужливый реверанс, а Рей начала поджимать губы от злости, — О, нет! Только сегодня фантастическое предложение! Бывший Верховный Лидер Первого Порядка, Магистр Рыцарей Рен сопроводит Вас в таинственные покои для услад!

Было ожидаемо, что Кайло разозлится, но он заржал, громким воздухом сотрясая корабль. Это было, конечно, грубо со стороны Дэмерона, но, крифф его, очень смешно. Видеть Рей, из носа которой буквально валит пар ненависти и бешенства, было бесценно.

— Я буду спать здесь, в кресле Пилота. Поднимай корабль, Дэмерон, ты — за Чуи, — кинула она, прежде чем уйти.

Дэмерон состроил гримасу, глядя в удаляющийся затылок Рей.

— Есть, капитан, — По скинул ноги с панели и принялся нажимать на нужные кнопки, дергая за рычаг запуска репульсоров, — Черт знает что, но без вариантов.

Кайло хмыкнул какой-то мысли у себя в голове, глядя на взметающиеся волосы Рей вдалеке коридора, и кивнув сам себе, обратился к Финну.

— FN-2187, держи глаза открытыми, — усмехнувшись угрожающе, кинул штурмовику Рен, поднимаясь и направляясь к противоположной стенке корабля. Он стукнул по выдающейся пластиковой панели, и снизу в сторону отъехала сворка. Кайло выудил оттуда не что иное, как ящик джогганского виски. Рен помнил наизусть все отцовские тайники, ведь сладости для маленького Бена он держал там же. Кайло выдернул из деревянного ящика пару отлично выдержанных бутылок алкоголя и направился по тому же коридору, что и Рей, оставляя мужчин с отвисшими челюстями наедине с содержимым ящика. Они и думать не думали, что все это время с ними летал этот дражайший сундук неизмеримых сокровищ!

— Каюта с нормальной вентиляцией — моя, — крикнул им Рен, скрываясь за поворотом. Находиться еще хоть одно мгновение в обществе этих рептилоидов, Кайло бы не смог.

***

Рей стояла в рефрешере, подставляя лицо струям воды. Она почувствовала легкую вибрацию и приятные спазмы внизу живота, когда корабль взлетал. Она на Соколе вместе с выжившими друзьями и Кайло! Рей улыбнулась этой мысли, она ведь столько раз себе воображала Бена вместе с ними на борту. Когда Рен увидел эту картинку у нее в голове на Кеф’Бире, он назвал ее наивной. Растянув губы в улыбке снова, Рей провела руками по телу от шеи до ягодиц, смывая с себя остатки крушения корабля Люка. Неглубокие ссадины расползлись по всему ее телу. Наконец, он чувствовала себя в относительной безопасности, как и было всегда, стоило ей взойти на борт Сокола.

Распущенные волосы шелком спускались по ее плечам, поддаваясь слегка прохладной воде. Девушка провела по ним в очередной раз руками, в то время как мысли о сегодняшнем дне не отпускали ее. Столько всего произошло и столько проблем предстояло решить… Но, благо, она не одна больше. Подумав о Рене, Рей словила странное чувство. Она была рада ему на Соколе, рада, что было кому ее понять, но то, что случилось сегодня, гусеницей копошилось внутри. Быть влюбленным в Рей — не было святой обязанностью Кайло Рена, и она понимала это здраво, рационально. Спроси Финн ее о любви, Рей сама не нашлась бы с ответом. Это было нечестно со стороны Финна по отношению к ним обоим, но внутри девушки все равно что-то само собой поменялось, и ответа на вопрос «что» она не знала. Какой-то непонятной природы смущение, будто ее загоняли в угол. Еще она словно избегала внимания мужчины, — нет видеть его, конечно, хотелось, но в то же время… «Почему так сложно?», — сама себя спросила Рей, выходя из рефрешера и просушивая волосы полотенцем.

Спать хотелось девушке непомерно, битва с клоном забрала у нее много сил. Если мысли о чем-то и вызывали в Рей эмоций больше, чем Кайло, так это была Сила и то, как она сегодня ее подвела. Накинув серые свободные брюки и черную тренировочную майку, открывающую живот, Рей решила не медлить и принять управление кораблем. Никакой другой своей одежды она на Соколе не нашла, поэтому Рену придется несладко. Она знала, как тот реагирует на ее тело, ведь своих мыслей он от Рей не скрывал. Одеваясь, девчонка хихикнула над мыслью, что это все, конечно, не специально, а справедливая случайность.

По и Финн сидели за игрой в дежарик, запрокидывая голову с бутылкой по очереди. Они бурно над чем-то хохотали, пока Дэмерон проигрывал в схватке галлограмных существ.

— Как быстро алкоголь превращает людей в примитивных созданий, — цинично произнес D-O, оборачивая конусную часть корпуса к Рей, — У тебя красивый внешний вид, насколько может судить моя программа.

— Спасибо, — нежно ответила она, BB-8 кругами катался у ее ног, — Что здесь происходит?

Мужчины обернулись на нее, а По присвистнул.

— Раньше ты в таком виде не щеголяла, а то я бы никому и шанса не оставил, — Дэмерон с бутылкой в руке прогулялся взглядом по девушке, отмечая ее нахмуренный взгляд, — Шутка, Рей. Ты не в моем вкусе, я предпочитаю блондинок. Знаешь, тех, что с формами и с серым содержимым внутри черепной коробки.

— Бедные блондинки, — ее рот скривился, — Что празднуем?

— Пи-у-пи-ти-по-у-пи, — пропиликал BB-8, на что Рей закатила глаза. Кайло Рен уже успел навести здесь свои порядки, истинно Верховный Лидер.

Мысленно визуализировав Узы, первым, что она почувствовала, был алкоголь. Он буквально обжег ей желудок. Рей не раздражилась, ведь если бы была в шкуре Рена сейчас, то поступила бы, наверное, так же. Она чувствовала тоску в его сердце и жажду, что тот пытался утолить. Думал о Сноуке и о ней.

«Испытываешь удовольствие, подсматривая за мной?», — внезапно раздался голос в ее голове. Крифф!

«Решила проверить, не валяешься ли ты в луже собственной рвоты, а то не ел ничего», — торопливо послала мысль.

Рей услышала звонкий смех в своей голове.

«Если жаждешь утолить мой голод, мусорщица, просто приди»

Возмущение затопило нутро девчонки. За кого он ее держит?

Рей села в кресло первого пилота, предварительно выхватив из рук Дэмерона бутылку, и уставилась на бескрайний космос. Звезды проносились мимо блестящей бурей, вызывая в душе девушки долгожданный покой. Она сделала смачный глоток, тепло пробежало по каждому капилляру под кожей. Этот виски был лучше, чем тот, что девчонка пила на Денногре.

— Там еще есть, — раздался раздраженный голос По позади.

— Я хочу эту, — белоснежная улыбка сверкнула из-за острого плеча, — Жду доклад, второй пилот.

Дэмерон откинулся на стуле, сложив губы уточкой и скрестив руки на груди.

— Вход в гиперпространство через час и двадцать пять минут, госпожа Первый Пилот, — По скривился, — Придется войти в сектор Бормеи с тыла, не выходя на пересечение торговых путей, если хотим остаться незамеченными. Поскольку наш Капитан негативно настроен по отношению к каскаду гиперпрыжков, на Чандриллу мы прибудем через восемь с половиной часов, — мужчина устало тер переносицу, — Если ваш дражайший любовник, конечно, оставит всех живыми.

— Рей, может, тебе поспать? Мы сами управимся, ты выглядишь усталой, — язык Финна слегка заплетался.

«Я все еще жду тебя, мусорщица»

«Жди»

— Отличная работа, второй пилот Дэмерон, идем по намеченному маршруту, — генеральским голосом сказала она, добавляя двигателям тяги, — Что с лазером? — спросила она озадаченно, показания приборов были странными.

— Подбили, — просто ответил ей летчик, вставая за новой бутылкой, — Стреляет через раз теперь.

Рей поставила себе мысленную галочку, что починит лазерную пушку, как только прибудет на Чандриллу. Безоружной ей было, мало сказать, некомфортно.

«Считаю до трех», — мысль в голове отозвалась Реновским рыком.

Новый глоток виски обжег горло девчонки, нижняя губа оказалась игриво зажатой зубами.

— У нас есть еда?

Финн заботливо кинул ей тройку пайков из контейнера, что стоял рядом с ними. Рей благодарно улыбнулась мужчине, девчонка в жизни ни на что так не смотрела, как на еду.

«Один»

«Я ем»

Рей смачно откусила от пайка и смешно зажмурилась от того, насколько он был съедобным. Сколько она не ела, сутки?

«Два. Без еды не приходи»

«Я и с едой не приду»

Заметив машинное масло, девушка торопливо облизала пальцы и подозвала BB-8, так как дроид безостановочно скрипел, наматывая круги по кабине. Бережно смазывая каждый механизм этого чудесного астромеханика, Рей умилялась тому, как он монотонно урчал. Да, это то, чего ей не хватало последние недели.

— Пойду, посмотрю насколько все плохо с лазером, — сказала она, быстро дожевывая свой паек и поглаживая BB-8 по макушке. У нее на душе стало несколько легче.

— С лазером, как же, — усмехнулся Дэмерон.

Рей только глаза закатила и, не забыв прихватить бутылку и оставшиеся пайки, направилась к пушке. С той все было паршиво. Совсем паршиво. На двух из четырех лазерах металл сильно оплавился, перекрывая исходящие залпы выстрелов. «Придется сверлить и паять заново», — подумала Рей, заглядывая в окно.

— Три, — вдруг раздалось у нее за спиной, после чего потолок и пол у Рей поменялись местами. Кайло, недолго разглядывая соблазнительную оголенную поясницу мусорщицы, резким и легким движением закинул тощее тельце себе на плечо. Рей пыталась брыкаться. Очень пыталась, но хватка Кайло была стальной.

— Надоела.

Вертясь и съезжая по груди Рена вниз, она неловко выдохнула, почувствовав кожей живота его кожу. Он где-то достал черные домашние штаны, но вот сверху был абсолютно обнаженным. Виски в руках Рей плескалось следом за ними, пока тело юного джедая не оказалось воткнутым за створку каюты. Девчонке было упрямо и страшно свисать с плеча Кайло Рена. В коридорах Сокола сейчас случалось то, что контролировать она теперь уже была не в силах.

Внутри каюты было темно, свет ночника разливался подобно лунному, отбрасывая холодные тени на стены. Кайло носил свою ауру за собой, и в этой комнате, где Рей спала много раз, сейчас витал запах алкоголя и него, кровать была разворошена по-Реновски, сами тени плясали под его дудку.

— Зачем ты меня сюда притащил? — дерзко спросила Рей, когда услышала звук блокировки замка. В районе солнечного сплетения и внизу живота по очереди щекотало. Не расплескавшаяся половина еще оставалась в бутылке, так что девчонка сделала небольшой глоток. Было похоже на то, что ее сознание начало понемногу мутиться. Нетрезвость Рена выдавали улыбающиеся глаза. В обычном своем брезгливо-презрительном виде, лицо его выражало один лишь холод, но не сейчас.

Хищный взгляд прошелся по животу девчонки, когда она снова отпила. Вспомнив, про зажатые в другой руке пайки, Рей молча протянула их Кайло. Мужчина так же молча взял их, не сводя голодного взгляда с ее лица, и проглотил в четыре укуса, сладко поморщившись. Сама материя гуляла между ними, играя тенями и светом. Девушка протянула и свою бутылку следом, на что Рен усмехнулся и жадно отпил, запрокидывая голову. Кайло был бледен в холодных бликах и ореоле иссиня-черных волос. Громкий звук соприкасающегося стекла и металла резко вывел Рей из своеобразного транса, когда Кайло опустил бутылку на поверхность тумбы. Она не могла отвести глаз с рельефа его играющих мышц, хотелось касаться его жесткого, сильного тела руками. Крифф, как же Рен был красив!

Кайло, осторожно ступая навстречу мусорщице, не сводил взгляда с ее прекрасного лица. Она была такой домашней и сексуальной в своих тренировочных тряпках, влажные волосы хотелось намотать на кулак и сильно потянуть вниз. Рен подошел непозволительно близко, но Рей не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Она стояла, как влитая, упрямо заглядывая в его глаза. В каре-зеленых плескался тот же огонек, что и в карих. Кайло взял выбившуюся мокрую прядь, одной рукой нежно заправил за аккуратное ухо, а второй невесомо приподнял подбородок Рей вверх. Она ждала того, что будет дальше.

— Хочу тебе что-то показать, — прошептал он, медленно склонившись над ней, Рей опалило алкогольным дыханием.

— Ты пьян, Кайло, — упрямо сказала она, пытаясь освободить лицо из хватких пальцев.

Рен улыбнулся, сильно хватая ее другой рукой за затылок и, наконец, оттягивая влажные волосы вниз. Чеканно острые черты Рей оказались в плену томного света.

— Красивая, — выплюнул жестко ей в задранный подбородок, после чего игриво прикусил нижнюю губу, оттянув ту зубами.

— Ты меня опять пугаешь, — зрачки мусорщицы болели, от того, что ей приходилось косить глаза вниз из-за задранного положения головы, кожу щипало от напряжения.

— Бояться не надо, — Кайло усмехнулся, словно монстр перед обедом, — Я тебе покажу.

Рей дернулась, поэтому в следующее мгновение ей пришлось скривиться от боли в волосах.

— Пока я вижу только твое пьянство!

— На трезвую я бы не показал, — нос мужчины скользнул по щеке Рей, — Выбирай любую картинку.

— Картинку? — Рей недоуменно нахмурила брови, когда Кайло все же ее отпустил.

Мужчина встал напротив, снова взявшись за бутылку. Смотрел на нее и медленно пил.

— Не глупи, Рей. Только из того, что касалось нас с тобой. Выбирай, что хочешь, — мусорщица склонила голову в сомневающемся жесте, — Пока я не передумал.

Кайло медленно растянулся в улыбке животного, собравшегося играть со своей жертвой. Рей, честно говоря, не до конца его поняла, но догадку решила проверить.

— Кресло, — слово сорвалось торопливо, быстрее мысли о нем. Она хотела уточнить, какое, но Рен понял без слов. Знал, что она об этом спросит.

Он подошел ближе, ласково заглянув в глаза Рей, и взял лицо мусорщицы в свои руки. Ему пришлось склониться над ней, чтобы коснуться своим лбом ее.

— Запомни это, — грубо прошептал, — Когда в следующий раз решишь усомниться.

Вихрь чувств и событий ворвался в голову Рей стремительно и неумолимо. Образы, лица замелькали перед ней, словно кадры, а чужие эмоции жгли мусорщице сердце. Ненависть. Так как сейчас, она Рей никогда не затопляла, ненависть Рена была крепче виски, что девушка пила. Вот она, лежит без сознания, прикованная к чертовому пыточному стулу. «Что в ней такого, в этой тощей девчонке? Почему здесь она?». Кайло Рен сидел, сгорбившись, прямо перед ее ногами и думал, бесконечно думал о том, что же делать с этой проклятой девкой. В том, что он достанет координаты Скайуокера, Рен не сомневался, но вот после… Сопротивленцы либо сбегали, либо умирали в тюремном отсеке Добивающего, третьего — не дано. «Что же с ней делать?», — мысль не отпускала Кайло, — «Слишком красива, чтобы так бездарно умирать». Мужчина начал прогонять варианты в голове, думая, что попробует устроить ее в персонал, но Рей на картинке торопливо очнулась. Когда ее взгляд, полный страха и отвращения коснулся лица Рена, тот перестал склоняться к варианту сохранения ей жизни. Говорила с ним на равных, девчонка боялась, но была глупа и отважна. Красивое личико так яростно выражало презрение, пока слезы струились по нему. «Нет, место ей не среди уборщиков и кухарок», — думал Рен, гуляя глазами по тонкой шее и маленькой груди, — «Строптивая какая, здесь таких не найти». Вожделение достаточно быстро сменили ступор с испугом. Мусорщица знала Хана, считала за отца. «Откуда взялась?» Рен испугался, когда впервые увидел в ней себя. «Сколько в ней от песка». Вышвырнула его в два счета, после чего поглотила сама. «Сила», — ледовитое сердце Кайло вдруг застучало, — «Необузданная, как и моя…». Рен вылетел из пыточной, словно ошпаренный, пытаясь собрать в кучу собственную злость. Когда в последний раз ему приходилось испытать столько эмоций друг за другом? Жалость, вожделение, близость и… страх? «Что с ней делать?». Мусорщица стала отражением по ту сторону зеркала, прежде чем успела сбежать.

— Еще картинки? — хриплый голос на губах девчонки.

— После Крейта, — Рей не думала, слова, навеянные ранее мучавшими ее мыслями и предположениями, вылетали сами собой, — Когда я улетела, а ты остался там.

— Я был тогда с женщиной, впервые после первого форсбонда, — Рен сглотнул, не открывая глаз, — Давай другую.

— Так нечестно, — шикнула Рей, — Хочу эту, — с женщиной, значит, после того, как предлагал ей руку.

— Нет, — Кайло лихо поставил щит, когда мусорщица попыталась вторгнуться в его сознание, — Ревновать не стоит, это было из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня?

— Прекрати, — Кайло схватил ее за талию, вжимая в свой живот, — Что еще?

Рей скинула сильные руки со своей поясницы, сделав шаг назад. Жар тела Кайло обжигал девчонку.

— Я больше не хочу в это играть!

— Несносная, — Рен дернул ее за ускользающую руку на себя, лицо исказила гримаса. В очередной раз ее недооценил.

В следующую секунду в голове Рей замелькали новые картинки, менявшие друг друга каскадом лиц и цветов. Мысли Кайло лились в ней хаотично, они были перепутаны во времени, обрывались с середины и начинались с конца. Вот сорванные с нее на Пасаане бусы, лежащие рядом с ним на подушке в каюте, вот ярость, раздирающая мужчину на Кеф’Бире от очередного отказа. «Я хотела дать тебе руку», — мысль, прошивающая трепещущей нитью все остальные, и «Убить бы ее», — громом у Рей в голове. Картинка снова резко сменилась, открывая кровлю хижины, что тряслась и искрилась перед глазами, даря Кайло Рену очередной оргазм на Ак-То. А в то же самое время Рей ворочалась в соседнем жилище от беспокойного сна о мужчине. Вот она уже в щупальцах силы, и Рен, не знающей чем ей помочь. Рыцарь Рен просил помощи у Света, лишь бы мусорщица осталась жива. Не потерять. «Только не она».

Рей задыхалась. От своих чувств или они были его, — она точно не знала. Но этих чувств было так много — разных, они искрились и горели, хватило бы Солнце зажечь. Она распахнула глаза, Кайло держал ее за щеки, беспокойно заглядывая внутрь бездонных омутов девчонки.

— Сомневайся в чем угодно, но не в этом, — тихий шепот мужчины, — Прости, что не знаю, как это назвать.

— Я не… — начала, было, Рей, но оказалась заткнутой мощным поцелуем.

Кайло схватил ее за острые плечи, как жаждущий расправы измученный зверь. Рей томно застонала в рот мужчины от неожиданности или от охвативших ее чувств, но картинки в головах обоих стали едины. Ни с чем не спутанные удовольствие и жажда разливались по венам, кожа к коже, воздух к воздуху. Встав на цыпочки, мусорщица позволила Рену углубить поцелуй. Его язык скользил по ее небу, губы смыкались и размыкались с завидной быстротой, в то время как зубы, то и дело, оставляли ранки на потрескавшейся коже.

Вжимал ее в себя так тесно, как будто дышал не кислородом, а Рей. Кайло обезумел, сжимая ее в стальных объятиях, хватая за мокрые волосы и оттягивая те грубо вниз. Возможно, это какой-то странный фетиш, но Рей нравилась такого рода грубость, ведь это все же монстр, а не Бен. Так делал он один, и право дёргать Рей за волосы за Реном сохранилось. Из-за положения головы ее рот открывался больше, а загорелая шея вытягивалась, так и жаждав остаться отмеченной. Оторвавшись от сладких губ мусорщицы, кидая полный вожделения взгляд на ее открытые, торчащие ключицы, Рен резким движением дернул черный топ с плеч девушки вниз, к животу. Обнаженная грудь Рей зазывающее торчала, сама Тьма запечатала чудные тени на ней. Он хищно улыбнулся, глядя на прикрытые от возбуждения глаза мусорщицы, что так долго казались ему равнодушными. Ей было очень страшно, но страх и желание — отнюдь не враги.

Испуганный вскрик был подарен каюте, перед тем как съежившаяся горошина соска нашла желаемый рот. Какой же она была красивой, эта невыносимая Рей, словно божество из навеянных грез Силой. Кайло, всосав нежную кожу на груди девчонки, обвел языком ореол и коснулся кончиком розовой бусинки соска. Отпрянул для того, чтобы увидеть набухшую и мокрую от слюны желанную плоть, хотелось больно и грубо сжать ту ладонью. Подразнил, вобрал полностью сосок в рот и по-животному замурчал от исполнения одного из своих старинных желаний. Забыв, как дышать, мусорщица смотрела на черный кудрявый затылок сверху вниз, и возможно это было впервые. Ей было приятно, от того что Рен так касался ее, мелкая дрожь стадом колотила тело. Это был Кайло. Кайло Рен целовал ее маленькую грудь, и, казалось, безумие завладело и им тоже. Вторая грудь получила ласку вслед за первой, и мужчина провел языком по ложбинке к шее вверх. Укусив пару раз Рей за шею, он запечатлел на той смачный засос, о которых девчонка, разумеется, ничего не знала. Дернул за топ, болтающийся на животе, лямки ощутимо впились ей в поясницу.

— Больно, — шикнула Рей, на что Кайло сжал ладонь сильнее.

Треск рвущейся ткани заставил девчонку дернуться, но перед тем, как она поняла, Рен уже разодрал болтающуюся вещицу на две никчемные тряпки. Рей от неожиданности прижала руки к груди, но Кайло, взяв ее за запястья, с силой толкнул прямиком в объятия разворошенной перины. Оказавшись на лопатках, девушка инстинктивно попыталась сразу же привстать, но вес стального мужского тела намертво припечатал Рей к постели.

— Все, пташка, попалась, — хлюпающее касание губами шеи, — Теперь не сбежишь.

Руки Кайло начали свой блуждающий путь по обнаженным выпирающим ребрам, вызывая щекотку, и опустились, наконец, на желанные бедра, обтянутые штанами. Он рыкнул, до боли стискивая те и оставляя на теле драгоценной девчонки следы своей страсти. Продолжая выцеловывать мусорщице длинную шею, Рен, приподнял ее за поясницу одной рукой, и скользнул к округлым ягодицам второй. Рей снова дернулась. Она потерялась, обездвиженная, видя перед собой только потолок каюты и черную макушку. Ягодицы девушки оказались в сладко-горьком плену его пальцев, и Рей это нравилось, но от того было не менее страшно. Тепло внизу живота нарастало, и ей хотелось… Хотелось, чтобы он коснулся ее там, где жарко. Мужчина был повсюду, собственнически сжимал нежную плоть, терзал губами, зубами, не веря, что это реальная Рей, а не призрак из его фантазий. Дорвался. Так, что мусорщица под ним тряслась, словно высохший лист на осеннем ветру. Кайло оторвался от вылизывания торчащих ключиц, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Да, это была она, его мусорщица. Глаза прищурены от возбуждения, став из зелено-карих практически черными, голова задрана вверх, открывая взор на измученную шею, а волосы разметались по постели, словно сверхновая взорвалась. Приоткрытый сладкий рот так и манил присосаться.

Холодный, затянутый пеленой взгляд, прошелся по телу желаемой женщины, что лежала, неловко вцепившись в мускулы огромных рук. Перепуганная, но хотящая его Рей, была изумительно прекрасной, хоть и не дарила ему ласки пока. На первый раз Кайло готов был простить ей бездействие, чувствуя то, что творилось внутри. Грудь Рей вздымалась так рвано и сбито, что Рен опустил голову, скрывая от нее свой приглушенный измученный рык. Он хотел разорвать штаны этой чертовки, но заставить ее бояться сильнее не мог.

Влажные легкие поцелуи заструились по коже живота Рей, и отдались между ног новым мучительным спазмом. Это, что, нежность сейчас? Девушка удивленно выдохнула и сжала пальцами простыни от того, насколько было приятно чувствовать горячее дыхание Рена на своих же боках. Вздрогнув вдруг от сразившей ее волны наслаждения, Рей приподнялась. Сильные пальцы грубо сжали ягодицы, от чего внизу живота сладко напряглось, в то время как полные губы мужчины вырисовывали замысловатые узоры по линии ее стана. Рен вычерчивал на избраннице ситхские руны вперемешку с отметинами, но Рей, конечно, об этом знать было не нужно. «Оживляет фантазию, что подсмотрел у меня в голове?», — мысль ужом скользнула ей в разум, но моментально взорвалась. Быстрым и отточенным движением Кайло избавил ее от штанов, и это не заняло у него даже секунды. Пожалел быстро, ведь мусорщица не привыкла к белью, а его итак уже дымящийся член сам собой дёрнулся под штанами. Один крифф знает, насколько Кайло Рену было тяжело не отыметь сучку, заламывая костлявые руки и вбивая красивое личико в постель. Рей покраснела до пурпурного оттенка, видя, как Рен смотрит туда, где все горело, жаждало и боялось прикосновений мужчины.

— Удивляешь меня, милая мусорщица, — сбитое дыхание Кайло обдало щиколотку, прежде чем ее накрыло влажным поцелуем.

— Привычка, — голос Рей отдавал хрипотцой, в то время как Рен нежно оглаживал ее икры, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на коленке, — Первое правило пустыни: никаких волос там, где они не спасают от солнца.

— Привычка, что надо, — ответил, прежде чем все вновь покатилось в пучину того, чему слова так и не подобрали.

Девчонка охнула, когда Кайло забросил правую ногу к себе на плечо и начал покрывать ту короткими нежными поцелуями, соскальзывая ими вниз. С каждым новым прикосновением губ Рена ей приходилось все шире раздвигать перед ним ноги, от чего Рей становилось по-странному некомфортно. Испуг начал перерастать в животный от того, как она раскрывалась перед ним. В буквальным смысле, да и, само собой, в фигуральном. Это было слишком, она не знала, как себя вести, что нужно делать: чувствовала, что надо принимать ласку и отвечать ей, но первобытный ступор накрыл совсем юную девчонку с головой. Не понимая, ведясь на поводу у инстинкта, Рей резко сдвинула ноги, так что нечаянно лягнула Кайло по щеке ступней. Она виновато смотрела, пока он тяжело дышал, стоя на постели перед ней на коленях.

— Это что ещё такое? — голос Рена не предвещал понимания и сострадания к любовнице.

Рей молчала. По-детски испуганно стискивала худые колени перед мужчиной, которого жаждала каждой клеткой своего тела, но молчала. Сейчас она, наконец, поняла. Она хочет его — не знает как, но хочет не меньше, чем Рен жаждал ее в увиденных ей же картинках. Наткнувшись на его непонимающий взгляд, Рей закрыла пылающее лицо руками и попыталась расслабить ноги, раздвинув их хоть на чертов миллиметр. Выходило неважно, стеснение и неведомый ей ранее страх сковали девчонку, словно дюрасталевы цепи.

— Меня тебе не нужно бояться, — Кайло опустился к ее лицу, нежно убирая с него ладони, — Только не тебе.

Девчонка издала неожиданный вскрик, когда ее согнутые в коленях ноги были резко раздвинуты в стороны Силой. Суставы хрустнули от столь грубого движения, а Рей, чувствуя внешними сторонами бёдер жесткую ткань простыни, вцепилась в плечи Рена ногтями, уперто пытаясь сомкнуть колени обратно. Давно он не примерял к мусорщице Силу в подобном ключе, член Рена отзывался тупой болью от представшего вида. Кайло, заглядывая, в ее красное уже не от смущения, а от силовых потуг лицо, лукаво улыбнулся. Она больно карябала его плечи ногтями, но вид на раскрывшееся влажное лоно стоил того. Рей хотела его, была упрямой сычицей, но хотела именно его.

— Доверяешь мне? — Рен подполз, практически ложась на девчонку, и прежде чем она ответила ему своенравным отказом, коснулся средним пальцем мокрых складочек у неё между ног, — Доверяешь, — утвердительно сам себе и ответил, — Задолжала мне, помнишь?

Рей вспыхнула от того, что Кайло ее там коснулся, пропустив долгожданный момент, когда хватка Силы оставила ее измученное удовольствием тело. Рен ласково гладил ее лоно уже тремя пальцами, перебирая ими малые половые губы и поддразнивая кругообразными движениями клитор. Она была мокрой, в то время как его дымящееся естество уже причиняло мужчине ощутимую боль. Рей не замечала этого, теряясь в неведомых ранее ощущениях, в то время как он держал зубы сжатыми до предела. Ей казалось, жара, царившая внутри, утихнет, стоит мужчине коснуться ее, но нет. Она разгоралась с каждым движением его внимательных и умелых пальцев все сильнее. Невесомо касаясь сознания мусорщицы, Кайло улавливал каждое мелькнувшее желание той, поэтому нещадно дразнил ее, но вместе с тем и себя тоже. Это мазохистское удовольствие Кайло тоже было по нраву.

Когда мужчина водил ладонью по клитору, Рей начинала трепыхаться в объятиях и неосознанно льнула теснее к нему. Он опускал руки, нежно касаясь половых губ в ту же секунду, чтобы Рей начинала сама поддаваться на ласку. Лицо Рена было красным и потным, удерживая малые остатки контроля, что ещё держали штаны при себе. Он не мог напугать ее, видя, какой его чаровница оказалась стеснительной. Стеснительной, но жадной до ласк. Рей не осознавала своих рук, что внезапно обвили шею мужчины, притягивая того ближе к себе. Не осознавала она и своих движений тазом, лишь бы он снова коснулся чувствительной бусинки между ног.

Контроль Рена тут же поехал, когда мусорщица сама поцеловала его, притираясь нижней частью тела к его налитому естеству. Каменный член отзывался каждым случайным касанием, заставляя Кайло оторваться от прекрасных губ и смачно рычать ей в ухо.

— Рей…

Она не слышала его хриплый голос, Рей была близка к первому в своей жизни оргазму, который уже гулко стучал в ее висках. Кайло томно смотрел на искаженную гримасой наслаждения мусорщицу, и решение уже торопило мужчину скользнуть пальцем по вульве девчонки к тому, что пытало его изощреннее Тьмы. Рен надавил на тугой вход сильно и настойчиво, но тот еле поддался сущим миллиметрам пальца мужчины.

Рей шикнула от ощутимого дискомфорта даже под пеленой близящегося пика наслаждения и инстинктивно залепила Рену коленкой в живот. Это спасло его от бесконтрольно разрывающего штаны члена, но всего лишь на мгновение, перед тем как мужчина осознал, что пустынная девчонка оказалась нетронутой пустынной девочкой.

Затравленный взгляд Рей не стал помехой, и Кайло с силой дёрнул ее за ногу под себя, впиваясь в приоткрытый рот мусорщицы. Она его, для него! Все это время была для него: теперь бездействие мусорщицы нашло свое оправдание. Рен усмехался сквозь поцелуй, жадно терзая ее лоно. Дразнить Рей резко расхотелось, хотелось лишь подарить своей неопытной девочке яркий оргазм, чтобы знала — такое возможно только с ним. Первый скромный стон удовольствия сорвался с ее губ, когда внутри влагалища все уже испепелялось. Хотелось больше, быстрее, сильнее, но выражать это девчонка не умела, нещадно ерзая прямо под его эрегированным членом. Кайло заткнул рот Рей рукой, наращивая темп кругообразных движений, от которых по его пальцам уже стекали вкусно пахнущие девичьи соки. В очередной раз внутренняя сторона бедра девчонки проехалась по каменному члену Рена, и тот, не выдержав пытки и убивая контроль, толкнулся им сквозь штаны туда, где откинутое бедро соединялось с лоном.

Рей раскрыла глаза в предоргазменной агонии, и на уровне животного инстинкта потянулась рукой к месту, где вздымались чёрные брюки. Рен не отличался громкостью во время секса, но почувствовав руку мусорщицы на собственном члене сквозь ткань штанов, выпустил гортанный стон. Такое ему только в редких снах приходило. Рей, поддаваясь, на хлюпающий звук, что создавали пальцы мужчины, уверенно терла рукой большой бугорок сверху вниз, уткнувшись лбом в точеную скулу. Кайло Рен окончательно поехал.

— Штаны, — все, что он смог выдохнуть ей в ухо, но Рей уже скользнула рукой под кромку брюк.

Все было быстро, она не осознавала своих движений, его: они ласкали друг друга, а чувства лились будто калейдоскопом. Его член был большим, мокрым от выступившей смазки, и таким же горячим, как и она между ног. Тонкая кожа, обволакивая неистовую твердость, была нежной; Рей старалась быть аккуратной, но движения все равно выходили резкими и сбитыми.

— Кайло, — жалобный всхлип полоснул огнём ему ухо, в то время как мужчина сам чувствовал, что Рей скоро кончит.

— Сильнее, — рыкнул чаровнице куда-то в растрепанные волосы, но она уже научилась понимать его без слов.

Рей сильнее сжала кольцом пальцев член Рена, нещадно двигая ладонью вверх-вниз. Безумие. Кайло несдержанно толкался ей в руку, сбиваясь с собственного ритма ласки ее тела. «Несносная». Нащупала его губы своими, развратно подкидывая бёдра вверх. «Невыносимый». Воздух закипал и булькал, притаившиеся до этого Узы, вспыхнули огнём, и девчонке на секунду показалось, что корабль объяло золотистое пламя.

— Кай… — испуганный вскрик на грани агонии и оргазма.

— Ш-ш, — заткнул ей рот укусом, — Моя, Рей, слышишь? Ты — моя.

Слёзы брызнули из глаз девчонки, когда их тела уже просто терлись и хаотично вколачивались одно в другое. Ей казалось, что ещё секунда, и ей станет легко, так легко, как никогда не бывало. Рен животно рычал, пока она отчаянно дёргала болевший член на себя.

Огонь снова окинул стены каюты, прежде чем Рей запрокинула голову, издавая громкий стон и содрогаясь под Кайло. Ее трясло, рвало, выплёскивало, Сила танцевала внутри и снаружи девчонки. Ощутив оргазм Рей через Узы, пространство и время взорвалось и у Рена в голове, созданием новой Галактики, взрывом очередной звёздной системы. Капли спермы, извергаясь неравномерными потоками, оросили бедра и красное лоно трясущейся под ним девчонки. Она всхлипывала, отвернувшись к стене, ещё чувствуя волнообразные спазмы, горячие капли на коже и сбитое мужское дыхание на груди.

Выпущенная обоими в оргазме Сила придала кораблю такой скорости, на которую тот никогда не был способен, и Финн с По, и так прекрасно слышавшие, что происходило на Соколе, стали буквально свидетелями их сладкого конца.

— Я видела, — Рей медленно повернулась к покоящемуся на левой груди затылку, — Все было в огне.

Рен нехотя поднял голову, уткнувшись в мягкую половинку острым подбородком, и довольно улыбнулся ей. Скользнул носом между рёбрами до пупка, поцеловав идеальный живот. Мусорщица не утолила наболевшую страсть, как ему мечталось, она ее разве что подожгла.

— Я тоже его видел, — оба были перемазаны в сперме и поту, но вставать уж больно не хотелось. Да и эта долгожданно-вымученная грязнота обоим была приятна, — Корабль несет с немыслимой скоростью сквозь гиперпространство, чувствуешь? — Рей кивнула, — Кажется, эта наша вина.

Рей закрыла ладонью глаза, крифф, их наверняка было слышно. Дыхание девчонки еще не восстановилось, а ноги дрожали, словно от тяжелой тренировки. Кайло подтянулся на руках, чтобы увидеть результат своих трудов. Бесчисленное множество засосов-синяков небольшими Галактиками покрыли тело милой мусорщицы с шеи до ног, а припухшие, малинного цвета половые губы обрызганы белесыми каплями его семени. Да, ради этого стоило терпеть ее дружков, и вообще, стоило терпеть все это время.

Кайло взял разорванные лоскуты топа девчонки, аккуратно вытер Рей, а после — себя. Скинув измазанные тряпки на пол и прихватив початую бутылку виски, мужчина приземлился на постель, выуживая из-под Рей сбитое покрывало. Она лениво подвинулась, когда Рен упал рядом, накрывая обоих плотной, жесткой тканью.

— Когда ты просил моей руки, — начала вдруг Рей, выхватывая алкоголь у Кайло и отпивая, — Это тоже шло в комплекте?

— А ты не поняла? — Рен вернул себе бутылку.

— После фразы «Ты — никто»? — она вскинула брови, — Нет, не поняла.

Кайло усмехнулся. То, что происходило там, на Превосходстве, было таким далеким и, будто неправдой. Сколько времени прошло, людей умерло, Боги, целая вечность. Но вот Рей Палпатин, обнаженная, лежала с ним рядом, любопытно рассматривая потолок их каюты, и это стоило всех потраченных дней и убитых нервных клеток.

— Понравилось? — Рей обернулась на Кайло, снова отбирая у того виски, и плохо скрываемо смутилась.

— Ты знаешь, — щеки загорелись, — Только, кажется, про таких, как я, мужчины говорят слово «бревно», — Рей призналась в том, что смущало ее на протяжении всего процесса. Она бы и хотела что-то предпринять, но терялась в собственном страхе и неопытности.

Рен засмеялся, на что Рей обиженно надулась. Зря она это сказала, вот кто ее просил давать ситху лишнюю тему для очередной колкости?

— Ты — не «бревно», Рей, — он продолжал смеяться, — Этому просто тоже надо учиться.

Девчонка все равно зарделась, отпивая.

— Смотрю, у тебя опыт богатый. Как там тот клон сказал, «все шлюхи были твои»? Или что-то в этом духе.

— После креста на целибате и предательства Скайуокера я был сам не свой. Сноук буквально заставлял меня предаваться страсти, подсовывая симпатичных девиц. И это было до того, как ты упала в мои объятия в лесах Такоданы, — игра в «отбери бутылку у другого» продолжилась, — Не веди себя как ревнивая девчонка, это делает тебя глупой.

Рей приподнялась на локте. «Симпатичных?»

— Тебе можно, а мне нет? — Рен дернул плечами, выражая, что ему, в общем-то, все равно, — А как же та девица после Крейта?

Кайло устало выдохнул. Все. Не отстанет теперь.

— Я даже не помню, как ее звали. Точнее нет, я не уверен, что вообще это когда-либо знал, — сморщился от глубокого глотка, — Ты отказала мне и сбежала, помнишь? Я просто трахнул первую попавшуюся девку, вот и все. Мне не понравилось, если тебе интересно. Я даже кончить не смог. После нее не пытался, да и ты времени не дала, заставляя носиться за собой по Галактике.

Облегчения Рей это не принесло. Даже наоборот, разожгло невиданные ранее чувства внутри.

— Ты первая женщина, которую я поцеловал, — как бы, между прочим, сказал ей Кайло, пригубив напиток, — Никогда не считал, что это необходимо.

Гневные мысли Рей оборвались сами собой. То, что сейчас сказал Рен, ей это было очень приятно.

— Снова сомнения? Повторять сегодняшнее я больше не буду, придется сразу все понять и принять, — Рей осторожно заползла к нему на грудь, на что Кайло недоверчиво скосился, но нежно обвил ее спину рукой.

— У меня никогда не было мужчины, — Рен усмехнулся, ведь это он уже понял на деле, — Вообще ни в чем. Иногда, правда, приходилось убегать и драться, чтобы так оно и оставалось, — Рей задумчиво уставилась на его голый сосок, а Рен резко взглянул на пушистую макушку. «Надо было испепелить Джакку, когда была такая возможность».

Мысль он не озвучил, но транслировал ее Рей вместе с яркими картинками взрывающейся пустыни. Она улыбнулась, ей было приятно быть настолько неравнодушной ему.

— Как думаешь, — девчонку тянуло на «поговорить», что начинало раздражать Кайло, — То, что между нами — настоящее, или это все из-за Уз?

Рен чуть не подавился разгорячающей жидкостью, услышав этот вопрос и прямой тон, каким мусорщица могла интересоваться погодой.

— А почему Узы не могут быть настоящим? — акцент на слове «настоящим» выдавал раздражение и недовольство мужчины. Рей была в своем репертуаре: подарила сладостный оргазм, после чего мило, но бесила.

— Мне иногда не дает покоя вопрос, — девчонка приподнялась, рассматривая зарождающуюся в его глазах злость, — Чувствовала бы я то же самое к тебе, если бы не Узы?

Кайло скривился. Упрямая, бестолковая мусорщица — вот кто она. Он поставил бутылку на пол, чувствуя, что алкоголь больше не лезет в глотку и не приносит должного наслаждения. Закинув руки под голову и отстраняясь от Рей, он начал говорить нараспев:

— Я думаю, Узы подгоняют нас: все эти форсбонды в не самые подходящие моменты, и то, что мы чувствуем друг друга, — он посмотрел на нее, — но они — не причина. Не для меня.

— Подгоняют для чего?

— Вот для этого, — Рен сделал причудливый вензель в воздухе, — Мы для чего-то нужны Силе — оба.

Рей устало выдохнула, она так и не получила ответ на вопрос. Ей бы не хотелось быть с мужчиной, только потому что так решила криффова Сила, которая к тому же ее сегодня здорово подвела.

— Я думаю, что все гармонично совпало сродни тому, как возникают Вселенные, — продолжил Кайло, — Но Узы — последняя из причин нашего совместного досуга в постели. Заводить и раздражать ты меня начала еще до них.

— Это приятно, — улыбнулась мусорщица, сладко зевнув.

— Спи, — протянул Кайло, поворачиваясь к ней боком, — Завтра день предвидится еще дерьмовей, чем сегодняшний.

Девчонка засмеялась, переворачиваясь и устраиваясь поудобней. В следующее мгновение тяжелая рука мертвым грузом упала ей на талию, а голой спиной Рей почувствовала рельефную жаркую грудь. Было необычно, но ей вроде нравилось.

— Тогда пусть закончится еще лучше сегодняшнего, — буркнула девчонка, прикрывая тяжелые, налитые свинцом веки.

Рей почувствовала, как шею обдает горячим дыханием, а мирно лежащая на ней рука сильно сжала грудь.

— Можем начать хоть сейчас, ненасытная мусорщица.

Они засмеялись, но через десяток минут их сморило в сон, делимый на обоих. Им снился обруч золотистого огня, внутри которого происходила борьба солнечного света и пустой бездны космоса. Этот яркий комок искрящегося всего и мертвого ничего походил больше не на черно-белое месиво, а на взрывающуюся и воссоединяющую вновь звезду, повторяя и оборачивая вспять взрыв на повторе секунда за секундой. Обруч опоясывал безумие, не давая вырваться необузданной Силе за золостисто-огненные пределы.

***

Девушка проснулась через пару часов, будто кто-то нажал в ней неведомую кнопку включения. Кайло Рен мерно сопел уткнувшись носом ей в лопатку, и прижимая к себе так, что ребра отзывались тупой болью. Выскользнуть из этих жестких объятий незамеченной было просто невозможно, но, как говорится попытка — не пытка. Рей улыбнулась мысли, что впервые в жизни проснулась в постели с мужчиной, а это было так… неудобно? Рей попробовала выскользнуть снизу, но Рен бессвязно забормотал сквозь сон:

— Куда собралась?

Глаза его при этом не разомкнулись, и Рей хихикнула про себя, говоря тихое: «Очень нужно». Мужчина сквозь сон что-то промямлил, но в следующую секунду громко всхрапнул.

Она сдернула с него покрывало, замотавшись и решив, что ему итак будет нормально, после чего выскользнула из каюты. Комбинезон Рей оставила в рефрешере, поэтому направилась украдкой прямиком туда. Быстро ополоснувшись под струями воды, Рей натянула одежду и пошла навстречу звездному небу и приближающейся Чандрилле. Она думала, что друзья уже спят, но ожидаемое одиночество в кресле первого пилота обманулось крепкой фигурой Финна на фоне белых точек гиперпространства.

— Не спишь? — тихо шепнула она, на что Финн внезапно и рассеяно обернулся.

— Отправил Дэмерона на боковую, он совсем плохой, — мужчина указал взглядом на початые бутылки с алкоголем, — Я думал, ты не появишься до утра.

Последняя фраза была сказана таким тоном, что для глупого стало бы очевидно, на что намекал Финн. Рей съежилась под его нависающим взглядом, так как говорить на тему их отношений с Кайло ей хотелось в последнюю очередь. Тем более с ним.

— Прости, что пришлось это слышать, — Рей опустилась в кресло второго пилота, не смотря на мужчину, — Мы не в силах это контролировать иногда. Это не только мы, но и Сила, понимаешь? Мы связаны ей.

Финн качнул головой сам себе, но Рей на него не смотрела. Это повторяющееся через слово «мы» било его, словно камни в астероидном поясе.

— О Силе, — начал он, прерываясь и набирая воздуха в легкие, — Я сказал тебе не все, — Рей терпеливо ждала пояснения, — Мне кажется… Нет, это точно. Я чувствителен к силе, Рей. Иногда я слышу твои мысли… И знаю, как правильно поступить.

Девчонка порывисто вскочила. Не может быть, Финн… Ее Финн и Сила? Немыслимо!

— Я, — Рей подошла и порывисто обняла его, — Я так рада, Финн!

— Научишь меня? — смущенно пробормотал мужчина, — Я не знаю, кого еще об этом просить.

— Конечно! — Рей взяла его за плечи, радостно тормоша, — Расскажу все, что знаю. Крифф, Финн, это же просто чудесно!

Парень оказался замкнутым в тяжелые и сильные объятия девчонки. Они стояли и обменивались эмоциями, пока корабль мчал их по гиперпространству к Чандрилле. Рей была счастлива от того, что отныне по-иному была не одна.

— Рей, — раздался голос Финна, — у тебя на шее...

— Что? — девушка схватилась за ту рукой, прежде чем взглянула на себя глазами мужчины с помощью Силы.

«Убью тебя, Кайло Рен!»

***

Чандрилла встретила компанию мягким и теплым климатом, невообразимой красоты постройками и пестро разодетыми людьми. Рей, ранее не бывавшая на столь развитых планетах, как эта, осматривалась по сторонам, словно дитя. Дорогие одежды ей не нравились абсолютной непрактичностью, но вот здания мегаполиса просто захватывали дух. На Кайло водрузили тяжелый, привычный плащ, капюшон которого прятал мужчине лицо и скрывал все его недовольство. Рен родился на Чандрилле, и не нужно говорить, с чем, а точнее с кем, у него ассоциировалось эта планета. Финн и По шли позади, незамысловато о чем-то болтая.

По с утра, не забыв пошутить на тему громкой, бурной ночи и замотанной тряпкой шеи девчонки, коротко и четко изложил намеченный план. Он сообщил своим людям в Республике о прибытии джедая Рей, получив ответ незамедлительно, что ту ждать будет лично Президент. Они должны были незаметно, с помощью Силы, провести Кайло Рена в ее личные апартаменты, куда и направлялись, но голос, раздавшийся вдруг позади площади в центре Ханна-Сити, спутал тщательно разложенные Дэмероном карты:

— Добро пожаловать на Чандриллу, столицу Священной Республики! — один из вездесущих прохожих опустил капюшон, показывая по-мужски красивое со светлой щетиной лицо. Вокруг него расположилась стража, — Благодаря Вам, господа, мы все здесь во здравии и при жизнях. Спасибо, Генерал По Дэмерон за доставленную информацию, — лисья улыбка расправила морщины лица.

Рей взметнула яростный взгляд на Дэмерона, и, казалось, даже Финн был шокирован услышанным.

— Это мой долг, госпожа Капитан, — хрипло сказал он, — Служить идеям Сопротивления.

Девчонка кивнула ему так, как если бы ей нанесли непомерное оскорбление. Ее только что предали. Нужно было прислушаться к Рену.

— Кто вы? — вопрос Рей неизвестному мужчине, как всегда был прямолинеен.

— Милая Рей, настоящая честь быть знакомым с Вами! — он подошел ближе, протягивая руку из-под свисающего рукава, — Тоурегг Марш, к Вашим услугам, — он сделал галантно-военный поклон, после чего Марш обернулся к мужчине в капюшоне, — И к Вашим, мсье Кайло Рен. Благодарим за содействие в спасении Галактики от тирана.

Липкая тишина вокруг оказалась прерванной звуком сбрасываемого капюшона. Кайло ступил вперед, обнажая собственный лик. Прятаться дальше смысла имело немного.

— Рад, что время не будет потрачено впустую, — растянулся в очередной лисьей улыбке Марш, намекая на сие действо Рена, — Вы-то мне и нужны! Сноук отказывается говорить со всеми, кроме, как он выразился, прекрасной юной Рей и бездарности Соло.


	4. Любовь по-чандрилльски

Рей торопливыми и беспокойными шагами мерила одну из наиболее роскошно обставленных комнат Дома Собраний. Тревога слишком очевидно овладела ей, сложно поверить, но девчонка совершенно не знала, что же теперь делать. Стараниями Дэмерона ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и Рей, мученически сводя брови на каждом шагу, растерялась в самый край. Кайло Рен разлегся в позе звезды на огромной кровати с бордовым балдахином, сжимая уставшее лицо руками. Ни глотка спокойствия с того самого момента, как он протянул криффой девке криффову руку. Может и есть смысл в целибате? Страсть и любовь плетут свои интриги паутиной сквозь обе стороны. Мужчина это знал, но знание пришло слишком поздно. Гоняющая воздух щуплая фигурка девчонки успела стать неотъемлемой частью его жизненного интерьера и силой третьей безвестной стороны. Поэтому Рен лежит здесь, поэтому он еще не убил никого из своих новых знакомых.

Эти апартаменты были первым изыском в жизни одинокой мусорщицы, но нескончаемый круговорот мыслей мешал осмотреться. Хоть для Рей это было малозначительным, но здесь было все: и шикарная мягкая перина, обрамленная бархатом и позолотой; и люстра из невиданного хрустался. Небольшая старомодная софа расположилась рядом с маленьким столиком «для разговоров», на котором стояли графин вина и свежая еда, кажущаяся вкусной. Рей не замечала этого, будто находилась в ином пространстве, бесконечно думая о том, как же им быть. Пропустив момент слияния внутреннего «я» с «я» Кайло Рена, мусорщица от всей души боялась это слияние потерять. Они находились посреди дороговизны и изыска новообращенной столицы, увешанные картинами, золотыми канделябрами, овеянные ароматами терпких мускусных курений, но были в плену. Рей и Кайло сами были этим «изыском», последними пережитками Силы, что отличались от нормальных людей. Диковинным созданиям подобрали подобающую клетку, — вот, что случилось после развернувшихся утром событий.

— Прекрати мельтешить.

Голос Кайло был раздраженным, ведь тревога мусорщицы через Узы отзывалась в нем самом. Он не был подвластен переживаниям так, как была подвластна им Рей, но мерзостный след внутри него ее суета оставляла. Девчонка не слышала Кайло, слова Марша и Дэмерона гулом стучали в ушах, попеременно ускоряя и затормаживая процессы сознания.

— Рей, я серьезно, — Рен приподнялся на локте, — прекращай и сядь сюда, — мужчина похлопал по перине, поджимая под себя ноги.

Девушка будто очнулась от глубокого сна, неловко хлопая длинными ресницами.

— Раздражает это твое напускное спокойствие, — плюнула она, но присела рядом с ним на самый край. Ей не нравилось это место, что пафосно называли их покоями, от красно-золотого цвета, чудных завитушек и струящихся тканей, что свисали с постели над головой, у Рей рябило в глазах.

— Хотели найти Сноука? — мужчина усмехнулся, — Вот и нашли. Впервые все пошло по плану.

— Интересно, как они… Где он был все это время? — Девушка обернулась на лицо, приобретшее презрительное выражение, — Я чувствую себя под замком.

— А мы и есть под замком. Не знаю, как Сноук оказался в плену кучки разодетых идиотов, но это больше, чем ничего, — Кайло коснулся сгорбленной спины, водя по ней кончиками пальцев и разгоняя по коже девушки стадо мурашек, — Не говорил тебе, но я собираюсь убить твоего дружка, — Рен сопровождал угрозы почти нежными касаниями, — На всякий случай, чтобы ты знала.

— Как увижу, сама его убью, — ладонь Рена поднялась на затылок мусорщицы и закопалась в копне ее волос. Рей заурчала, откидывая голову на ласкающую ладонь мужчины, — Почему тебя не схватили? Сидишь здесь со мной, с головой и не в цепях, будто не терроризировал Галактику и не уничтожал поколение джедаев.

— Это настораживает, вынужден согласиться. Моя казнь логична и обоснованна. А «благодарим за содействие в борьбе с тираном» и это, — Рен окинул глазами их «новый дом», — весьма подозрительно. Весьма.

Рей оказалась прижатой к мужской груди в ту же секунду. Сердце Кайло стучало мерно, а ее будто убегало от неизвестного чудища. В последние дни, она чувствовала себя частью единого организма, когда находилась в непосредственной близости от Рена. Например, когда он нежно гладил ее тазобедренные косточки, как делал это прямо сейчас. Цель Кайло оказалась достигнутой, ведь мусорщица успокоилась и расслабилась в его руках.

— Под «тираном» имелся в виду Сноук или ты?

Кайло подумал о том, что его девочка всегда зрит в самый корень. «Что делать с этим постоянным желанием ее целовать и трогать?»

— Склонен к обоим вариантам. Этот Марш похож на человека, что ни единого слова не тратит даром.

— Это точно, — девушка обернула голову к Кайло, невесомо касаясь носом его подбородка, — Пообещай, что не оставишь меня?

Выдала ему свой самый большой страх, таящийся в сердце, на что Рен снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Джедай сошел с ума от монстра, а? — Рей предприняла попытку вырваться, пожалев в очередной раз о своем «признании», но Кайло оборвал ее усилия влажным поцелуем, запечатленным на губах, — Ш-ш, успокойся. Точка невозврата позади, чувствуешь?

Девчонка невольно повела плечами в сомнительном жесте, но еле заметно кивнула ему. Рей плавилась от дыхания на своей скуле, и оно, кажется, успело стать ей необходимым. Кайло Рен успел стать необходимым ей. «Когда это случилось?», — задала вопрос сама себе, но ответить на него не вышло.

— Не получится сделать вид, что ничего не было? — Рей вопросительно уставилась на щетинистый подбородок, задрав голову снизу-вверх.

Рен щелкнул вздернутый носик с россыпью веснушек пальцами, поджав губы, как провинившийся ребенок.

— Боюсь, что нет.

Смущенная улыбка отметила губы Рей, ведь воспоминания о прошлой ночи облили ее ведром румяного кипятка. Мужчина смотрел на нее почти ласково, как тогда на Ак-То, впервые коснувшись губами.

— Главное, чтобы меня не казнили, иначе все мои труды были гунгану под уши, — хихикнул Рен, не сводя глаз с девчонки.

— Если что, мы здесь не оставим и камня, — Рей кинула ему картинку подлетающего на воздух Ханна-Сити, — И ты не ответил на первый вопрос, — перевернулась лицом к мужчине. Тот откинулся на подушки, потянув за собой Рей, пытаясь поверить в количество Тьмы, плескавшееся в ее глазах.

— Боюсь, что нет, — повторил он, прежде чем втянуть мусорщицу в глубокий чувственный поцелуй.

Царство хлюпающих и чмокающих звуков нарушил настойчивый стук в дверь, когда Кайло уже собирался прижать девчонку спиной к постели. Рей неуклюже встрепенулась под разочарованный выдох мужчины, в то время как дверь, ведшая в их покои, скрипнула, впуская внутрь взъерошенного Финна.

— Да кто бы сомневался, — бросил Кайло, закатывая глаза и облизывая очевидно покрасневшие губы.

— Нашли время, — бросил он им, кривясь в ухмылке, — Марш послал за вами. Сноук в камере, нужно выжать из него информацию о местонахождении оставшегося флота и войск.

— Штурмовик на побегушках? — бросил Рен Финну, поднимаясь вслед за Рей, — Занятное повышение. Что, метод щекотки кусачками и заливание лавы за шиворот не помогли?

Рей вопросительно уставилась на друга, плохо скрывая душившее ее презрение. Вопрос Кайло он проигнорировал, но Рей схватил за предплечье, заглядывая в глаза почти умоляюще.

— Я не причастен к этому, — ресницы его дрожали от накатившего волнения, — Клянусь, я не был в курсе плана По.

— Если бы я знала, чему теперь верить, — произнесла она тихо, голос звучал несколько болезненно. После девушка вышла, предоставляя возможность мужчинам, наконец, расчленить друг друга глазами.

***

Первым, что Рей увидела, войдя в тюремный блок Чандрилльского Дома собраний, где нашел временный оплот Президент Священной Республики, и были «заточены» они с Реном, стало обезображенное лицо Сноука, упирающееся лбом прямо в железную решетку. Света в камере было достаточно, чтобы посетители видели, что итак уродливая голова гуманоида была испещрена свежими, недавно залеченными шрамами. Он был одет в серого цвета тюремные штаны и рубашку, было странно видеть его без привычного дорогого бархатного халата.

«Этот похож на настоящего», — мысль Рена коснулась сознания Рей, на что та удостоила его соглашающимся взглядом. По всей видимости, оборванная связь со Сноуком отрикошетила не только в Кайло.

Преодолевая небольшой коридор на пути к огромной клетке из дюрастали, Рей шаг за шагом поражало странное чувство опустошения. Оно накатывало волнами, и каждый плеск о берега ее стана, забирал с собой частичку нутра. Было похоже на то, что девушка теряла обоняние, зрение, чувства и мысли, но, тем не менее, все это оставалось при ней. Кайло дернул ее за руку, когда Рей чуть не наступила на существо, упорно возжелавшее прижаться к ее ноге. Девчонка непонимающе взглянула на Рена, после чего обратила, наконец, внимание на среднего размера ящерку, нежно теревшуюся о ее конечность. «Исаламири», — Рей окинула взглядом свободное пространство, окружавшее камеру Сноука, — «Здесь все ими кишит». Пол вокруг клетки, действительно, кишел созданиями, нейтрализующими Силу. Рей насчитала двадцать одну ящерицу, безмолвно задавая Кайло вопрос: «Откуда они столько взяли?». Не получив ответа на него, девушка обеспокоенно развернулась к лицу мужчины, но оно выражало лишь гнев и презрение: губы плотно сжаты, глаза, налитые ненавистью, устремлены на лицо Сноука, — казалось, Рен не был удивлен и абсолютно не слышал мусорщицу внутри себя. «Сила!», — пронеслось у нее в голове, — «Он меня не слышит, не чувствует». Они встали в метре от безобразного существа, именовавшего себя Верховным Лидером, и молчали.

Рей растерялась от собственного бессилия, ведь сайберы и прочее оружие у них забрали, поэтому смотрела на Кайло, ища помощи в каждом мускуле его лица. Узы не пели, Уз вообще не было — не было ничего, что толкало Рей в объятия Кайло; ничего, что тянуло его к песочным губам. Первозданная пустота. На Рей накатила усталость, мышцы ног вяло подрагивали, вокруг все происходило будто в замедленной съемке. Таким явился ей человеческий мир, а девчонка с Джакку уже успела от него отгородиться. Кайло Рен либо хорошо скрывал собственные чувства, либо был к подобному готов, но посмотрел на буравящую его взглядом мусорщицу спокойно и нетерпеливо. Будто та отвлекла его по ерунде.

Воздух выходил из легких девчонки и отказывался наполнять ее живительным кислородом вновь. Она глотала вдох за вдохом, не обращая внимания на заинтересованно разглядывающих их посторонних глаз. Рен видя, что мусорщица сейчас отдаст криффу душу от первобытного испуга, незаметно от любопытных взоров взял ее мизинчик в свой. В сердце Рей екнуло от проявленной заботы и этого успокаивающего, уверенного взгляда, после чего девушку резко бросило в пунцовый цвет. Рей опустила глаза на свои ботинки и нервно сглотнула, крепко сжимая ладонь Кайло в своей. Сердце неслось, сумасшедшими рывками разгоняя по венам кровь и долгожданное облегчение, сразившее ее выстрелом наповал. Взметнула короткий взгляд на Рена, и темные блестящие омуты, выражавшие какое-то сладостное отчаяние с нотками смирения, дали Рей ответ на терзающий вопрос. «Не Сила».

Рен, поняв, что мусорщица ожила и задышала, шагнул ближе к решетке, упрямо заглядывая в маслянистые маленькие глаза. Сноука поместили на нижний уровень тюремного блока для «особо опасных» преступников, так что он был заточен здесь в гордом одиночестве. Стены вокруг оказались стерильно белого цвета; кроме них с Кайло и попискивающих исаламири, присутствовал при допросе один лишь Марш. В руках Президента находился небольшой датапад, в котором он фиксировал информацию. Иные остались за бронированной дверью, оснащенной новейшей системой безопасности.

— Как вы схватили его? Где? — загорелое в белом свете лицо обратилось к Тоуррегу Маршу, на что тот на секунду оторвался от записей, не глядя на Рей, но сразу вернулся к ним обратно.

— После обсудим, — ответил джедаю, тыкая в сенсор, — Соло и прекрасная Рей перед вами, мы выполнили требование, — небрежно протянул Марш Сноуку, — Теперь ваша очередь. Где скрываются ваши последователи и вооружение?

Сноук обнажил зубы в довольной и хищной улыбке, не сводя заинтересованного взгляда с девчонки.

— Глаза у меня есть, господин Президент, — явно издеваясь, протянул он и облизнул губы, постукивая лбом по решетке, — На Ксилле.

Кулаки Кайло и Рей сжались одновременно. Паразит выдал информацию, которой они итак владели. Марш, конечно, об этом не знал, и удовлетворенно покачал головой, набирая пару слов в датападе.

— Хотите поделиться чем-то еще?

Сноук молчал, продолжая кривить губы в безумной улыбке. Это было не то создание, что предстало пред ними на Превосходстве, и даже не то, что перебило Сопротивление. Этот Сноук был исчадием Тьмы — безмолвным, беспринципным, бесчувственным и беспощадным. Истинное безумие мрака — таковым был их противник.

— Сколько клонов еще осталось? — процедил Рен, вперившись взглядом в лицо существа, которое когда-то боготворил, — У вас настроена телепатическая связь? Каждый знает то, что знает другой?

Оглушительный смех пронзил гулкую тишину, отразившись от стен и искажая серьезность происходящего. Весело было лишь ему одному.

— Тупостью ты пошел в своего папашу, Соло, — Сноук закусил губу до выступившей на той крови, — Силе не нужны телепатические связи, мы — единый организм.

— Сколько осталось? — прошипела Рей, глядя на искорки забавы, что роились в мутных, ничего не выражающих глазах.

— Один или двое, — просто ответил ей Сноук, взгляд сменился на довольный, — Как преобразила тебя Тьма, дорогая. 

Рей отшатнулась от клетки, слыша с каким свистом выпустил воздух Кайло.

— Хотел взглянуть на тебя своими глазами, — продолжил ситх, — Совершенство, созданное Силой.

Рен рыкнул от того, что не может придушить гуманоида ни своими руками, ни с помощью Темной Стороны. Никто не имел права так говорить о Рей, кроме него самого. Мужчина подался вперед.

— Где они?

— Всегда любил бежать на готовое, Соло, — зашипел Сноук, — Пораскинь мозгами хотя бы сейчас.

Марш задумчиво хмыкнул на это, вновь набирая текст, и обратился к девушке.

— Могу я рассчитывать на вашу помощь в поиске и взятии клонов, Рей?

— Конечно, можете, — ответила она, вызывающе глядя на среднего возраста мужчину, одарившего ее фирменной лисьей улыбкой. Она была красивой, эта его лисья улыбка, — В обмен на амнистию для Кайло Рена.

Марш игриво улыбнулся ей вновь, понимающе кивая. Недоверие и презрение спазмами исходили от Рена так, что Рей чувствовала это и без Силы.

— О, это мы сегодня непременно обсудим, — произнес он с толикой сердечности, после чего обратился к Сноуку, — Что ж, мы надеемся на дополнительное сотрудничество, прежде чем вы предстанете перед военным трибуналом.

Президент учтиво поклонился пленному ситху, перед тем как направился к выходу, кивком указывая, чтобы Кайло и Рей следовали за ним. Девушка уже, было, отвернулась от холодного и липкого взгляда Сноука, дергая неспешащего уходить Рена за локоть, но хриплый, издевающийся голос заставил ее оцепенеть.

— Твоя мать была прекрасной чайной розой, — гуманоид задумчиво ухмыльнулся, — Но ты превзошла ее во всем. Не разочаруй моих ожиданий, дитя.

Рей рывком развернулась, приближаясь к железной решетке, и вцепилась голой рукой Сноуку в шею, мерно сдавливая ее.

— Что тебе известно о моей матери?

Гнилое дыхание ситха опалило юное лицо, но Рей было все равно. Что он знает о ее семье? Что значит эта «чайная роза»?

— Ты знаешь, что мне необходимо, — обезображенный рот коснулся ее уха, шепча так, чтобы слышала только она, — Я расскажу тебе все, после того, как освободишь и присоединишься ко мне, — Рей разжала хватку и попыталась отшатнуться, но ситх вцепился в ее запястье. — Не глупи, дорогая. Эти исаламири воздействуют на мощь твоей Силы так, как запотевшее стекло препятствует лучам солнца. Откройся ей, Рей. Откройся Тьме, и она сожжет само мироздание.

— Никогда, — прошептала в ответ, — Ты скоро умрешь, и восторжествует баланс.

Зловоние снова опалило щеку мусорщицы, когда Сноук отвратительно засмеялся.

— Мне не нужна связь и Сила, чтобы видеть душу своего ученика, — Рей все же выдернула ладонь из руки ситха, но он продолжил, — Соло продал ее Тьме, убивая ни в чем неповинных детишек. Совсем скоро он и тебе сделает больно, — Сноук заглянул в глаза Рей, демонстрируя собственную честность. — О да, я вижу твою боль, милая мусорщица, отчетливо, — воссоздал тон Рена, обращаясь к ней его словами, — Тьма вскроет твои хрупкие вены, и поселится в душе навсегда в тот момент, когда монстр явит лицо из-под маски.

— Она уже поселилась во мне, — выплюнула Рей, делая шаг назад от его клетки, на что Сноук снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Еще нет. Ты поймешь, когда это случится.

Ситх развернулся, подарив девушке последнюю улыбку, и лег на одинокую койку к посетителям спиной. Рей торопливо прошла мимо Кайло и Марша, пряча раскрасневшееся от злобы лицо. «Да что он знает, смрада кусок», — носилось у нее в голове, но в сердце закрался липкий страх, какого она за всю жизнь не испытывала. Сноук был настоящим кошмаром, но был с ней честен, Рей видела это отчетливо. Потому и было страшно.

— Что он сказал тебе? — вопрос Кайло застал ее врасплох, но в этот самый момент волны Силы резко окатили обоих, чуть не сбив с ног. Они удалялись от камеры с ящерицами, вновь становясь самими собой. Узы вспыхнули резко, ударяя Рена и Рей концентрированным страхом друг друга. Марш шел впереди в обрамлении своего личного отряда, усмехаясь про себя разборкам молодых и горячих сердец.

— Ничего интересного. Просил примкнуть к нему, как обычно.

— Врешь, — Кайло больно схватил ее за руку, навевая Рей мысль, на которую тут же пришлось ставить щиты, — Пытаешься что-то скрыть от меня?

Рей остановилась, заглядывая в его малочитаемое лицо.

— Ситхский бред, ничего более.

— Ты встревожена, — Кайло отпустил ее руку, следуя за Маршем к лифту. Им предстояло подняться на верхний этаж.

— Не вижу в этом ничего удивительного, учитывая наше шаткое и безоружное положение в одном здании с кучей исаламири, Сноуком и вооруженными до зубов защитниками справедливости.

В лифте повисло едкое молчание, недовольство Кайло выражал даже его профиль. Мысль о том, что мусорщица что-то скрыла от него, заперла маленькую деталь в своем сознании, выбросив ключи, угнетала его хлестче предстоящего разговора с этим неприятным типом. Толкнулся резко ей в голову, пытаясь прорвать все преграды, но Рей выкинула его, даже не поморщившись. Ее Сила росла с каждым днем, и Кайло Рена это пугало и восхищало одновременно.

«Мне не нравится, что у тебя от меня секреты», — угрожающая мысль Рена прокралась к мусорщице в голову.

«Не путай меня ни с кем», — ответила ему его же словами, оброненными после убийства штурмовиков, — «Если бы ты читал меня, как открытую книгу, я была бы, наверняка, мертва».

Кайло еле сдержал злобную улыбку, представив, как их допрос тогда окончился бы его безоговорочной победой.

«Если бы ты не была такой упрямицей, Рей, то вышла бы замуж за одного харизматичного Верховного Лидера и была бы беременна будущим вторым».

Собственные слюни встали у девчонки поперек горла, и она ими поперхнулась. Рен подавил очередной смешок, и, казалось, наколенная атмосфера начала остужаться. Не успев мысленно послать траекторию пути, по которому она хотела бы отправить своего несостоявшегося мужа, Рей пришлось вздрогнуть от мерзкого попискивания лифта. Не любила она эти дребезжащие подъемные механизмы.

Марш и стража безмолвно вышли вперед сквозь раздвинувшиеся створки, в то время как Рей шла прямиком за ними и чувствовала собственным затылком ухмылку Кайло. Личный кабинет Президента поразил Рей своей простотой и отличием от местного колорита. Никакой роскоши, только голые стены, рабочий стол, оснащенный компьютерами и необходимым оборудованием для голосвязи, пару кресел напротив и книжный шкаф, заполненный настоящими бумажными книгами.

— Присаживайтесь, нас ждет долгий разговор, — Тоурегг захлопнул дверь, щелкая замком, предварительно предупредив охрану, чтобы его не беспокоили по пустякам.

Кайло и Рей переглянулись, размещаясь в неуютных кожаных креслах друг рядом с другом, в то время как Президент сел напротив во главе стола, устало потирая тронувшие сединой виски. Девушка только сейчас смогла подробно рассмотреть человека, именовавшего себя главой новой Священной Республики. Это был мужчина лет сорока пяти со светлыми, лоснящимися волосами и правильными чертами лица. Он был красив даже несмотря на возраст, и закравшуюся в волосы седину. Зеленые глаза смотрели на Рей с хитростью лиса, а улыбка была шире, чем у любого человека, которого когда-либо видела девчонка. Марш был высок, плечист, в отличной форме, с идеальным носом и уложенными короткими волосами. Его изумрудный камзол был идеально чист и выглажен, напоминая Рену педантичность Хакса.

— Ну что ж, — выдохнул устало Тоурегг Марш, — Я так понимаю, вас интересуют два вопроса. Сноук и вы, Кайло Рен.

— Да, — нетерпеливо перебила Рей.

Президент кивнул ей, доставая из-под стола графин с вином и разливая его по бокалам. Придвинул фужеры Рей и Кайло, одним глотком опустошив свой.

— Мы его даже не искали, — сморщившись от алкоголя, проглоченного залпом и обнажив белый ряд зубов, прохрипел Марш, — Некоторые не признают важность политики, — он открыто скосился на Рена, — но она бывает полезнее оружия и силы. Его координаты сдали его же штурмовики, после того, как мы пустили невинный ролик об освобождении поверженных солдат Первого Порядка. Прислали данные лично мне — змей прятался на безымянной, лишенной жизни планете за Внешним Кольцом. Мы спланировали операцию, используя этих ящериц, что стоят целое состояние, и он оказался у нас. Это было несложно.

— Переманиваете штурмовиков пропагандой, Президент? — не выдержал Кайло, ведь у него чесался язык высказать все, что он думает, — вы очень хитры, и что-то подсказывает мне, что хотите прибрать Галактику к рукам.

Рен опустошил свой бокал следом за ним, в то время как Рей не находила места собственным рукам.

— Простите за пафос, господа, но в этой Вселенной, увы, не осталось ничего, что было бы мне дорого. Я никогда не хотел власти, — Марш вновь мучительно выдохнул, — Если бы хотел, она давно была бы в моих руках. Так вышло, что с десяток лет назад я потерял всю свою семью: жену и прелестную дочурку, поэтому галактические споры никогда не были мне милы, — фраза адресовалась Рену. — Когда я услышал, что двадцатилетняя девчонка разослала призыв о помощи, ринувшись одна на Императора, я не мог остаться в стороне. Моя девочка тоже была отважной, уж простите старику сентиментальность. Я сделал все, чтобы помочь этому храброму и юному джедаю, — он отечески взглянул на Рей, — После все завертелось само собой, и я оказался здесь. Власти не просил, она сама свалилась в мои руки.

— Как трогательно, — выпалил Кайло, — Вот только похоже на ложь из разряда перевернутой правды.

Рей зыркнула зло на мужчину, а тот, уловив этот взгляд, раздраженно закатил глаза. Ну конечно, как эта простосердечная девчонка не проникнется историей о потере семьи.

— С вами о лжи я спорить не буду, — просто ответил ему Президент, — Ибо заведомо окажусь в проигрыше. Кстати, о вас, Кайло Рен, — Марш снова наполнил пустые бокалы, — Есть у меня одно предложение. Правда, оно для Бена Соло.

— Его здесь нет, — слова Рена были пропитаны ядом, как никогда. Он предполагал подобное развитие событий, мысля так, как мог бы мыслить Генерал Хакс. В кое-то веки опыт общения с ним оказался полезным.

— В таком случае, — как бы, между прочим, сказал Президент, — вы пойдете под трибунал, как и ваш бывший господин, — отпил, не сводя взгляда с багреющего лица Рена, — О, наверное, не стоит упоминать о том, что шестьдесят процентов присяжных Военного Суда жаждут вашей смерти.

Рей вскочила со стула, расплескивая вино.

— Только через мой труп!

— Рей, сядь, — бросил ей Рен, — Чего ты ждала, как не моей казни?

Спокойный тон Кайло сбил ее с гневной волны. Она уже сама хотела задушить Силой Марша, но после слов мужчины усмирила характер. Рен выглядел злым, но умиротворенным, будто змея перед броском.

— Что вы! — Марш снова продемонстрировал свою лисью улыбку, — У меня нет полномочий выносить смертный приговор — только помиловать, — он поджал губы, как старик, хоть таковым и не был, — Но дилемма в том, господа, что помиловать возможно только одного человека — и это Бен Соло, никак не Кайло Рен.

Скрежет зубов Рена пронзил громко повисшую тишину. Он прекрасно понимал, к чему ведет этот лис, считывая его мысли до того, как они оказывались озвученными. Президент хочет заиметь собственного цепного пса под громкой фамилией Соло.

— Хотите, чтобы я рвал глотки вашим врагам до самой смерти? Моей смерти, — Рен в привычной манере кусал губы изнутри, подсознательно убивая каждую клетку мужчины напротив.

— Я не буду юлить, — Марш качнул головой в сторону, отпивая вино, — В наши непростые времена Бен Соло по правую руку от меня пришелся бы очень кстати. Новобранцы из штурмовиков и некоторые помилованные генералы не доверяют нам до конца, и образ сбившегося с пути, ненавистного, но прощеного сына Генерала Органы смог бы устранить эту маленькую неприятную деталь. Народ должен знать, что Священная Республика прощает.

— А вы хитры, Президент, — сквозь зубы выдыхал Кайло, — лихо выворачиваете события с выгодой для себя. Вот только вы забыли, что перед вами Магистр Рыцарей Рен, а не мальчик, нуждающийся в прощении.

— Давайте обойдемся без угроз, — Марш с шумом поставил бокал, переводя корпус ближе к Кайло, — Я прекрасно вижу, кто передо мной, и этот человек далек от того, кому я предлагаю сотрудничество. Я знал Лею Органу, она была замечательным человеком, я ее уважал, — он улыбался тому, какую ярость вызывал в Рене, — Замечательным, но глубоко несчастным. Дочь монстра Дарта Вейдера, мать чудовища Кайло Рена. Незавидная судьба.

— Вы ходите по тонкому льду, Президент.

Рей переводила взгляд от одного мужчины к другому.

— Не по такому тонкому, как вы, мсье Кайло Рен.

— Что требуется от Бена Соло? — Рей смущенно глотнула вина и вставила, наконец, свои пять копеек, в сугубо мужской разговор.

— Быть, что говорится, кулаком и правдой Священной Республики. Направлять, помогать и служить на благо и во имя Галактики. Все просто, без намека на фальшь.

— Это нам подходит, — закивала Рей, но Кайло уставился на нее неверящими глазами. Совсем ополоумела. Мало того, говорит за него, да еще и самый, что ни на есть, бред.

«Не учили молчать, когда взрослые разговаривают, мусорщица?»

«Это наш единственный шанс!»

«Шанс на что? Подтирать ему задницу до скончания времен? Твой дружок прав, ты и вправду дура»

«Ты служил Сноуку машиной для убийств, не можешь временно послужить этому славному человеку? Что, короны на голове не хватает, бывший Верховный Лидер?»

«Славному человеку? Совсем умом поехала, или у тебя при упоминании любой семейной драмы содержимое черепной коробки атрофируется?»

— Я вижу, вам нужно все обсудить в одиночестве, — Марш с любопытством изучал, как лицо Рена молча краснеет от злости, а девушка так же молча угрожающе щурится тому в ответ, — Покину вас минут на двадцать, после жду окончательный ответ. Надеюсь на вашу разумность.

Марш безмолвно вышел за дверь, но молодые люди не обратили на это и толики внимания. Вперились друг в друга глазами, как два коршуна, грозясь разразиться скандалом в любую секунду.

— Кайло, — начала Рей, пытаясь себя успокоить, — Мы должны разделаться с клонами раз и навсегда, удостовериться в казни Сноука. После, мы что-нибудь придумаем, обещаю… Я, как и ты, не хочу служить тем, кого не знаю! Но пока мы здесь, ты должен сыграть в раскаявшегося Бена Соло. Просто сыграть, понимаешь?

— Кто ты, и что ты сделала с моей мусорщицей? — ответил ей Рен, кривясь от пробирающей злобы, — Я лучше сдохну прилюдно, чем буду убивать для этого лжеца!

— Умрешь ты, могу умереть и я, если верить Сноуку. Какой в этом смысл? Что будет с Силой? Исчезнет или разорвет Галактику на атомы и кванты?

Кайло смотрел на нее, ненавидя и обожествляя в одну и ту же секунду. Какой невыносимой была эта Рей, а как владела им! Ему придется хлебать дерьмо лопатой из-за ее сумасбродных идей, на которые Рен продолжает вестись, как влюбленный мальчишка, а она смотрит своими зелено-карими глазюками так наивно и так глупо. Служить Республике, убивать для этого позера, захлебываться собственными гордостью и рвотой, стать ненавистным Беном Соло — вот чего ему стоили раздвинутые ноги и частичка души мусорщицы по имени Рей.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошипел ей в самые губы, — Почему я не убил тебя, пока нас не связали чертовы Узы?

— Потому что дело не в Узах, — плюнула ему в лицо, перебираясь со своего кресла ему на колени, — Потому что ты не ненавидишь меня.

Рей лизнула языком его губы, на что Кайло отстранил ее, грубо сжимая затылок. Смотрел в эти ставшие из наивных игривыми глаза, и, не удержавшись, впился в губы девчонки морозным поцелуем.

— Я становлюсь слабым рядом с тобой, — прошептал, оторвавшись, после чего больно укусил ее за нижнюю губу.

— Ты становишься живым рядом со мной, — Рей процеловала эти слова ему в рот, — Согревать лед всегда больно, — повторила слова Принцессы Органы, но Кайло не знал, чьи они.

— Мертвым мне жилось легче, — Рен вжал ее бедра в свой пах, ситуация и собственная злость завели его не на шутку. Почувствовав отвердевший член мужчины промежностью, Рей томно выдохнула ему в ухо какое-то нечленораздельное ругательство, — Я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь, — тяжелый выдох раздался в пустом кабинете, когда Рен пересадил девчонку от себя в другое кресло, — Это низко.

Рей зло смотрела на мужчину, что только что ее отверг. «Упрямее ранкорна», — думала она, глядя в его вновь ставшие ледовитыми, глаза. Кайло пылал и застывал одновременно под этими раскосыми омутами в обрамлении густых черных ресниц. Убить Рей хотелось, как никогда, а точнее разорвать красавицу на маленькие части. Прогибается под ней, унижается рядом с ней, слабеет из-за нее. Сам Сноук в свое время не душил Тьмой Рена так, как это делала мусорщица одним шевелением своих чудных губок. «Как же ненавижу тебя», — кружащаяся на повторе мысль ранила Кайло, доставляя при этом болезненное, но игристо-яркое удовольствие, иголками прошивающее кожу.

— У меня есть условие, — поправив начавший мешать низ комбинезона, Рен глубоко и с ненавистью смотрел на нее. — Я приму предложение о помиловании от этого республиканского индюка и сыграю роль Бена Соло, но при одном условии, — Рей была сама внимание, — Когда кульминация со Сноуком окажется в стадии развязки, ты пойдешь со мной, куда бы я ни попросил.

— Идет, — не думая сказала Рей. Сказала бы тоже самое, даже если бы у нее были другие варианты.

Марш распахнул дверь в ту же секунду, будто подслушивал, заставляя их отпрянуть друг от друга. Рей приободряющее взглянула на Рена, на что тот сразу и резко выдал:

— Я согласен.

Он смотрел на голую стену, избегая полу счастливого взгляда мусорщицы и довольства Тоурегга. В душе Кайло творилось какое-то злорадное безумие, он уже просчитывал после скольких изощренных пыток умрет этот Марш. Рей об этом ничего не подозревала ввиду своей беспросветной наивности, но Рена это интересовало мало. С ней он разберется после, потащит за собой за волосы, если придется, и посадит под замок. Пора бы уже и укротить эту строптивую сучку. Президент одарил молодых людей очередной улыбкой из разряда «я знал, что так будет», вернулся на свое место, после чего вновь наполнил бокалы, предлагая выпить за взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— Пока я отходил, — начал он, пригубив напиток, — Пришла одна наводка, так что вы вылетаете в свою первую миссию через полчаса, мсье Бен.

Кайло чуть не поперхнулся напитком, ведь этот Президент, очевидно, умел брать свое.

— Что за миссия? — обеспокоилась Рей.

— Один из бывших генералов Первого Порядка саботирует восстание на Коррелии. Его нужно подавить максимально без жертв, а генерала доставить сюда. Живым.

— Боюсь, максимально без жертв — не по моей части, — недовольно огрызнулся Кайло, отложив бокал.

— По части Бена Соло, я полагаю, — легкая улыбка тронула губы Президента.

— Я полечу тоже, — Рей взглянула на Кайло в поисках поддержки, но он на нее не смотрел. Стискивал зубы до боли, пытаясь не испортить собственно выстроенный план, и буравил глазами деревянную поверхность стола. Все звезды Галактики потребовались бы Рену, чтобы собрать свой гнев и засунуть на задворки сознания.

— О нет, Рей, вами мы рисковать пока не можем. Побережем для более важных заданий.

— Что? — крикнула Рей, — Я могу за себя по…

— В этом никто не сомневается, дорогая, но на Коррелию вы не полетите, — Марш был непреклонен, на что сердце Рей нещадно застучало. — Что ж, Бен, давайте проводим даму в ее покои, а после я представлю ваших людей. Возьмете с собой Финна и Джанну? Они рвутся в бой, насколько мне известно.

— С удовольствием, — злобно выплюнул Рен, надеясь, что хотя бы предатель озарит самый ужасный день в его жизни своей гибелью.

— Отлично, — Марш дружественно хлопнул Кайло по плечу, на что тот еле заметно скривился, — И без глупостей, Бен, я вам доверяю.

— Конечно, — выплюнул он, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Рей молча встала за ним.

Спуск сопровождался плетущим угнетающую паутину молчанием. Рен смотрел куда угодно, но не обеспокоенную мусорщицу. Почему-то сейчас ему не хотелось на нее смотреть.

«Держи Узы открытыми» — пронеслась его мысль у нее в голове, когда он коротко попрощался, но Рей отчего-то поежилась. Мерзкое чувство старинного льда, преследовавшего ее со Старкиллера, защекотало нервы девчонки. Она почувствовала запах снега, горящего от искр скрещенных сайберов.

«Будь осторожен», — послала мысль, когда спина в черном удалялась от двери, ведшей в апартаменты, но ответа на эту мысль она так и не получила. Вообще ничего.

***

Укутанные грубой шерстяной тканью плечи Рей все равно нещадно мерзли. Вечерний Ханна-Сити шумел, взрывался радужными фейерверками, кричал толпой празднующих людей и разномастных рас. Девчонка ёжилась от этих, казавшихся ей глупыми, воплей и непривычных взрывов, не ради войны, но во имя удовольствия. Сегодняшний день был холодным, и одежда ничуть не согревала Рей. Чандрилла ей не нравилась. Не бывав ранее на подобного типа развитых планетах, девчонка не оказалась впечатлена. Стеклянные здания вокруг, тротуары, вычищенные до тошнотной идеальности, искусственно выращенные сады… Даже люди здесь казались Рей искусственными, фальшиво смеющимися несмешным шуткам и переживающими по пустякам. Народ Ханна-Сити радовался новому галактическому устройству, новой власти и, быть может, надежде на иную жизнь. Рей не могла ответить себе на вопрос, почему она этой радости не разделяла.

Она держала Узы открытыми, как и просил ее Рен, и поэтому ощущала вибрации Силы каждую секунду, даже намеренно не прислушиваясь к той. Рей чувствовала напряжение, возникшее в Силе, некую настороженность и готовность к сражению. В самой мусорщице Тьма выжидающе спряталась, осторожно подглядывая за происходящим, а вот Свет стоял грудью на защите чего-то невыразимо тонкого. Ей не нравился оттенок этого враждебного предвкушения, Сила была готова к некой абстрактной битве, а вот Рей — нет.

— Если тебе холодно, дитя, мы можем вернуться обратно, — голос Маз раздался совсем рядом, отвлекая девушку от роя мыслей.

— Нет, я хочу еще пройтись, — Рей вежливо улыбнулась женщине-гуманоиду, коротко обернувшись назад. Чуи шел следом, понурив высоченную голову и шаркая лапами.

Девушка была счастлива, наконец, что воссоединилась со своими друзьями, она была счастлива, что они остались живы. Ворвавшись к ней часом ранее и прервав беспокойную медитацию после морозного расставания с Реном, они бросились на девчонку, сжимая ее в объятиях. Особенно «досталось» ей от Чубакки, так как он после потери всех родных ему людей, видел в Рей святую драгоценность. Она тоже скучала по нему больше, чем по прочим, ведь Рей и Чуи, как это говорится, понимали друг друга во многом без слов.

— Спасибо, Чуи, — вуки передал Рей флягу с кафом, что они взяли с собой, прекрасно понимая, что у той зуб не попадает на зуб, несмотря на теплое платье.

Платье. Хоть оно и было более чем аскетичным, закрывая все участки тела мусорщицы, какие только можно было закрыть, все равно оказалось неуютным. Эта юбка, что волоклась за ней по мощеному тротуару… Рей смешно дернула бедрами из стороны в сторону, когда подол снова запутался между ногами, чувствуя себя, кем угодно, но не Рей. Будто ее вырядили, как куклу, которую она видела на Джакку у маленькой девочки, чьи знатные родители приезжали к Платту на сделку.

— Не твое это, — шутливо протянула Маз, — На этой планете женщины в штанах считаются дурным тоном, — она засмеялась, — Ничего, я распорядилась. Тебе пошьют новый костюм.

— Он мне пригодится, — неуклюже протянула Рей, так как нашла в собственной гардеробной огромную кучу тряпок с одной штаниной, именующуюся платьями.

Рей глотнула горячего и бодрящего напитка, обдавая желудок кипятком, и вернула флягу Чуи. По спине и рукам пробежали дорожки мурашек. Она настолько привыкла к присутствию Рена, что сейчас поймала ощущение, близкое к тоске.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — Маз матерински сжала ее ладонь, — Кайло Рен силен, как левиафан.

— Я знаю, — ответила Рей, вновь натянуто улыбнувшись, но переживать меньше от этого знания не стала. Плечо саднило уже полчаса, а ребра отдавали тупой болью. Его болью. Рей не закрывалась, поэтому переживала все, что испытывает мужчина в режиме реального времени.

Вуки рыкнул, вызвав в Рей приступ любопытства: Чуи говорил об истребителе, который ему подарили за проявленный в войне героизм, и что она должна опробовать эту модель.

— Мы с тобой вскоре полетаем, — кивнула Рей осчастливленному вуки.

Девушка очень старалась быть любезной, ведь была и на самом деле счастлива сейчас, но эмоции по ту сторону водной ряби душили ее гневом и тем самым удовольствием, что кипятит внутренние органы совершением множества убийств. Рей бы и хотела отгородиться от души Кайло в своей, но обещала быть с ним повязана сегодня больше, чем позволяла себе всегда.

— Чувствую, что ты хочешь поговорить со мной о Силе, — поняв, что отвлечь ее от тревожных мыслей сможет, возможно, только этой темой, Каната уверенно заговорила, — Я чувствую, как она клубится и меняется.

Беспокойный взгляд девчонки прошелся по маленькой женщине.

— Сила… — обратилась к Маз, — Я пыталась обрести баланс, но ничего не вышло. Что тут обсуждать, я стараюсь разобраться. Это непросто дается мне.

Слова Рей были неохотными и вымученными, как и каждый шаг на Чандрилле. Хоть она и была бесконечно счастлива встрече с друзьями, но это ей не хотелось обсуждать с кем-либо. Еще и плечо ныло нещадно… «Нужно было все же вернуться», — подумала Рей, но продолжила мерно идти, считая в уме покачивания юбки.

— Баланс, — протянула Маз нараспев, — Подозреваю, что он недостижим, пока Сила не признает способного удерживать его.

Резко остановившись, Рей вдруг перестала находить этот разговор пустым. Маз Каната смотрела на нее выжидающе и с мирозданческим пониманием в глазах.

— Вы что-то знаете? — прямо спросила ее девушка.

— Чувствую, — взяв Рей под локоть, Маз повела ее дальше, — Не обладаю Силой, но чувствую твои метания от Света к Тьме, дитя. Это неправильно.

— Неправильно — делить ее на две стороны и ломать души черно-белым пережитком прошлого, — ощетинилась мусорщица, раздражаясь со скоростью звука. Поняв, что чувство было не ее, а Рена, девушка все же постаралась поставить блок на излишнее переливание эмоций.

— Ты не понимаешь пока, — сказала Каната под нос, — Но поймешь.

Рей, действительно, не понимала.

— Я пыталась приручить Тьму, и она поддалась мне. По отдельности они слушаются меня, но вместе… — Рей прервалась, — Чуть не сожгли изнутри.

Неожиданно Маз Каната рассмеялась, и даже вуки утвердительно прогремел раскатистым рыком.

— Приручила Тьму, — Маз покачивала головой в такт собственному смеху, — Извини, но ничего глупее в жизни не слышала, дорогая.

Рей смешно не было. Она уже, было, хотела возмутиться, но Маз перебила ее.

— Тьма испепеляет душу, выжигает планеты и борозды на сердце, стремится к бесконечной власти, извращая Свет на свой вкус, — Каната мудро взглянула на мусорщицу снизу-вверх, — Хочешь сказать, что приручила саму беспощадность и смерть?

Смерив ее долгим взглядом с толикой непонимания, и даже ненависти, Рей опустила глаза.

— Баланс заключается не в том, чтобы подчинить себе обе Стороны, дитя, — Маз опустила руку с локтя Рей на ее ладонь, — а в том, чтобы подчиниться. Тьма хитра в навязывании своих мотивов. С ней невозможно вступать в переговоры, а если думаешь, что можно, то уже обманут ей наверняка.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы знаете больше, чем говорите, — прямо ответила Рей, не в силах больше метаться от одной догадки к другой.

— Я только чувствую, — Маз была мягка, несмотря на недоверие мусорщицы, — У меня нет великих способностей, я — не джедай, но чувствую я не Стороны, а Силу. Она изнывает от терзаний, дорогая. Ты можешь помочь ей.

Рей замедлила шаг, комкая подолы криффова платья свободной рукой. Полная легкости встреча обещала закончиться весьма тяжело.

— Было бы несколько проще, если бы я знала, как это сделать, — процедила сквозь зубы, резко застывая на месте. Бок пронзило пепелищем огня. Рей сжала зубы, кривясь и чувствуя как ее ранят вместе с Кайло. Рубящий удар металла вовремя был отражен Силой, поэтому ключица не пострадала, но в то же время Рен пропустил подсекающий маневр под коленом. Он упал, и Рей упала следом.

Чуи бросился к ней, вскидывая тонкую девчонку на руки, словно пушинку. Рей мотала головой, словно в бреду, шептала: «Нет, нет… Рен, Кайло, нет…». Все вокруг обуяло пламя огня, температура ее тела резко подскочила, а промерзшая кожа сию минуту запылала от жара. Сознание Рей проваливалось, она была то с ним, то здесь, растворившись в пространстве и Силе, обтекая потом и страхом. Пыталась ухватиться за нити реальности, чтобы помочь, исцелить, но материя не слушалась мусорщицу, выбрасывая ее из потока энергии.

— Подчинись, — прошептала Маз Каната, глядя в закатившиеся глаза совсем юной девчонки, — Подчинись ей. Перестань бороться.

Голова Рей прекратила дергаться, глаза закрылись, в то время как одинокая струйка крови проложила путь от носа к губам. Девчонка отключилась. Вуки заревел, обращая на себя взоры прохожих чандриллианцев, но Маз Каната поспешила утешить его:

— Она все делает правильно, — женщина-гуманоид стерла рукавом кровь у Рей над губой, — Упряма, но сильна.

***

Звук, что Рей слышала, был наполнен спокойным урчанием. Медленно тикая у нее в висках, мелодия шелестела листвой невиданного дерева в струях воздуха. Пахло свежесорванным цветком ночецвета, будто Рей вновь оказалась на пустынной Джакку. Но это было иное место, — место, которого Рей не знала. Картинка резко сменилась, и девушка увидела Кайло Рена, стоящего перед ней на коленях. Он протягивал ей тот самый ночецвет, склоняя голову вниз и полностью скрывая лицо волосами. Девушка охотно приняла цветок, но почувствовала мерзкое жжение в ногах, как только коснулась нежного стебля. Ее клонило к земле, в то время как Кайло поднимал на Рей золотисто-желтые глаза и поднимался сам. Злобная улыбка исказила его синие губы, с виска стекала кровь. Девушка не могла противиться Силе, что прижимала ее тело к почве, и вскоре она оказалась на коленях перед грозной фигурой в черном.

Резко распахнув глаза, мусорщица тут же зажмурилась от ударившего в зрачки белого света. Рей задышала так рвано и резко, будто у нее пытались отнять весь воздух Вселенной. Приятная ткань стерильной одежды невесомо касалась кожи, холодя ее на сквозняке, но теплое одеяло не позволило бы девушке замерзнуть. Рей беспокойно окинула взглядом комнату, но тут же затихла, заметив склонившуюся над ней фигуру с перемотанной бинтами и повязками верхней частью тела. Она находилась в больничном крыле, в одной палате с Кайло. Мужчина выглядел болезненно, синяки и ссадины покрывали лицо и руки, но был жив. Отдышавшись немного, она резко скинула с себя покрывало, но голова тут же закружилась в ответ на это действие. Девушка дергано сморгнула, утыкаясь в ладони лбом, будто бы это помогло всему вокруг перестать крутиться. Сфокусировавшись и вернув себе способность, наконец, членораздельно говорить, Рей улыбнулась мужчине:

— Ты жив.

Рен медленно качал головой ей в ответ, не сводя испытующего взгляда и прикусив нижнюю губу в привычной манере. Молчал и сверлил ее глазами, будто крайт-дракон перед обедом. Было в этом его мерном покачивании нечто нервное.

— Я ощущала…

Она оказалась перебитой, так и не успев выразить своих переживаний.

— Почему не сказала, что предатель чувствителен к Силе?

Опешив на мгновение, девушка села на постели. Упертый взгляд, полный непонимания, продолжал тщательно изучать цветопередачу теней, что залегли у нее под глазами. Девушка чувствовала себя опухшей и, честно говоря, таковой и была. Поджав под себя ноги, Рей беспокойно вздохнула. Голова не переставала гудеть, что мешало ее концентрации на грозящейся вспыхнуть проблеме.

— Он хотел оставить это между нами, — Рей заглянула в его глаза растерянно и даже виновато. 

— Вот как, — дергано скривил губы, — решила завести себе тайного падавана, — склонил голову вбок, продолжая рассматривать ее помутненные глаза, — А следующий шаг? Обучать его премудростям Силы в ночи?

— Рен…

— Что еще ты скрыла от меня? — Кайло встал со своей койки, прихрамывая на левую ногу и возвышаясь грозной тучей над мусорщицей, — Хотя нет, не стоит. Мне неинтересно.

Он отпил прямо из горлышка графина с водой, что стоял подле кровати девчонки, продолжая сверлить ее уничтожающим взглядом. Эти невинные глаза из-под длинных ресниц, россыпь веснушек на носу и припухшие со сна обкусанные губы убивали в нем все, что, казалось, уже давно было мертво. Рей встала, малость, пошатнувшись, но равновесие удержала. Рен все равно подхватил ее под локоть.

— Ты не будешь учить его, — процедил он, стискивая зубы.

Рей смотрела в его глаза, не понимая вихря носящихся там эмоций. Рен был внешне спокоен, но изнутри полыхал ядом, опалял ее огнем. Девушка выдернула из его рук сосуд с водой, жадно припадая к тому губами. Сухость, что царила во рту после капельниц, под которыми ее держали в течение суток, давала о себе знать.

— Почему это я не могу обучать своего друга Силе? — струйка воды перелилась через горлышко кувшина, вырисовывая прозрачный ручеек, что начинался от уголка губ, соблазнительно стекая по подбородку. Он игриво вильнул в районе шеи и скрылся за воротом больничной рубахи. Спустя мгновение сквозь тонкую ткань проступил сжавшийся в горошину твердый сосок.

— Потому что я так сказал, — хрипло выдохнул Рен, провожая влажную дорожку на коже девушки глазами и заставляя себя вернуть взгляд на ее глаза, — Познав Силу, он начнет представлять опасность.

— Боишься бывшего штурмовика? — Рей приблизилась к мужчине, — Финн предан мне. 

— Боюсь влюбленного идиота, — Кайло шагнул навстречу к девчонке, опуская сосуд из ее рук на прикроватный столик. Ледяным касанием провел по скуле ладонью, отметив про себя, что Рей и в болезненном состоянии была красива, — Даже жизнь мне спас, лишь бы ты не горевала.

— Спас тебе жизнь?

Рей нетерпеливо опустила руки на перевязанную грудь, но Рен даже не шикнул. Мужчина уже успел довольно неплохо самоисцелиться, затягивая внутренние повреждения, но оставляя шрамы снаружи, ведь никому из персонала об этом знать не следовало.

— Отбросил меня Силой, когда клон решил угостить молнией со спины.

— Там был клон? — глаза девушки становились все более круглыми, а выражение лица Кайло — ироничным, — Какого криффа, Рен, что случилось?

Мужчина грустно улыбнулся тому, что Рей была готова прямо сейчас ринуться в бой, одетая в эти больничные тряпки.

— Засада, — сел на ее койку, утягивая девушку за собой, — Все было спланировано. Я начинаю думать, что возможность сделать меня героем посмертно Республикой рассматривается также.

Рей обеспокоенно уставилась на него. Спокойствие и мертвецкий холод Кайло напрягали ее не на шутку. И этот сарказм: он сквозил в голосе мужчине еще ядовитей, чем слышалось обычно. Из него итак сложно было выцарапывать предложения, но сейчас душа его была нестабильна весьма очевидно.

— Мне сделали предупреждение, — язвительно произнес Рен, глядя на свои руки.

Непонимающе-удивленный взгляд мусорщицы медленно, но верно выводил его из себя. Как будто ситуация для нее была не настолько ясной, как для мужчины, — а Кайло было ясно абсолютно все, за исключением непонимания Рей.

— Они говорили не убивать генерала, на клона приказ не распространялся, — белый свет слепил глаза, но девушка внимательно его слушала, — Вот я и убил. Оказалось, это не по кодексу.

— Не по кодексу?

— Так и будешь переспрашивать после каждого слова? — Рен тяжело посмотрел на нее, — Эти республиканские клоуны плетут здесь свои интриги, а мы, — отвернулся от Рей, шмыгнув, — должны стать частью этой игры. Радует только то, что теперь нас наверняка будут держать вместе, — провел руками в воздухе, намекая на их Диаду и состояние девчонки, — Нужно выстроить план побега.

— Сноука еще не казнили, о каком побеге речь? — Рей вскочила от того, что, наконец, поняла суть поведения Рена. Он уже решил за них обоих, а подобное девушке не нравилось никогда, — Я не уйду, пока не удостоверюсь в том, что Галактика свободна от тирана!

Яростный взгляд мужчины пронзил ее тысячей игл.

— Рей… — начал он цедить определенно угрожающим тоном, — Ты дала обещание!

Упрямо заглянула в наливающиеся злостью глаза.

— И я его выполню. После казни Сноука.

Она смотрела на Кайло сверху-вниз, пытаясь послать нотки уверенности в собственно принятом решении, но тот мгновенно отвернулся от девушки. Его щеки обдало жаром, так что лицо тут же приняло багровый оттенок с проступившими на висках жилками. Да, в словах Рей были толики разумного, но Рен не хотел оставаться в этом гадюшнике ни минутой дольше, а она не понимала! Рей была так далека в своем мире справедливости и лишь ей одной ведомых грез, что в упор не замечала того, что происходит с мужчиной. А ведь Рен держался на последнем издыхании, ходил по тонко-натянутой нити, что отделяла его от пропасти беспробудного гнева, разрушений и убийств. Он устал: от терзаний, от тяги к мусорщице, от всего, что происходило вокруг. Душе Рена требовалось затишье, чтобы переварить произошедшие события, а главное — полный контроль над собственной жизнью. Между желаемым отшельничеством и действительностью стояла лишь тонкая фигура Рей со своим острым личиком и до безобразия невинными глазами.

— Не вынуждай меня применять Силу, — тускло посмотрел на нее, морща губы, и уперся локтями в колени. Неохотно подняв левый уголок губ, Рей произнесла в ответ тихое:

— Я смогу дать отпор.

Кайло поднялся, одарив девчонку поражающим молнией взглядом, и Рей могла поклясться, что почувствовала щупальца Силы на собственной шее, но в то же мгновение дверь палаты отворилась без предупреждения и намека на приличное постукивание. Это был Марш в сопровождении еще двух мужчин, одетых в наутюженные бардовые камзолы. Оба с нескрываемой ненавистью пытали Рена глазами.

— Вы очнулись, дорогая, — нараспев начал Президент, окидывая Кайло раздражительным взглядом ввиду произошедшего, — Надеюсь, больше вы нам не приготовили никаких сюрпризов? Крайне не хотелось бы случайно вас потерять, тем более из-за сущей ерунды.

Скривившись и выражая Маршу концентрированное презрение, Рен прошел мимо него и улегся на свою постель, прикрыв веки. В этом не имеющем смысла разговоре участия принимать он не намеревался, ровно, как и выражать внимание. Хочет возиться с ним, пусть сама и выкручивается.

— Прошу прощения, что упустили эту деталь, — Рей дружелюбно улыбнулась Президенту, в то время как в воздухе можно было расслышать клацанье зубов, — наша связь стала слишком привычной.

— Понимаю, но попрошу больше меня так не пугать, — Марш смущенно улыбнулся, — О, я забыл представить своих лучших людей — генерал Брикс и Розано, — мужчины по-военному поклонились Рей, — Истинно лучшие в своем деле. Мы хотели попросить вас принять участие в смотре наших военных дивизий сегодняшним вечером, — не сводя глаз с удивленной девушки, Президент продолжил, — Если вам позволит здоровье, разумеется.

— Конечно, — выпалила Рей, почуяв запах рождающегося в Марше доверия, что могло пойти им с Реном на пользу, — Почту за честь.

Девушка поспешила пожать протянутую Президентом руку, но оступилась от подставленной Силой подножки, падая прямиком на Марша. Ухватив ее за предплечье, мужчина обеспокоенно заговорил:

— Вы уверены, Рей? Ваше состояние…

— Отличное, — продолжила за него девушка, звучно шмыгая носом и отстраняясь, — Буду рада принять участие.

Открыв на секунду глаза, Кайло закрыл их вновь, сжимая дрожащие ресницы. Сердце мужчины пропустило ряд ударов, отчаянно стуча в мгновение, сводящее скулы жестоким болезненным спазмом. Глупая мусорщица продолжала лепетать с растившим уверенность и довольство Президентом, даже когда графин с водой внезапно разлетелся на мелкие осколки.

***

Никогда за всю свою нищенскую жизнь Рей Палпатин не питалась так хорошо, как в данный ее период. Стабильные приемы хорошей, здоровой пищи отразились на ее внешности и силах весьма хорошо, хоть провела она в Ханна-Сити не более двух недель. Красивое личико округлилось, сильные мышцы налились от постоянных тренировок и равномерного питания, придав фигуре чертовски соблазнительный вид. Ее волосы и тело омывали пахучими маслами, каждое принятие ванны сопровождалось лепестками цветов и свечами. Девушка сопротивлялась этому, разумеется, но спустя полнедели оборона пала. Служанки, приставленные к ее дверям Президентом, не сдавались в своем упрямстве приручить дикую полевую красоту мусорщицы, и Рей расцвела на Чандрилле. Волосы стали послушными и шелковыми, шрамы и ссадины сошли, кожа казалась бархатной на ощупь. На нее смотрели: генералы, служащие, сенаторы, просто влиятельные люди, — смотрели, восхищались и одновременно с этим — боялись. Любой чандриллианец знал, что девчонка сильна и опасна, но, Боги, какой же неземной она была — глаз не отвести.

Маз поскромничала, когда сказала, что отдала приказ пошить Рей новый костюм, ведь после возвращения из больничного крыла в ее покои был доставлен целый гардероб брючных одежд: от строгих до спортивных. «Какое расточительство», — гневно подумала Рей, вспоминая, как дорожила когда-то обносками в пустыне, но тут же смилостивилась, — «Зато больше никаких платьев». С друзьями ей удавалось провести вечер-другой, но в этот непростой период становления новой Республики, всем были отведены определенные роли, идущие неотделимо, рука об руку, с обязательствами. Иными словами, каждый из них был занят собственным делом и представлял уникальную важность для государства. 

Дэмерон попадался Рей на глаза, но с ней не заговаривал, лишь изредка бросая косые взгляды на девчонку. Она тоже не спешила начинать разговор с человеком, что так просто предал ее доверие. Сейчас, оказавшись в Доме Собраний Ханна-Сити, девушка не жалела о том, что вверилась в руки пилота, но простить его так и не смогла.

Рена, что отлично играл роль Соло, она тоже практически не видела. В то время как Рей вместе с Маз принимала участие в политических вечерах, деловых обедах, завтракала с ведущими представителями новорожденного государства, обсуждая планы на грандиозное будущее, Кайло тренировал солдат «своего собственного» элитного отряда и участвовал в дипломатических миссиях, бороздя космическое пространство вдоль и поперек на доверенном ему сверхбоевом шаттле из новейших чандриллианских разработок. Спустя сущие дни по всей Галактике разлетелась весть о его здравии и положении, — Марш лично выступил с объявлением о государственном помиловании и искреннем раскаянии бывшего Верховного Лидера, что способствовал поимке Сноука и был готов к искуплению через служение Республике. Не нужно говорить, что новость эта была принята негативно населением большинства планет: важным здесь является только то, что принята она все же была. Не без восстаний, конечно, не без недовольств и грубых высказываний в адрес «излишней толерантности Президента», но самые крупные очаги мятежа на Кореллии, Беспине и Родии были подавлены Маршем и Соло в режиме гиперскорости. Кайло Рену было все равно, он привычно убивал жизнь, лишенную имен и места в его сердце, хоть как-то выпуская наружу копящийся токсичный гнев, а Тоурегг оставался исключительно довольным.

Тренировались Рей одна, ей так и не представилась возможность обучать Финна, ведь тот состоял в «отряде Бена Соло» и был занят в некоторых боевых действиях. Кайло хоть больше и не пускали в авангард сражений, но плевать в потолок не позволили. Двадцать с лишним лучших бойцов были в его личном командовании. Ненавидевшие мужчину с первого дня люди за неделю его пусть не полюбили, но уважением удостоили. Кайло Рен был хорошим лидером и учителем, личная неприязнь к Республике у него этих качеств не отняла. Никакие выходки, действия «не по протоколу» и мстительные шалости Рена, которые он то ли намеренно, то ли из безразличия допускал налево и направо, не обеспечили ему пребывания в тюрьме. Между миссиями, тоскливой ненавистью, неотделимо сопряженной с Рей, и борьбой с эмоциональным пламенем, обуревавшем им в момент необходимости подчинения, Кайло чувствовал животное довольство от осознания своей важности. Он не проваливал задания, но каждый раз оставлял свой фирменный след, зачастую состоявший из окровавленных трупов и разлетевшихся на куски городов. Испытывая терпение Марша, он словно проверял того на прочность, ведя при этом свое собственное расследование. Да, Рен не терял бдительности, отсутствие Рей по близости даже придало его взору ясности, а сознанию — трезвости. Зная, что с ней все хорошо, он был спокоен, защищен, в том числе и от душивших его терзаний, что исходили от мыслей о худой девчонке, как ни странно, уже без причастности Силы.

Они практически не виделись, не тренировались, хоть и продолжали делить одни покои на двоих. Одну постель. Когда Рей просыпалась, Кайло еще не возвращался с очередного задания, а когда вымотанная девушка сбегала с вечернего банкета, требующего номинального присутствия «последнего джедая», Рен уже мчался на какую-нибудь планету или потел с сайбером в руках.

Может показаться, что Кайло и Рей даровали свободу, но на деле — всего лишь увеличили клетку, суть чего понимали они оба. Девушка была далека от политических дискуссий и неискренних, льстивых улыбок, как и Рен, подчинялся, скрепя зубами и пихая разбухающую гордость все дальше на задворки души, и с каждым новым днем это давалось ему все сложнее. Рей плакала, оставаясь наедине с этими давящими роскошью стенами, после расслабляющих купаний, что были ей так чужды. В то же самое время Кайло Рен становился все бледнее и более замкнутым, пытаясь угнездить свой пылкий характер в крупицах покоя, хило рожденного зачатками Света, что, к сожалению, уже начинал меркнуть в его глазах.

Тяжело было им обоим, но существовать по-иному не представлялось возможным, ведь Сноук по-прежнему был жив и дышал. До, во время и после военного трибунала на тему его казни велись сотни и тысячи споров, но к консенсусу великие умы Галактики пока так и не пришли. Дело было в том, что его последователи и клоны все еще представляли угрозу, так как многое оставалось сокрытым и неясным, а ситх делиться информацией не спешил.

Слушание было перенесено до момента обнаружения новых деталей о канувшем в лету Первом Порядке и улик, выявляющих причастных к возможному мятежу лиц. Пустые, праздные разговоры о его судьбе раздражали мусорщицу, а усмирение приверженных тирану генералов было последним, чего жаждал Кайло Рен. При любой попытке прояснить условия и дату очередного слушания, губы напротив шептали одно и то же невнятно-мутное словесное месиво. Рей и Кайло реагировали на это по-разному: девушка старалась казаться все более участливой, а Рен становился все менее терпеливым. Несмотря на то, что насторожены и напряжены были они оба, глубокие тени залегли под глазами Кайло, а вот глаза мусорщицы оставались свежи.

***

Девушка металась по шелковой постели, залитой лучами рассветного солнца. На ее лбу проступили капельки горячего пота, нижняя губа попала в плен острых белоснежных зубов. Причудливые завитушки канделябров и резных ножек мебельной утвари поблескивали в пучке света, пробивающемся сквозь прозрачные занавески. Зрачки Рей в бешенстве носились под тяжелыми веками, заставляя пушистые ресницы еле заметно подрагивать. Ладони девчонки отчаянно комкали простыни, в то время как сквозь плотно стиснутые губы и зубы проскакивал скулеж. Мужчина, лежавший рядом на боку, внимал каждому резкому движению ее корпуса и не сводил с нее глаз. Большая ладонь запуталась во влажных волосах, нежно перебирая их бархат. Он не мог насмотреться на нее. Рей была определенно самым красивым созданием во Вселенной, «совершенством», — как нарек ее Сноук. 

Рен часто так делал за последние пару-тройку недель, глядел на округлившиеся щечки, какими они были только во время ее обучения у Люка, на соблазнительные изгибы, что открывались из-под легкой накидки, на умиротворенное, мудрое лицо. «Она прекрасна», — эта мысль неизменно опечатывала сознание Кайло, прежде чем он безмолвно уходил.

Вот и сейчас: закусив от усердия губу, Рен прилагал все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия, чтобы не разбудить девушку, ведь, казалось, он не слышал ее голоса целую вечность. Перебирал грубыми пальцами шелковые пряди, водил жесткими подушечками по губам Рей, еле касаясь, и запоминал единственное дорогое ему лицо. Интересная выходила дилемма: убивая хергликов и неугодных Республике людей, Кайло Рен мечтал только о том, чтобы еще раз наяву услышать голос мусорщицы, но оказываясь рядом, — никогда ее не будил. Не из заботы, а от нежелания разговаривать с ней.

Чуть отросшие ногти впились в запястье мужчины, когда тот попытался встать с постели. Рей неожиданно распахнула помутненные от сновидений глаза, рвано глотнув воздух. Пару секунд, окрашенные обоюдными недоумением и растерянностью, сменились ее тихим и хриплым: «Не уходи».

Продолжая собственную реплику, она потянулась выше к Кайло, схватив его руку, обтянутую кожаным черным камзолом, обеими ладонями.

— Я должен…

— Прошу, — Рей перебила его, успев оседлать колени, — Ты нужен мне… — склонилась, чтобы коснуться губами.

Мягкое касание влажных губ девушки к его сухим губам стало ценой измученного рыка. Грубо схватив ее за шею сзади, Кайло вгрызся в вожделенные губы, сразу же опрокидывая Рей на лопатки и прижимая ее локти к постели. Шумно всосал нижнюю губу девчонки, после чего накрыл ее рот, углубляя поцелуй. Безумие. Руки тряслись от вспыхнувшего огнем напряжения. Он снился ей каждую криффову ночь, терзал нежную кожу, возносил к пикам удовольствия, но это была лишь безликая тень, сладостный морок. Рей громко застонала, когда Рен нетерпеливо и сильно сжал грудь через легкую ночную рубаху, поспешив снова прильнуть к его губам. Ноги под мужчиной сами собой сомкнулись на пояснице, невесомо скрестившись, в то время как Кайло дышал каждой клеточкой вылизываемой им шеи. Влажно. Влага слюны не успевала сходить с лица и шеи мусорщицы, столь быстро и дико целовал ее Рен, чьи поцелуи больше походили на жадные укусы. Легкий ветерок, что задувал в окно, холодил места, где кожа становилась мокрой, — снова и снова. Задрав рубашку Рей к торчащим ключицам, Кайло с хлюпаньем припал к левой обнаженной груди губами. Член ныл навзрыд от того, как сильно он хотел ее — такую красивую, такую строптивую, такую нуждающуюся в нем. Вся та желчь, что пробуждалась в нем из-за этой несносной мусорщицы не шла ни в какое сравнение с пробуждаемым ей же желанием. Он не касался Рей слишком долго, но чертов Марш… Ложбинку девушки обдало горячим и разочарованным дыханием. Рен не мог остаться с ней, не сейчас, ведь он был так близко к разгадке места сокрытия последнего клона Сноука, чем еще не делился ни с Рей, ни, само собой, с Президентом.

— Я должен идти, Рей, — процеловав дорожку до пупка, Кайло резко поднялся на колени и болезненно сморщился, сжав налившийся кровью член через штаны.

Рей, как и была — с задранной рубахой, из-под которой торчали розовые соски, — резко вскочила за ним, схватив за смоляные волосы и вновь кусая его рот. Рука опустилась по жесткому кожаному камзолу вниз, задержавшись на поджаром прессе, и юркнула туда, где дымилось естество мужчины.

— Нет, — Рен с усилием воли сжал ладонь, ласкающую его промежность, — Ты сама хотела, чтобы я влился в коллектив слабоумных республиканцев.

Кайло встал, небрежно поправляя камзол и раздраженно выдыхая от вида надутой ширинки. Глаза девчонки увлажнились от осознания того факта, что он, действительно, сейчас уйдет. «Нет», — пронеслось в ее мыслях.

— Я думаю каждый день… — Рей всхлипнула, ее губы извергали бессвязный поток слов, — Я не думала, что будет так тяжело. Я не думала… Это сущий кошмар, эти люди, этот дворец, служанки… И тебя нет, я… — девушка опустилась на колени, поджав ноги под себя, — Мне не хватает тебя, Рен.

Кайло не смог сдержать улыбку. Ухоженная и сытая мусорщица со струящимися, спадающими по плечам волосами и сияющим лицом выглядела самой несчастной женщиной в Галактике. Разрыдается с минуты на минуту.

— Так будь со мной, Рей.

Одарив ее мрачнеющее лицо обычным холодным взглядом, Кайло опустил голову и в полной тишине, не торопясь, вышел за дверь. После того как раздался характерный щелчок, она все же дала волю чувствам и заплакала навзрыд, продолжая комкать простынь. 

«Криффов Рен».

«Глупая пацифистка».

***

Выпад вперед, круговой взмах мечом над головой, укол невидимому врагу прямо в сердце. Рей истерично повторяла движение, оттачивая собственную грациозность. Она была зла, когда спускалась в тренировочный зал, была зла и сейчас. BB-8 крутил верхней частью корпуса, следя за лезвием голубого сайбера Рей, и чуть не завалился назад от количества оборотов. Шаг влево. Световой меч оказался заведенным за спину, в то время как устремленный в точку взгляд девушки сменился на хищный. Она крутанулась вокруг себя и нанесла поражающий удар сверху, разрубив выдуманного противника от плеча до таза. «Маз сказала подчиниться ей», — думала Рей, дергано утирая запястьем рот, куда уже скатывались капельки пота, — «Как это сделать? Может нужно пойти на поводу у Тьмы и кого-то убить?»

— Подчиниться Тьме и пасть во Тьму — разные вещи, моя дорогая.

Девушка, потеряв равновесие на минуту, если устояла на ногах. Голос исходил из-за ее плеча и был, определенно, женским, но не Маз Канаты.

— Лея… — юная девчонка с задорно задранным носиком и заплетенными косами небрежно склонила голову набок и растянула губы в хитрой улыбке. Ее обрамляло голубое свечение, — Cнова вы…

— В эти тяжелые времена тебе сложно выдерживать равновесие, как никогда, — Принцесса подошла к ней ближе, смотря на девушку широко раскрытыми глазами, и взяла ее ладонь с зажатым сайбером обеими руками, — Я это вижу, Рей. И еще кое-что вижу, — Лея Органа кокетливо склонилась к уху девушки, как будто в этом тренировочном зале они были не одни, — Полюбила моего непутевого Бена, не так ли? Не отрицай, вижу это также четко, как и твои отвратительно-идеально подщипанные брови.

Рей шмыгнула, нервно проведя свободной ладонью по лицу. В душе разгорался пожар, что сегодняшним утром породил в ней Кайло. Боль новой волной окатила Рей сердце, а визуально это выразилось в плотно стиснутых зубах, исказивших красоту девчонки.

— Не хотелось бы называть любовью желание убить, а после воскресить и никогда не расставаться. Больше похоже на проблему.

Легкий смешок раздался напротив лица Рей, и Лея с пониманием закачала ей головой.

— Характер у него дурной, не спорю — этим Бен в отца. Смиришься со временем, — проговорила тише, — Тогда и поймешь. Все поймешь.

— Что люблю его? — спросила Рей, смотря на призрак Силы глазами, полными недоверия.

— Что любишь, — голос Леи звучал смиренно, — и что значит подчиниться.

Девушка плохо скрывала собственное любопытство и раздражение. Все эти речи с нотками просвещения смахивали больше на игру, чем на помощь. Рей, как и Кайло Рен, была человеком прямым, путаницы и интриг они оба не понимали. BB-8 не видел Лею Органу, но что девушка заводилась за сущее мгновение, конечно, заметил. Дроид успокаивающе прижался к ноге мусорщицы, пиликая на бинарном, что для расстройств нету повода.

— Любовь к Рену должна привести меня к подчинению Тьме? — девчонка выдернула руку из ладоней Принцессы и, наконец, дезактивировала сайбер. — Кайло Рен — это образ Тьмы, которой мне нужно покориться, чтобы постичь баланс? Или Кайло Рен — это образ еще чего-нибудь? Может, мне нужно перелить в него свой Свет, и тогда его Тьма подчиниться мне? Или это будет уже моя Тьма?— с каждой фразой голос Рей становился все громче и угрожающей, — Лея! КРИФФ! Если еще хоть кто-нибудь скажет в мой адрес что-то походящее на проповедь, клянусь, я разрублю это существо напополам!

Грудь мусорщицы вздымалась слишком рвано и сильно, на лице от гнева проступили синеватые вены и жилки. Рей прикрыла глаза на секунду, сглотнув слюну. Этот мужчина будил в ней такое, чего стоило бояться, но девушке почему-то страшно не было. Почувствовав покалывание в районе ноги, Рей мягко оттолкнула от себя BB-8, ведь тот прибег к попытке успокоения мусорщицы электрическими импульсами.

— Если пришли, то говорите по существу.

— Отражение моего сына, — спустя несколько мгновений молчания произнес призрак статной женщины, — Его душа в тебе, а твоя — в нем. У Силы — две стороны, но что посередине? — злость девушки сменялась на растерянность с каждым словом Леи Органы, — Я не боюсь светового меча, я всего лишь твое видение, Рей, поэтому тебе придется послушать. Есть нечто, — перешла на шепот, — чего боялись и ситхи, и джедаи. Боялись и отвергали это. Как думаешь, почему?

— Я ничего не понимаю, Генерал Органа.

Рей уставилась сквозь Лею на мокро-серую стену зала, злость в ней постепенно гасла. Принцесса вежливо улыбнулась девушке, прежде чем начала мерцать, постепенно рассеиваясь в воздухе.

— Сила примет тебя, когда ты постигнешь то, что неотделимо от баланса. Свет и Тьма, как старые акк-собаки, не могут уживаться друг с другом без борьбы. Они — есть Сила, но они себя же и пожирают. Все вокруг скоро изменится, дорогая. Кайло Рен склонит пред тобой колени, когда ты это увидишь. Твой путь лежит через принятие и смирение: Тьме нужно твое подчинение, Свет же оценит только жертву. 

Принцесса Лея Органа исчезла, оставляя Рей в таком состоянии, рядом с которым смятение почувствовало бы себя ребенком. В прошлую их встречу речи Генерала были не столь сюрреалистичны, как в эту.

— Что, крифф его… — девушка опустила глаза, — Что это было…

Она стояла, хлопая глазами, еще с десяток минут и пыталась переварить услышанное. Что уж переварить — хотя бы запомнить этот бессвязный набор странных словосочетаний. Вот уж Сила! Лучше бы ей остаться одиночкой в пустыне, нежели пребывать в компании столь чудных «друзей» и с ворохом проблем в придачу.

Решив, наконец, покончить с безуспешными попытками найти некий смысл в сказанном Генералом, девчонка просто начала тренировку сначала. Рей рассекала сайбером воздух, пока ее одежда нещадно промокала. Выпад вправо, плавное заведение меча назад, рассечь воздух, и голова врага снесена с плеч. Оттачивала одно и то же движение, пока в собственном перфомансе не достигала грациозности хищника.

— Неплохо!

— Финн! — Рей развернулась и спешно провела ладонью по потному лбу, дезактивировав сайбер, — Ты разве не должен быть с Реном?

— Господин Бен Соло отправился на поиски чего-то таинственно-засекреченного на Пасаану в гордом одиночестве.

Рей нахмурилась. «Семейное», — подумала она, но эта информация абсолютно не понравилась девушке. Поспешив убрать расстроенное выражение с лица, она улыбнулась другу.

— Как складываются Ваши отношения?

Мужчина удивленно поднял бровь, усаживаясь прямо на мягкую поверхность пола, что был постелен в тренировочном зале, Рей повторила за ним. Черный топ и обтягивающие спортивные штаны взмокли, волосы выбились из пучка и налипли на румяные щеки.

— Почему спрашиваешь?

Рей щелкнула языком, натянуто улыбаясь.

— Честно говоря, с Реном диалог у меня сейчас хуже не придумаешь.

Понимающе качнув головой, Финн не смог сдержать довольства во взгляде, что было сразу подмечено Рей.

— Он не особо нравится нашим людям. Одни ненавидят его за то, кем он был, а вторые — за то, кем стал. Безвыходная ситуация.

В воздухе раздалось разраженное шмыганье девушки. Они были одни в огромном зале, помимо изучающего периметр дроида, поэтому говорить могли по душам. После разговора с Леей, надо признаться, Рей итак была в замешательстве, а сейчас, когда ей просто хотелось поболтать с другом, не выходило и это.

— Он не должен никому нравиться, — Рей откинулась на руки, протягивая поднывающую спину, — Ему никогда это не было нужно — только страх и авторитет. Президент доверяет ему.

— Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что ситуация крайне напряжена и нестабильна, — Финн успокаивающе опустил ладонь на ее плечо, — Но мы с ним вроде бы неплохо ладим. Относительно. Если сравнивать с другими, то, наверное, все же неплохо. Относительно.

Финн прыснул, и Рей расхохоталась вслед за ним. На душе девушки вдруг стало несколько легче, будто происходившее вокруг непонятное безумие отступало.

— Нужно придумать что-то с твоим обучением, — Рей встала, — Я переговорю с Маршем по этому поводу. Который сейчас час? Будешь вечером на приеме послов с… откуда они там, крифф, выпало из головы… Денеба?

— Салличе. Пара-тройка часов до торжественного начала. Думаю, после можно незаметно исчезнуть.

Рей выдохнула тяжело и вымученно. Ничего не давалось ей так сложно, как разговоры с напыщенными, ни грамма не смыслящими в сражениях и мироустройстве людьми, именующими себя политиками.

— Рей, — Финн вырвал ее из собственных мыслей, — Меня давно мучает один вопрос. Я искал тебя, чтобы спросить. Скажи, каким ты видишь меня в Силе?

Она видела этот ответ, но как правильно говорить подобные вещи, не знала. Да, учитель из нее был, видимо, хуже некуда.

— В твоих мыслях много Тьмы, — решила отвечать прямо и честно, — Ревность — Тьма, Финн. Но душа твоя полна Света, — увидев недоумение с толикой разочарования на лице друга, Рей поспешила добавить, — Я такая же.

Этого стало достаточно, для того чтобы мужчина с облегчением выдохнул.

***

Лицо в отражении зеркала принадлежало не Рей, оно было слишком угловатым, слишком изящным, у мусорщиц не бывает таких лиц. Бордовые губы, каких девушка никогда ранее не видела, были ярким пухлым пятном посреди сверкающего лика. Ее затянули в белый тугой корсет — непонятно зачем. Итак будучи худой, словно тростинка, талия Рей больше походила на осеннюю веточку. Она не сопротивлялась, девушке, по существу, было плевать на то, что у нее нарисовано на лице, и сколь красиво одетой ее хотят видеть на этом вечере напыщенных идиотов, как бы о них отозвался Кайло Рен. Рей улыбнулась, заставляя служанок, создающих из волос девушки тугой хвост, загадочно переглянуться друг с другом. На сегодняшнем приеме он должен быть с ней, Рей видела мужской костюм белого цвета, когда заходила в покои. «Придет в бешенство», — пронеслось у нее в голове, отчего улыбка на лице растянулась сильнее.

— Вы готовы, Рей, — заговорщически прощебетала Мэл, одна из служащих ей девушек, — Осталось только платье.

Платье — или несколько букв, что приводили девушку-джедая в сущий ужас.

— Хорошо, — ответила она, аккуратно вставая на каблуках, которые носила уже около часа, чтобы привыкнуть. Подобная обувь не виделась ей чем-то грандиозно-сложным, ведь с грацией Рей и способностью двигаться в танце сражения, каблуки не представлялись катастрофой.

Выйдя вперед за дверь ванной комнаты, Рей от неожиданности охнула. Рен успел вернуться за то время, что ее приводили «в порядок», в полуобнаженном виде расположившись на большой кровати. В его руке поблескивала початая бутылка джогганского вина. Вид у мужчины был уставшим, голая грудь размеренно вздымалась, пока его взгляд не наткнулся на стан девушки в дверях. Мэл тут же попыталась накинуть на Рей халат, чтобы скрыть нижнее корсетное белье, но девушка сказала тихое «Не нужно».

«Как Пасаана?» — мысленно спросила у него, чтобы ее спутницы не услышали лишнего.

Лицо Кайло на секунду пришло в замешательство, но тут же сменилось на безразлично-презрительное, когда он успел пробежаться глазами по ее фигуре. 

«Секрет».

Обратив внимание на потолок, Рен уставился в него пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Разговаривать с мусорщицей ему по-прежнему не хотелось.

— Готовишься принимать послов?

— Да, — служанки расчехлили платье, что лежало на резном бархатном кресле. Рей продолжала говорить, опираясь на девушек и по очереди засовывая ноги в платье одну за другой, — Тебе бы тоже следовало.

— Я не пойду туда.

Кайло сладко потянулся на кровати, явно обозначая, что планирует остаток вечера провести на мягкой перине, после чего также сладостно-наигранно отпил из бутылки. Рей не сводила с него взгляда, пока просовывала руки в длинные рукава. Рен вновь посмотрел на нее оценивающе и хмыкнул мысли, что проскочила у него в голове. Белое платье на мусорщице, полностью закрывающее верх, было строгим, но больно уж обтягивающим и коротким. А этот кошмар на ее лице…

— Тебе не обязательно надевать белое.

— Мне не обязательно идти туда, — коротко ответил Рен, кривя губы в начавшей рождаться язвительной улыбке, — Скажи-ка мне вот что, — мужчина сел на постели, сделав новый глоток, — Ты нынче джедай или потаскуха? — опередив гневный выпад девушки, продолжил, — Спрашиваю, потому что выглядишь, как потаскуха.

«Полюбила моего непутевого Бена?» — фраза сама собой прошелестела ртом Леи в сознании, чему Рей болезненно улыбнулась. Влага к глазам подкатила быстро, но вырваться за пределы глазного яблока не смогла. Это было больно, но ожидаемо и терпимо. Теперь они хотя бы говорили. Корнелия, вторая служанка, стыдливо потупила глаза, не зная, как вести себя в подобной ситуации, в то время как Мэл нашлась и, взяв флакон вкусно пахнущих цветами духов, сбрызнула ими шею девушки.

— Как же чертовски она права, — сама себе пробормотала Рей, утвердительно качая головой и нервно расправляя складки платья. Находиться здесь ей с каждой минутой хотелось все меньше и меньше.

— Ты это о ком?

Рей метнула взгляд на Рена, который, казалось, придвинулся на постели вперед на сущий миллиметр. Взгляд этот был рассеянным, но глаза Кайло заиграли бликами беспокойства. Перебарщивать он не хотел, но желчь не переставала кипеть в нем ни на минуту, за время проведенное в этом чандрилльском дворце. Рей только и делала, что все усугубляла. Даже когда не делала ровным счетом ничего.

— Идемте, — тихо произнесла девушка, оставляя вопрос Кайло без ответа.

***

Звоны чокающихся бокалов, глупый смех и разодетые пуще нее люди только и могли, что пугать юную, мало привыкшую к подобному девчонку. Она забилась в угол на одинокую софу, изредка улыбаясь существам, что считали своим долгом поздороваться с последним джедаем лично. Хуже этого было лишь то, что каждый второй тянулся поцеловать девушке запястье. Прошел всего лишь час, а словно эта была криффова вечность. Рей успела посчитать количество драгоценных камней в кошмарно нависающей люстре, раз двадцать пять одернуть вечно задирающийся подол платья и выдуть пять бокалов с шампанским. Надо признаться, хмель ее немного подбодрил, но чертов Президент все испортил, решив публично афишировать ее с Республикой сотрудничество. Подниматься на импровизированную сцену и произносить пустые фразы оказалось сложнее, чем все, что от нее требовалось раньше. «Крифф, вот бы сейчас оказаться на Соколе, бороздить просторы космоса, да хоть собирать мусор на Джакку, только не вот это». Она понимала то, что творилось на душе Рена, ведь в ее сердце застыла та же печаль, но поделать с этим не могла ничего. «Где же Финн? Хоть кто-то?» — Рей высматривала и высматривала друзей в толпе людей, тви’леков, зелтронцев и прочих многочисленно представленных на банкете рас, но они будто сквозь землю провалились. Только она и этот жуткий кошмар в виде танцев, политики и отпетого вранья.

— Вы выглядите несчастной, — мужской голос заставил Рей дернуться, — Могу понять причину. Я тоже всего этого не люблю.

Незнакомый темноволосый мужчина с раскосыми карими глазами тепло на нее смотрел сверху-вниз, и девушка испуганно улыбнулась.

— Тем более, когда подобное устраивают сугубо из-за твоего же приезда, — мужчина расстроено повел плечами в золотистом опрятном камзоле.

— Вы посол с Салличе? — Рей аккуратно отпила, искренне удивившись мысли, что послы бывают привлекательны собой, прямо как этот молодой мужчина.

— Не похож? — он засмеялся, вынуждая смеяться и Рей, — один из избранных властью планеты Салличе, генерал Майлз, — учтиво поклонился, на что девушка расхохоталась в голос — с таким видом он изобразил настоящего старца-посла. — Я бы предложил вам танец, Рей, но боюсь, сразу буду отвергнут на веки. Могу я присесть?

Рей улыбнулась, утвердительно кивнув мужчине. Приятный собеседник (а она уже сочла его приятным) — хоть какая-то отдушина в этом зале, полном гадюк и спертого воздуха. Майлз осторожно присел, глядя на девушку немного затравленно, но мило.

— Вот это да, — удивленно моргнул в неловко нависшей тишине Майлз, кривя губы, — Извините, Рей, я обычно не робок, но чувствую себя глупым ранкорном сейчас.

— Я постоянно себя так чувствую в последнее время, — призналась ему девушка, — Так что вы не одиноки, посол.

— Рей, Рей, — мужской голос то тише, то громче раздавался из толпы, — Вот она!

Девушка порывисто встала, высматривая зовущего ее человека и давая возможность Майлзу осмотреть ее бедра. Тот, правда, похоже испугался собственных мыслей, поэтому дергано глотнул шампанского. На встречу Рей шли Финн и По Дэмерон. Обрадовавшаяся поначалу девушка тут же опустила уголки губ обратно. Она все еще была зла на пилота.

— О, Рей, — Дэмерон хитро хохотнул, — Ты бы предупредила беднягу о своих неприятных маньячных обожателях, а то ведь даже выбора человеку не дала, — По демонстративно провел пальцем черту у себя под горлом, обозначая суть несостоявшегося выбора.

— Это попытка извиниться? — не обращая внимания на колкости пилота и недоумевающего Майлза, Рей скрестила руки, плюхнувшись обратно на диван.

— Попытка сообщить, что мы все еще друзья. И я не мог поступить по-другому.

Финн смотрел на Рей умоляюще, а Дэмерон привычно нахально. Девушка открыла, было, рот, чтобы сказать пилоту, что у них разное представление о долге, но ее будто толкнули в бездну, на дне которой зиждилась первородная ярость. Комок боли, пульсировавший внутри души, внезапно разорвался, затопляя все вокруг этой самой болью. Всех вокруг. Схватившись бессознательно за шею, которую словно душила невидимая удавка, она инстинктивно метнула взгляд ко входу в банкетный зал, но увидеть успела лишь обрывок черного плаща.

Кайло Рен, наконец, решился сделать шаг на пути примирения с мусорщицей. Война с ней становилась слишком холодной, поэтому Рен заставил себя влезть в привычные черные одежды, но спустившись и выискивая глазами отвратительное платье Рей, наткнулся лишь на ее милый щебет и смех. Бесцеремонно влез мусорщице в голову, а она этого даже не заметила, ведь в тот момент ее сознание было занято поиском кричащих друзей. Что-то лопнуло внутри него само собой, заставляя стискивать зубы до боли и забывать о том, как дышать. «Мне здесь не место, но для нее… да, это оно». Он все видел, слышал душу Рей и смотрел на всплывающие в голове картинки. Здесь были ее друзья, все дорогие люди, даже этот генерал, которого она успела счесть приятным. Место мусорщицы — не с ним.

Сжимал кулаки столь сильно, что треснула кожаная ткань перчаток, а деревянную дверь чуть не снесло с петель, когда Кайло Рен добрался до их с Рей покоев. Призвав Силой сайбер, Рен дышал как загнанный зверь, когда тот лихо оказался в его руке. Больше вещей у него не было — только Рей, но она, увы, вещью не являлась, и, как оказалась, — точно не принадлежала ему. Боль заполоняла сердце искусными приливами, мелодично отпечатывая на нем свои следы. Его мечты об их «совместной отшельнической жизни» оказались лишь мечтами, а только на этих фантазиях Рен и жил последние недели три. Недостижимые мечты, словно край Вселенной. В прошлый раз расставаться с мусорщицей не было так… тяжело? Что же успело измениться за это время?

— Куда ты собрался?

Рен не был готов видеть напротив ее запыхавшееся красное лицо. Она бежала за ним, словно дурная, бросив туфли ровно в тот момент, когда они начали мешать ей бежать — то есть с самого начала.

— Мне здесь не место.

Рей смотрела на мужчину глазами, столь круглыми и обиженными, что Кайло не смог выдержать этот убивающий взгляд. «Что он несет?» Кому из них вообще здесь место?

— Я тебя не пущу. Мы уйдем отсюда вдвоем, когда все закончится.

Шмыгнув носом, Рен рассмеялся. Естественно, смеялся он, будто псих.

— Уйди с дороги, Рей, — зло и болезненно улыбаясь, процедил Кайло, — Ты хочешь быть здесь, а я — нет.

Мужчина начал наступать на нее, пока спина девушки не уперлась в закрытую дверь, а он не оказался к ней слишком близко.

— Не хочу с тобой драться, — Рен опалил ее скулу горячим дыханием, — Не хочу применять к тебе Силу. Я узнал местоположение последнего клона. Убью его, тебе останется только лишь проследить, чтобы настоящего Сноука казнили. Вот и конец истории, милая мусорщица. Просто отойди и будь счастлива.

Девушка продолжала стоять недвижимо и разве что морщила губы от обиды. Подбородок ее трясся еле заметно, глаза стали стеклянными. Это было невозможно, — то, что говорил Кайло, — уже невозможно. Упрямые глаза Рей вгрызались в его черноту, сотканную из боли и гнева, пока мужчина раздувал ноздри и пытался ровно дышать. Как же она злила его — эта девушка — вечная проблема.

— ОТОЙДИ ОТ ЧЕРТОВОЙ ДВЕРИ, РЕЙ! — гортанный крик Кайло заставил юную девушку вздрогнуть, слюна мужчины и тепло его дыхания покрыли перепуганное, но уверенное лицо, — Я все равно уйду, ты же знаешь. Не вынуждай меня применять силу.

— Я смогу дать отпор, — вновь плюнула в лицо Рену ненавистные слова, продолжая цедить членораздельно, — Никуда ты сегодня не полетишь.

Воздух загорелся под звук активированного нестабильного светового меча. Рей усмехнулась тому, что Кайло слишком очевидно не хотел вступать с ней в схватку, ровно, как и уходить, иначе давно бы уже оказался на воле.

— Давай, — опалила его губы своим дыханием девушка, — Я безоружна.

Ничего не происходило. Рен, казалось, боролся сам с собой и еще, один крифф знает, с чем или с кем. Рей в болезненно-довольной улыбке нагибала голову в бок, в то время как Рен просто смотрел на нее, так и не предприняв ни единой попытки убить.

— Чего ты хочешь, Рей? Чтобы я и дальше унижался, пока ты веселишься и заводишь новые знакомства?

Эмоции Рена были на пределе. Он метался от одной мысли к другой, никак не понимая, какая из них верная, какая приведет его к победе над чувствами к мусорщице.

— Тебя, — произнесла уверенно, — Хочу тебя.

Заглянув в глаза мужчины со всей нежностью, на которую была способна в эти минуты агрессии, Рей обхватила его лицо руками. Слеза сорвалась вниз, скользнув по щеке, и упала прямо на горящий сайбер. Прижалась губами к его напряженным губам, повторяя, словно мантру слово «хочу». Вжавшись в него всем телом, девушка начала расстегивать сзади молнию платья.

— Вырядилась, как шлюха, и ведешь себя подобающе, — Кайло прокричал ей это в лицо, оторвавшись, ибо с каждым выдыхаемым «хочу», с каждым влажным поцелуем, все больше терял контроль над собственным духом, — Будто продаешься. 

— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — Рей сглотнула, — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, и я хочу тебя. Одно другому не мешает.

— Уйди с дороги, Рей, я не шучу.

Она беспощадно побеждала. Снова. Но сдаваться мужчина не спешил, в подтверждение своих слов занеся красный сайбер за голову в рассекающем ударе, но так и не совершил маневр, ведь в ту же самую секунду платье Рей скатилось вниз по стройным ногам. Она заглянула в его вожделевшие, но испуганные глаза, и ответила также: перепугано, но томно выдыхая на паузах.

— С корсетом я сама не справлюсь. Можешь просто его порвать.


End file.
